Crashing Head On
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: Tempers flare and personalities clash as Bella cares for an injured Emmett, but does that hate translate into love? AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've got big plans for this one, so I hope you'll enjoy the ride!!! Thanks to LittleLea05 to being my beta extraordinaire!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor am I SM. **

**EmPOV**

The rink was cold and more than welcome on this hot August evening. I hated hot weather. I much preferred to be cold than hot, and I wasn't sure if that was a reflection of my time on the ice, or why I was drawn to it in the first place.

Hockey was my life. I played for my college, the University of Wisconsin-Madison, and I was already being scouted for pro teams by the time I was a sophomore. I'm a senior now, and more than one pro team is tripping over themselves for my attention.

I had the rink to myself. I loved the time alone on the ice. I couldn't explain it, but I loved the way the ice smelled, the feel of the icy cold air in my lungs, the scuffed up boards and glassy surface of the ice when it had been freshly Zambonied.

Here, I could just be me. No pressure from my mom about which team I would pick, no useless and vapid bimbo trying to hang on my arm, no rivalry from my teammates.

I smacked the puck hard into the goal. I didn't get the chance to do so often, as I was the goalie, and I found it somehow satisfying. Another good way to get my stress out.

Despite the hot weather, there was no one in the rink tonight, so I used the time to skate laps and perfecting my stops. Soon, much too soon, it was time to close down. It was one of the benefits of working closing hours. I could stay as long afterwards as I wanted. I shut down all the lights and locked up. I wasn't eager to get home, but I was also dog tired after teaching lessons all afternoon to five year olds.

I jumped into my Jeep and blasted the stereo. The Eagles fit my mood this evening. I wanted something mellow.

The light turned from red to green, and I started into the intersection, not noticing the Hummer barreling through the red light on the other side.

All I felt was blinding pain, and everything turned black.

**BPOV**

The phone rang, mid-kiss from Edward. I groaned unhappily as he wrenched his lips from mine. I stared at the name flashing on the phone. Renee. It had to be something important; she never called me this late at night.

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked impatiently. Edward continued to distract me by nibbling on my neck.

"Bella, sweetie, Emmett's been in an accident." Renee sounded panicked. I pulled away from Edward, suddenly intent on this conversation.

"He's in surgery right now. He broke his femur and they have to fix it with metal pins and stuff," she said in a rush.

"Oh my God, is he going to be okay?"

I could hear her choke up as she replied. "Probably. I mean, it's not 100%, with infection and all… and he got a pretty big hit to the head… probably broke a few ribs, and his left arm, too. He's all broken to pieces." A sob escaped her.

Edward went to kiss my neck again, and I glared at him, pushing him away.

"Mom, please calm down, it's going to be okay, I promise. Well, I mean, I can't promise… but I'm sure he'll be just fine, that guy's a tree. I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can."

"Bella, sweetie, you're the closest one to him. You're in the same town. Esme is headed to the airport now, but I need you to go to the hospital. Be there when she gets there. She's going to need someone, since Carlisle's at some conference and can't get a plane there until tomorrow morning. Please," she begged.

"Mom, of course, I'll be there. I'm going right now," I promised. "Please calm down, he's going to be okay. I love you, Mom. I'll call you when I get there."

"Alright," she sobbed, and hung up.

I smacked Edward hard across the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, looking pissed.

"That was my mom calling to tell me her best friend's son just got in a really bad car accident. I do NOT appreciate you trying to chew on my neck while she was crying on the other end."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Bella. Is he okay?"

"Well, he's really beat up right now, and he's in the middle of surgery to fix his broken femur."

Edward raised his eyebrows in shock. He was in med school, so he understood the implications.

"I've gotta go to the hospital now. His mom is flying in and she's going to be there soon, and I've gotta be there when she gets there."

"Need me to drive you there?"

"Sure, thanks. I'm really sorry about this. I really didn't want this to be the way to end our date… I had much better things in mind."

"There'll be another time," he said.

We drove to the hospital in silence, and I kissed Edward goodbye hastily. I found the proper place to wait, and sat back in the quiet room. There was a painting of an English cottage on the wall, and I concentrated on the muted pastel colors, sleepiness pushing my eyelids shut.

Several hours later, a tearful Esme hurtled herself into my arms, fresh from the airport.

"Thank you for being here, Bella," she sobbed. I simply stroked her hair and let her cling to me as she cried over her only child's health.

I had been sitting in the surgical waiting room for three hours now, on the phone with Renee between catnaps. It was the first time I was actually glad Emmett and I had gone to the same college. He and I had never gotten along, no matter how much Renee and Esme tried.

We were just two different people. It was totally cliché, but I was the nerd, and he was the jock, simple as that. We'd never run in the same crowd, and had slipped into something like cool indifference leaning towards loathing when we were teenagers. Our moms had hoped we'd become a couple, but there was no way in hell that was ever happening. He always had a new girl on his arm, and I was a serial monogamist. The only two guys I'd ever even kissed were Jacob and Edward, and I didn't even want to know how many women Emmett had locked lips with, or worse.

The nurse finally emerged from the double doors, and Esme practically sprinted to her. I stood next to her, and allowed her to grab my hands and squeeze them tightly.

"The surgery went very well, and his leg is looking very good for completely healing, providing there's no infection. He's going to need a lot of physical therapy, and a lot of rest. And he's going to need almost constant care giving, the first few weeks especially."

I didn't really hear the rest because Esme's hands were squeezing mine so tightly that I was losing circulation.

I stayed with her in the waiting room until he was taken to a recovery room and she was allowed to go see him. I wasn't, because I'm not family, so Esme sent me home.

It was well after two AM when I got home, and I had five messages on my phone from Renee and two from Edward. I gave them a brief call to catch them up, and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to Renee's phone call. Everything was looking good with Emmett, and he'd only have to stay in the hospital for another few days before he could go home.

"And now here's the thing, sweetie. Esme has to come back for work, and they won't let her take the time off, and Emmett needs a lot of care."

"Yeah, I remember the nurse saying that," I said absentmindedly, stretching and moving to grab my robe off the bedpost.

"And Esme and I were wondering… well, you live so close by, and you kids have known each other for years… Do you think you might be able to move in with Emmett, temporarily, until he gets better?"

I froze. _No, _was the first thing that came to mind. I hated the man, and I was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. There was no way I was going to even step foot in his apartment, let alone have to… talk to him… care for his every need… Ugh.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course," said Renee, but I heard her instant disapproval. I was supposed to have said,

"But of course, Mom, I'd love to! And by the way, we'll be spending most of his recovery time making love and planning the wedding, so be sure to call before you come over so you don't get an eyeful!"

I spent all day agonizing over it. On one hand, the idea of being with Emmett day in and day out for _weeks _was not appealing in any way, shape, or form. If I couldn't stomach the man when he wasn't in pain, how in the hell was I going to deal with him when he was whiney and needy?

And yet… I couldn't stop seeing Esme's devastated face when she rushed into the hospital. Renee's choked up phone calls. The years and years that the two of them had been best friends, how much a part of the family the Cullen's really were, despite how I really felt about Emmett. I couldn't punish them because I was so selfish. It wouldn't be right.

The guilt finally pressed down on me so hard I cracked.

"Mom," I said into the phone ten minutes later, "I'll do it. I'll help."

"Thank you, Bella," she sighed, and I instantly felt good about my decision… for now.

**EmPOV**

My head was foggy, and the world felt like it was spinning slowly when my eyes finally cracked open. There was this obnoxious beeping sound, and my entire body felt numb. I couldn't even lift my head.

"Emmett, honey?" said a faraway voice.

"Mom?" My voice cracked, and my throat was burning.

"Oh God, Emmett, sweetie, are you okay? How do you feel?" She was kissing my face over and over… I think. I could only groan in response.

I couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. The last thing I remembered was leaving the rink… The Eagles… my Jeep… and the rest was gone. All I knew was that my mom was here, magically in Wisconsin, and I couldn't move.

Not going to work for me.

"Honey, do you know what happened?"

I managed a very weak and hoarse "No," before I could see tears form in her wide brown eyes, and I hated I had even indirectly had something to do with it. Don't let my exterior fool you. I was a Mama's Boy down to my core.

She took an unsteady breath, and began. "Emmett, sweetie, you were in a car accident. A man ran a red light… and well, you've broken two ribs, your left arm, your left femur, and you've got a pretty bad concussion. You're actually really lucky it wasn't worse, you're lucky to be… alive." She barely choked out the last word before she burst into tears. The only thing I wanted to do was gather her into my arms and let her know I'd be just fine, but with all the drugs they'd doped me up with, I couldn't lift a finger even if I'd wanted to.

"Mom," I croaked, and she grabbed my good hand, my right hand. Unfortunately, that was also the hand filled with IVs, and I barked out in pain when she tugged on them.

"Oh shit," she exclaimed, uncharacteristically, and it made me want to laugh, which was a bad plan. Those broken ribs she'd talked about really ached like an SOB. "Honey, I'm so sorry," she said, brushing my hair away from my forehead.

"'S'okay," I rasped out, and licked my chapped lips, one bodily function I still had command of.

"Emmy Bear, go back to sleep," she requested, using my childhood nickname which I'd always hated but suddenly had great affection for.

"'K," I said, and hated how weak I sounded. I was Emmett Cullen. I did not DO weak.

"Dad will be here soon, rest until then," she told me right before I drifted off into unconsciousness again.

**A/N II: I live for reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to LittleLea05 for being my beta!!! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor any of the characters... But they own me.**

**All an Accident**

Chapter Two

**EmPOV**

Everything hurt. It didn't matter how many drugs they pumped into me, the pain was excruciating. I felt weak and useless for the first time in my life. I had no control over anything, and I cried, it hurt so bad. I fucking cried. I hated my life.

What would this mean? For the team? For my future? For… _everything? _I couldn't skate on a broken femur. What if I could never skate again? What would I do then?

I was severely fucked.

My dad finally made it to the hospital. He looked… well… doctor-like. I'd seen that look on his face before, during other injuries, other accidents. But none had been this bad, and I had known it before he'd shown up, but the feeling only intensified when he came. He was a doctor. He knew this shit.

He knew _I _was in deep shit.

I would graduate in less than a year with a degree of business, if this didn't affect going to classes and getting things done. But what would I do then?

With nothing to do but contemplate life and sleep, I was in a deep depression by the next day, and the meds certainly didn't help my mood. The morphine gave me intense, realistic dreams, which fucked with my head and scared the shit out of me. I'd wake up, sweaty, panting, and heart racing. Too bad they weren't THAT kind of dream.

On the fourth day, they told me I was going to be able to go home. I was rejoicing. All the Jell-O, blank white walls, and terrible TV were rubbing me raw, and I was dying to get home.

My mom gave me a huge grin of encouragement, and her excitement couldn't help but make me feel better. "Emmett, sweetie, I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to stay for much longer to care for you. Your dad and I have to get home to work, and there's no way for you to come home with us. I hate it. I want to be with you. You're my baby boy."

I still had it in me to roll my eyes.

"Sweetheart, Bella Swan is going to move in to your apartment and take care of you for awhile."

I stared at her blankly. "Swan? My place? Why?"

"Honey, you can't take care of yourself, and she will be able to help you with things. She lives in town, you know that. And I know how you two are… but she's agreed to this, and I need you to be helpful and reasonable and _nice_ about it. It's for your own good."

"Ma, don't tell me what's for my own good. It's really frustrating. I don't want Swan around."

"I _really _don't understand your hostility, Emmett… but in any case, it doesn't matter. I know you're 21 son, but this is truly and honestly final. Bella _will_ come stay with you, and you _will_ be grateful."

The medicines had taken all of the fight out of me. No matter what, I was stuck. Swan was going to stay with me. In MY place. Fucking up MY stuff. Getting in MY life, where she had no place.

Fuck. My. Life.

**BPOV**

I hate my life. Why did I have to feel guilty? Why did I have to feel even one iota of pity and guilt? I'm such a fucking idiot. I don't WANT to be with Emmett for any amount of time. And now I have to live with him.

There was no way I could get Edward to understand this. He didn't know how much I hated Emmett, mainly because I'd never discussed it with him. Actually, Edward and I hardly ever talk anymore. After all, it's hard to have deep conversations when the guy's deep inside _you. _I didn't mind one bit, either.

Edward and I weren't dating officially. I certainly wouldn't call him my boyfriend. What we had, what we _did _together was indefinable. I wasn't ready for more, and he never asked for it. We were just… enjoying each other, if you will.

Still, Edward had a jealous streak that liked to creep up whenever I'd mention my ex, Jacob, the only boyfriend I'd ever had, or any other man I might happen to be in acquaintance with. It was hypocritical, since I knew he at least flirted with other women, including Alice, my roommate, but it existed nevertheless. Edward was old fashioned to a fault, and he wouldn't tolerate me seeing other men even if we had no standing agreement on our relationship was defined.

I ignored it most of the time. After all, it was mostly sex. And boy, was the sex good.

So I knew that Edward wouldn't be happy about me living with a guy that wasn't him. I would just have to explain to him that Emmett was a pig I'd no sooner touch than sleep with the pope.

The afternoon I was moving into Emmett's apartment, I called him to tell him the _simply wonderful_ news.

And as predicted, he hit the roof.

"Bella, I cannot tolerate you living with him. I don't care how much you say you hate him, he's still a man, and I know how we think!"

I scoffed. "The man is going to be under heavy drugs for the next few weeks, Edward. I'm sure even if he wanted to, and even if I _let _him, which I _wouldn't, _there's no way he could do it! So please don't worry. He's a jerk, but he wouldn't try anything on me. He hates me as much as I hate him. You know you're the only man I touch."

Edward did not sound appeased, but he mumbled his agreement and hung up a few minutes later. Not that I needed his agreement. I'd move in with Emmett in any case. Edward did not control me, as much as he'd probably love to.

Although, he _does _control me in the bedroom… _Focus, Bella. _

I kept Esme and Renee's sad faces in my mind to keep my head focused on the task at hand. I couldn't let them down.

I spent the rest of the afternoon packing. Emmett was coming home tonight, and I had to be ready. I packed enough for two weeks, though I knew I'd be there for longer. Too long.

At 5 o'clock, an hour or so before Esme would drive Emmett home, I pulled up in front of Emmett's apartment building. It looked cheap but clean, at least on the outside. 17A was easy enough to find, and was thankful it was on the ground floor. I knew Esme, Carlisle and I would've had a hard time lugging Emmett's giant and fragile body up the second floor if we'd had to.

I pulled into the designated space that his now totaled Jeep used to occupy, and took a deep, cleansing breath. I didn't have a job at the moment, since school was just around the corner, so I didn't have arrange anything, and I had no real other obligations beyond seeing Edward and my friends.

I was trapped here.

I fought a feeling of claustrophobia, and pulled a silver key out of my pocket. The key to Emmett's place. Esme had given it to me the day before when she stopped by to thank me for agreeing to help her son.

I of course had melted and no matter my reservations, I was going to pull through this no matter what, even if it killed me. Esme was practically my second mother, and I couldn't bear to let her down.

Grabbing my suitcase, and dragging it down the brick path to his front door, I let myself in and gasped slightly.

The place was a sty. Not dirty, but messy. I mean, there wasn't food or beer cans on the floor, but just _things _everywhere. I could see he had limited space, but it didn't excuse why he had a pair of shorts flung across the back of the couch.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste when I walked in the kitchen and saw cereal boxes and a loaf of bread just sitting there, though to my distinct relief, they were closed and looked fresh. No, Emmett wasn't dirty or disgusting. He was merely untidy, and I had to fix that. I couldn't live with clothes on the floor. I was clumsy enough without the help.

An examination of the rest of the house found it to be equally chaotic. I found the small bedroom, which was mostly filled with a giant bed. He had a hockey stick attached to the wall above the bed and a giant flat screen TV on the opposite wall. I was surprised to see his bed neatly made.

_Must entertain here a lot, _I thought to myself when I noted more pillows than necessary for one man on the bed, and snorted when I saw satin sheets on the bed.

Suddenly, I had an alarming thought. Where in the hell was I going to sleep? Emmett was clearly going to need the bed, and I wasn't about to share it with him.

I felt slightly nauseous when I thought about sleeping on Emmett's couch. If he left his pants down there, what else was he inclined to leave there? Who and what it had been touching was less than appealing thought, and I decided right then and there to buy a bucket of Lysol and Febreze to douse it with before I even so much as sat on the thing.

I set straight away to changing the sheets on his bed, using plain white cotton ones, preparing it for his arrival. He'd be living on this bed for the next few weeks or longer, and he had to be comfortable. The multiple pillows would come in handy here.

Then I went to picking up the clothes off the floor so they wouldn't trip when they brought Emmett in. Each article went into a big laundry basket, because I sure as hell wasn't going to take the time to determine if they were clean or not.

By the time Esme and Carlisle pulled up close to the apartment door, the living room was basically clean… as good as it was going to get until I got the chance to disinfect later. Any open surface was first up… I wasn't about to touch the countertops or horizontal surfaces in this apartment until I'd had a Clorox wipe to it.

Everything I'd ever heard about Emmett Cullen told me he was a man whore. And I believed it.

The door rattled, and Esme came rushing through, carrying bags of things from the hospital under her arm.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're here!" Esme gushed, pulling me into a tight hug once she'd dumped the stuff on Emmett's couch, the same one I'd just cleaned off. "Thank you so much," she said, and I could already hear the tears in her voice.

"Esme, don't cry!" I said, trying to make it stop, but my words just made it worse. Esme was well known for her ability to cry at the drop of a hat. Sometimes it drove Renee crazy, but I just knew Esme had a good heart and great empathy for others.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'm just so emotional right now. I'm sure you understand…"

"Of course I do," I assured her, and reached over to hand her a Kleenex, which she gratefully accepted.

"I'm going to take good care of him, Esme, don't worry."

"I know you will, sweetheart." She smoothed my hair, just like my mother, and gave me a reassuring smile. "I hope that you guys can get along just for awhile."

"We'll try," I said, smiling, though I knew myself the promise was fragile at best.

Twenty minutes later, Emmett was tucked safely into bed, completely knocked out with medications, and Carlisle and Esme were talking quietly in the kitchen. I was trying to arrange my sleeping area for later. I wouldn't have time to clean the couch until tomorrow, so I doubled up on sheets and blankets in the meantime.

The entire time, I tried very hard to keep images of Emmett out of my head.

Though we went to the same school, and were practically siblings (though unwilling and feuding ones), I hadn't actually seen him in several years, since freshman year of college. I went out of my way to avoid him in general, even when we were in high school.

And the thoughts that were running through my head were anything but sisterly to him.

His body was huge, just like I remembered, but broken. I'd never seen him look so weak. And his face, which was still healing from cuts and bruises, had never looked so vulnerable or beautiful.

Emmett had barely broken consciousness to be wheeled to his bed before he was asleep in bed again. Seeing him, so big and unable to use his strength, was disconcerting.

I tried to ignore his handsome face and broken body. Both unnerved me more than I cared to admit.

"Bella, we're going to call for some dinner, what would you prefer?" Esme suddenly asked, phonebook in hand.

"I'm fine with whatever you'd like, Esme."

She frowned at me. "That's not helpful, Bella! What do you want?"

"Chinese sounds good," I offered.

I stretched out on my new "bed", while Carlisle took a stool from the kitchen, and Esme sat in a worn out old armchair. All of Emmett's furniture looked like it had come straight from the side of the road.

Esme, too, didn't like the look of the apartment.

"He never really did know how to take care of himself," she sighed, assessing Emmett's "artwork", which consisted of posters of Wayne Gretzky and a red Ferrari. She took in the threadbare couch, and tears filled her eyes.

"He's so independent," she said, looking as though she was about to cry at any moment. "This is going to be so hard on him, being waited on."

_Great, _I thought. A difficult patient.

She seemed to sense my apprehension, and reached her hand out to soothe mine.

"I'm sure he'll be good for you, Bella. And if he isn't… call me. I'll straighten him out. I raised him to be a gentleman."

I held back my sarcastic snort.

Carlisle had been quiet nearly the entire time he had gotten here. From the wrinkles in his forehead, I could tell he was worried.

"Bella, recovery isn't going to be easy… both physically and emotionally," he finally said. "Actually, physically is going to be a lot easier. Not that mending a broken femur is easy… but Emmett is a strong young man. He's never had to worry about his health before, and now suddenly his career is on the line. His entire future is at stake."

I could hear the fear in Carlisle's voice clearly, and Esme's expression matched perfectly.

"I understand."

"Good," Carlisle said, with a nod of his head, and went back to his lo mein.

The rest of the meal went quietly. Esme and Carlisle were tense, despite their shows to the contrary.

Carlisle spent over an hour explaining the process of healing, and the things I'd need to do to make Emmett as comfortable as possible. Esme made sure to add all of the things he liked, as far as movies and food went.

By ten at night, I was emotionally exhausted. I fell asleep on the couch without so much as brushing my teeth. I have no idea where Carlisle and Esme slept.

The next morning, Esme woke me before the sun was up.

"Bella, we have to go now." Her face was full of worry and regret. "I hate doing this to you, I really do. I'm his mother, I should be able to-" and she burst into tears again.

"Esme, it's OK," I soothed, hugging her and this time I was the one to smooth out her hair.

"I'll call you every day," she promised. "You're going to get sick of me, I'll call so much." She chuckled, but it came out closer to a sob.

"I'll miss you, Esme."

"I'll come back in a week or so. I'll be here as often as I can. Carlisle may not be able to, what with the hospital's demands, but I'll do my best."

"I'll see you then," I told her. "We'll be fine here."

"I wrote a list of instructions, and procedures to help him. I hope that it will be enough, but if it isn't, I've left you all of my numbers, and Esme's as well. Call any time," Carlisle said, emerging from the bathroom.

"I will," I promised.

Several hugs, and an emotional family scene in Emmett's bedroom later, they met me again at the front door, and I waved them goodbye as they drove to the airport.

I collapsed back on the bed, exhausted and hating the lumpy couch cushions.

"Bella?" Emmett called weakly, minutes after I'd gotten comfortable.

_And so it begins… _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, my laptop got sick and had to go to the doctor... so I can't write until it comes home all well, but hopefully that will be sooner rather than later. Luckily I can use my parent's desktop!!! :-D Thanks to LittleLea05 to being my sweet beta!!! :-) And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you rock!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own in it. Never did.**

**BPOV**

"Swan, I want some water," Emmett called from the bedroom. I rolled my eyes and tried very hard not to throw the ice cubes violently into the glass.

It had been three days, and Emmett was already whiny and restless. I was always ten seconds away from throttling him, and another ten seconds from kissing his boo-boos to make them better. I did neither.

"And bring me a movie. I'm getting sick of daytime TV."

"Anything else?" I asked politely, though I was clenching my jaw.

"Nahh, I'm good."

I filled the glass with tap water, grabbed a random DVD box off of his shelf, and strode to his bedroom. The door was wide open, as usual. Emmett was spread out on his giant bed, propped up on more than a dozen pillows. He looked uncomfortable, and I knew it was almost time for him to take another pain killer.

I handed him his glass, and popped the DVD in the player. I wasn't sure which movie I'd picked out; anything would do to silence him for awhile, at least until it was time for his meds and they kicked in.

"What movie is it?"

I glanced at the box. "Blade."

He flopped his head back on the pillow. "I just watched that."

"Well, I'm very sorry, _Emmett, _I just grabbed it off the shelf. Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"No, its fine," he grumbled.

One thing I had to give Emmett; he was demanding and at times petulant, but he wasn't a diva. He didn't make me redo things; he usually went with the flow. I appreciated it.

"Do you need anything else?"

This entire time we hadn't made eye contact once. Emmett stared sullenly at the TV. I felt a tiny wave of pity for him. He looked so sad, so defeated by his injuries. "No, I'm okay. I'll need medicine soon. It hurts."

He looked slightly embarrassed that he had just admitted that to me.

"I'll bring your meds in a minute," I promised. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

That alone tells you he wasn't feeling good. The man usually ate like a ravenous grizzly. In the last three days, he'd barely eaten a handful of crackers, and it was already showing on his face. His cheeks, normally dimpled and smiling like the cocky bastard that he was, were slightly sunken in and pale white. His well-muscled arms laid limply at his sides, his left arm well protected in a cast.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your movie now," I said, and slipped from the room. When I looked over my shoulder, he was already asleep, long before the opening scene was even over.

Times like this make me feel incredibly guilty that I'm ever annoyed with him. He was so fragile, so weak.

Esme called just as I was getting Emmett's pills together in a tiny plastic cup.

"Hello, love. How is my Emmy Bear?"

"He's really tired, and uncomfortable. I think its part heat, part pain, part restlessness."

She sighed deeply. "I suspected as much. Listen, Bella, I'll be there in four days. I can stay for a few days, and you can take the weekend off."

"I'm sure Emmett will be glad you're here."

"Are you two not getting along yet?"

"We're both trying. It's not bad, Esme. He's too knocked out most of the time to really piss me off."

She laughed lightly. "I'm sure. I still don't know what it is with you kids… Well, anyway, Bella, I just wanted to check up on you two and see how things were going. Tell Emmett I love him."

"I will, Esme. Have a good night."

"Talk with you later, darling. Bye!"

Almost as soon as I hung up, my cell phone rang again. Edward.

"Hi, Bella," he said in his smooth, seductive voice. "How are you tonight?"

I immediately felt my panties getting wet just thinking about him. "Well, right now I'm giving Emmett his pills, but after that's done, I was going to curl up on the couch and read a little."

"Read? Baby, I have much bigger plans for you than reading. Not that the idea of you all naked and reading isn't sexy."

"Who said anything about being naked?" I asked, laughing.

"No one, but it's such a better picture overall."

I rolled my eyes. Edward's mind was never far from sex. Much like Emmett, I supposed, though Edward knew how to keep it in his pants. Or rather, in my pants. I liked it that way.

"Can I come over?" he asked in a silky tone I knew I could never say no to.

"Of course," I breathed, and immediately began tidying the living room. My heart was always pounding out of control whenever I thought of Edward, and more specifically, the things he was going to do to me.

I flashed a guilty look towards Emmett's bedroom. He was asleep, though you could tell it wasn't restful. He whimpered in his sleep, trying to shift. I sighed deeply.

"Uh, Edward, that might not be such a good idea right now. I want to see you, but I think it'll have to wait."

I could hear him growl low in his throat. "Fine. Tell your invalid I hope he feels better."

"That's nice talk from someone who wants to be a doctor."

He ignored me. "Good night, Bella," he said tersely.

"Night, Edward."

He hung up, and I could feel the tension in my body. I was sexually frustrated and pissed off, first at Edward for being so cold, and at Emmett, for being the injured cockblocking jerk that he was.

And once again, that wave of guilt bombarded me.

I grabbed Emmett's meds and walked into his bedroom. He was still asleep, but practically panting from a dream.

"Emmett. Emmett!" I hissed, resting my hand gently on his good arm. "Wake up! I have your medicine."

He moaned, and I couldn't help but bite my lip at the sound. It was gravely and sexy. Whoa, where did that thought come from?! That moan, paired with his sexy, muscular body and angelic face, made me think of things I really shouldn't have even considered. I shook my head and blinked hard as if to get the unwanted images out of my mind.

"Emmett, I have your medicine for you."

He groaned again, and blinked his eyes open. Blurry and unfocused, they were still that deep blue that made my heart skitter a bit in my chest.

_Once again, Bella, what the fuck? _I thought to myself.

"Thank you," he rasped, trying to hoist himself up on his pillows. I tried to help him out, but the man was as thick as a tree. It was hard to budge him an inch. I wasn't as tiny as my best friend, Alice, but I also wasn't known for my great feats of strength. Next to Emmett, I was a tiny, china doll.

After a few more minutes of struggling, Emmett finally got into a seated position on the bed, and I handed him his cup of pills. One was for pain, one to fight infection, and the other, a simple multi vitamin to keep his body functioning.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," he said, still looking as weak as ever. "But maybe I should eat something."

"That's what I was thinking."

Ten minutes later, I had made up some chicken broth and added some soda crackers to his plate. I wasn't sure how much to give him, but I knew that whatever I gave him, he wouldn't finish it all.

It was bizarre seeing him this way. His entire left side had practically been crushed by the Hummer, and it was a miracle his bones hadn't shattered entirely. Half of his body was on the mend, useless at the moment. He was really lucky to be alive.

He was flicking through the channels of his TV with his good right arm. Except for some minor bruises and scrapes, the right side of his body was practically unscathed.

"Thanks," he said hoarsely.

"Your mom called. She says she loves you. She'll be back in a few days. They're all so worried about you."

"Well, they shouldn't be," he said suddenly, harshly. "I'm fine. I'll _be fine. _I don't need anyone's sympathy._" _

"I _know_ you will," I said, snapping back. "Now eat something, and let me know when to take your bowl. You _can _lift the spoon, I assume. I wouldn't want you to need anyone's help for anything."

I didn't mean for my words to come out so spitefully, but I couldn't help myself. One minute, I'd be flooded with guilt for how he was, for seeing him so broken and sad. The next, I was trying to figure out how to give him enough morphine to make him sleep for weeks. I'd never do it… never intentionally hurt him… but damn, there were moments when I was sorely tempted.

He'd always been able to get under my skin, even when most other people wouldn't deem it a big deal. I'm sure most people would've given him a hug and told him he was right. But everything he said _bothered _me one way or another. I couldn't explain it. It was like it was written in my genetic code to loathe him.

"Whatever," he muttered, and continued to stare at the TV in front of him. I clenched my jaw and whirled around on my heel. I flounced onto the couch, grabbing my book, and hastily started reading.

Five minutes later, I was still reading the same paragraph. I glanced through his bedroom door and saw that he was asleep again, his neck twisted at an odd angle. His mouth was pulled into a frown, and again, that infuriating part of me, that tiny piece of my brain called out to me, making me note how full his lips really were.

_Fuck, I'm going off the deep end, _I thought to myself. _I lust after, and hate, my "patient." What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I pulled out my phone. It rang several times before the person on the other end picked up.

"Edward, it's me. On second thought, can you come over now?"

**EmPOV**

Bright colors. Flashes of memories. Really vivid dreams involving The Wizard of Oz and episodes of Star Trek.

These meds really fucked with my mind.

I couldn't do much besides sleep. Even if my body was awake, I slept, because sleeping kept me from thinking. The last thing I wanted to think about was how badly this was going to fuck up my future in hockey… my future in anything.

It was the single most frustrating thing I'd ever experienced. I wasn't used to being waited on, and I didn't like it. The last thing I wanted was people's sympathy I know I'd gotten mail from family and friends, probably telling me how much they loved me, and how they wanted me to recover quickly, and feel better, and blah blah blah. I wasn't having it. After several angry outbursts on my part, Swan knew better than to bring them to me.

It was to the point where I didn't even want to hear my mother's voice. She was so kind, and so full of love and empathy for everyone, that she couldn't help but ooze it every time she called me on the phone. She wouldn't talk for long, but it was more than enough to make me go crazy. I couldn't take the kindness, the love, and the coos of well wishes.

There was another benefit to sleep.

If I slept, I could keep my mind well away from Swan.

I hadn't seen her in years, but I could have sworn the last time I saw her, she wasn't stunningly beautiful like she was now. She used to be gawky and wear big old granny glasses. She hid her face with huge bangs and horrendous makeup and barely talked above a squeak.

Now… damn, she'd grown up. Still pale white and small, with that rich brown hair, but she was confident now. Sexy. Curvy. Incredibly fuckable.

I groaned to see that one part of my anatomy was still fully functioning. Maybe I could convince her that was one part of my therapy, a nice, good old fashioned hand job.

Probably not.

The medicines I'd just ingested suddenly hit me like a Mack truck, and I was out like a light.

This time, I had a very vivid and realistic dream about Swan riding me fast and hard in my bed. It was a good dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, my computer decided to a get a virus, so I'm having to use my parent's desktop. Grr. Hopefully I'll be getting my laptop back from the computer guys soon. *sigh* Thanks to LittleLea05 for being my awesome beta!!! :-)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, nor Emmett. Dang and blast.**

**EmPOV**

I'd been home for nearly five days. Nine days since the accident.

Depression was threatening to hit me full force at any moment, and I fought it off with a machete. I didn't want to be _that _guy_. _

It was pure torture, staying in my bed all day. The last time I'd done that, I was nine years old and I had bronchitis. I wasn't happy then, and I wasn't happy now. My mom had done everything short of bringing Michael Jordan and Wayne Gretzky to my bedroom to make me smile again. It hadn't worked.

I wasn't meant to be on bed rest. I wasn't that kind of person. I hated to think that my soul was being crushed just by resting my head on these pillows.

My entire left side still seared with pain any time I tried to move. My left arm was in a cast, which was stifling in the mid-summer heat, and though my leg wasn't in a cast, the bandages and pins holding my leg together didn't feel pleasant, either.

I was just glad that the drunk motherfucker who T-boned me was going to jail. And he survived without a scratch. _Goddamn-mother-fucking-cock-sucking-son-of-a-bitch._

I was already bored of TV. Sick of movies. Couldn't play video games with a gimpy arm. Too tired and foggy to read. Music was my only salvation. That was the one thing I could do without asking Swan for help, though it took me longer to put on my headphones with my lethargic, medicated right arm than I cared to admit. My iPod was full of songs that could relax me. Anything to drown out the heavy silence of my apartment. Swan was reading again. Did the woman do nothing else?

The shuffle setting hit "Hotel California," by The Eagles, one of my all-time favorites, but memories of being crushed by a Hummer while listening to it instantly dampened my spirits. _Moving on… _"Bohemian Rhapsody," by Queen, another one of my all-time favorites also did nothing to boost my morale. "_Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away…" _Too close to what I was feeling right now. My eyes drifted shut as I chose a more uplifting tune.

Moments, or perhaps hours later, Swan swooped into the room, carrying a glass of water and some pills.

I groaned at the sight of the pills. They made me so weak, so out of control. I hated taking them, though I knew I had to. I'd regret the pain worse in the long run.

Swan frowned when she heard me groan. "Nice to see you, too, Cullen," she spat out. I frowned right back at her. For being so hot, she sure was a bitch. No matter how many sexual dreams I had about her, and no matter how badly I wished I weren't crippled so I could fuck her silly, I still couldn't control my reaction to her: instantly defensive and equally as harsh.

"Do you want your pills now?" she asked. She wasn't looking at me now. In fact, her eyes were looking everywhere but at me. Her mouth was set hard in a permanent scowl. _Bitch. _

"Fine," I said curtly. I took the cup of pills from her, and popped them in my mouth all at once, grabbing the glass from her so that some spilled over the side, splashing onto my good leg.

"Sorry," she muttered, and wiped away the droplets with her fingers. They were warm, and I was shocked to realize her touch made my skin tingle oddly where we'd made contact. _Weird, _I thought, as my heart rate accelerated.

I took a large gulp of water, swallowing the medicine, trying hard not to think about how much I had liked her soft, smooth skin against mine. _Not good._

"Are you hungry?" she asked when I set my glass down on my bedside table.

I paused for a moment, thinking about it, trying to figure out if the pangs in my stomach had to do with how she looked in tiny short shorts, or if it was actual hunger. My stomach rumbled slightly, and I knew that it must be physical hunger, and absolutely nothing at all to do with Swan's tempting curves.

"Yeah, I could eat something," I said, choosing not to look at her at all costs.

I epically failed when she turned on her heel and stalked out towards the kitchen. God, her ass looked good…

I groaned, and covered my eyes with my good hand. These thoughts were nearly as bad as my thoughts of my future. Both made me cringe with fear.

I heard a knock at the door. The last thing I wanted was for someone else to see me like this. _Go away… _I thought to myself.

Bella rushed to the door, and her voice changed instantly.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

Edward? Who the fuck was Edward?

"I had to see you, Bella. I missed you. Missed your mouth. Missed your sweet little-" His voice was full of arrogance and I could tell he was the kind of guy who just expected women to collapse at his feet with a few carefully chosen (and rehearsed) words.

"Stop it! He's awake!"

My heart sank before I could stop it. She had a boyfriend. And this _Edward _sounded like a real asshole. I already hated to think of her with him.

I feigned sleep as they walked by my door. I could hear him pause at the doorframe; his heavy footsteps stopped, and I could feel the unnerving sensation of someone watching you when you weren't looking back. I felt tense all over. I knew I was breathing too hard for someone who was supposed to be asleep. I had no idea why I disliked this guy so instantly, so strongly, but the feeling in my gut was too overwhelming to ponder it for long. I just knew I didn't like him, and I wanted him to stay the hell away from Bella… err, Swan.

Minutes later, Swan rushed into my room with a tray of chicken broth and soda crackers. _Joy of joys, _I thought dryly. She noted my expression at the food selection.

"What, do you want some Jell-O to go with that? Perhaps some chocolate pudding? You know you won't even eat all of this."

I glared at her. "You'd probably want some of the pudding anyways, for your little boyfriend out there."

"He's not my boyfriend," she hissed, and flounced out of the room again. This time, I was too angry to stare at her butt.

I could hear them talking in the living room, but they were whispering and I couldn't make it out. I tried to eat more than a few spoonfuls of soup, but there was no way I could tolerate the watery broth for more than five sips.

I nibbled on a cracker as I sank my head back into the pillows. The medicines were starting to kick in, and I was wobbling in and out of consciousness. I hated the fucking things. My dreams were getting more and more vivid, and all of them featured Bella in various stages of undress, and in many different positions. Most unsettling had been the dream where afterwards, we'd held each other and I kissed her passionately. The kiss was better than the "sex" itself, and that's what terrified me.

"Edward, will you just _leave?"_ I heard Swan shout, and moments later, the door slammed.

**BPOV**

I buried my face in my pillow and screamed. So many different emotions bombarded me all at once. Anger, resentment, frustration, fury… I couldn't believe the insinuations Edward made of me and Emmett, and our situation together. I couldn't believe life had dealt us this situation. Nothing was right.

My hands were itching to pack my bags, to head out of here. I didn't want to leave because Edward was so insistent. I was sick of going between lust and hate with Emmett. It was unnerving and I didn't like it one bit. I hated the pull towards him. It was worse than any biting comment he could make to me. That I could handle.

I didn't want to be here, Emmett didn't want me here, and Edward didn't want me here… But Esme did. Carlisle did. Renee did. I couldn't turn my back on them. I sighed deeply.

"Bella?"

Emmett sounded hesitant, and not unkind. I noted that he used my first name instead of my last for once, and pondered for a minute what that meant. I sighed again, rubbing my eyes wearily, and rose from the couch.

"Yeah, Emmett?" I paused in his doorway, and crossed my arms.

"Are you okay?"

My heart softened for a moment, but only a brief moment. "Yeah, I'm fine. Edward was just being an a-hole."

He seemed pleased at my assessment. I adored his dimpled grin. _Knock it off, Bella! _Fucking stupid emotions.

"An a-hole, huh? Too bad I'm a gimp; I'd kick his ass for you."

"That would have been nice."

"What did he say?"

I took a heavy sigh, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. But for once, he seemed eager at something I had to say, and I had to admit that I had been lonely the last few days. One glance at his face told me he was sincere. I wondered if he had felt as lonely as I had.

"He's convinced I'm going to fall in love with you. Actually, what he's most afraid of is that you and I… You and I will…" I sighed. "Have sex. We _are_ all alone, you know." I rolled my eyes.

He burst into laughter, and immediately folded in on himself in pain. I rushed towards him, unsure of why, but instinctually wanting to soothe his pain. "Emmett, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he gasped, clutching his ribs with his good arm. "Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry, Emmett, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm. Fine." he said through clenched teeth.

"Fine," I said, closing up again. The moment had passed, and he was back to being himself again. He didn't want sympathy, he didn't want anyone's kindness. Well, he certainly wasn't going to get it from me.

"Good night, Emmett," I said, and went out of the room.

"That Edward guy is crazy," he called after me. "I'd never sleep with you, Swan. Ridiculous. Even if you were naked and begging for it, I'd never do it."

"Well, same goes for you! And believe me, I'd never beg!" I shouted.

I could hear him flick on the TV again, and I fought back angry tears. I knew what he was doing: replacing depression with rudeness. He hated this situation just as much as me, and we had to get over it.

My phone buzzed next to me, and I flicked it open. "Oh, Alice, I'm so glad you called, I have to talk to you, or I'm going to go insane!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm a bit of a review whore, so I'm posting this a tiny bit earlier than expected. Hehe. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really love knowing what you think. I've got my laptop back, so I've got the means to write again!!! Thanks to LittleLea05 for being my groovy beta!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. So there.**

**EmPOV**

I was low. Lower than low. I hated who I was now. I wasn't _me _anymore. I was a broken shell of who I used to be, physically and emotionally. I lashed out at Swan every chance I got. I knew I was being a nasty mother fucker, and she never let me forget it. She was just as nasty to me, but then again, she had every right to be.

My mom came to take care of me for two days, which got Swan off my hands, but my mother drove me nearly as crazy. I loved my mom; I was a total mama's boy, which made the situation even worse.

I didn't want anyone's sympathy, and no one seemed to understand that. Teammates would try to stop by, and I had Mom or Swan, whoever was there, turn them away. I couldn't be seen like this. Even if I never stepped on the ice again, I never wanted anyone to see me weak like this. The next time I would be seen by anyone, I'd be fucking sprinting to them.

Everyone and everything made me irritable. My discomfort in the heat, which I would have hated hurt or not, and the frustration of laying horizontal all day long for weeks made everything so much worse. I went between snapping Swan's head off, to wanting to apologize every five seconds.

I was practically bi-polar by now.

It had been two weeks, and I kept fighting back the lump in my throat. I. Would. Not. Cry. I was Emmett Fucking Cullen. I would move on from this. I'd be myself again. I'd make sure that my future was bright no matter what I did. I could pull myself out of this. I was determined to be myself again.

I could see Swan sitting on the couch, reading a thick looking book. I had no idea how she could read so much. Then again, I didn't have a TV in the living room. Maybe I could offer…?

"Bella, would you… like to watch TV with me?"

Her head snapped up from her book, a look of shock on her face. "Alright," she said hesitantly, and I couldn't blame her. Earlier today I'd blown up at her for not getting the temperature of my macaroni and cheese just right.

I instantly hated myself even more. This wasn't me. I was a fun loving guy who didn't make demands. I didn't depend on anyone, and I didn't make people bow to me. I had to prove that to her. I didn't know why, but I felt a desperate need to make her comfortable around me. To be _nice _to her. I wanted her to know I wasn't the bad guy she seemed to think I was. I mean, _lately, _I had been. But I wanted her to see the real me.

She walked carefully into the room. Her eyes were wandering, looking around the room. Anywhere but me. Not for the first time, my heart sunk.

"What would you like to watch?" I asked, trying to sound friendly.

"Uh… whatever you want is fine with me," she said. I tried very hard not to stare at her. Her doe eyes were wide and uneasy. I could very easily lose myself in their depths. She licked her lips, and my mind's eye saw her licking them right before I kissed the breath out of her.

I shook away those thoughts, and flicked through the channels slowly, giving her a chance to react to each choice. We finally decided on a program on the History channel. Nice and neutral.

We watched in silence. She sat to my left, clearly uncomfortable to be sitting next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked suddenly. Her whole body was turned towards me, TV ignored. I muted it. Was it wrong that I was elated she wanted to talk to me?

"Not good," I admitted. "I hate this… all of this. I'm not me anymore."

Her eyebrows raised high on her forehead, clearly surprised I had opened up so quickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I'm…" I took a huge breath. "I'm just trying to find a way to apologize for how I've been treating you. I've been an ass. You don't deserve that."

"Err… thank you," she mumbled, staring down at her hands. "I'm sorry I've been rude to you, too. You're hurt. You don't need me to be a bitch on top of everything."

It was second nature in me to snap back, tell her never to mention I was hurt ever again. But I wanted her to see the nice side of me. I kept it to myself.

"So tell me more about your boyfriend," I said, looking back at the muted TV.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said quickly. Too quickly.

"Right. So fuck buddies then?"

Her eyes flashed in anger. Whoa, hit the wrong nerve. "We are not 'fuck buddies', as you so crudely put it. We are friends."

"Who fuck?" I grinned widely. I didn't care if I was being a bastard again. I had just noticed how sexy she looked when she was pissed off, and I wanted to push all her buttons now. It was worth it to see her blush. I wondered how far that blush went down her sexy body.

"I can't believe I ever thought I could be nice to you," she seethed. "You are such an asshole."

"Baby, don't put me in the same category as your precious little Edward. Is he still under the impression I'm going to fuck you? Tell him he's got no competition from me. I don't have sex with uptight bitches."

"You… you…" she stammered. Her brown eyes were flashing with murder. The only thing I wanted to do was have her ride me hard into oblivion. I felt myself harden slightly, and grabbed a pillow to cover myself up.

"I'm surprised you're that picky, Cullen," she finally spat out. "I didn't realize you had standards for who you bring to bed with you."

That was a low blow. True anger curled around my stomach and heart, and I had to stop myself from clenching my right hand in a fist. Any desire for her went straight out the window.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I said slowly, carefully.

"Don't I?" Her tone was nasty, her eyes narrowed. "Don't think I don't know what happened prom night."

"What?!" I was absolutely astounded. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You ABANDONED me… no… STOOD ME UP, so that you could go off and screw Jessica Stanley on prom night. I was absolutely humiliated, Emmett. I was all ready, in my fucking prom dress, waiting all night long, and you never showed up. I bought you a fucking boutonniere because Renee and Esme _assured me _that you would show up. I didn't even WANT to go, but they MADE me, and I looked like a fool."

Tears were streaming down her face, and I could only stare at her, mouth agape.

"I can't believe you remembered that. You never said a word. How was I supposed to know-"

"Emmett, nearly everything you've ever done our entire lives has hurt me in one way or another. You might not mean it, but it does, and that's why I just can't do this. I can't do it anymore. I've tried to be nice. It never works. I'm going to call Esme and tell her I can't do this anymore."

"No!" The sound burst from my throat before I could even process it in my brain. I felt as shocked as Bella looked. "I mean… I don't want you to leave. What I mean is…"

"Emmett, stop. You and I both know this isn't working well. We're not happy."

"I know you're just here because you love my parents and feel obligated. And I don't want you to feel obligated. But I honestly don't want any more people to see me this way. I hate it. And… when I'm not being a douche, and you're not being a bitch, I like knowing that you're here. It's not so lonely."

I couldn't believe the level of verbal diarrhea that had just escaped my mouth. I wasn't one for emotional speeches, and that was about as close as I'd gotten to one in quite a long time. I made myself vulnerable; in other words, more weak.

It felt good, and that was disturbing.

Bella stared at me with wide eyes, and I audibly gulped. She was seeing me bare and stripped, and not in the physical sense. I could feel her gaze burning into my skin, and I wanted to look away, but I couldn't.

"Okay," she said softly, after an agonizing silence that filled the room. "I'll stay. But we have to agree… we have to be nice to each other. I don't like fighting."

"Could have fooled me," I said, but I smiled at her to know I wasn't serious. I was surprised to see her smile back. I liked it. She had a beautiful smile.

**BPOV**

Had I just agreed to stay? After everything we'd said to each other? After all the years I'd spent resenting him and he'd spent reopening my old wounds he didn't even know existed?

Fuck, I'm such a pushover.

Yet, something felt good about this… for now. My emotions regarding Emmett were out of control and spiraling one way to another. One minute, I hated him. The next, I lusted for him. And then I wanted to be his friend. It was far too bizarre.

I'd never seen him so exposed before, emotionally. Yes, the last few weeks he had shown signs of depression far beyond anything I knew how to remedy, but his truthful admissions of loneliness and a fierce need for strength and independence shocked me. In that moment, I had seen nothing but honesty, nothing but truth. And fear. I saw that, too.

I wanted nothing more than to soothe that fear, let him know everything was going to be okay. But I also knew he'd throw that in my face if I did. I didn't want him to close up again. It was a fine line between friendship and sympathy in his mind, and I didn't want to cross it.

My phone buzzed, and I saw that it was Alice calling me.

"Hey Alice," I said, happy to talk with her again.

"Hi Bella," she said, her voice light and happy. "How's the patient?"

"Surprisingly nice at the moment. We've made a peace treaty."

"Oh good!" she squealed. "I knew you would eventually."

"Well, it's tenuous at best, but we're going to try… or at least, I'M going to try. We got a lot of… issues… out, and I think it'll make it easier for us to move on now."

"You had issues?"

"Ugh, it's a long story, I'll tell you another time."

"Bella," she whined. "Please?"

I had to laugh. "Alice, you have to learn that you aren't always going to get your way, even when you use that cute little puppy dog look."

I could practically hear her pout over the phone. "Bella, I miss you, I want to see you," she announced suddenly. "I'm going to drive over now."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Emmett's not too keen on having visitors right now. He doesn't really want to be seen by anybody."

"Anybody but you?" Her voice was far too curious and somehow knowing.

"Oh, stop it."

"I'm coming over now," she said, and hung up before I could protest again.

I sighed. That little brat would do whatever she liked, and everyone knew she'd get away with it.

I debated telling Emmett, but decided it would be better to be "surprised" by Alice's sudden appearance. Besides, I could see that he was fast asleep in his bedroom. If I closed his door, he'd never be any the wiser.

I tidied my couch bed, which was still uncomfortable as hell, and made it look presentable. Obviously, Alice was my roommate and wouldn't be bothered by a mess, but if I was going to be seen in a bachelor pad, it was going to be a clean one.

In less time than I expected, I heard a knock, and slid Emmett's door closed silently behind me. If I could reign in Alice's enthusiasm, he'd never know, and no one would see him vulnerable.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm going camping until Wednesday, so I'm not going to be updating, obviously. However, I AM going to be in Forks and the Olympic Peninsula... so maybe I'll find inspiration for more fics, who knows??!! ;-) Enjoy this chapter, thanks so much to LittleLea05 for being my rockin' beta!!! And thanks so much to everyone's who has reviewed!!! It makes me smile like crazy, you have no idea!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or its characters. I just like playing around with them. :-)**

**BPOV**

I swung open the door, and felt a look of surprise pass over my face. Alice was at the door, but she wasn't alone. She stood next to a tall, blonde haired man; he had bright blue eyes and a pleasant smile. I did a double-take when I saw Alice's face. I had never seen her look so… lovestruck.

"Hi Alice. Come on in. Can I help you?" I asked the stranger.

Alice stayed rooted in her spot, staring at the guy as if he were an angel sent straight from Heaven. I wondered briefly if she was breathing. It was then that I noticed that the tall man was also blushing furiously, and he kept darting his eyes towards Alice.

He cleared his throat, and smiled again. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm a good friend of Emmett's. I was hoping to talk with him." I liked his voice, it was deep and slightly Southern.

"Hi, Jasper, my name is Alice," she said in a voice unlike her own, snaking her hand out towards him, ignoring me entirely. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. She looked practically hypnotized.

"Uh, hello, Alice." They held gazes, and neither so much as blinked in the next few minutes. He wasn't letting go of his hand, but he wasn't trying to get away, either. I watched in utter fascination.

"You wanted to see Emmett?" I asked, breaking them from their trances. Jasper now wore the same lovestruck look Alice was sporting. Damn. Did I just witness love at first sight or something?

"Yeah, is he awake?"

"No… and he hasn't wanted to see anyone. He's very… sensitive about his condition."

"Can I come in anyway?"

I would have said no, but Alice practically dragged him through the door, past me, and promptly sat him on the couch, as close to her as socially acceptable.

"So Jasper, tell me about yourself," she practically purred. I wanted to burst into laughter.

I left them to the couch, and snuck quietly into Emmett's room.

Once again, my eyes widened, and I felt my jaw drop. He was asleep, snoring lightly against his pillow. His huge body was splayed across the bed as much as possible. And his boxers were tented. Massively tented.

My mouth watered at the sight. _Holy fucking crow, he's enormous! _

Sexual thoughts came unbidden into my mind, and all I could think of was sinking myself down onto his cock, fucking him until we were exhausted. My entire body was on fire.

I wanted him. _So bad._

I fought back a whimper, and tried to ignore my other bodily reactions to him. My heart should _not _be pounding this hard. My knees should _not _feel weak. My stomach should _not _be twisting with lust and need. My hoo-ha should _not… _Ung. _Stop! _I ordered myself.

He moaned in his sleep, and I panicked. Leave or stay? Leave or stay?

I swallowed hard, and forced my eyes anywhere but his erection. I walked to his side, knees still wobbly. "Emmett! Emmett!"

"Wha?" he moaned, eyes fluttering open. They were so clear and blue, so focused on me. I felt my face burst into flames as our eyes met. His gaze was so unflinching, so inviting, so welcoming. I was drawn to him.

"Jasper's here," I whispered, still staring into his eyes. I couldn't look away. And apparently, neither could he. I found myself leaning towards him, my body unconsciously needing to be closer to him.

"Why?" he whispered back. His eyes flickered down to my lips, and I involuntarily licked them.

"He wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to see anyone." He swallowed hard, and I noticed his breathing was as labored as mine.

"That's what I told him." I still couldn't look away. What was this pull I felt? It made no sense.

"Tell him I'll call him. Tomorrow. I'm really tired. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Is he… OK? I mean, my friend is interested, and I just want to look out for her."

"He's a good guy. Nothing to worry about there. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now."

The intensity between us disappeared as he closed his eyes and sank back into his pillow. I stood there for a moment, trying to steady my heart and calm my breathing.

_Jesus, what the fuck was that? He didn't even touch me, and I feel like I've run a fucking marathon._

I went back to the living room, still trying to figure out how I'd lost my focus and bodily control in that moment, to find Jasper and Alice facing each other on the couch, lost in conversation.

A nuke could have gone off next door and they wouldn't have noticed. I could see the look in their eyes, and knew my best friend was falling fast for this one.

I went into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of cranberry juice, and contemplating the thoughts rocketing through my body.

I'd never felt this way before. It felt wrong, but so right at the same time. My brain was telling me I shouldn't want him that bad, that I shouldn't even want to be in the same room as him. But my body was betraying my mind. Sometimes it felt like I was being to drawn to him like a magnet. Like there was no choice, that I had to be near him.

And call me crazy, but I think he was feeling the same thing, too. That was a dangerous and tempting thought.

_We're just… well, not even friends… we're… acquaintances that are trying not to kill each other anymore._

"Bella?" Alice called. She sounded supremely happy, and more giddy than usual. Not that that was surprising at the moment.

"Yeah?" I said, emerging into the living room. Alice was standing, nearly as tall as Jasper was sitting. I randomly pondered how they would have sex if he was so tall, and had to hold back a snort of laughter.

"Jasper and I are going out to have a nightcap. Is that OK?" Her eyes pleaded for my permission.

"Of course," I said, smirking. "I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"Bet on it!" she said, giggling.

"Jasper, Emmett said he'll call you tomorrow. He's very tired right now."

"Sure, sure," Jasper said distractedly. He was staring up at Alice like she was a goddess. I knew he hadn't really heard a word I'd said.

"Well, good night you two," I said, completely needlessly, because they were looking into each other's eyes again, and I knew I was just in the way.

"Bye," they murmured, and Jasper held the front door open for her. "Ma'am, after you," he said, and Alice giggled.

"Such a gentleman," I heard her coo as the door shut behind them.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. They were too funny, and way too cute together. I'd just have to wait and see what happened between them. I was sure I'd know every single detail before the night was over. Alice was always one to share.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice was muffled behind the shut door.

"Yeah?" I said, pushing it open.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I asked Alice to come, I miss her… And the door was shut, she wasn't going to see you… and I had no idea Jasper would show up."

He winced a little as he tried to sit up. "It's fine. I realize how lonely it must be for you."

"It's not so bad. I'm not exactly Sally Social."

He chuckled briefly at that. "Will you sit with me for awhile?"

"Sure," I said. I glanced at the bed. The intensity from earlier was long gone, but I was still nervous to be alone with him. In his bed. I gulped quietly before sitting on the edge of the bed.

He had flicked on the news, and I glanced at his profile out of the corner of my eye. His scrapes and bruises had healed, and his face looked more like how I'd remembered before the accident. He had been eating more, so his face wasn't as thin anymore. In other words, he was as handsome as ever.

Fuck.

"So Bella, I was thinking… I kind of stink," he said. "I think it might be time for a sponge bath."

Oh. Holy. Jesus.

**EmPOV**

The look on her face was priceless as I told her I wanted a sponge bath. She was so red, I was afraid her brain might explode. Not really… but it was still a funny thought.

"Breathe, Bella," I teased, which made her face flame an even deeper red. God, I loved it when she blushed. It made her look innocent, even when I knew she wasn't.

Which reminded me of Edward.

Which reminded me I was supposed to be her friend.

Which depressed the crap out of me.

"So," I said, trying to change the subject. "What's your friend like?"

"Huh?"

"For Jasper. What's she like?"

"Tiny, enthusiastic, generous, loving."

"He's gonna fall hard."

"So is she. I think they're both already past that stage, actually."

"That's nice," I said, suddenly lost in my own thoughts. "If he comes again, you can let him in."

She raised my eyebrows in shock. "Really?"

"He's my best friend. And I've been a douche, not letting people in. I mean, I don't want the whole world to come. But my best friend should."

It was like I was talking to myself, coming to my own conclusions merely by talking. I shouldn't shut out those who care for me. It wasn't fair to them. And it merely left me a lonely, snippy little shit of a person, and that just wasn't fair.

Bella sat there, watching me, with an unreadable expression on her face. She kept chewing on her bottom lip, which was driving me crazy. I was easily reminded of my previous dream, and then the reality of her hovering over me, her wide eyes filled with an expression I couldn't quite read, but what I really hoped had been lust.

All I knew was that I woke up hard, and she had made me harder. I was pretty sure I could cut glass with my dick, I was that hard. No other woman had ever turned me on before without so much as a touch. That still worried me deeply.

And they way she looked at me… the way I looked back at her… It hurt I wanted her so badly.

_I've got it bad, and that ain't good, _I thought to myself.

My phone rang next to me, startling me out of my thoughts. Bella jumped beside me. I hadn't had my phone on in weeks. I was trying not to be a depressed bastard, and that meant keeping in touch with people who cared enough to try.

"Hi Mom," I said. Bella smiled. She loved my parents almost as much as I did. My mom was always calling Bella her second child. Little did she know, the very last thing I thought of Bella as was a sister.

"Hi Emmy Bear, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Well, not better. But OK."

"And how is Bella?" Her question was innocent, but I could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. She was bound and determined to get us together.

_And would that be so wrong?_

"She's fine. We've reached a peace treaty," I said, smirking, and looking at Bella. She grinned sweetly, and all I wanted to do was lean in and kiss her.

"I'm so glad. You kids need to stop fighting all the time. Renee and I just can't figure you guys out."

I laughed. "You crazy women! We told you everything would turn out fine. We haven't killed each other yet."

"Yet," Bella whispered, laughing, and walking out of the room. It was pointless to avoid looking at her butt as she walked away. The things I would do to that woman…

I talked to my mom for awhile longer, trying as hard as I could to keep my mind out of the gutter, though failing miserably. I studied her profile as I hung up with my mother. Bella was reading again, and I loved seeing how enraptured she was.

With a pang, I realized how I cared for her, and more than just a friend. And I wanted her, and not just for her body.

Holy fuck. I am screwed.

I had to control myself. And… I had to become her friend. I wanted to know more about the girl that had me in such a bind. I'd known her for years, but I realized I didn't know anything about her beyond what my mom told me, when I'd bothered to pay attention.

Even if I couldn't have her as my lover, I'd be her friend. I was resolved in that. And what do friends do? Tease each other.

"Bella," I called. She looked up from her book. "I wasn't kidding about that bath."

The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes contentedly was her furious blush against her creamy white skin.

OK, I may have done that without friendship on my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Did anyone order a sponge bath?? I sure needed one when I came back from camping!!! Forks, Port Angeles and La Push were certainly a lot different than I pictured them, but it's gorgeous up there anyways. Thanks so everyone who's reviewed... we're well past the 100 review mark from that last chapter, thank you so much!!!! I love all of your reviews. :-) Thanks to the lovely and groovy LittleLea05 for beta-ing this one for me!!! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmett, but I DO own a sponge... ;-)**

**BPOV**

My hands were shaking as I filled a bucket of hot water from the tub. It had to be hot, but not too hot, and had to be hot enough to last for several minutes without a refresher. And soapy, but not soapy enough. And it couldn't be a floral scent. A masculine, lust-inducing scent that made my heart (and uterus) leap with recognition and joy.

I was so screwed.

Emmett was still insisting on his bloody sponge bath. I don't know if he was trying to kill me or not, but it was steadily working. At the very least, I was losing my mind. And I knew my heart hadn't pulled a crazy stunt like this in a very, very long time… if ever. Just the very idea of getting my hands on him… bare skin against naked flesh… in any form at all was setting my body in some sort of crazy tail spin.

At least I wouldn't be touching his goods. He assured me he was fully capable of washing those bits on his own.

Why he couldn't manage the rest was beyond me.

Like I said, I think he was trying to kill me.

My phone rang just as I was grabbing the sponge.

"Alice, thank God!" I practically shouted into the phone. My hands really were shaky; it was hard to hold the phone to my ear.

"Hey Bella," she said in that damned knowing voice of hers. "Whatcha up to?" She asked it like she already knew the answer, and it pissed me off.

"Getting ready to bathe _His majesty,_" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, sounds sexy!" she giggled. "Let me know how that one goes."

"If I survive it," I muttered.

"Bella Swan, you so want him!" she exclaimed, still giggling.

"I do not."

_Lying._

"You liar!" she confirmed.

"Did you have a reason for calling?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"Yes! Jasper and I are going out again tonight! He's so _dreamy _Bella, I swear! I'm going to marry him."

"You met him yesterday."

"Yes, but I just _know, _Bella. It's fate."

"No such thing."

"That's what you think, but I swear on it! Jasper is the one for me."

"I'm so happy for you," I said sarcastically. She was not improving my mood by any measurement.

"You're killing my buzz, Bella," she said unhappily.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a really bad mood."

"Why? You get to see Mr. Sexy shirtless."

"Don't remind me."

"Good luck, and tell me all about it later!"

"Yeah, same to you. Have fun, and be safe," I reminded her.

"Of course. Jasper would never let anything bad happen to me. He's my soul mate," she said confidently, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Bye, Alice."

"Bye Bella!"

I hung up, and sighed deeply. I thought maybe the extra oxygen would calm my body down. No such luck. I gulped in fresh air, close to hyperventilating, trying to find the courage. Finally, I gave up. I was nervous as fuck, and nothing would change that.

_Brave face, indifferent face, _I told myself.

Emmett was lying in the center of the bed, splayed out across all the pillows. It was the first time I'd seen him look genuinely comfortable. Too bad I was nervously sweating like a pig.

"R-ready?" I asked, cursing myself for stumbling over any words. I gulped, hopefully inaudibly.

"Yeah," he said indifferently, still watching TV. Bastard. I'm freaking out here, and he couldn't care less.

"So… you wanna take off your shirt, or what?"

"Anxious to get me out of my clothes, are you?" He smirked at me, and I tried to ignore the dimples his smile accentuated.

"I just figured you wouldn't want me to douse you while fully clothed," I said, squeezing the damp sponge across his chest so a few drops splashed.

"Yeah, good plan," he said, frowning at me for a moment. "Help me, will you?"

He reached for the edges of his T-shirt, while I contemplated the implications of stripping this man down in his bed.

I had to stifle a moan as I helped him pull his shirt up and over his head. His body was perfect. He was heavily muscled, but not like one of those over-zealous weight-lifters. Each muscle had a practical purpose for his sport… and I wanted to lick each contour. I unconsciously bit my bottom lip.

I realized that Emmett had stopped moving. I froze, realizing I had been gawking at his body for a lot longer than socially acceptable. I cleared my throat, and looked up at him. He was grinning widely, making me blush that much more. He didn't flinch from my gaze.

I swallowed the saliva that had inconveniently pooled in my mouth. "Ready?" I asked hoarsely.

**EmPOV**

I'm not going to lie; I know I have a nice body. I work hard for it, and I've had a lot of girls admire it from afar and up close.

But I have never wanted anyone's approval, reaction, desire, like I did with Bella. I wanted her to want me. I saw her eyes darken, and I knew she liked what she saw. And I was just cocky enough to grin at her.

My smile seemed to break her from her reverie, and she shook her head briefly, her chocolate brown eyes coming into focus again. The blush on her cheeks was priceless. I loved seeing her flush red. It made her pale skin glow beautifully, reminding me of the afterglow of sex. I wanted to be the one responsible for making her that way, whether with my teasing or other exerting activities. I wanted to make it come back, again and again.

"Bella?"

She cleared her throat, looking away from me, and dipped the sponge that she had been holding in her hand into a bucket of what I hoped was warm, soapy water. She wrung out the sponge, closing her eyes briefly.

Damn. She affected me, but did I really affect her that much?

"Tell me about your day," I prompted, trying to make her comfortable with me.

"Uh…" She paused, and brought the sponge to my shoulder. It was a little too warm, but I wasn't about to complain to her. She rubbed it gently, like she was afraid she was going to break me. Injured or not, that wasn't going to happen.

"Bella, you can wash me a little harder than that. I'm not going to bust in two," I teased.

"Right," she said, but her voice was far away. I resisted the urge to smirk, or to cup the back of her neck and kiss her, devour her. She was too damn beautiful for her own good. That particular urge I would definitely have to keep under wraps. It wouldn't do to ravish my caretaker.

She rubbed the sponge deeper into my arm, that sexy blush still dominating her features.

"Alice and Jasper are going out again," she blurted out after a moment. This entire time, she had focused entirely on my bicep. I gestured for her to continue down my arm before answering.

"Really now? Seems we've got ourselves a love match."

"Huh? Oh, Alice and Jasper. Right." Bella moved the sponge over my arms, brushing her left fingers over my hand as she scrubbed with the right. Goosebumps erupted over my body.

"Oh, is that cold?"

"No… a draft…" I said dumbly. The room had to be over 80 degrees at the moment.

She continued to work over my body, finally mustering the courage to wash my chest and other shoulder. I watched her as she bathed me. It looked like she was having difficulty breathing.

"So, you think they'll get together?" I asked, trying to be friendly. I really couldn't have cared less at the moment, but I didn't want her to think I was some freak that was getting off on her rubbing me all over with a sponge.

Although I was.

"She's convinced they're going to marry each other," she said, smiling for once. "She's always been a little psychic freak, I'm sure she's right."

I laughed, happy that my healing ribs would finally allow it. I missed laughing, before the accident I thrived on it. It was so odd to laugh again, but good.

"Well, I hope she's good for Jazz. He's a good guy."

"I sure hope so. If he hurts Alice in any way, he's dead."

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for Ali. She has nothing to worry about." I winked at her. She stared at me for a moment, lips parted slightly. Her hands were still working over my body, and suddenly she grazed my nipple with the side of her finger. I hissed instinctively. It felt good… _way _too good.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, pulling back.

"Its fine," I gasped, willing away my virtually instant erection with a vengeance. _Not now_, I ordered myself, though it took several mental images of my parents having sex, Jasper mud wrestling with a sumo, and the classic old-lady-in-a-thong to make it go away.

She nodded, and continued, down towards my waist. I was panting for air, trying to ignore the sensation of her hands on me, and just how dangerously close she was to where I wanted her to be.

I had to close my eyes. I didn't need the images of her touching me down there stuck in my head, giving me wank material for later. It was bad enough as is, the way her tiny hands moved down my stomach, closer to the Promised Land.

Was I just supremely horny, or was it her? The thought crossed my mind, but then I had to let it go. I wanted to just enjoy her, and the way her skin felt against mine. Yes, most of the time it was the sponge against my body, but there were moment, tiny instances where her fingers would brush against me, and I would feel a current, a nearly electric sensation between the two of us. I was constantly seconds away from fucking moaning.

Though it was pure torture, soon, much too soon after, she set the bucket aside, quickly toweled me off, and whispered, "Done."

I pried my eyelids open, and our eyes met. She was standing at the side of my bed, still that glorious red, and neither of us looked away for a long moment.

I wanted to say something. Anything. But the words stuck in my throat, and I was rendered speechless. She too looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't get it out.

"Here," she finally muttered, and pulled a clean T-shirt out of my dresser. She awkwardly tried to help me into my shirt, without looking at me once, and then ran into the living room when her cell phone rang.

What the fuck was going on? I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself. The way she touched me, the way it felt, the way I responded… I had to calm myself. This had to be just lust, a physical reaction. I haven't been with a woman since Rosalie, and that was… fuck, over a year ago. And even then, there hadn't been many before her. I was simply horny, desperate.

Bella was just _there_. She was hot, which I hadn't expected, sweet when I didn't deserve it, and smart enough to knock me on my ass when I needed it. I didn't deserve her, even if I wanted her. Which was wrong. I shouldn't want her as much as I did.

I didn't know why I was so pulled to her. And I wanted it to stop. I barely knew her. I'd either have to change that, or leave her alone. I wasn't the kind of guy who slept with a girl I wasn't attached to. That just wasn't my style.

Of course, rumors ran rampant around campus, stemming from over eager girls who wanted more, and didn't want to seem rejected. I don't know how many girls I denied access to my junk, and how many stories I'd heard about myself later on about how I was in bed. It was annoying.

My thoughts were pulled to the present when I realized Bella was still talking on the phone… to Edward.

"Shut up!" she shouted into the phone. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

There was silence on her end, and she began pacing up and down in front of my door. At that moment, I would have given anything to be able to jump up from the bed and hold her until the frown on her face melted away.

"Edward, you're being an ass right now. I can't deal with this. Just… I can't talk to you right now. Don't bother calling back."

She let out a feral, angry growl as she flung the phone into the couch cushions.

"I'm sorry," she apologized needlessly. She turned towards me, and her face was full of rage, but for once, it wasn't directed at me, which was nice to know. We were doing better at keeping the squabbling to a minimum.

"It's fine. Being a douche again?"

"As always," she agreed. "Sometimes I wonder what I see in him."

"What DO you see in him?" I asked curiously. She slipped back into my room and sat on the edge of the bed. I was happy to see tears weren't in her eyes.

She sighed. "I'm not sure. But it seems our little 'arrangement' isn't working out anymore…"

I did a little victory dance in my head.

"I think I'm going to have to end it. I can't take his jealousy."

"Still convinced we're still going to fall for each other?"

"Nahh, I think he's given that thought up. But he still thinks we're going to fuck each other silly."

"Ridiculous." _Best idea I've heard in my life. _

"Of course."

She was leaning towards me, and I was doing my best to do the same. If only I weren't crippled, I could just kiss her…

The phone rang again, and she was up in a flash.

"So help me God, if it's Edward…" she muttered under her breath. Her features softened when she saw it wasn't him. "Alice," she confirmed to me. "Maybe Jasper's proposed." She grinned, and rolled her eyes playfully.

I rolled my eyes back, and put on my iPod to give her some privacy. _Hey Jude, _by The Beatles rolled onto my play list. It was one of my all-time favorites, but it felt a little too much like Paul was singing right to me, like _I _was Jude. My good arm reached up to rub my face in frustration.

I had to straighten out my thoughts. The things floating around in my head were simply unacceptable, and I had to figure them out.

If I could just figure out why she was all I could see when I closed my eyes, that'd be great.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay, FF finally stopped being a jerk and let me upload this!!!! :-D Thank you so much for reviewing and reading, everyone!!! I LOVE knowing what you guys think, it really makes me happy. Thanks to Lea for being my awesome beta. **

**Camping was a lot of fun. OH, and because I'm an idiot, I forgot to brag that I met Peter Facinelli last Saturday. :-D SO sexy!!!! Anyways... you can ponder that for awhile while you read this chapter. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmett, but oh God, do I want him to own me... all of me... *sigh***

**BPOV**

Alice bounded through Emmett's front door bright and early the next day. Emmett's door was shut tight, and I had made Alice swear she would keep her voice down to a dull roar for his sake, though the meds he was still taking would probably knock him out until well after she had to leave.

I had never seen my best friend so chipper, and that was saying a lot. The woman had the energy to make a sloth run marathons, so seeing her in love on top of energetic was a sight to behold. I thought her face was going to crack from smiling to widely.

"Bella, I'm in love, I'm in love!" she sang as she set down a grocery bag full of breakfast foods onto the table. "I've never been so happy in all my life."

"I can see that," I said smiling, and while I could have been a little less sarcastic in tone, I was still happy to see her in such bliss.

"Jasper took me to dinner last night. He was such a gentleman, Bella. Just the way he treats me, I can see myself with him forever. And…" She paused dramatically, making sure I was listening. "He kissed me last night. I mean, _really kissed me. _I thought I was going to pass out. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

She practically melted onto the chair next to me, and sighed contentedly. She had a dopey grin on her face, and I couldn't bring myself to mention that it was far too soon to tell. They had just met, after all. How could she be so sure of her feelings?

After all, I'd been "with" Edward for several months now, and I felt nothing beyond the physical pull towards him. And even then, that was dwarfed by the attraction I felt for Emmett. _Still trying to ignore that one._

"I'm happy for you, Alice," I said, and took a large bite of the blueberry muffin she'd brought.

"So how was bathing Emmett?" she asked abruptly, and I nearly choked on my mouthful. I coughed, tears coming to my eyes, as Alice pounded me on the back unhelpfully. When I could finally breathe, she was staring at me with a huge grin on her face.

"That good, huh?" Her eyes were twinkling, knowing far too much. I hated that she was always right. I glared at her.

"Shut up," I said, and knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words had left my mouth.

"Tell me everything!" she demanded. "Please, Bella?!"

"He's…" I searched for the right words. "Well defined."

She rolled her eyes. "You can do better than that, Bella."

"Fine, he's fucking gorgeous, what more do you want from me?!"

"Ooh, I bet, he's so handsome!"

"How the hell do you know?"

"You told me," she said, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. I racked my brain, trying to remember a time I'd ever told her Emmett was anything more than an ass.

"I can't wait to meet him. Jasper says he's a great guy. They've been friends for a long time."

"Yeah, that sounds peachy," I said, and took another bite of the muffin.

"Bella, you have to give me more! I'm dying here," she said, and I could feel her leg bouncing up and down on the floor.

"It was… tense. I kept having to fight with myself not to just jump him. It was very tempting. I think I'm just sexually frustrated or something."

She laughed. "I _told _you, you want him! It's _so _obvious. I can practically feel you tensing up when you talk about him. It's never like this when you're with Edward."

"Don't even mention him to me right now."

She grinned again. "You're not going to stay with him much longer, you know. He's not the one."

"I never said he was."

"I know. I'm just saying…" Her voice trailed off suggestively as she took a bite of her own muffin. As much as I didn't like her spouting off little fortune telling advice every five seconds, I didn't like her silence even more. It was like she was waiting for me to cave in and finally admit everything. Not that there was much to admit at this point. I sighed. All right, there was one thing…

"Edward and I have been fighting a lot," I finally gave. "He's convinced Emmett and I are going to have some sort of kinky nurse/patient affair or some bullshit like that. And he's being a jealous bastard. For not being my boyfriend, he's being awfully possessive, and I really hate it."

She was still quiet, nibbling on the edges of her muffin now, waiting for me to spill a little more of my soul to her. She knew I would, and I knew I would, in the end.

"I'm going to end it with him soon," I confessed after a long moment.

"And this has nothing to do with Emmett?"

"No- I mean, yes, I mean… no!"

She eyed me knowingly. "If Edward's out of the way, you and Emmett can-"

"Save it, Alice! I barely know him! Yes, my body is very attracted to his. And when he's nice, he's honestly the sweetest guy I've ever known, believe it or not. But he's hurt me… a lot. I can't just forget that. And I barely know him…"

"You've mentioned that before. And I think you're trying to defend yourself a little too much…"

"Alice, please! Stop! It's not like that!"

"Yet."

I let loose a growl that had been building up during the duration of this conversation. This only pleased her more, and I wanted to swipe that smug grin off her face immediately.

Unfortunately, her phone rang before I got the chance to say a word.

"It's Jasper!" she squealed, and opened the phone before the second ring. "Hi Jasper," she said sweetly.

I poured myself a glass of milk, distracting myself as she chattered away. Emmett would be waking up soon. I started thinking of something to make him for breakfast. Slowly but surely, each day he was regaining his appetite. Maybe I'd make him some scrambled eggs…

Alice broke me from my thoughts then. "Jasper's coming here to pick me up. He's going to take me to work." She was brimming with happiness.

We chatted for a few minutes while Alice waited for Jasper to show up. She filled me in with more details of their date last night, including what kind of soup he ordered, and just exactly he pronounced the word _darlin'. _I had to admit, she was kind of adorable.

"Bella," Emmett called hoarsely.

I jumped up from the table, and grabbed the glass of water and pills that I had already prepared. Alice burst into laughter, and I threw her a confused glance as I moved quickly towards his door.

"G'morning, Emmett," I said. My heart was busy slamming into my chest, against my greatest wishes, as I took in his form. He looked sleepy still, but even that way, he was still the embodiment of the morning after, cast and stitched up leg aside.

"Morning," he said, and stretched slightly. "You talking to yourself again?"

"Huh?"

"I heard voices."

"Oh, that's Alice. She came by to give me a moment by moment account of her date with Jasper last night. Apparently it went well." I said this as I handed him his pills and watched as he swallowed them in one gulp. I watched the muscles in his neck flex, and I wanted badly to place a row of kisses there.

"That's nice." He set his glass down and looked up at me lazily.

"He'll be here soon, to pick her up."

"Good. I want to talk to him."

"Okay," I said, and then I heard a knock on the door. Alice raced to the door, barely a blur past Emmett's door, and the both of us burst into laughter at her enthusiasm.

"I like her already!" he said, grinning from ear to ear, dimples clearly visible. I bit my lip.

"Hello Jasper," we heard her coo, and then a soft smacking sound.

"Jazz, stop kissing the pixie and come talk to me!" Emmett shouted, clearly in a good mood. It made me happy to see. He really was making a better effort to be a more sociable person, and I loved to see it. It was difficult seeing him suffer in the beginning, and not just physically.

A few more sloppy kissing sounds filled the air, and then Jasper emerged around the corner with Alice attached to him. Her arms were so tight around his body, I wondered how he could breathe, but he didn't look like he was about to complain, and I noted that his hands were firmly placed around her tiny body, too.

"Hiya, Emmett!" Jasper said cheerily. I had to admit, he was pretty hot, especially in the tight fitting jeans he was currently sporting. "How's it going?"

"Oh, just swell," Emmett said sarcastically. "Ladies, do you mind if I talk with this moron for a minute?"

"Of course," I said, and pried Alice from Jasper's side. She gave me a sad puppy dog look, sticking her bottom lip out and quivering it pathetically, which I returned with an over-exaggerated eye roll. "C'mon Brandon. Let's leave these ladies to their gossip."

Emmett and Jasper laughed, and Alice finally had to give in and smile. "I'll be in the living room," she told Jasper, which was pretty funny considering the whole apartment had only three rooms. I dragged her out by the elbow, and shut the door behind us.

**EmPOV**

The door slid quietly behind the girls, and I looked up at Jasper. He had a shit-eating grin on his face, and I wasn't sure why, beyond his new lady friend.

"She's cute," I commented, gesturing towards the door.

"Alice? Yeah," he said with this dreamy sounding voice I'd never heard from him before. I fought back the urge to tease him. "She may be the one," he added after a moment.

If I had had a drink in my mouth, I would have done a spit take. As is, I gaped at him with my mouth hanging open. "You've known her for HOW long? One day? Two days?!"

"It doesn't matter," he said, shrugging. "I just have a feeling."

"Yeah, you and your feelings…" I muttered. "You can take your feelings and shove them up your-"

"Emmett, shut the fuck up. I came here to see how you are, not get berated about my very _real _feelings for Alice. Now, how the hell are you, _really?_" He raised his eyebrows expectantly. Smug bastard could always see right through me.

"I'm fine," I said. "I mean, not _fine, _but I'm not suicidal, either, so that's a start."

"Glad to hear it," he said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Everyone on the team misses you. They're worried about you."

I felt an instant streak of anger. I didn't want their sympathy. Didn't need it. Refused to accept it.

"I'll. Be. Fine." I said, putting emphasis on each word, gritting my teeth.

"I'm sure you will be," he said quietly. "You look good. As happy as you could possibly be I suppose."

I snorted. "I guess so. It's boring as hell, though. Not much to do."

"Yeah."

"Newton replaced you on the team," he said.

"Fucking Newton. He sucks."

"Trust me, I know. I've never seen a worse goalie in my life, except maybe my cousin Peter. Everyone misses you, and it's not just for your sparkling personality, cupcake."

I covered my eyes with my hand, trying not to think about all the implications of me missing out on practice, on games, on visits from agents… I had never missed the smell of the ice so badly in my life.

We both sat there, for awhile, not saying anything. Jasper was letting me come to grips with my thoughts, something I appreciated. Too many things were going through my head at once.

"How's it going with Bella?" he finally asked.

"Fine. She's great. I mean, I hated her at first, but she's not so bad."

"And you like her, which always helps."

"Yeah, that's definitely a plus- Fuck. Shit, I- Did I just say that? I mean… oh shit." I could feel the blood draining from my face as I tried to backpedal. "I… I…" I was suddenly speechless, and cursing myself over and over.

I _liked _her? What the hell did _that _mean?

"I just meant that you don't hate her," he said, but he looked far too entertained for his own good.

"Oh, right." My head was swimming with the idea that I might like her… and not just as a friend. I have had my suspicions, but it was nothing like practically admitting that I had feelings for Bella right in front of my best friend. I liked her, but did I _like _like her? Shit. Now I was sounding like a 13 year old girl. I may as well write a note asking her "Do you like me? Check yes or no."

"I'm not blind," Jasper added cautiously. "I saw the way you were looking at her when I came in the room, like she was the only thing that mattered. You barely even noticed Alice and me. I've never seen that look before, not on you. Not even with Ro-"

"Don't say it. Don't even think it," I growled. I wasn't ready to deal with that right now.

"Fine. I won't. But maybe you should think about it for awhile." He stood then. "I have to go. I'm taking Alice to work." His face got that funny, loopy look on it for a minute, and it made me think.

"Uh… Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't look as stupid as you do right now when I look at her, do I?"

He laughed heartily, throwing back his head. "Probably not, although that's always subject to change."

I would have kicked him in the ass had I mobility. As is, I flipped him the bird with my good hand.

He swung open the door, and seconds later, Alice was back, re-fusing herself right to him. He kissed the top of her head, and even I had to admit that they looked happier than sin. Already. _Un-fucking-believable._

"Bye Bella! Bye Emmett!" Alice said, pulling Jasper towards the door now. Poor sap was already pussy-whipped, and I doubted he'd even gotten that far with her yet. He was just as cautious with relationships as I was, and he was much more of a gentleman than I was, once we even had a girlfriend.

Bella and I wished them goodbye, and she came back into my room moments later with food. My stomach rumbled in appreciation. I was finally getting my appetite back, and I was discovering very quickly that Bella was actually a terrific chef. Then again, I could barely operate a microwave, so to me, anyone that had skills with a frying pan was a fucking genius.

"Thank you," I said, suddenly ravenous. Scrambled eggs and toast had never looked so good in my life.

"You're welcome," she said, and smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, between mouthfuls.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Bella."

She sighed, and I tried to ignore the soft sounds, and how they went straight to my dick. I wanted to make her sigh, but in a good way.

"I'm breaking up with Edward today. Or, rather, I'm ending whatever the hell it is we had."

I couldn't stop my smile, which spread across my entire face.

_Thank God. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, this may be what some of you are waiting for... Not QUITE what you're probably hoping for just yet, but a step in the right direction. ;-) All in good time, my loves, all in good time. My major gracias to LittleLea05 for putting up with my endless chapters. Thanks so much, dearest!!! Thanks to my rad reviewers, I love the love you guys send me!!!! I'd love it if more people could tell me what you think, that'd be really awesome, and I'll love you forever, I swear. ;-) And also, this chapter goes out to BlackHawk13, who finds himself in a similar predicament as Emmett these days, and I can't exactly make it out to Maryland to be his nurse like sweet little Bella. Sorry hun, hope you're feeling better. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though I _do _own copies of _Blazing Saddles _and _Airplane!_ as well we all should. **

**EmPOV**

I felt like a dumb ass waiting for Bella to come back. She had left soon after our conversation, presumably to find Edward and break it off. I had assured her that I would be just fine on my own for a few hours. If I could have, I would have shoved her out the door.

I wanted Edward out of the picture, and fast.

My heart was racing and my stomach felt queasy. Anxiety and hopefulness shot in my chest, and for the first time, I didn't try to squash it down. I had to come to terms with the fact that I liked Bella, and that I wanted more from her than was currently offered.

I was restless, waiting for her to get back. I couldn't find anything on TV that distracted me. Any car driving by had me straining to hear if she was coming up the walk. My iPod didn't help much either.

I must have fallen asleep, because soon I was being jolted into consciousness by the sound of jingling keys at the front door.

"Emmett?" Bella called, and any happiness I might have felt at her arrival died when I heard the tone of her voice.

She turned the corner into my room, and I could see that she had been crying. Still was crying, I corrected myself.

"So, I ended things with Edward," she said, and smiled weakly, but I could tell she was still upset. "He wasn't too happy about it."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?!" The very idea of Edward's hands on Bella in any capacity was enough to make me want to vomit, but if he had hurt her… I clenched my good hand in a fist.

"No, of course not, it was nothing like that," she said quickly, and I relaxed, but only slightly. Her eyes were red, and she kept sniffling. "He just said some things… it felt bad, you know? We weren't in an official relationship, but it still hurt, the way it ended." She bit her lip, and I could tell she was fighting off another round of tears.

"Please don't cry," I pleaded quietly. "I don't like seeing you this way." It fucking hurt to see her hurt, even if I was still dancing on the inside that Edward was fucking finito.

She brushed her tears away with the back of her hand, and she smiled at me again. Even crying, she was incredibly beautiful.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Do you want to hang out here with me? Maybe watch a movie?" I suggested after a moment.

"Sure. Let me just change. What movie?" she asked, still brushing away tears that kept falling down her cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to brush them away. No, make that kiss them away.

"You're the one that's crying," I said. "You pick."

"Okay," she said, and then she was moving to the living room, presumably to pick out a movie and find clothes to settled into.

I quickly fluffed a pillow next to me, trying to make it presentable to her. The movement made my leg shift slightly over my pillow, and I winced with pain, but it wasn't too intolerable. Day by day, I felt better, though I knew I was still far from being okay. The very idea of walking was still laughable at this point.

I turned on CNN to occupy myself before she returned. More crap in the world… I should watch this more often. Makes me feel slightly better about my own situation, which probably makes me a bad person, but believe me, when you lay in a bed all day long with no reprieve from your body and its inabilities, you want something to seem worse than your own life.

Bella reappeared around the corner just then, and my heart stopped. She somehow had squeezed herself into these tiny little shorts, and a skimpy little tank top, and all I could see, all I could fucking think about, was how much skin I could see. How clear and pale and soft looking it was. How I wanted to explore every inch of it with my hands, my lips, my tongue. How I wanted to explore what was under those clothes, and just…

I was staring. And she knew it. _Shit. _

I made eye contact with her, and she smiled sweetly for a minute. She held a DVD case in one hand, and a bag of candy in the other.

"What movie didja pick?" I asked, trying to seem like a normal person that didn't ogle his caretaker after she just broke up with her non-boyfriend.

"_Blazing Saddles_. I really need a laugh right now."

"Excellent choice! I fucking love that movie!" I was genuinely happy. It was one of my favorites, and we both were in dire need of a laugh, which was guaranteed with this movie.

"It was either this or _Airplane!, _if you'd prefer…"

"Both," I said promptly, and she grinned.

"Awesome. I love them both so much."

"Really?" See, I knew I liked this woman for a reason. We had similar tastes in movies, which was one step closer to me knowing more about her. Clearly, she had a fuck-awesome sense of humor.

"So which first? Mel Brooks or the Zucker Brothers?" She held both cases in front of my face, biting her lip adorably.

"Mel Brooks, for sure. But don't you dare think you're leaving this room before we finish with the Zuckers."

"Deal," she said, and smiled brightly at me. Her eyes were still rimmed with red, but she seemed more at ease already. She popped the DVD into the player, and then whirled around, looking awkwardly at the bed.

"Where should I sit?" she asked.

I patted the bed next to me with my casted arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She sat next to me, gingerly.

"You can relax, you know," I said. "I won't bite… hard…"

"Shut up, Austin Powers," she said, adjusting herself on the bed, settling deeply into the feather pillow, and turned towards the movie.

The opening credits began, and the joy and wonder that is _Blazing Saddles _filled the screen. It wasn't too long before Bella and I were cracking up, and Bella was mouthing along with the best quotes. Her eyes were finally clear, and they were shining with happiness.

Damn it, if she kept this up, I was going to fall in love with her before the movie was over.

As the movie continued, she sank deeper and deeper into the bed, until she was stretched out parallel to me. All I could see was her mile-long legs, and the way her face would light up as she laughed at all the good parts. I was staring, and I couldn't help it.

The movie finished, and Bella got up to switch the movies. As she rose from the bed, I caught a whiff of her perfume, or lotion, or whatever the hell it was she wore. I couldn't identify it, but it wasn't some disgusting floral crap, which was good. In any case, she smelled amazing, and now my bed would smell like her.

Damn it all to hell.

"I love this movie so much," she said. "It was probably the one thing my dad and I would bond over. It was always funny, because he and I weren't really into laughing or hanging out, or being silly, but for some reason we bonded over this movie when I was a kid, and it always reminds me of him."

"Do you miss him?"

"God, I miss both my parents. Your parents, too, honestly. They're like my second parents. I love them so much."

"They love you, too. And I really like your folks, too. So why in the heck did we spend our entire lives hating each other? Doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," she said, and her voice sounded faraway. Did she regret it, too? All the jabs and cheap shots? All the pain I'd caused her, all the prejudices she held against me?

"Well, anyways… that's all in the past now, right?"

"Right."

She slid back onto the bed, and I wished to God I weren't all broken so I could roll over and cover her body with mine, and kiss her until she moved beneath me and begged for more. And oh, how I'd give it to her…

Her peal of laughter interrupted my thoughts, and I focused back on the movie. Once again, we were laughing at the same parts, and I was spending more time trying to keep my thoughts (and my hands) to myself than anything else.

The movie ended, and we ended up watching stand-up comedy. It seemed we just needed to laugh. I was glad my ribs could withstand it by now.

Bella was snuggled deeply into the covers of my bed, and not too long after the third comedian took the stage, her eyes drifted shut and she was asleep.

I'd never seen her look so peaceful before. Considering how she'd looked this morning after coming back from Edward's place, it was a miracle. I hoped that I was even a small part of the sleepy smile on her face. Her lips were parted slightly, and just the corners of her mouth were pulled up, but goddamn it if she wasn't the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. I felt like a creeper, just staring at her when she was asleep, but this was really the first time I'd been able to truly explore the curves of her face, every single feature of her.

And then, out of nowhere, she murmured my name, so softly, and then sighed contentedly.

And suddenly, I was lost to her.

Fuck my life. I think I love her.

**BPOV**

"_You can't end this," he said, and a smug, self-satisfied smirk crossed his face. How could I have ever thought that half grin was sexy? Why did it make me melt? _

"_Oh, can't I? It seems to me that we weren't truly committed to each other in the first place. _You _didn't want to make this official to begin with. So I don't see why you'd be upset that I really don't want to see you anymore."_

"_It's because of him, isn't it? That stupid jockstrap you've got all snug in a bed someplace. You've probably been fucking him since the minute I walked out the door, is that right? He doesn't know that we fucked on his couch, does he? Think he'll care? Think he'll kick you out because you're a slut?" I had never seen his face look so cruel, so indifferent._

"_It's not like that, and you know it!" I shouted, trying to reign in my anger. "Emmett is my friend, nothing more. Even though we were never official, I was always loyal to you. Always! Can you say the same to me, Edward? Can you really?"_

"_Would it matter either way?"_

"_No. But I hardly think its fair you're accusing me of cheating on you when you can't even confirm or deny that you haven't been fucking around, either."_

"_I thought we weren't really dating. I thought this was just for fun."_

"_That's what it was, and you know it. But I know how to stay loyal to a person. Care for only one man at a time!"_

"_I think you're way past caring for him, Bella," he sneered. "And I'm not going to be with some girl who doesn't care for me and only me."_

"_Hypocrite," I muttered under my breath. _

"_Whatever, Bella. This is done. You were a nice little fuck, but I'm done with you."_

"_I'm really sorry I ever met you, Edward Masen."_

"_You and me both, Isabella Swan. What a disappointment. I hope you and your little cripple are very happy together." He gave me a condescending sneer, and then the door was shut in front of my face. I flipped off the door, and then whirled around to my truck._

I didn't cry until I got to the front of Emmett's apartment. I had convinced myself that I wasn't going to cry, not now, not ever, but it was too inevitable. When I'm angry, I cry. Fucking stupid tear ducts.

I wasn't sad in the least bit about ending things with Edward. Everything he'd said to me simply proved that this was a bad situation I had to get out of. I didn't deserve to be treated badly by him, I knew that.

I was just angry at being accused of things I hadn't done. Sure, I'd thought about it, but there was no way I would have acted on them when I was still even semi-attached to anyone. It just wasn't right. My parents had taught me better than that. I wasn't that kind of person.

Too bad Edward's parents hadn't. My final straw had been the text I'd gotten soon after dragging Alice's butt out of Emmett's bedroom, away from Jasper.

It was from my friend Angela, a picture of Edward wrapped around some fake blonde in some seedy bar, kissing like they were in some kind of porno. _I'm so sorry, I thought you should know, _was the caption.

I hadn't cried then. Alice had grabbed the phone from me, studying the photo, and gasped, offering instant comfort. But she knew I was already going to end it, and I figured now was as good a time as any.

So I'd gone over there, and ended it. The entire time, I fought to keep from slapping him, or kicking him in the groin. It was severely tempting, but I wanted to be better than that.

And I'd walked away without a tear.

Until now. It was just so damn frustrating, but relieving at the same time. It didn't matter what he'd said, none of it was true. And goddamn it, I was a good person. I was going to walk back into Emmett's apartment, and be his friend, and be the person he needed me to be in order to heal, and I was going to forget all about Edward and my stupid mistakes.

So far, so good. I must have fell asleep during one of the shows we were watching, because when I opened my eyes again, the room was growing dark, and Emmett was asleep, too, stretched out across the bed so that our feet were tangled up together.

My heart skipped a beat, feeling the weight of his body against mine. And it was my freaking foot. _Calm yourself, Bella. _I rolled over, and saw that his body was turned towards me as much as he could manage with his leg and arm. Some small part of me wished that it was because he wanted to be closer, but I knew that was ridiculous. He just wanted to be comfortable. He was getting better with time, but I knew he was still in more pain than he would ever admit to even me.

He groaned, and his eyes opened slowly. I looked away quickly, so he wouldn't catch me staring.

"What time is it?" he groaned.

"Uh… 8. Shit, we slept a long time!" I said, springing up from the bed. No need to admit the fact that we'd been sleeping in the same bed for over five hours. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure," he said. He had an odd expression on his face, one that I couldn't quite read. Then his face shifted into a grin, one that showcased his dimples perfectly, and said, "I guess Edward was right, we _did _end up in bed together."

My face burst into its nearly permanent blush, but I laughed anyway. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Wouldn't mind it again," he said in a voice so quiet that I could barely hear it, but oh, did I hear it. My heart pounded so loudly in my chest I was sure he could hear it from across the room.

"Me either," I whispered, and then turned on my heel into the kitchen to make us some dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I think you guys'll like this one... Just a feeling... ;-) Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, you guys make me smile every day, and trust me, smiles are much appreciated these days. Thanks to Lea for being all groovy and whatnot. Hehe. And....... that is all for now.**

**Disclaimer: Why must I keep doing these??!! I don't own it!!! Got it??!! **

**EmPOV**

My mom called every day. That was inevitable, though I was finally appreciating the gesture. I know she still felt horrible that she couldn't be with me, though she promised she was going to come out in a few days to stay for the weekend again. Seeing me soon, however, did not stop her endless chattering, mainly centering around my time with Bella. I had no idea if she was on to me or not, but there were times that her voice bordered on knowing, which was unnerving. Was I that transparent?

And of course, Mom coming meant that Bella would be leaving for the weekend. This time, I wasn't pleased she was going to be gone for a few days. At least I had the satisfaction that she couldn't be going off to Edward someplace. I really hated that guy, and I was extremely happy she had broken things off with him.

But being away from her made me uneasy now. I didn't like to admit it, but I hated it when she wasn't here with me. She was the light of my day… fuck, of my _life _right now.

Over the last few days, she and I were becoming more comfortable around each other. We spent most of our days hanging out on my bed, with her stretched out beside me, watching movies or horrible sitcoms, and talking. Lots and lots of talking. And I might sound like a girl saying it, but I loved it. Bella was smart, and interesting, and fun and everything I learned about her just made me like… love… her even more. This was so much more than physical for me.

Yep, I'm definitely turning into a woman. Must be the meds.

But it was still true.

And then, one day after we'd been watching an entire marathon of _Man Vs. Wild,_ she had to go and remind me that she was starting school soon. "I'll be around, my schedule's pretty light in the afternoon, you'll barely even miss me," she promised. "I'll be gone for class in the morning, and then I'll be back."

I don't know why I thought we would stay suspended in this little bubble of ours, in this apartment, but real life was calling and she had to move on.

And I'd still be here, in this bed.

Beyond Bella having to go, I felt a twinge of depression, for myself, for my own life. It was hard to ignore the fact that I was supposed to go back to school, finish my degree, get accepted on a pro hockey team, become something more. I was supposed to, but it wasn't going to happen.

And even with Bella, so beautiful and finally my friend, becoming such a large part of my life, I couldn't quite hold off on the depression once more.

She sensed it, and grasped my good hand firmly in hers. "Emmett, are you okay?"

Shots of heat and need flowed through me at her touch. Her hands were so soft and warm, and I couldn't ignore how perfectly her fingers felt woven through mine. Like they belonged. Like we belonged together.

_Knock off those thoughts, _I told myself. _She doesn't need that from you. She doesn't feel this like you do. She just broke up with Ass-ward. Doesn't need me to start-_

"Emmett?" I snapped my eyes open, unaware I'd even shut them, and took in her puzzled expression. All I could see was her face, her cute little nose, her wide, chocolate brown and curious eyes, her plump lips which were slightly parted.

"Fine, I'm fine," I managed, trying to keep the moan out of my voice. I was trying very hard not to say something I'd regret, or use all of my strength to roll over as best I could and kiss her. As it was, I was fighting to keep from lifting her hand to my mouth and kiss the back of it, or maybe her palm. Feel her pulse race in her wrist while I watched her eyes darken.

At least, I hoped that's how it would be.

See? I'm turning into a woman, writing some lousy romance novel.

"Are you sure? You look awful red."

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About?" Her voice trailed off, waiting for more.

"About how I was supposed to go back, too. About… you know. How I'm stuck in this bed."

She frowned, her eyes sympathetic, but it wasn't aggravating like it had been in the past. It seemed like she wasn't feeling sorry for me, just concerned. Like she really did care.

"I'm sorry," she said simply. And I knew she meant it. She bit that sexy bottom lip of hers, and looked at me with the sweetest expression I'd ever seen. She cupped her other hand around mine, and began rubbing circles onto my hand. I have no idea how she didn't feel my pulse going crazy beneath her fingers. "I wish I could make it better."

"You do. Every single day." I didn't mean to say it, but I meant it.

She blushed, that sweet, sexy blush of hers, and smiled.

"It's nothing. You deserve a much better caretaker than me. What do I do now? Watch TV with you and bring you pills?" she teased.

"Believe me; you do more for that than me. Don't sell yourself short, Bella. Except in the beginning there, you've kept me from going batshit crazy."

She smiled shyly. I could never get enough of her smile. It made her entire face light up.

God, I wanted to kiss her.

I hadn't realized how I was leaning towards her, closer and closer, until I turned my head an inch more and found that her head was on the pillow next to mine, and her face was turned towards me.

So close. If I could just move my head just a little bit more… My eyes kept drifting from her eyes to her mouth, and back again, making the full circuit across her features. And, to my surprise, my shock and my relief, I saw her doing the same.

I couldn't move closer. If this was going to happen, she had to meet me halfway. I silently begged her with my eyes, trying to do some Jedi mind-trick or some shit like that. _Kiss me, please kiss me… come closer Bella, I need you…_

She licked her lips, her breathing deeper and faster than before. Her eyes seemed permanently stuck on my lips. Her hand rose from mine, reaching up to my cheek, but froze before her fingertips could make contact. Instead, they rested on my shoulder, and I felt the heat radiating into my body from hers.

She leaned forward.

**BPOV**

My heart was pounding crazily in my chest. It pounded so loudly, I was shocked Emmett couldn't hear it, surprised it wasn't echoing off the walls of his tiny bedroom.

I leaned forward, drawn to him. I couldn't fight it anymore, the way I felt for him. It was too real, too intense. It was pointless trying to drown out the urges anymore. The way he was looking at me… I could barely breathe.

My hand moved to the back of his neck, sliding over the muscles there. He felt hard beneath my touch, so strong. I looked into his eyes, and he was staring straight back at me, his lips parted, his eyes begging.

I could feel his breath fanning against my lips, and all I wanted was to taste him.

And I was waiting because…?

I took one last look into his eyes, to make sure he really wanted it, and then I brushed my lips against his.

Nothing had prepared me; nothing had ever been like this. I wasn't ready for the way our lips molded together; the way my bottom lip fit between his, the way his tongue swept across my lip and made me forget my own name.

His head tilted so he had better access to my mouth, and I let him. I gripped his shoulder tightly, silently encouraging his actions. Slowly, torturously, we deepened the kiss, and molded our bodies together as best we could, until I was half under him. It was difficult to stay mindful of his injuries when his tongue was so skillfully engaging mine. I was whimpering, I was moaning, I was burning up, and I never wanted it to end. My arm curled around his neck, and barely remembered that I couldn't hitch my leg around his hip. I wanted to be closer, infinitely closer.

"Emmett," I sighed when we both needed air. He continued on to my neck as I curled my fingers into his hair. It was a lot more silky and thick than it looked. Me moaning his name must have been some sort of catalyst, because before I knew it, his mouth was back on mine, and this time, it wasn't sweet or seductive, it was desperate and needy and powerful and passionate.

My heart was pounding out of my chest, and I was clinging to him like he was the only thing tying me down to earth. I think he was; my entire body felt like it was floating.

And then suddenly, my cell phone was ringing. Emmett and I jumped apart (well, I jumped, he inched slowly away), and I rolled over to shut off the ringtone on the side table. I looked at the phone with disgust. Renee. Leave it to her to interrupt the best, most sexually charged moment of my life.

"Uh, I should take this," I stammered, and eased myself off the bed. His face was flushed, and his lips were swollen from our passionate kisses. I could also see that certain parts of his anatomy were still _fully functioning. _Shit. I wanted to whimper and be held tight against him again, to feel him against me, every single inch. I wanted nothing more than to have his mouth against mine again, to be held by him once more.

"Okay," he said, and his voice was husky. I shivered. I gave him a long, meaningful look that I hope reassured him that I didn't regret what just passed between us, and then turned into the living room.

"Hi Mom," I said, and while I loved the woman, I wanted nothing more than to strangle her at this moment.

"Hi sweetie!" she chirped, which made my mood just that much more dark. "How are you?" She dragged out each word so that they were exaggerated. I rolled my eyes through the phone.

"I'm fine," I said briskly.

"And how's Emmett?"

_Sexy._ _Amazing. Kisses me till the earth moves beneath me. Loveable._

_Shit. Where did that one come from? Loveable? What the fuck does that mean?_

I filed that thought away for later on. One kiss and I'm thinking of love?

"He's fine," I said, after I realized I'd paused for a ridiculously long time. "I'm fine. We're both fine. It's fine…"

Great, I was babbling beyond belief. Was I that obvious?

I could practically hear her eyebrows raise at my words.

"So everything's fine then?" She sounded amused.

"Yes, Mom. It's fine."

She laughed then. "Good to know. What have you kids been up to? Still at each other's throats?"

_Only when tongue, teeth and lips are involved._

I shivered at my own thoughts, and glanced through the open door. Emmett was staring at the ceiling, still panting for breath. _God, I hope I affected him as much as he affected me. _My panties were soaked clear through.

"Not exactly. We're pretty good friends now actually."

_More than friends._ Christ, I had to stop this damned internal dialogue. It was killing me, and it wasn't helping me focus at all. Though, the way he had touched me, I was surprised I even had vocal cords to begin with.

I finally realized that Renee was still on the other end of the phone, and that she was speaking once more. _Head in the game, Bella._

"Good! Esme and I always thought you guys would get along if you would just get your heads out of your butts. Our little Pride & Prejudices."

"Excuse me?"

"You both had silly little prejudices against each other, for no real reason. I'm glad you got past it."

"Mom, are you trying to tell me we're like Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy?" I tried very hard to keep the mirth out of my voice. _Pride & Prejudice _was one of my very favorite books, but I found it very hard to find the parallels between the epic Lizzy and Darcy, and Emmett and me.

"Something like that."

"Whatever, Mom."

"Stubborn girl. Anyway, the reason I called was that Esme is coming next weekend to take Emmett off your hands for a few days."

_Please don't._

"And I was thinking, I might come with her, so I can see you! Your dad is going to be busy at the station anyway, so I figured we could have a girl's weekend. You can bring Alice."

"Uh, sure, that'd be great," I said, though less enthusiastically than I would have hoped to muster.

"I know you'll be busy with schoolwork and all, but Esme and I can hang out in Emmett's apartment with him when you're gone. Oh, this is going to be so fun, Bella!" she practically squealed.

I couldn't bring myself to squeal along with her. Too many emotions were flooding through me at the moment, and I didn't know how to deal with them. Renee and Esme coming. The inevitable bursting the little bubble Emmett and I lived in. That epic kiss we'd just shared. What that meant. How he felt about it. How I felt about it. It was driving me fucking nuts, and I hadn't even hung up the phone with Renee yet.

"Yeah, fun. Okay, so Mom, I have to go now. Can I talk to you later?" I was being distant and rude, and I knew that if I kept this conversation up much longer, she'd be on to me. I wasn't ready for that.

"Sure, honey. I'll talk to you later. Love you!" And then she was gone.

When I looked into Emmett's bedroom, he was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, I'm so pleased with your reactions to last chapter!!! Seems you guys like kisses... Hehe. I can't believe we're at 200 reviews after only 10 chapter!!! You guys rock so hard, it's not even funny!!!! I love you. Please keep telling me what you think, it really means a lot to me, and I really do take your suggestions and opinions to heart. Please don't be shy, I always respond to my reviewers, cuz I just love you guys. I'm gushing, I know... ;-) Thanks to Lea, cuz she's freaking amazing. **

**I'm going to Seattle in the morning, so I won't be updating until Monday, just so you know, but I have the next chapter written and beta'd, so you won't have to wait when I get back. :-)**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you, I don't own Twilight!!!!**

**EmPOV**

Holy. Fucking. Hell.

Those were the only three words I could process. Over and over in my head, just plain and simple. Holy. Fucking. Hell. I could still taste her. And, I was so fucking hard I could cut glass with the thing.

It had never been this way for me. I'd never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted her. She was perfect. Every fucking part of her was perfect. And I never wanted to stop. I never wanted her to stop touching me, holding me, kissing me, wanting me.

But how did she feel? God, I felt like a woman wondering it, but I had to know. The gnawing, raw need to know was driving me crazy.

I cursed cell phones as a plague to this earth. She could still be in my arms right now if that buggering thing hadn't gone off.

Bella hadn't come back into the room after she got off the phone with who I could only assume was her mom. Renee always had horrible timing. I'll never forget when she burst into my family's living room and interrupted my first kiss with Lauren Mallory. To be honest, I was relieved she did, Lauren was one of the worst kissers on the planet, more like a fish than human, but that's beside the point. Renee was still cock-blocking me now, even across the country.

Now I was terrified that Bella hadn't really meant what happened. That she didn't feel the same connection that I did. That it was just some fucking moment of passion, or whatever the crap you want to call it.

I fell asleep with my stomach in knots.

"_Bella, I love you. Please, I just want to be with you. I thought you felt the same. I thought this all meant something."_

_Her face twisted into a cold, hard sneer, her eyes full of pity and contempt. "Love you? How could I love _you_? You're an invalid with no future. I'm going back to Edward. He's a much better kisser than you, by the way. I want him, not you. Thanks for helping me see that Edward is the one I need." Ass-ward suddenly appeared from nowhere, and swept Bella into his arms, kissing her like some fucking knight-in-shining-armor. _

I woke up with a start, sitting up as far as I could, my heart pounding and my head spinning. Obviously, I knew it was a dream. Obviously, I don't think Bella would ever be capable of that kind of coldness towards me. Even when she was a bitch, she wasn't cold. If anything, she was fiery hot in her anger.

I flopped back onto the pillow, and rubbed my face hard. _Jesus fucking Christ, Cullen, pull yourself together_, I told myself.

"Emmett?" Bella's voice was thick with sleep, and I shot a look at the clock. 3 o-fucking-clock in the morning. _Great._ "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah sure. Why?"

"You were talking in your sleep and you sounded uncomfortable."

_Oh fuck. _"What did I say?"

I couldn't really tell, since the only light in the apartment was the lamp in the living room, but I think she was crying. She was standing at the foot of my bed, in those damn short shorts, and crossing her arms against her chest, which was clearly braless, and clearly not going to help my mental situation at all right now.

"Um… my name… and 'no' a lot."

"Anything else?" _Please let there have been nothing else, please, God, please._

"N-no," she finally stammered. "And I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must be a little hot in here. Always give me nightmares."

"Yeah, makes sense. I'll just…" she marched to the window, opening it a crack, and then stood at the head of my bed.

We stared at each other for a long moment. The tension was so thick; it felt like it was pressing down on me, like I almost couldn't breathe. I couldn't figure out what she was thinking, and it was driving me insane.

"I should get back to sleep," she finally murmured. "I start class tomorrow."

"Right. Sure. Okay. Sleep well. Sorry I woke you."

"Uh huh. Night."

She turned quickly and practically sprinted to the couch. My heart sank. Clearly, the kiss had scared her away. Clearly, my dream held more reality than I cared to experience. Clearly, it meant nothing to her.

My heart fractured, tiny slivers breaking off from the rest. It shattered completely when the sounds of Bella's sobs flooded the apartment.

**BPOV**

He didn't want me. Even in his unconsciousness, he couldn't keep himself from rejecting me. "No, Bella, no, stop, no…"

He didn't want me. It was all a mistake.

_He doesn't want me. _That thought echoed in my head, over and over, as I sobbed into my pillow. I tried my best to keep silent, but I'm sure that I failed epically. _Just like I do with everything else._

Edward was right. Emmett wouldn't want me. I'm some kind of slut who had a fuck buddy, had sex with him on my "patient's" couch, and then broke it off with him because I fancied myself falling for said patient. And then I kiss the living hell out of aforementioned patient, and he doesn't want me anymore, because I'm some kind of moron who just let it happen. Wanted it to happen. Forced it to happen.

Dry sobs heaved through my body, and not soon enough, I fell asleep.

I woke up early that morning, showered and got ready for class. I had the worst headache of my life, and one glance in the mirror told me I was an absolute mess. My eyes were red and puffy, purple bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I looked sallow and unhealthy. Or maybe that was from the fucking florescent lighting in here. Yeah, that's it.

First day of classes were boring, as expected. Run through the syllabus; introduce yourself to the class, blah blah blah…. I suffered through it with difficulty, barely taking in what the professors were saying. My headache felt like it was splitting my skull open with a sledgehammer, almost as if I had a hangover. Only this was worse. I'd never really had to deal with a broken heart before. I hadn't even been aware I'd given it, but it was clear that I had unknowingly handed it over to Emmett, and with one fell swoop and one amazing kiss, it had been crushed between us, and I was lost.

I think Alice joined me for our class together. I think she told me she and Jasper were sleeping together now, and that it was the most mind blowing thing she'd ever experienced. I think she took me to my car. The only thing that registered was pulling into my parking space once more at Emmett's apartment, and realizing I had to face the music. I had to face the consequence of my horrible choices in life. I had to pretend like nothing happened.

Emmett was awake for once, clicking through the channels at an impossibly fast speed. There was no way he could really see what was on that way. He had a frustrated look on his face, and my heart fluttered, even as it broke in two.

"Hi, Emmett," I said, clutching my new books to my chest, sort of as an armor. Protect myself from once more being flayed alive. I couldn't take it again.

"Hey," he said blankly, still staring at the TV. "Thanks for the food."

I had left out some applesauce and a croissant for him, so that he wouldn't starve when he woke up.

"You're welcome. How was your day?" It hurt to spit out the words, to try and sound cheerful.

"Boring. It's not the same when you're-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Boring."

The blood roared in my ears. Was he just about to admit that he missed me? Now I was completely confused.

"Wanna watch a movie, or TV or something?" I asked hopefully. I knew he probably didn't want a thing to do with me anymore, and actually I wanted nothing more than to hide far away from him at the moment, but I had to pretend nothing was wrong. I didn't want to lose everything we'd built up together before _The Kiss. _

"Uh… sure. You pick."

"No, you, it's fine. I'm going to be reading over some stuff for class anyway."

"You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want," he said, but he didn't sound like he really meant it.

Way to confuse the fuck out of me, Cullen. I wasn't too crazy about the Katy Perry shit he was spinning on me. I was full on epic heart fail this morning, and now I had hope again? Shit was making my head spin.

"No, it's fine. I want to."

"If you're sure," he said, almost timidly. Okay, something was up. Emmett Dale Cullen was not timid.

"Family Guy marathon?"

"Hell yeah," he said, with a half grin that I would have considered incredibly sexy had it not been so sad and out of character.

I switched on the DVD player, and we had gotten through four episodes when I realized Emmett wasn't watching the TV. His eyes were trained on me, and I suddenly felt hot.

"Bella," he started, but a goddamn cell phone rang again, this time, his.

He growled, and I mean actually growled at the phone, and I cannot deny that the sound was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard in my entire life.

"What?!" he barked into the phone, not even stopping to look at who it was. "Oh, Jasper. Hey man. What do you want?"

"Kay. Okay. Fine. Uh huh. Yeah. Okay. Okay. Bye."

"That was fast," I lightly teased.

"They've made Newton my replacement indefinitely," he said numbly. "There's no hope of me joining the team again, whether I get better or not. Scouts coming to the first game tonight." He said all of this robotically, as if he was completely detached from the situation. Like he had no feelings one way or the other. I knew differently.

"Emmett," I said softly, and covered his hand with mine. I ignored the spark I still felt every time we touched. He stared at our hands for a long while.

"I knew it would happen," he said finally. "I knew it, but I didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to believe… Everything is gone, nothing's left for me."

"Don't you dare say that," I said fiercely. "You hear me, Emmett?"

He finally looked at me, looking deep into my eyes.

"I'm useless, Bella," he said just as passionately. "Don't you get it? I had everything figured out! And now it's fucking over, and what do I have to show for it?! What?!"

"This is just a setback," I soothed. "Just because it's not happening now doesn't mean it won't ever happen. Yeah, your leg is busted. Yeah, you're in this bed. But you're not useless! You're not! And your leg won't always be busted, and you'll walk again, you'll skate again!" His hand grabbed mine and gripped it tight.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," he finally said.

"I know. I know it's not what you wanted. But life is like that sometimes, I guess. It's a bitch, and you have to just deal with it."

"You help me deal with it," he said huskily.

"I- What?!" My head spun.

"You, Bella. You save me from this crap. You… you just…"

And then his fingers were curling into my hair, and he was pulling me towards him, and our lips were hungry and needy for each other and there was nothing tender or sweet about it.

**EmPOV**

Fuck, this woman was going to kill me. I held her as close to me as possible and tried to tell her how I felt through my kiss. She gasped as I pried her lips apart with my tongue, and then she eagerly swirled her tongue against mine. I moaned into her mouth, needing more, much more. She was nowhere near as close to my broken body as I wanted her to be, but that was entirely impossible with my casts.

My heart pounded like crazy as I enticed her tongue into my mouth, and she whimpered when I sucked on it.

I needed her. She was the only thing that kept me grounded in this world. The only thing that kept me from wanting to throw myself in front of a bus. My emotions were like the proverbial rollercoaster, but she was my seatmate who I screamed with and held on to and went through it all again with because in the end, it was so damned fun.

I never wanted to part from those sweet, juicy lips of hers, but she was making it very hard to control myself. Not that I could actually do much about it even though I was dying to, but it was too easy to lose myself in her.

She kissed me like she depended on it, and I knew I depended on her, too. Reluctantly, I pulled away from her mouth, and kissed just under her jaw, where I could feel her pulse racing.

"Bella, we need to talk," I gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's Monday, and you know what that means... ;-) I'm back from Seattle, I had a GREAT time with my friend. Now I have to get cracking writing the next chapter. :-) Thanks for all your fantastic reviews!!! You guys rock my world. Keep sending me the love, it makes me happy. Thanks also to Lea and all my super awesome BFFF'ers!!! :-D Oh, and did anyone else squeal like a fangirl over the new New Moon trailer??!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Lame.**

**BPOV**

I couldn't remember my own name, and he wants to talk?

Emmett eased away from me, placing kisses on my jaw, throat, and finally the palm of my hand, taking every last ounce of breath out of me before separating us completely. I was so cold without him.

He saw me shiver, and he smiled so his dimples showed.

"You're beautiful," he confessed. His eyes were dark, and I shivered again.

I felt achy all over. My entire body pulsed with need for him, and it was taking everything in me not to reach out to him again. _Aww, hell_, I thought, rolling over to be closer again, as I reached out and traced his lips with my fingertips. I couldn't stop myself. My hands explored his face, and he leaned into my touch emitting a deep, low growl from somewhere in his chest. I shivered for a third time, my imagination running wild.

"Bella," he moaned, and suddenly I was kissing him again. I couldn't stop myself from instantly asking for permission to explore his mouth once again, and melted when he granted access.

I couldn't tell you how long we laid there kissing, but however long it was, it wasn't enough. I could kiss this man till the end of time, and never get bored of it, never want more. _Well, _I thought as I rubbed my thighs together for a little friction, _not never. _

Emmett's lips traced patterns over my face as he buried his hand in my hair. I realized I was leaning over him, and my hair was forming a curtain around our faces. _Our own little world, _I thought to myself, but then I was completely distracted by Emmett's teeth nipping just behind my ear.

"Bella," he rasped, "we really have to talk."

I whimpered, never wanting this to end. I didn't want the reality of the world to catch up to us. I just wanted this. I just wanted him.

I pulled away reluctantly, feeling my eyes brimming with tears already. I couldn't bring myself to regret kissing him, touching him. I wouldn't let him take those moments away, even if he was ending it now.

"Bella, please tell me you don't regret this," he gasped, his hand still buried in my hair. His eyes were pleading, hopeful.

"I- of course not," I said, still scared he was going to do a 180 and change his mind about me.

He breathed a sigh of relief, his entire body relaxing into mine. "Thank God."

"You mean you… you want this?"

"Bella," he said, shifting beneath me to kiss me again, lightly. "I want this more than anything in the world."

My head spun as he leaned in to kiss me deeply, running his tongue along the seam of my lips and parting my lips easily. He wanted this. He wanted me. He wanted _us_. The thought alone had me giddy and needy. My hands wove into his gorgeous brown curls, holding him more closely to me.

"But," I said between kisses, not wanted to interrupt, but needing to know, "I thought you didn't want me. I mean," I paused to moan as he ran the tip of his tongue along my jaw. "You kept yelling 'No', and my name last night… like it was bad… Like it was a mistake."

He eased away from my neck, an embarrassed look on his face. "It could never be a mistake, Bella," he said huskily, and a shiver ran up my spine. It could have had to do with the fact that his good hand was tracing circles on my hip, but it also had a hell of a lot to do with the sexy tone of his voice.

"Thank God," I whispered.

I wanted to pull him to me, to kiss him until we both forgot who and where we were. But more needed to be said.

"So…" Fuck, I was going to be a girl now. "What does this mean?"

He looked at me with those half-lidded eyes, and my heart leapt. "It means I want to keep kissing you as much as possible. It means I-" He stopped himself. "I don't want us to be just friends, Bella. I can't do that. I don't want to be your friend, I don't want to be your enemy, I want to be… your…"

_Boyfriend, say boyfriend. Please, oh please, oh please, say boyfriend._

"Boyfriend," he finally breathed.

"Wow, this is coming completely out of left field," I teased, pretending to be shocked, needing to lighten this intense moment between us.

"Not for me," he whispered.

"Me, either," I whispered back.

"Really?"

"Don't be so surprised. You are, after all, quite cute."

"Cute?" He wrinkled his nose, like _cute _was suddenly a dirty word.

"I'll have you know, Swan, that I haven't been called cute since I was twelve and my voice hadn't changed yet."

"I remember those days," I said, thinking back to a much more gawky, awkward Emmett. I was taller than him, and he had relentlessly teased me, calling me Stork, and Beanpole, and other mean things. Look at us now.

"I hated you so much back then. You used to tease me for being small."

"I hated you, too, you know." I nuzzled his neck.

"You made me start to work out, you know that? I'm the beefcake I am today because of you."

I couldn't stop the laughter. "Seriously? Beefcake? You didn't just call yourself that, please tell me you didn't."

"It's true, and you know it," he shot back, a smug smirk on his face. "I don't hear you complaining."

"Definitely not," I said, taking his earlobe between my teeth and biting down lightly. He groaned.

"Do that again, and I'm going to make a mess of myself," he warned.

"I can always clean it up for you after, a nice little sponge bath," I suggested, biting the inside of my cheek.

He growled, and my panties were suddenly that much more damp.

"I love you like this," he said, brushing my hair back from my face tenderly.

A bolt of shock burst through me. Did he just say _love? _

"We spent too many years being idiots," he went on. "And I've never been so happy than these last few days, here, with you. I never knew… I didn't realize…" He looked away, clearly embarrassed, but he didn't look like he regretted what he'd said, either. "Please be my girlfriend."

"Of course," I said, leaning forward to seal the promise with a kiss, still battling in my head with what 'love' meant. I mean, I know what it means, but did he mean what he said…?

God, I really _am_ a girl. Damn it.

But really, did it matter right now? Bringing myself to the here and now, I was curled into him as closely as his casts and busted leg would allow, and basking in the glow of the idea that he wanted me. That I was his _girlfriend._

**EmPOV**

Was this real? Bella was… my girlfriend??!! We'd gone from hate to love (well, at least in my case) in just a few short weeks, and I wasn't entirely sure I wasn't dreaming. It would make sense that this was all just one big drug-induced dream. I mean, I _did _dream that Tuvok was the Tin Man at one point, so the idea of this being a dream wasn't entirely out of the question.

Oh yeah, I loved her. With every bone, broken or otherwise, in my body. Sometimes I wondered if this was some sort of Florence Nightingale syndrome, but then Bella would smile at me and I knew that it was more than that.

Currently, we were taking a break from making out for her to do some book work. She was snuggled against my good side, my arm tucked around her, and she was reading some insanely big book. We'd slid into this routine quickly, of her going to class, and coming home before lunchtime, when I'd wake up. We'd watch TV, make out like hormonal teenagers, and then she'd do homework before we'd make out until I had to take my meds again and I'd fall asleep.

But the best part was, she didn't sleep on the couch anymore. She slept next to me. She had _her _side of the bed. _Her _pillow that smelled exactly like her, that fruity, sweet stuff that made my insides twist with need. We couldn't snuggle asleep together, just in case, but I loved that whenever I'd wake up from some bizarre dream in the middle of the night, I would see her sleeping form next to mine.

Friday afternoon, we were on the bed, making out as usual. I liked this was a "usual" activity. I could definitely get used to this. Keep on keeping on for the rest of my life.

She was sprawled half across my body, her fingers curled in my hair, tugging gently, a move I adored and she seemed to enjoy equally. She whimpered as I coaxed her tongue into my mouth, and the sound went straight to my dick. Kissing Bella always lead to the same conclusion: I would get hard as a rock, and then we'd stop, and I'd have to picture Jasper dancing naked with hippos in order to kill my hard-on. It wasn't a gross image necessarily, but it was hilarious enough for me to distract myself from the situation in my pants.

I was going to die from the world's most epic case of blue balls.

Bella was in the middle of doing this thing with her tongue that I sincerely hoped she'd move to my nether regions eventually, when both of our cell phones rang at the same time.

We jumped apart, and Bella leapt to grab them both off the side table. I watched her with fascination. Her cheeks and neck were bright red, and I could see several hickeys up and down the column of her neck from various times I'd gotten a little too enthusiastic.

Another one was newly forming at the base of her throat, and I swelled with pride. _Mine, _I thought possessively.

She handed me my phone, staring at hers in the process.

"Mom," we said in unison.

"Fuck," she groaned, and sank back onto the bed.

I flipped my phone open. "Hi Mom," I said.

"Emmy Bear, how are you doing?"

"Fine, are you in town now?"

"Yeah, Renee and I are driving down from the airport right now!"

Wait, what?

"Great," I said, fully confused now. I looked over at Bella, who was holding her head like she had a headache.

"So we'll see you in about an hour, okay? We have to get settled in Renee's hotel room."

"Uh… sure. Drive safe, Mom."

I hung up at the same time Bella did. She was rubbing her temples and muttering "fuck," over and over.

"Bella?"

She groaned, rolling over to face me. "I'm so sorry."

"Did you know your mom was coming?"

She bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"For how long?"

"Uh…four days?" she asked, looking like she was trying to do mental math, which was not one of her strong suits. Despite my annoyance, she looked awfully adorable. "Since she interrupted our first kiss."

"And you managed to forget?"

"You're rather distracting when you want to be, you know," she said, smirking.

Oh, right. Fuck yeah.

"So what are we going to do?"

She was silent for a moment. "Well, are we ready to tell?"

Now I was the silent one. "No," I finally decided, gauging her reaction. "I kind of want to keep you all to myself for just a little bit longer."

She looked visibly relieved. "Good, I don't think I want to subject us to their questions just yet."

I liked the way she said "us."

"Me either. So… we gonna pretend we're not together? Fight like cats and dogs again?"

"No fighting. But… less friendly."

"So you mean, I can't do this in front of them?" I traced her side with my palm, brushing against the side of her breast slowly. Her back arched off the bed just a little.

"Hmm mmm," she agreed, eyes locked on mine.

"And none of this." I dragged my lips across her collarbone, making her lips part and sigh.

"No way," she murmured.

"And definitely, none of this." I cupped the back of her neck and crushed her lips to mine.

When I pulled back, her eyes were black with desire.

"This is gonna be torture," she whimpered.

I couldn't agree more.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: And The Mothers are here.... ;-) The response for last chapter was fantastic, thank you all so much!!! It means so much to me when you review and let me know how I'm doing. Thank you. Also, thanks to Lea for being so fast sending this back to me, thanks darling!!! I'm going to be working at Oktoberfest in Mt. Angel from Thursday till Sunday, so I'm not entirely sure when the next update will be, but I'm going to work fast to get it out on time. Thanks for your patience!!! **

**Disclaimer: Bloody hell, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times. This stuff ain't mine!!! **

**BPOV**

Entirely too soon, two sets of knocks rapped on the front door simultaneously. I'd had to tear myself away from Emmett to make the living room look like I'd been sleeping in it, and brushing through Emmett's hair so it wasn't rumpled from my hands, which I was currently doing with my fingers. I loved touching his hair.

"Ready?" I asked Emmett, steeling myself for the barrage of The Mothers.

"As I'll ever be," he said. I leaned forward to steal another kiss, the last one until our moms left… or at least the last one with that door wide open. I couldn't stand the idea of not kissing Emmett now, not for two days when he was so close. It was a necessity, a pure need at this point.

Emmett seemed to feel the same way as I did. "C'mere," he said roughly, crushing my mouth to his again, and I moaned, instantly forgetting the world around us. It was a rough kiss, and our teeth clashed together with its ferocity, but I didn't want to stop. Ever. His hand brushed the side of my breast, and I mewled into his mouth.

The twin knocks interrupted the kiss, pulling us back to reality. I smoothed my hair quickly, making sure my eyes weren't too bright, my lips too swollen, my heart pulsing too fast. I appraised myself in the mirror. Too late. Emmett wasn't much better, but if we waited much longer to let in Renee and Esme, we'd have a mutiny on our hands, and they'd definitely know something was up.

I gave one last desperate look at Emmett, seeing his handsome, smirking face and flung open the door.

"Bella!" Renee and Esme sang out in unison, both rushing forward to hug me. I laughed as I was engulfed in a big, motherly hug.

"Hi Mom, hi Esme!" I said, hugging them back as tightly as they held me. "How was your flight?"

"Just fine," Renee said, tossing her purse onto the couch while Esme sat hers down primly by the door. Sometimes it was too funny to observe my mother and her best friend together. Renee was wild and chaotic, and forever scatterbrained. Esme was five hors d'oeuvres short of being a Stepford wife half the time, until you discounted her severe passion for hard liquor, the occasional game of poker, and her not-so-secret love of firemen calendars. Yet somehow they'd managed to become best friends for most of their adult lives, and I'd never realized just how much I'd missed them. I felt a stab of sadness realizing how long it had been since I was home.

"It's so good to see you baby," Renee said, swooping me back into her arms while Esme darted into Emmett's room. I could see over Renee's shoulder that he was grinning widely at seeing his mother, and a little flutter went through my body. I loved that smile.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Renee asked, bringing me back to the living room, tearing me away from my boyfriend's perfect smile.

"Huh?"

She laughed, grasping my head between her hands, forcing me to look at her. "I said, have you been working out or something? You look… glowy."

"Glowy? Is that even a word?"

I was trying to distract her. I smoothed my hair once more for good measure.

"You know what I mean."

"Nope. Just same old, same old!" I said brightly. Too brightly. Renee gave me a suspicious look, and then went into Emmett's room to join Esme. Esme was currently sitting in _my _spot on the bed, examining Emmett's leg. She was still upset they hadn't put a cast on his leg, though that wasn't normal procedure for a broken femur in an adult. I'm not sure how Carlisle convinced her Emmett would be just fine that way.

I followed Renee, and stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe watching The Mothers fuss over Emmett. He had a pained expression on his face, as if he were working very hard to not burst into laughter over their cooing and prodding.

"Really, guys, I'm doing fine," he kept saying.

"And is Bella taking good care of you?" Renee asked with eyebrows raised, looking pointedly at both of us, probing our reactions.

"Yeah, Bella's the best," Emmett said with a grin. I melted just a little bit on the inside, and I realized my face gave away that fact when Renee zeroed in on me. She turned; arms crossed over her chest, and watched me. I gulped inwardly.

"The best, huh? I thought you guys had it in for each other." She raised one eyebrow.

"We called a truce, remember?" I said, trying to be strong and indifferent towards her gaze.

"That's right," she said softly. I felt heat in my cheeks, and cursed my bodily reactions to embarrassment. It gave me away, every single time.

Esme stood up from the bed, oblivious to Renee's little interrogation, and said, "Emmy Bear, I think it's time for my very best chicken noodle soup and mashed potatoes. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically, and we all had to grin. He looked so much like a little boy in that moment that it was hard not to remember him when he was that age. That was before we hated each other, before we had all these stupid squabbles and teased each other relentlessly.

We had actually been good friends growing up, long before we went off to school and things changed. We'd play together, exploring the woods behind our houses together, riding bikes, building forts, pretending we were superheroes, and at one point, playing doctor. I'd have to remind Emmett of that sometime later. I was hoping for a repeat, but more adult, performance sometime very soon.

I bit my lip, and shifted so my thighs created friction just where I needed it. Whenever I thought about Emmett, I couldn't help but think about him _that way. _I knew already that if he weren't injured, we'd have already sealed the deal so to speak. I wanted him, badly, and I knew he felt the same way about me. I felt it against my hip every time we made out.

The Mothers were staring at me when I broke out of my reverie, and Emmett was grinning so widely I thought his face was going to break in half. He winked, as if he knew where my mind had just gone.

"Is that okay, Bella?" Esme asked, and clearly not for the first time. My face was beet red, I just knew it.

"Uh… what was that Esme?" I asked.

"I'll make the three of us girls some spaghetti and we can have some red wine. Would you like to call Alice to see if she can join us?"

"Sure," I said, willing my blush away.

The Mothers walked into the kitchen, and I closed the door so that it was only open a crack.

"You Ookay there, baby?" he asked, clearly amused with what had just happened.

"Fine," I said. "My mind just… wandered."

"Care to share?" He winked.

"Just… thinking…"

"About?" he prompted, but I could tell he already knew, and was relishing teasing me.

"You know what I was thinking, Emmett Cullen," I hissed.

"Don't worry baby, I was thinking along the same lines," he said, gesturing to the pillow lying across his lap. I stifled a moan. "Soon," he promised.

"That doesn't help!" I whined. "Now I gotta go out there and pretend like I'm not thinking about you and your…" I snapped my mouth shut, but the damage was done.

Emmett let out a low growl from deep in his chest, and he adjusted himself under the pillow. "I need a moment alone," he grunted. "Bring a washcloth back to me."

My eyes widened as I nodded. "I wish I could help you," I whispered.

"Believe me, baby, I wish you could, too. Now… please… go…" He sounded desperate.

"Close the door," he hissed.

I nodded, closing the door behind me. My insides were throbbing. This was SO not the time to feel this way, but I couldn't help it. He drove me crazy, even without a single touch. I couldn't imagine how it'd be when we finally were able to touch, in all the right places.

I hurried to the bathroom, and wetted down a washcloth for Emmett. The Mothers were banging around in the kitchen, oblivious to me, which was just fine with me, because I was a horrible, blushing mess, and I needed a minute to compose myself.

Apparently, Emmett needed even less time than me, because just a few short minutes later, he was calling my name… hopefully not in ecstasy, but who knew?!

I rushed into his bedroom, thrusting the washcloth into his hand, not daring to look at him. If I saw him post-O, I knew I'd have to throw myself onto the bed and claim him as mine once and for all, The Mothers be damned.

"Thanks," he said roughly. "I wish I could kiss you."

"I have to go," I whispered. "They're gonna suspect…"

"Yeah," he said sadly. "Later."

"Don't tempt me," I said desperately, walking out of the room, and this time I left the door wide open.

"Bella, come in here!" Renee shouted from the kitchen. Really, the apartment had three different rooms. There was no need to shout. I rolled my eyes. "Come sit with us!" she said, patting a kitchen chair. "And let's gossip! How's that man of yours?"

"M-man?" I stammered. Were we _that _apparent? I know _I _had been acting like a goober, but Emmett had seemed pretty cool.

"Yeah, Edward!"

I shuddered. "He is most definitely NOT my man, Mom. We're not seeing each other anymore."

"Why not?!" Esme and Renee squealed. They really _were _best friends, I thought, staring at their twin expressions that were begging for more gossip.

"It just wasn't working out anymore," I said. "It wasn't meant to be. He was jealous."

"OF?!" The Mothers squealed again, eyes wide; though Esme's were now directed at the pot on the stove she was stirring.

"Of me staying here with Emmett," I said nonchalantly, though my heart was racing, hoping they wouldn't find much meaning in that. Of course, they did.

"Why would he be jealous of _that?"_ Renee asked, clearly gloating over something.

I shrugged, trying as hard as possible to be casual. "He was a dumbass."

"If he let you go, yes he was," Esme said with a sweet smile. Renee was still appraising me. I hated her knowing looks; they were nearly as bad as Alice's. Speaking of which…

"I'm going to call Alice, to see if she wants to join us," I said, holding up my phone as proof as I walked into the living room.

Minutes later, I walked in. "Can we make enough for five? Her boyfriend wants to come, too."

"Boyfriend? I didn't know Alice had a boyfriend," Renee said.

"Yeah, it's Emmett's best friend, actually. Jasper Whitlock."

Esme let out a sound that sounded more like a whinny than anything else. "Jasper! They're together! Oh, Alice is a lucky girl. Jasper is such a gentleman, and so handsome, too. Those eyes…" She got this dreamy look I had only ever seen on Alice's face before, and I had to laugh. So did Renee.

"Esme! Don't tell me you have a crush on your son's best friend!"

"Ewwww!!!!" Emmett groaned from his bedroom. "That's disgusting!" We all burst into laughter at his reaction. I could imagine the horrified expression on his face.

Delicious smells from Esme's cooking began rising from the stove, and Alice was knocking on the door twenty minutes after I'd called her.

I answered the door, hugging my miniature best friend and letting Jasper in behind her. It was too hilarious to watch Esme greet Jasper. He was oblivious, but Esme blushed scarlet when he shook her hand and drawled out, "Hello again, Mrs. Cullen, it's wonderful to see you again." Renee and I were shaking with withheld laughter, causing Alice to stare at us quizzically. She wound herself around Jasper as he walked to Emmett's bedroom.

The Mothers and I plodded back into the kitchen, and it wasn't too long before Alice joined us. "Guy talk," she explained, rolling her eyes.

"So Alice, tell us how you met Jasper!" Renee said. "You two are an adorable couple."

"We're going to get married," she said confidently, and grinned as The Mothers gasped.

"Not yet!" she reassured them. "But someday." She got that soft, unfocused look in her eyes again. "We met here, actually. I came to visit Bella; he was here to visit Emmett. We just clicked, it was like a movie. He's perfect," she sighed.

We were silent for a moment, and then Esme asked, "Is he a good kisser?"

Renee and I burst into laughter, unable to contain ourselves, while Alice turned into the proverbial blushing bride, so to speak.

"I can't… I can't believe…" Renee was gasping, tears rolling down her face. "I can't believe you just said that!" Our giggling accelerated and Alice bit her lip and tried not to laugh. Esme had the good decency to look mortified at herself.

"I'm so sorry, Alice, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Mrs. Cullen. I really don't mind. Amazing, would be how I describe it. Earth shattering, even." She grinned widely. "I know I'm lucky to have found him."

Renee and I were wiping tears from our eyes as she said this, clutching our sides, our laughter finally dying down. My stomach ached from laughing so hard, and it was hard to breathe.

I was shocked that Jasper hadn't even poked his head out the door to see what was going on. Then again, those two were probably terrified of being outnumbered by The Mothers and The Girlfriends.

I smiled, knowing that only Emmett and I knew the true nature of our relationship. It was odd. I'd never once kept a secret like this from my mom, surrogate mother, and best friend before. I wanted to explode with the information, let the whole damn world know, but I knew now wasn't the time.

Alice suddenly turned to me, noting my grin. "Bella, you look happy. Happier than normal."

"Well, I just about peed myself laughing; maybe it has something to do with that."

"No, it's not that," she said cryptically, still studying my face, and my heart stopped for a moment. I hadn't told her about me and Emmett. That was our secret, the sacred and beautiful thing between us that we weren't ready to share, even with our best friends.

Then again, I had a psychic for a best friend and a detective for a mother. They knew me too well, and I was an open book more than half the time. I was never good at lying, and usually people knew what I was thinking before I even thought it myself. I was so screwed…

"Are you and Emmett fooling around?" she asked suddenly, and everyone froze, three curious pairs of eyes zoomed in on my horrified face.

_Aww shit. _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow, you guys really liked The Mothers!!! :-D I can't believe we're at 300+ reviews already. I know for some authors that's small potatoes, but it isn't for me, and I love each and every review. You keep me motivated to keep going!!! I seriously appreciate your support. Keep the love coming, and I'll do the same. ;-) Thanks to Lea for getting this back to me super quick, because she really is a super hero in disguise. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but it owns me. It's sort of sad. **

**EmPOV**

Jasper and I both froze when Alice piped up with her little inquisition. My heart started racing. Jasper stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"Uh… no, no…" Bella stammered. "We're not… we haven't… It's not…"

Aww, fuck. We were so screwed. Bella could never keep secrets; she always wore her emotions on her sleeve. Renee was incredibly perceptive, and from what I've heard, Alice was a tiny detective. We'd never escape this alive.

"Are you?" Jasper whispered. It was barely a question. I knew he knew. Mother fucker.

"No…"

He just looked at me. I was hot under the collar. He knew I knew he knew… There was no way out of this. Between my mom, Renee, Alice, and Jasper, Bella and I didn't have a hope in hell of keeping this a secret any longer. They knew us better than any other people in this world. We couldn't hide from them. Bella was still stuttering, unsure of what to say, and making it more and more apparent that she was lying.

I couldn't take it anymore. Jasper's eyes were probing, and Bella's protests were getting weaker and weaker. I was an honest guy, and I liked being open with people. Secrets weren't my deal.

"FINE!" I shouted, quieting the entire apartment. "It's true!"

Seconds later, our moms and Alice were poking their heads into my room, eyes wide, and a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Oh God," I heard Bella moan from the kitchen. I could just picture her with her face in her hands.

"Baby, come here," I called, and everyone stared at me again.

The crowd at the door parted as Bella slowly walked into my room. We were all silent. She stood by my bed, and I grasped her hands in my good one. Her hands were so tiny, they were engulfed by mine.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears, and I didn't know if that was good or bad. I prayed it was good, or at least okay.

"Well, we kept that a secret for all of an hour, huh?" she said, laughing weakly. "Stupid to think we could keep this from them. You know us too well." I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. She sat on the edge of the bed, giving me a sweet, but nervous looking smile.

The room was still silent. Everyone was trying to absorb what had just happened. Chaos into silence.

And then suddenly, it was bursting into sound again. Renee and my mom started squealing and hugging, and Alice and Jasper embraced, grinning at us like idiots. Damned all-knowing people.

"We always knew you two would get together!" Renee said, smiling so widely I thought she was going to start plotting world domination or something. "I KNEW something was going on!"

Bella blushed, and I couldn't help but grin.

"So… you're just fooling around then? Isn't that hard to do with a broken femur?" Jasper smirked.

"For your information, she is my girlfriend. We're not just fooling around. And as for the other thing… which is none of your business, by the way, we've only kissed." I failed to mention how often and how intensely, and how much I wanted for it to be more than that.

Bella blushed brilliantly, and I knew her thoughts had gone along the same lines as mine. I longed for the day when she and I could truly express how we felt about each other in the physical sense. I had had one release in over a month, and I knew the need for it would only increase as time when on. I needed Bella.

"Gotcha," Jasper said, and then the fucker winked at me. Actually _winked._ I scowled back, which only made his smile widen.

Alice was in the process of whispering in Bella's ear when I glanced at them. Bella's eyes widened as Alice got a wicked expression on her face. The munchkin was adorable, I had to admit. But my girl was just… well, as I told our moms, the best. I don't think I'd ever notice another girl so long as Bella was in my world. I was ruined for anyone but her.

I had to tell her. I wanted to tell her I loved her so much, but I wasn't sure we were ready for that yet. I mean, I was, but I didn't think Bella was along those same lines yet, and when I told her, I wanted to make sure she was 100% with me. I'd only ever been in love once before, with disastrous results, and I didn't want a repeat performance.

Not that Rosalie and Bella were the same. In fact, they barely had anything in common, beyond being female. This situation was not the same, but I was still wary of sharing my feelings. I shared my _thoughts_ all the time… but the way I felt about things was totally different.

My mom and Renee were hugging still, acting like giggly schoolgirls because the twenty some-odd years of failed match making had finally come to fruition. They had tried, extremely unsuccessful, to bring Bella and I together, prom being one of their brilliant plans that went to shit. I still felt horrible about that, especially since I now knew how horribly it had hurt Bella.

I was a dick as a teenager; I'm not going to lie. I still kind of am, but I try hard not to be, especially to the woman I love.

I realized, with a start, that everyone had moved into the living room except for my Bella.

My Bella. I liked the sound of that.

She was holding my hand in a vice-like grip. "I can't believe that just happened," she whispered. "I guess it was inevitable they'd find out. You know me; I'm a horrible liar…"

I laughed. "Yes you are, my love."

Her eyes widened at my use of the word 'love,' but didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. I wished she would say it, I wish I could say it.

_Not yet. _

"Well, now that that's out in the open, I guess I can do this," I said, cupping the back of her neck and bringing her lips to mine.

She protested for about two seconds, and then kissed me back. I ran my tongue along the seam of her lips, teasing her, before pulling back.

"You jerk," she moaned, but then she heard Jasper's catcall from the living room, and pulled herself away from me fully. I was beginning to think the poor girl was going to faint, seeing as how all the blood in her body seemed to have flowed into her cheeks permanently.

If I could, I'd make it so her blood flowed in a more southerly direction.

Lord knows mine had.

"I'm going to get your dinner for you," she said, kissing me on the forehead and walking out of the bedroom.

Jasper strolled back in, looking like the cat who ate the canary. Motherfucker.

"You suck at keeping secrets, you know that?"

"Shut up, it's all your fault. You and your all knowing looks. Douche."

He just grinned.

"So… I have Bella… you have Alice…"

"Yep…"

Alice burst into the room. "Stop being such boys and come eat."

"Would if I could," I said, gesturing to my leg.

"Oh, right."

"I got it!" Bella bustled in with a tray full of food. My mom was the best cook in the world. Bella came in a close second, but my mom was unbeatable. The mashed potatoes were like an orgasm in my mouth. Well… you know what I mean.

"I'm gonna come sit with you," Bella said, and a minute later, she, Alice, and Jasper were all bringing in their trays full of amazing looking pasta.

"Lucky," I groaned. Even if my mom's cooking was life affirming, I still craved real food, not the sick person food I was given all the time.

Renee and my mom settled on the couch, giving me a small wave through the door. It really was good to see them, despite that tiny bit of drama. Part of me wondered if my mom had called my dad and Charlie to let them know the good news. She didn't look the part, but my mom was the biggest gossip you'll ever meet, beating out even Renee.

"Our first double date!" Alice exclaimed. Bella rolled her eyes, and Jasper squeezed her hand before taking a huge bite of spaghetti. Like I said before, he's a motherfucker.

Well, not _my _mother… the fact that she had a crush on him made me calling him a motherfucker even worse. I so did not need that mental image running around in my brain.

"So Bella, I'm going to Jasper's hockey game next week. Wanna come?"

My stomach clenched.

**BPOV**

Alice's hands flew up to her mouth, realizing what she'd just said, and what impact it would have on Emmett.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry, I didn't think-"

He waved his hand, dismissing her apology. "Its fine, Alice. It's time I faced reality. No one should pussy-foot around me. Bella, if you want to go, you're more than welcome to."

No.

"No, Emmett, I want to stay with you. Maybe another time, Alice. Good luck, Jasper." I grabbed Emmett's hand and squeezed gently. He rubbed circles on the back of my hand, as if he was comforting me, instead of the other way around.

Jasper smiled in understanding. He really was a good guy.

I looked at Emmett. He was smiling, but I could tell he was hurting on the inside. He should be playing. He should be getting his big break. He was so young, and suddenly his entire future had been ripped apart. This was nothing more than a reminder of that. Yet he put on a brave face. I couldn't have been more proud of him than at that moment. It was a huge mistake, but he was starting to pull through.

Then again, if he hadn't been in that accident, there was no way in hell we would have even spoken to each other, let alone found ourselves in love.

Wait, what? Love?

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Holy God, I love Emmett.

My mouth dropped open at the shock of my own personal revelation. I snapped it shut before anyone else could notice, but my head was spinning. _I'm in love with Emmett. I love Emmett. I love him. _The words kept repeating themselves over and over in my brain, like some weird mantra I'd never escape from. But I didn't want to escape.

I was in love with Emmett Dale Cullen, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. _How did _that _happen?_

And more to the point, could he love me back? My pulse raced thinking about it. If there was even the slightest chance that he could love me…

"Bella?" Emmett's voice sounded concerned, and he was looking at me with careful eyes. My stomach flip-flopped as we made eye contact. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, shaking my head slightly. It was still buzzing with my love chant. "Just spaced out for a minute."

Renee stuck her head in the door. "Bella, I want to go shopping tomorrow, okay? You're coming with me!"

Alice pouted. "Jasper and I are busy tomorrow, I can't go." She stuck out her bottom lip like some little kid who didn't get any ice cream, but everyone else did.

"Honey, you can go," Jasper said, "if it's alright with Bella and Renee."

Alice looked torn. The two apparent loves of her life were being dangled in front of her face, and she had to choose between the two.

"No," she finally said. "I want to be with you, Jasper." She wrapped her arms around his neck, disregarding the plate in her lap, and narrowly avoiding spilling it onto Emmett's… err… our bedspread.

I wondered briefly if having The Mothers know about us meant that I could sleep in Emmett's bed tonight.

Our bed. Damn it. It was still hard wrapping my mind around that sometimes. I loved the 'our' and 'we' part of the relationship. It was just odd thinking about it sometimes. Even when I was with Dickward, there wasn't an 'us.' And it had been so long since I was with Jake, I still saw myself as just one person with no other attachments.

And now I had Emmett. I sincerely hoped it'd never just be 'me' ever again.

If I only knew how he felt…

The next morning found me waking up next to Emmett, and cursing the fact that The Mothers were already in the kitchen making breakfast. I had really wanted to help out Emmett with his morning… situation. I had just reached down to stroke him when someone dropped a pan on the ground and I jumped sky high.

Whoever gave The Mothers that goddamn house key should be shot. Oh, right, that would be me.

"Don't you two have a hotel room?" I groaned. I was always grouchy in the morning, and they weren't helping the situation at all.

"And I thought you had the couch," Renee smirked.

"Plans change," I said, not in the mood to discuss the nature of Emmett's and my relationship this early in the morning with The Mothers.

"Same," she laughed. "Honey, you've been taking care of Emmett for a long time. We just wanted to take care of you."

My features softened as she said this. "Thanks," I said simply.

They made me some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Emmett wasn't even approaching being awake, as his meds were still kicked into high gear, though they changed often so he wouldn't get addicted. The Mothers chatted to each other for awhile as I munched on my toast.

And then, out of nowhere, Renee is asking me about my sex life. I choked on my mouthful of sourdough, and she pounded me on the back unhelpfully.

"I'm sorry, honey, I was just curious. How do you do it?!"

"ACK!" Esme screamed, covering her ears. "Don't tell me, I don't wanna know…. La la la…."

I pulled her hands away. "Relax, Esme! We haven't done that yet." Goddamn it, that blush was back. Traitor.

"Oh thank God," she sighed, and sank into the kitchen chair. Renee looked disappointed.

"Really? How do you manage that? He's quite handsome."

Esme moaned into her coffee.

"He's… he's hurt!" I exclaimed.

Renee got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "So, you'd have done it already if he wasn't?"

"I wouldn't have even talked to him, let alone let him touch me if he hadn't gotten hurt," I explained. "Besides, I'm not that kind of girl."

"We know, sweetie," Esme soothed.

"Do you love him?" Renee asked.

"I- yeah," I whispered. No point in lying about it now.

"I knew it!" she triumphed, and Esme had tears in her eyes.

"Well, he'd better love you back, or he's a huge moron," Esme said. "And I didn't raise that boy to be a moron."

"I hope so," I mumbled before taking a huge bite of eggs. _Please. _


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Once again, you guys amaze me. Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews!!! I love each and every one of them. A few administrative notes: 1) I have a contest entry in the MissAlex's and Larin20's Stache Riders OneShot Challenge, which celebrates all things Chief Charlie Swan. Mine is called "For Now," and there are other great ones entered, so head on over and cast your vote!! fanfiction (dot) net/~stacherider 2) I have a new fic up, my first Jalice one, called "Little Sister No More." I only have the prologue up so far, but it's going to be a lot of fun, so check that out if you love Jasper and Alice as much as I do!!! 3) Thanks so much to all of my BFFF'ers for being fuckawesome!!! I love you ladies!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Aww shucks.**

**Crashing Head On**

Chapter Fifteen

**BPOV**

The Mothers left when the weekend was over, and Emmett and I fell back into our previous routine over the next month. Emmett was getting better and stronger each and every day, and we were getting closer each day, both emotionally and physically, as cheesy as that sounds.

But it wasn't enough anymore. Physically, my body was aching for his, and no matter how desperately we kissed, we were both left unsatisfied and unhappy with the final results… which were, well, nothing.

I wanted to get my hands on him. I was dying for that moment. There were times when I thought it might happen, when I thought that he might let me, but then he was tired from his waning medications, and we had to stop. I hated those moments. I just wanted to make him feel good! And, of course, it was totally selfish, too. The man was simply too sexy for words.

The other thing that was eating away at me was the love I felt for him. I wanted to tell him so badly. Sometimes it was all I could do to not breathe out the words between kisses, or when I fell asleep by his side each night. Now that I realized how I felt, it was torture not telling him. The Mothers had squealed and were half-planning the wedding before I even got the sentence out. Renee still called me every day to see if I had broken and told him how I felt.

But I wasn't sure if we were ready for that step. Despite his reassurances that he was a one woman man, and the fact that I trusted him whole heartedly, I was still terrified that once he healed completely, he'd realize that I was just the warm space in his bed and he'd forget all about me.

It hurt to think that way. I knew Emmett wasn't like that, deep down, but Edward's parting words with me haunted me. I hated that he had that power over me still. I wanted to be strong enough to forget all the things he'd said to me.

I was laying next to Emmett, reading an article on my laptop for class in the morning, when he muted The Colbert Report suddenly.

"Do you want more?"

I looked up from my computer. "Huh?"

"Is this enough for you? Am I enough?"

I snapped my laptop shut, and sat it aside. I turned completely towards Emmett, concern stretching across my face. "What do you mean?"

"I'm… me. I'm broken, literally. And well, I can't exactly please you the way I want to… the way you deserve."

My eyes were wide with surprise. "Emmett! That doesn't matter! I don't need a sex maniac. I need you." I stroked his cheek, trying to reassure him. "I want all of you, no matter how you come."

He traced my lips with his fingers. "I want to be everything for you," he said simply, and my heart skipped a beat.

"You are," I whispered. "I…" The words threatened to spill out. I was going to put a damper on them, but then I saw the hope in his eyes. The adoration, the affection, the… dare I hope it?, the _love _reflecting in his gorgeous eyes. "I love you," I breathed.

My heart raced as I waited for his response. I felt like I was going to explode with the anticipation of his next words. I prayed I hadn't misread the look in his eyes. The mere thought of his rejection was paralyzing. I licked my lips nervously, anxious for his reaction.

"I love you, too," he finally declared, and I sighed in relief and joy and amazement. "I love you so much, Bella."

I held back an errant sob that had worked its way up my throat. I couldn't believe he loved me back. It was unreal. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

And before I knew it, my hands were in his hair, and our lips were smashed together in a reckless and passionate kiss. Considering we had just declared our love for each other, it probably should have been tender and sweet, but this kiss was just like us in this moment; needy, desperate, and eager. Somehow, the anger and hate we'd felt for each other before translated to passion, and when hate was turned to love, we still had that incendiary reaction.

I had no idea how long we'd kissed, but it felt like an eternity. I wasn't complaining, and neither was he. It was taking everything I had in me to not straddle his lap and have my wicked way with him. But that was simply impossible. I couldn't hurt him like that.

I whimpered in displeasure when he wrenched his mouth away from mine.

"Bella, I need you," he groaned. He was panting for air, and I found that I was, too.

"I need you, too," I sighed, rubbing my legs together for friction.

His hand cupped my left breast, running his thumb over my nipple. My back arched against him, needing to be closer. "Em," I moaned, "so good. I wanna make you feel good." I ran my hand down his abs and just along the edge of his pants so he got the hint.

He groaned, which was a masculine, deep sound that made my stomach flip and my legs to rub together even harder. I raised up his shirt so I could feel the texture and contours of his muscles. It was a given that they weren't as defined thanks to his time in bed rest, but the man was still built, and he felt simply marvelous against my palm. I kissed down his chest, brushing my fingers lightly around his nipples and hearing him hiss, down his stomach until I reached the V of his hips. I wanted to run my tongue along the grooves, but Emmett had other plans, tugging me back up to his face. He kissed me again, and my fingers played with the strings of his pajama pants, toying with them, teasing him.

"What are you up to?" he asked after he pulled away again.

"I was going to ask you the same question," I said, cupping him through his pants and feeling him harden beneath my palm.

He let out a choked bark and raised his hips so they were closer to my hand without lifting off the bed. I untied his pants and pulled them down his hips.

Holy FUCK! He was… I mean it was… Well, let's just say, _everything _about Emmett is _massive. _I bit my lip with concern, wondering briefly how he would fit inside me when the time came for that. I shook my head, bringing myself to my present concern, which was making him feel good.

Emmett caught me staring, and gave me one of his famous shit-eating grins that I loved so much. I licked my lips exaggeratedly, and he burst into laughter. I may have joked about it, but really, I just wanted a taste.

"It's all for you, baby," he said, and I let a pathetic little whimper escape at that thought. I felt greedy, and I couldn't help it.

"Can I…?" I started to ask, feeling suddenly shy. I wanted to devour him, almost literally, but suddenly it felt real like it never had before. I mean, his cock was _right there, _erect and ready for my hands, my mouth… wherever else…

"Only if you want to," he said quickly. "I'm not gonna ask you do anything you don't want to, if you don't want it's OK, I'll be fine…"

"Oh, I want to," I said huskily, and took him into my hand for the first time.

"Oh, shit," he moaned as I stroked him from base to head, and back down again. I tightened my grip, and he whimpered again.

I had never felt more powerful, more feminine before in my life. Emmett kept moaning my name, over and over, his eyes tightly shut. "More," he kept begging. And I would give him more. I kissed him as I increased my pace, and he gripped my hair tight in his hand, but not painfully. I could feel him tensing, but I wasn't quite finished with him yet.

I pulled away from his lips, kissing his jaw, down his neck and chest, all the way down to his hips. I ran my tongue across that glorious and damned V I'd been fantasizing about since that first sponge bath, and then, once I was sure his eyes were rolled up into the back of his head, closed my mouth around him, darting my tongue out to swirl around the ridge of his cock.

The reaction was almost immediate. I looked up at him as I watched his eyes pop open with surprise, staring down at me with amazed, wide eyes. I ran my tongue up and down his length, running my fingers along the places I missed or didn't fit. It wasn't long before his hands were tugging on my hair, trying to lift me off of him.

"Bella, oh God, I'm gonna… You don't have to…"

I ignored him and sucked around him hard, wrapping my hands around his length as I concentrated on the head. I felt him tighten, and with a curse, Emmett spilled into my mouth. I swallowed around him, neither loving nor hating his taste. When he finally stilled, I pulled away, giving the tip of his head a tiny kiss and pulled myself up.

He was staring at me utterly gob smacked. He looked sated and a little bit like the cat who ate the canary, but I could tell that I shocked him.

"You didn't have to do that, baby," he said quietly. He reached out for my hand, and I gave it to him.

"I wanted to," I said simply. And it was true. It had been a decision made in the heat of the moment, but I wanted to do it. I wanted to be close, intimate, with him.

"I love you so much," Emmett said, kissing my palm. "And not just because you did that… although, shit, that was fuckhot!"

I winked at him. "Any time, my love."

"C'mere," he said, and pulled me so that I was hugging his good side. I snuggled into him, placing kisses along his jaw. He shivered when I used my teeth. "How are you?"

"Fine," I said absentmindedly, working on a love bite on his chest.

"No, I mean, how are _you?_ If you're anything like me, you need a little help, too."

"I- what?" I honestly didn't know what he meant.

"Jesus, Bella! Are you horny? Do you need release?" He stared at me as if it should be obvious.

"Well, yeah, but that's not really a possibility right now…"

He silenced me with his fingers against my lips.

"Can I help?"

"I don't really see how…"

He smirked. "Do I need to draw you a picture?"

"What?"

He gestured towards his mouth. "If you come on up here I can lend you a hand… or my tongue…"

To say that I was soaking wet from his suggestion was an understatement. My jaw dropped in surprise, but my body quivered with the mere idea of his mouth anywhere near me.

"I… I…" I stuttered, unsure how to respond. My body was screaming _Hell yes! _but my brain was just a little freaked out. "No one's ever done that for me before," I said honestly.

"Are you kidding me?!" he exclaimed. "How could you not… I mean, how could _they _have not… Not that I want to think about other guys… but I mean, seriously, you're you and so sexy and I just can't…"

I held my hand up to his lips, quieting him. I laughed.

"Emmett, you're mumbling."

"I'm sorry, I just can't fathom it. I've been dying to since I met you."

I know I blushed then. He grinned at me, confirming my suspicions. "Maybe another time," I said softly. I wanted to… I wanted him to… but not yet. I wasn't ready.

"Alright, my love," he said, and my heart thrilled at hearing him call me 'love.' I would never grow tired of hearing it. I kissed him, forgetting that he would be able to taste himself on my tongue. Apparently, so did he, because he kissed me tenderly, deepening the kiss infinitely.

"I love you," I moaned as he kissed my neck.

**EmPOV**

Bella fell asleep not too long later. My girl could fall asleep any time and any place, and I wanted to join her, but my head was swimming with thoughts of her.

I couldn't stop thinking about how she pleasured me. I felt embarrassed, cumming so quickly after she put her mouth on me, but I couldn't help it. She made me feel like a 15 year old virgin. As it was, it was all I could do not to explode the second she even touched me. I know it was partially because I'd been sex starved, even from my own hand, for quite a long time now, but it also had something to do with her.

I couldn't believe she'd never been pleasured that way before. The very idea that I could be her first at something had me hardening in my pants.

Bella set me on fire and it killed me to know I couldn't help her the same way she could me. I _wanted _to, but I could sense her hesitancy. I didn't want to push her, no matter what I wanted. She deserved the best. I knew I wasn't the _best, _but I had to try. I loved her too much not to.

I sighed, and watched her sleep. She mumbled my name, and curled into me further. My heart skipped a beat like I was a fucking teenaged girl. But damn it, Bella made me react that way, I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful… and she was mine. I couldn't believe she loved me back. I hadn't even try to hold out hope that she could or would.

But she did. My Bella, the miracle I held in my arms, loved me back. I wanted to gloat, shout out to the entire world, or, at the very least, Jasper, that I loved Bella and she loved me back and we had finally advanced our relationship some, though only by inches. It was better than nothing, I told myself, and later, when I was healed, we'd finally be equals and I could show her just how much I loved her. Instead, sleep found me, and I feel asleep in her arms, and she in mine.

The next morning, I awoke to find Bella gone. She was in class, I knew, but I was sad that I never woke up with her next to me. Even on the weekends, Bella was an early riser and she was usually cooking breakfast or reading a textbook when I awoke. The sheets besides me were cold, as she'd been gone for a few hours now, but her pillow still smelled like her coconut shampoo.

She had left a note on said pillow this morning.

_Good morning, baby. You looked so cute sleeping, I really wish I could wake up next to you. One of these days… Maybe you'll exhaust me with your lovin' so much I won't have a choice but to sleep in. *wink* Remember, you have a doctor's appointment this afternoon. I'll be home early, and Jasper's coming by to help out, too. I love you, baby. I'll be home soon. Bella._

Damn it. She knew exactly how to arouse me… and then kill it. The doctor. Great.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: First of all, thanks so much to everyone who reviews!!! I don't want to beg here, but I'd really love if we hit 400 reviews for this chapter. :-) I know a lot of people read this, so if you would please let me know what you think, I'll be eternally grateful!!! Second, I think I told a few of you that I was going to be writing a sequel... which isn't out of the question, but I've decided to write it this way, so we don't have to wait around for Emmett to get out of bed. :-) Third, this chapter goes out to EmmaleeWrites05, KellBellCullen, and BlackHawk13, because they are sick and/or injured, and I want them to get better!!! Fourth, thanks to Lea for getting this back to me super quick. Fifth... I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

_Six months later… _

Slowly but steadily, Emmett went through physical therapy. He tried to be strong, emotionally, but there were days when he'd come home and he'd break down in my arms. I was pretty sure the only other person who had ever seen him so emotionally naked was his mom, and even though I hated to see him hurt, I loved that he trusted me enough to be himself around me.

He was able to stand, and to walk, though it was slow, and he needed crutches. The physical therapist worked him literally to the bone, working hard to strengthen his muscles and tendons, regaining the strength he'd lost after surgery and two months of bed rest.

Of course, his ribs had long since healed, and his broken arm had been taken out of its cast months ago, so Emmett and I were now enjoying a healthy sex life, or at least as healthy as Emmett's leg would allow him. We still had strict orders from the doctor's to take it easy, but we found interesting ways of being together that wouldn't hurt my Emmett.

It wasn't hard to think back to our first time.

_Emmett was just finished with a physical therapy session. He was making progress, but the therapist was insisting that he work on building up muscle mass that he'd lost. "Try something physical," he'd suggested. _

_I got a wicked gleam in my eye just thinking about the possibilities. After all, I'd had more than four months to think about it. I had finally gotten used to oral and manual sex. Emmett had been more than willing to ease me into it comfortably, and nowadays I practically begged for it. If I couldn't fully make love to the man I loved, the least I could do was let him pleasure me with his hands and tongue. _

_But still, no matter how amazing Emmett's fingers and tongue truly were, I needed more. I couldn't take it anymore. I hated to admit it, but I was a pretty physical person, and I wanted to express my love to Emmett in every possible way. _

_And now I could. He walked to his bed, where he spent less and less of his time, even venturing out with me to the store or to my old apartment where Alice and Jasper now lived together in sin and bliss. I had officially moved in with Emmett four months after the accident, and two months after we let it slip to The Mothers. _

_I followed him into our room, shrugging off my jacket to hang it up. As usual, when I saw Emmett laying there, my heart skipped a beat. He was insanely gorgeous, and just got more and more attractive as time went on. I always found myself falling just a bit more in love with him than the day before. _

"_So, more physical activity, huh?" I said. _

"_Yeah. What do you think that might mean?" He was on the same page as me. He was grinning widely. I think he even winked. _

"_Hmm, maybe we could go rock climbing," I teased. _

"_Too taxing." _

"_Water ballet?" _

"_Woman, please." _

_I sauntered over to him. I could see he was already hard, and he had a shit-eating grin on his face. We both knew exactly what was going to happen. _

"_Well then what can we do? We can't have you all gimpy for the rest of your life. We need to stretch out those muscles… but how?" _

_I straddled him, careful not to rest any weight on his thigh. I could feel his hardness against my inner thigh, and I ground against him gently. It felt damn good. I ran my hands along his chest, raking my fingernails against him, and he hissed when they brushed against his nipples. I don't care what people say about guys not liking their nipples to be touched. Emmett loved that shit. _

"_Maybe we can start with getting your heart rate up," I said, leaning forward and brushing a kiss on his lips. He wound his arms around me, pulling my shirt up my back so he could stroke the exposed skin. I could tell he was looking for the clasp of my bra. _

_I sat up, and pulled my shirt over my head, impatient for him to touch my bare skin. I was burning up, heat radiating off of me as I guided his hands to my breasts. I leaned forward to kiss him again as he fondled and worshipped my clothed breasts. His kiss was fierce and determined. We were finally getting what we'd both been aching for. _

_My hands fiddled with his belt, an obstacle we'd not encountered before. He was back to dressing in jeans and T-shirts. T-shirts I could handle, but belt buckles and zippers were still new. When I was with Edward, we'd never undressed each other. It was always strip yourself, lay down, screw, and redress self. _

_I was inexperienced with this kind of sex, meaning the kind where I actually wanted intimacy with my partner. _

_Emmett's pants finally came undone, and we kissed while trying to strip each other completely. It was hard with me still straddling him, but I didn't want to lose contact with him at all. _

_Soon enough, we were completely naked, and his erection was pressing exactly where I needed it to be. I was soaking wet, and Emmett groaned when he felt it. He was sitting up against his headboard, propped up by pillows. This had to be comfortable for him. _

"_Emmett, I love you so much," I groaned between kisses. He ran his hands up and down my body, making me arch my back into him. We had never been so close before, never felt the true sensations of skin against skin. It was incredibly erotic, exploring each other's bodies with reverence and tenderness. _

_We spent ages just getting to know each other's bodies, tracing each scar or muscle contour. Our lips met often, over and over, gasping and moaning, kissing collarbones and jaws and ears. The familiar met with the new. _

_My hands reached between us to grasp Emmett. He groaned as I stroked him again and again, moving my hips infinitesimally against his, seeking friction. I was already on the edge, and we really hadn't been touching in that way just yet. _

"_Bella, I want to be inside you," Emmett gasped. "Please." _

_I adjusted myself so that the tip of his head was right at my entrance. Just the hint of what was to come was about to, well, make me cum. I was just about to lower myself onto him, when Emmett grabbed my hips to still me. _

"_Wait… condom…" he gasped. _

"_I'm on the pill, and I'm clean." I prayed he was clean, too. _

"_Same… well, I mean, I'm not on the pill, but I mean, I'm clean." _

_I laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm glad you're not on the pill," I told him, and I bit down on the juncture of his shoulder and neck. We kissed for a few more minutes before it was simply unbearable for him to not be a part of my body. I needed him. _

_Emmett reached between us this time, feeling between my thighs, and cursing quietly. _

"_You're so wet," he groaned. "So ready for me." _

"_I've been ready for months," I told him honestly, giving him one last searing kiss. Emmett stroked himself a few times, and then I helped guide him to my entrance. _

_I sunk down on him slowly, allowing my body to adjust to his size. It honestly hurt a little bit, but I merely bit my lip and sunk down further until he was fully inside me. I felt so full. I'd never once felt like this. I threw back my head and let out a loud moan. _

_With Emmett's hands on my hips to help me, I began to move, starting out with shallow bounces, and increasing in pace as Emmett's fingers dug into my hips, silently begging for more. _

"_Shit, Bella, you feel so tight!" he gasped, and I could tell he was fighting with himself not to thrust up hard into me. I hated that we had to hold back even a little bit. _

_I leaned forward so that my arms were wrapped around him, and we were impossibly close. I rocked my hips so that we were still fully connected. My clit hit his hipbone every time, and it made me sigh and tighten up. I knew I was close. _

"_Emmett, I'm so… so…" _

_He surprised me by smacking me on the ass. "So am I, baby." I had no idea that spanking would turn me on so much, but seconds later I was shouting out Emmett's name with my climax. He followed after a few more thrusts, he joined me, grunting out my name as he stilled and spilled inside me. _

_He collapsed back, and I reluctantly pulled myself off of him, resting to his side, hugging him tight to me. _

"_Oh my God, that was amazing," I sighed. _

"_I agree fully," he said, cupping my breast and making my nipples harden again. "We need to do that again immediately." _

_I laughed as he half rolled on top of me, still conscious of his leg. I kissed him deeply as he hovered over me. I loved the feel of his sweaty back beneath my palms. It was primal, basic, and wild. _

"_I also think we need to remember that you, young lady, like to be spanked." To prove his point, he smacked me lightly, and I whimpered into his mouth. _

"Baby? Which would you rather? Hot Fuzz or Shaun of the Dead?" Emmett called from the living room, breaking me from my memories. I was currently stirring a pot of spaghetti on the stove, and Emmett was in charge of picking a movie.

"Double feature?" I suggested.

"If you think we'll even get through the first one," he said, winking, entirely too sure of himself.

"Just for saying that, we're watching both, no touching, no exceptions," I said, lying through my teeth. Emmett looked like a scolded little boy who was getting punished.

"Baby, that's just mean," he whined. "I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off you."

I really wanted his hands on me right this second. I had a really hard time denying him anything, but I also thought a little humbleness might not hurt. The boy was cocky, though honestly rightfully so.

"Nope!" I said cheerfully, testing a noodle. Almost perfect. I could hear Emmett still griping in the living room, and knew that I'd more than likely end up giving him a BJ halfway through the first movie. It just worked that way. Then he'd return the favor, and we'd never see the whole thing. It was pretty much inevitable.

I made up our plates, and joined Emmett on the couch; in front of the TV I'd brought with me in the move. We'd also made some redecorating decisions, and Emmett got to keep the poster of the Ferrari so long as my French art poster could make an appearance. It was all about compromise, as I had to keep reminding him over and over.

To reinforce my "no touching" policy, I sat on the opposite side of the couch, which made Emmett pout even as I handed him his full plate of spaghetti and salad.

"Which one did you pick?" I asked casually.

"Hot Fuzz," he said sadly. He looked at me with his sad puppy dog eyes, and I nearly caved.

"Eat your food," I said laughing, and pushed play on the remote.

We ate in silence, except when we paused to laugh at something particularly hilarious. Simon Pegg is the man. I set down my empty plate, and saw Emmett had done the same, and he wasn't watching the movie. I could feel the tension crackle between us as our eyes met. I wanted to give in so badly, wanted to pounce on him and burying him deep between my thighs.

But I couldn't let myself give in just yet. Let him sweat it a little, I told myself.

And then I didn't have to think of ways to torture Emmett anymore, because my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello friend," I said cheerfully, moving to the kitchen so that Emmett could keep watching the movie.

"Hola," she chirped. "How're you?"

"Just fine. Watching a movie and trying to keep Emmett's hands off of me."

"WHY?" she asked incredulously.

I laughed. "The man is insatiable, and he needs to learn that he can't just snap his fingers and get some."

"Can't he?" Alice sounded smug.

I sighed. "You know it. It's killing me to not give in!"

"You hussy," she giggled. "Listen, I called to see if you and Em wanted to double with me and Jasper sometime."

"Sure!" I said. "We need to get out more often."

"Hell yes you do! That apartment's like your little love nest. Even baby birds need to leave the nest, and you two are well past the flying stage."

"That's a weird metaphor, but you're right. When?"

"Friday night?"

"I'll ask Emmett and get back to you. Sounds good to me, though, and Emmett is getting more and more stable on his legs."

"And in other things, I'm sure," she said with a smirk in her voice.

"Oh, hush your mouth, you and Jasper are just as bad," I joked.

"You're right about that. Okay, my love, Jasper is waiting for me, blindfolded, tied up, and naked in our bed…"

"Alice!" I squealed. "Eww!!!"

"I'm just kidding!" she said between giggles. "Talk to you later."

"Bye!" I said, and hung up.

I walked back into the living room, considering when I should crack and jump Emmett. After all, thinking about our first time together had definitely got me all riled up and I was more than ready for him.

I sat on the couch, and no longer had to consider anything. Emmett had already made up his mind for us. He slid over to me quickly, and before I could think, he was pulling me into his arms, cutting off any and all protests with his mouth. Not that I was complaining.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. Before I knew it, we were horizontal, and my legs were wrapping around his waist, our kisses becoming feverish. I whimpered into his mouth, wanting more, trying to get closer. I couldn't stop from moving against him, grinding hips against hips.

Somewhere far away, I could hear the splattering of brains in the movie, and it made me giggle. I pulled away from Emmett to laugh at the juxtaposition of gore and erotica.

"What?" Emmett said voice impatient. He looked so cute, his face puzzled and his lips bright red from my teeth and tongue.

"The movie," I laughed.

"Let's forget about the movie," Emmett suggested gruffly, and I very much enjoyed the tone of his voice and what he was implying. Suddenly, nothing was funny anymore.

"Yes, let's," I said, and pulled him in for another arousing kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Did someone order a little lovin' in the mornin'? Well, no, no one did, but that's what you're going to get!!! Hehe. I am AMAZED that we're at 400 (exact) reviews right now. You guys rock!!! Ask and ye shall recieve, right?? ;-) In that case, I'd like a chocolate covered Kellan. Please??!! ;-) Nice try, I know... Anyways, thanks so much to everyone. I'm having a really crappy last few days, and you make it better to get through, so thanks. Also, thanks to Lea for being amazing as always and getting this back super quick. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.**

**EmPOV**

For once, I woke up before Bella. The sky was still dark, and it was well before it was time to wake up. It felt amazing to wake up with her in my arms. She was so warm, and she fit perfectly, like she was meant to be held by me in just this way. I hugged her body to me more closely, my arm tightening around her waist. I buried my face in her hair, and simply took in the scent of Bella.

She felt so right in my arms. And she loved me. I still couldn't get over that fact. No matter how many times I heard it, it still stunned me like it was the first time. God, I loved this woman.

She began to stir, no thanks to my wandering hands, and, most likely, the fact that my morning hard on was pressing against her ass, eager to say hello.

I pulled aside my T-shirt she was wearing which was huge on her, revealing her neck, and placed kisses on her shoulder, adoring her soft, sweet smelling skin. Was there nothing about Bella I didn't love?

She moaned, and her gorgeous doe eyes fluttered open, focusing on me. The corners of her mouth turned up in a soft smile, and I leaned forward to kiss her, morning breath be damned. I kept the kiss closed mouthed, but it was intense nevertheless.

"Mmm, good morning," she said, wrapping her arms around me. So warm, so open… Her mouth was busy placing open mouthed kisses on my neck and just under my jaw, running her tongue along the skin there.

I never wanted to leave the comfort of her arms. It felt way too good. _She _felt way too good. She shifted so she was flat on her back, and I was half hovering over her. It was getting easier and easier to do all the time. I couldn't wait for the day when I could completely cover my body with hers.

Her hands wove into my hair, one of her favorite things to do, and we simply looked into each other's eyes for a moment. I felt so connected to her. It was completely intimate and amazing. I wanted moments like this every single day for the rest of my life.

I was so whipped, and I didn't care. In fact, I loved it. Jasper had started to tease me about it the other day, but he was just as gone over Alice. The previously confirmed bachelors were taken, and neither of us minded a bit.

Bella was just about to pull me in for another kiss, our lips mere centimeters apart, when her cell phone began buzzing. She dropped her head back onto the pillow, sighing and looking frustrated.

"Fuckin' alarm…" she swore, and I groaned.

"You have to leave?" I tried to give her my best puppy dog eyes, trying to convince her to stay in bed with me. I wanted to keep on holding her.

"Unfortunately," she sighed, and shut off the alarm. She kissed me, but pulled away just before we got too carried away. And I really wanted to get carried away. I ground myself on her so she'd know exactly what she was missing out on.

"Emmett, I really want to, believe me, but-" I cut her off with another kiss. I deepened it instantly, and she sighed into my mouth, giving in. She wrapped her arms around me, and I moved my hips against her. She whimpered each time my hard on pressed against her clothed clit.

I was well beyond excited. Kissing her was not enough now. I thought she agreed, especially when she rolled me onto my back and straddled me, but then suddenly her mouth was torn away from mine and I was cold.

"Bella, please!" I moaned. I knew I was being a baby about it, but I couldn't help it. I had a major issue in my pajama pants that she was responsible for, and she was mere feet away, deciding what kind of underwear to put on.

I stood, with only a little difficulty, and stood behind her, placing my hands on her soft, rounded hips, and placing kisses up and down her neck. I heard her gasp as she felt me against her cute little butt.

"Emmett, I have to go to class," she gasped even as she arched her back into me. "But I get done at noon, I'll be back before you know it, and we can, you know…" To prove her point, she turned around in my arms to cup my erection in her hot little hand. I groaned and thrust my hips towards her. "Join me in the shower?" she said coyly.

With that, she walked away, swaying her hips and making me drool and follow her like a lost little puppy. My excitement grew as I followed her trail of clothes she had strewn on the floor… my Forks High football T-shirt with the word CULLEN on the back, a pair of my blue boxers… and a pair of black lacy boy shorts. Fuuuuuuck.

The shower was already running, and the room was getting steamy. My vixen was combing her hair and humming to a song only she could hear, her naked hips swaying gently. I stood in the doorway, albeit uncomfortably, and simply watched her. She moved so naturally, all clumsiness and awkwardness from our youth gone. My girl had confidence.

She strolled into the shower just then, and looked at me with a crooked eyebrow. "You coming, or are you just going to stand there?"

"Oh, I'm coming," I said, walking as quickly as possible to join her.

As soon as I shut the shower door behind us, she was on me, our wet bodies rubbing against each other in the most delicious ways, our hands in each other's wet hair, her nipples brushing against my chest. Our mouths were devouring each other, and it was getting hard to breathe in the steamy room, but I couldn't stop.

Bella, my blessed angel, reached between us and took me into her hand, stroking me. The water made it easy for her to glide her hand up and down my cock, and the friction was maddening. She kept right on kissing me as she continued to do glorious things to my dick, but I wanted to return the favor.

I was positive my legs weren't strong enough for shower sex, but I could try to give her pleasure as well.

I tore my mouth away from hers, hating to, but needing to explore her wet, fragrant skin with my lips, teeth and tongue. She whimpered as I nibbled at her collarbone, her grip slackening a bit on my cock as she was distracted by me.

"Emmett," she sighed, and then I slipped her left nipple into my mouth and she dropped my erection as she clutched at the back of my head, making sure I stayed exactly where I was. I suckled on her, lavishing attention on her nipple and the sensitive skin around it. She whimpered, her back hitting the shower wall. I switched breasts and paid just as much attention to the other nipple while my hand wandered down to her hot, pulsing center. She was dripping wet, and it had nothing to do with the shower.

"Fuck, baby, you're so ready for me," I said, my voice husky from sleep and desire. "I wish I could fuck you right here… someday I will… but for right now, will my fingers do?"

I slipped in two, and she gasped, hips bucking towards my hand. Apparently my fingers would do just fine.

"Shit, Emmett, so good," my girl whimpered as I added a third finger and pressed my thumb against her clit. She was tightening around my fingers, and I knew she wouldn't last much longer. My lips returned to hers, and she launched herself at me, arms flinging around my neck. Only a few more thrusts of my fingers and a half a dozen flicks of her clit, and she was falling apart around me, gasping my name and coming hard.

I propped her up against the wall as best I could, her knees barely able to hold her up, and she peppered kisses all over my face and neck.

"Thank you," she sighed. "Now its your turn."

Before I could process anything, she was on her knees, and my cock was in her mouth.

"Fuck! Shit!" I said, trying as hard as I could to not grab her by the hair and simply fuck her mouth. She grabbed me by the ass and held on tight, sliding me in and out of those sexy full lips. I had to fight hard not to cum straight away. As is, I think my eyes were crossing. She was amazing with that mouth, and the things she did with her tongue…

Suddenly, her mouth was closed around my balls, and I nearly lost my mind. Too soon, her hot little mouth was closed around my head again, and I couldn't help it. I came hard, without warning, and spilled down her throat. She licked up every drop, and sat back, pleased with herself.

The water was turning cold, and we washed our hair and bodies quickly before shutting off the now frigid water.

"That," she said between kisses, "was fuckhot."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I said, and I could taste myself on her tongue. It was weird, but I didn't hate it. I just loved that my girl would do that for me. I loved her more than words could say, and I'd love her even if she didn't help me out that way, but damn, I loved it when she did.

"I really have to get ready," she said, suddenly now in speed mode, pulling out makeup and hair products onto the counter. I wished we could bask in the afterglow, or just plain go back to bed so I could worship her properly, but I knew she had to go to class.

It was still a weird feeling. Even though I was better now, I had missed so much that there was no way to join in mid-semester, and besides, the year was nearly over as is. I was essentially held back a year. It was frustrating, but I knew that's the way it was supposed to be. Bella was going to graduate in just a few weeks time, and I couldn't have been happier for her. Still, there was the idea that I was supposed to, too.

Hockey season was over now, too, and the only consolation there was that Newton didn't get picked up by any team, anywhere. No one from my team had, even Jasper, but I could tell he was relieved. He and Alice were pretty serious, and I was pretty sure he was going to ask her to marry him soon, even though they'd only been together nine months or so.

I tried not to think about marriage, because every time I did, I ended up smiling. But I didn't think that Bella was ready for it, and I wasn't sure I was, either. I just really liked the idea of her and me together forever, having babies and getting a real place of our own, instead of this crappy apartment. Being a family. Loving each other unconditionally.

I could picture it, and I wanted it.

And God knows how much it would please our moms. I could just see it now. Add in Alice as the maid (or matron) of honor, and that would be a circus to remember.

I went to the kitchen to make Bella something for breakfast, but remembered as I stared into the cupboards, that I was crap at cooking. Would she like cereal? Oatmeal? How do you make oatmeal? Eggs were definitely out… I made her some toast, and set out the peanut butter, jelly, and butter, not knowing what she liked. There was still so much about Bella I wanted to know, things I couldn't have found out staying in bed like I had to.

Now, we had all the time in the world to find out about each other. She had a slightly unfair advantage over me, but I was catching up slowly but surely.

I poured myself a bowl of corn flakes, and waited for Bella to join me. Mid-spoonful, she walked in, and I took her in. Her hair was still slightly damp, and she was wearing tight jeans and a dark green shirt. She looked absolutely beautiful, even in her most casual clothes.

She grinned at me. "You excited for tonight?"

I took another bite of my cereal. "Huh?"

"You know, we're going out with Jasper and Alice, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Damn. I had hoped I have Bella all to myself tonight. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, who knows, Alice is always cryptic. But I'm sure it'll involve some drinking and a dark booth where I can do bad things to you." She winked, and I was instantly hard again. I kept thinking about all the possibilities. Her hand could run up my knee, rubbing my inner thigh, and stroking my-

"Emmett?"

I'm pretty sure I had a ridiculous look on my face, mouth agape and eyes glassy with fantasy. Bella was smirking at me. "Yeah?" I said, snapping out of it.

She smirked again. "Nothing, you pretty much just answered my question right then."

I tried to have the good decency to look embarrassed at myself, but I just couldn't manage it.

"I'm already dying to get you home," I told her, watching her beautiful blush creep across her cheeks. I loved making her blush, she looked so damn sexy when she did.

She made up some peanut butter toast, and I filed that bit of information away in my head. She kissed me swiftly on the lips, and gathered up her books. "I'll be home in a few hours," she promised, and then she was gone in a cloud of that damned sexy perfume I loved.

I looked around the empty apartment, unsure of what to do with myself. I was sick of movies and TV, unsure of what to read, and not in the mood for a nap. Clean the kitchen? No, Bella had already done that last night. The girl was some kind of domestic goddess, and I could tell she'd probably learned it from my mom. Lord knows Renee was hardly a pillar of housewifely duties.

I was bored and restless. I went on my computer, and fooled around on YouTube for awhile, and then did my daily stretches and strength training.

It was less and less painful to move about, though I still felt like a gimpy moron every time I got up from sitting or lying down. I had a wider range of motion, something I was grateful for, and not just because it meant I could fuck Bella easier (though it was certainly a plus).

I still desperately wanted to get back on the ice. I had come to terms with the fact that I would never be a pro player, but at this point, any type of contact with blade and rink would be acceptable. It was a need, a draw I'd felt since the first time I put on a skate, and I was bound and determined to make sure I'd have that feeling again. Hell, I'd even settle for teaching little kids how to use a stick if that's what it took to be back on the ice again. I'd take anything.

Bella was extremely supportive of me, just as in everything else.

It still astonished me that we could have once had such unbridled hatred towards each other. Bella was nothing like I'd thought, and I know she found the same in me. I had no clue how I could have hated her right along with desiring her. Now, I just desired her.

I think we had mostly gotten over our miscommunications and misunderstandings. We had talked about most things from our past, and figured out where rumor had crossed with reality, and where we'd gone wrong in our assumptions. Most of the time, it was ridiculous.

I still hadn't talked to her about Rosalie. Sometimes it ate at me, the fear of telling her about the woman I'd once loved, and I wanted to tell her so much, but I was terrified. I hated that this was the one secret I'd held from her. She deserved to know it all.

I laid on the couch and flipped on CNN. I needed the outside world for awhile. I watched that for awhile, but I really didn't want to watch Wolf Blitzer's _Situation Room_, so I flicked off the TV. Feeling worldly, I decided to open up one of Bella's abandoned textbooks on the coffee table. It was _Beowulf_, translated by Seamus Heaney. I was pretty sure I'd read it in high school, but it had gone right over my head. Now, the story was sucking me in. It was epic, literally.

Apparently, it was enough to hold my attention, because the next thing I knew, Bella had come through the door and was straddling me on the couch.

"Hey there big boy," she purred, and I forgot what I had been doing. Everything was her.

"Hi my love," I said, and then we were kissing, and it was perfection.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: SO. This chapter is a LOT different than the others. By a lot. But I hope you like it as much as me and my beta do. It's just plain fun and sexy. And if you don't like elements of femmeslash... well... there's not sex, but let's just say a certain Katy Perry song COULD come to mind here. Let me know what you think, please and thank you. (Bonus A/N at the bottom!!!)**

**Disclaimer: Well... I don't own Twilight... and you might either love or hate this chapter. I really hope love!!! ;-)**

**BPOV**

It took Olympic strength of will to tear myself away from Emmett to get ready for our night out. We had made the couch our new favorite flat surface, and approximately six orgasms later (on my end, two massive ones for Emmett), it was getting dark outside, and I knew Alice would be knocking on the door soon to drag us away.

"I gotta take a shower," I said, pulling away from Emmett's soft and swollen lips. I don't think we'd stopped kissing for more than ten minutes at a time the entire day. He just tightened his grip on my hips, and kissed me more fiercely. "Emmett, really, I've got to…"

He nipped at my neck, finding that magic spot that took my breath away and had my body begging for more. "Seriously, I need to…" I moaned, giving in. I wiggled my hips against his, feeling him harden once more underneath me.

"Bella, I-"

The phone rang. I cursed it and all technology at that moment. Emmett and I frowned at its general direction, and then I hopped off to go answer it.

"What, Alice?" I growled.

"Get off of the stud muffin and get ready!" she said cheerily.

"How did you-?"

"I just had a feeling," she said dismissively. "Now go wash the sex off of you, and get dressed. Wear that black velvety top I bought you, and those tight, dark jeans, and don't you dare wear Chucks!"

"Yes, mother," I mumbled, and hung up. I sighed. "The dictator wants us to shower and get ready."

"Shower, huh?" Emmett had that evil, lusty glint in his eye I loved.

"Business only," I said firmly, and he groaned. I could have sworn I heard him say _Aww, man, _under his breath, like he was eight or something.

Somehow, we managed to keep our hands to ourselves, and get ready with minimal whining on Emmett's part. I think my hints about a hand job under the table of wherever we were going was the only thing keeping him from holding me hostage in the bedroom. I wouldn't have minded, either. I swear, the man made me insatiable.

Alice and Jasper showed up at the door at 8 o'clock on the dot, and whisked us away. Jasper was our DD tonight, even though Emmett technically was, too, since he still couldn't add alcohol to the cocktail of medications he was still on.

"This is going to be fun! You and me can drink, and our boys will have a handful later," Alice said as if she was reading my mind. Jasper grabbed his hand in hers, and winked, and Emmett merely drooled at me. I was pretty sure he was already lost in the fantasies running through his mind.

"What, are you going to take advantage of me in my intoxicated state?" I asked.

"I was actually hoping you and Alice would take advantage of each other," he replied, and my mouth dropped open in shock. Jasper burst into laughter, and Alice grinned like a maniac.

"What makes you think that we won't? Or that it hasn't happened before?" Alice teased, and the boys simultaneously groaned. She winked at me, and I blushed. She was right; it wouldn't be the first time…

"Oh God, please tell me it's true," Emmett begged.

"Oh, it's true," Alice said before I could say anything. "Bella gets handsy when she drinks too much and dances with a hot girl."

"I thought you said you'd only ever kissed three people, including me!" Emmett said, eyes dark.

"I said I'd only kissed three MEN," I clarified. Emmett's hand tightened on mine, and he was having difficulty breathing. So was Jasper, I noted. _Men. _

Jasper pulled up in front of a karaoke bar moments later.

"Karaoke? Really?" I whined. I hated being the center of attention, least of all in front of a bunch of drunk strangers while I sang songs normally reserved for the shower.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Alice and Emmett said at the same time, and I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Baby, I just want to see you up there on stage, all sexy and whatnot," Emmett purred into my ear, wrapping his arms around me. "And I want everyone to know that you're mine." He started sucking on my neck to prove it.

"Emmett Cullen, you stop that right now!" I said, smacking him hard against his arm.

"What are you, fifteen?!" He pouted as I dragged him into the bar.

We found a booth towards the back, far enough away from the dance floor that we could have a decent conversation without shouting. The karaoke bar was a lot nicer than it looked from the outside, and the drinks were nice and strong. I downed four in the course of an hour, and definitely started to feel it. Alice had had three, but she was smaller than me, and the glassy look in her eye told me she felt it just as much.

They all kept trying to convince me to go onstage. We had listened to a dozen ghastly performers, all singing Britney Spears and Katy Perry. I would be infinitely better, they tried to assure me. I wasn't having any of it. "You go first," I challenged, but not even Alice stepped up to the plate. I think she was too content being in Jasper's arms to want to move.

Meanwhile, Emmett kept groping my knee under the table, and his fingers wandered further north, before settling back on my knee. Fucking tease.

Alice was right, I do get handsy when I drink. It just makes me feel so damned good! Emmett kept dragging his fingers from my knee to my inner thigh, back and forth, until I was nearly going out of my mind. My panties were completely soaked.

"Emmett," I whispered roughly, "don't you dare start something you can't finish!" To prove my point, I unzipped my pants and dragged his hand up to cup my center, which was drenched. His eyes bugged out in shock and pleasure, but otherwise his face stayed neutral.

"So, Jasper, what are you and Alice doing after graduation?" he asked pleasantly, seconds before he thrust one, then two fingers into my center. I had to bite my lip from holding in my bark of pleasure, and it was difficult to keep my face nonchalant.

Alice, however, saw right through us, and grinned at me before running her hand through Jasper's wavy locks and kissing him behind his ear. She knew, but thank God, she wasn't going to say anything. Then again… I noticed that her other hand had disappeared under the table, and come to think of it, Jasper looked rather sweaty just sitting there.

She bit her lip and winked, and apparently increased her pace, because Jasper stumbled over his words and cleared this throat.

It was then that Emmett brushed over my clit, and I forgot all about Alice and Jasper. The only thing in this world that mattered were Emmett's fingers, and the way he was making me feel. He crooked his fingers, brushing against my G-spot. Fuuuuuuck me.

It didn't take long before my body was tightening around him. The very idea that we were in a public place… and Alice knowing… and Jasper getting one, too… it was all way too sexy and soon I was holding back my shout of pleasure by pretending it was a cough. I gave Emmett a lazy, grateful smile, and he winked at me. I kissed his neck, while he casually pulled his fingers out of my body and into his mouth, moaning happily.

I would have been epically embarrassed, but Jasper and Alice were otherwise occupied. Apparently, Jasper was close, too, and I looked away to give them some privacy.

Minutes later, Jasper let out a garbled cough much like I had, and he too had a happy look on his face. Alice winked at me again, and whispered something in Jasper's ear.

"Do you want to dance, Bella?" Alice asked, taking a huge gulp of her drink, and holding out her hand to me. I just hoped it wasn't the same hand that had just been molesting her boyfriend.

"Yes, she wants to go!" Emmett said, and practically shoved me out of the booth with a smack on the ass for good measure. I shot him a dirty look, and he returned it with a smirk. Jasper, too, looked eager to see us in action.

I think I'd drunk just enough to give them some action, too.

Karaoke was over for awhile, and some random pop song came on just then, one that had a nice beat and sexy lyrics, though I didn't know the song. Like Emmett, I loved my oldies, and stuck with them 90% of the time. Alice knew the song, however, and grabbed my hips while she sang along and simultaneously ground herself onto me.

I grabbed her hips in response, and pushed my body close to hers. Alice was tiny, but she felt really good right now. She was panting and gasping lyrics in my ear, which only spurred on the grinding, and soon I was feeling extremely frisky. My hands went to her ass as I moved down her body, and then writhed back up. I felt supremely sexy.

Apparently, the boys thought so, too. I could see them from the booth, mouths hanging open and eyes smoldering. I winked at them, making sure they were damn well looking, and then pulled Alice in for a hot kiss.

Now, nothing will ever top the way Emmett kisses me, but there was something about the way Alice's tongue brushed against mine that I will never forget, and never lose desire for. We'd kissed dozens of times in the past, and even though we hadn't gone past that, I couldn't help but imagine more. She really was beautiful, after all. Her hands slid up into my hair, pulling me closer, and I nibbled on her bottom lip, enjoying her taste. My hands kneaded her ass, realizing I felt no underwear there. Damn that's hot.

Suddenly, I felt large hands on my hips and an even larger and harder erection press against my ass. I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing behind Alice, lavishing her neck with kisses, and felt Emmett's hands caress my ass and thighs. I moaned into Alice's mouth, sucking on her tongue one last time before pulling away from her and going straight for Emmett's mouth. Oh my GOD, it felt like we were in a porno, but DAMN, it felt good.

I drunkenly swayed in Emmett's arms, half dancing and half groping him.

"Damn, that was sexy," he moaned. "And you'd do that whether I was here or not?"

"Mmm hmm," I said, kissing him again, moving his hands to my hips again. I ground myself hard into him.

"Shit," he gasped, and kissed me again, hard. "I want to take you home now."

"But Bella hasn't sang karaoke with me yet," Alice whimpered. She was half pouting, half distracted by Jasper's wandering hands.

"Maybe another night," he drawled, and she melted in his arms, giving in.

"Yeah, another night," she said grinning, and despite myself, goose bumps erupted over my body, though I wasn't sure if it was from Emmett's hands or Alice's sexy grin. I was so going to hell for fantasizing about my best friend while I was in my boyfriend's arms, but something told me he probably wouldn't mind.

Jasper drove us home an hour later, after we'd danced and Alice and I had sobered up some. Emmett had said something about not waiting to be guilty about taking advantage of me when I was completely trashed… if I was merely tipsy, he wouldn't feel so bad. I wanted to smack him, but his gesture was sweet in a selfish, desperate kind of way. I kissed him instead, and cupped him through his jeans.

"Good night Bella and Emmy!" Alice shouted from the car window, Jasper hushing her in the driver's seat and giving us a wave.

The second we were through the door, Emmett was on me. "Shit, Bella, I thought you were going to kill me with your dancing, and then you went and kissed her… I should be so mad, you had your mouth on someone other than me… but I just can't make myself be mad at you, it was so hot…" He punctuated each thought with a burning kiss on my neck, his hands running all over my body.

I was on fire for him, clawing my hands across his shoulders and back, trying to pull him closer to me as our mouths devoured each other. He tasted sweet, like the Coke I knew he'd been drinking. I probably reeked of tequila, but he wasn't complaining.

"Bed," I gasped, and then he was pulling me into our bedroom, falling on top of me. "Be careful, your leg," I said before he could cover my mouth with another kiss.

"I know," he groaned, rolling me on top of him so I could straddle him.

"I want you inside me now," I moaned, trying to pull his shirt up over his head, and doing a terrible job of it.

"You've been teasing me all night," he growled. "Are you teasing me now?" He pulled off my shirt with ease, probably since he was completely sober.

"No," I sobbed as he palmed my breasts roughly in his hands. "I need you, tiger."

"Tiger, huh?" he said. "I thought you said I was like a bear, all big and cuddly."

"You can be my bear and cuddle me later," I said. "Right now, I want a tiger. Rawr." Yep, I was still drunk. He grinned at me, and rolled back on top of me.

Emmett's eyes were dark as he tore off my clothes along with his. "No more waiting," he said, and then ploughed into me until he filled me to the hilt. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head. This was the first time we'd done it missionary position, but he leg was strong enough to be in control now. I adored how intimate it felt.

His pace was fast, and gained speed as he hitched my legs around his waist, allowing him to go even deeper.

"Jesus, Bella, you're so tight this way," he groaned. I could do nothing but nod and thrust my hips up to match his. I held on tight as he overcame me, pushing us further and further into pleasure. I tried to say something, anything, but words failed me and all I could do was hang on tight and let him take over. It felt so fucking good, I couldn't think straight.

"Bella, I'm so close," he said, reaching forward to circle my clit with his finger. "Cum with me, honey, please."

I couldn't deny him anything, not even my orgasm, as I tightened around him and shouted his name. A few erratic thrusts later, and he was right there with me.

He held me for a moment, before sliding out of me and holding me close.

"I love you," he whispered, placing kisses all over my face.

"I love you, too," I sighed. "Thanks for being my tiger."

"Any time," he promised with a laugh. The alcohol finally caught up with me then, and I fell asleep in the arms of the man I love.

**A/N II: Thanks to the great idea of KellBellsCullen, I'm going to be writing outtakes for this story, the first one being what happened on their disasterous prom night. Then, EmmaleeWrites05 suggested I only send them out if I get a review. SO, if you send me a really great review, I'm going to send you the outtake!!! Please give me ideas for what I should write about. What did I skip over that you want more of?? So send me your love in the form of reviews, and you'll get love back. It's a mutually beneficial situation. ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, that went better than expected. :-D You're all dirty, you know that?? I thought you'd all hate the girl-on-girl lovin', but turns out, you loved it. Hehe. That's OK, I liked it, too, otherwise I wouldn't have written it. ;-) I hope you liked the outtake. There's one for this chapter, but I won't be able to respond to any of your reviews/send the next outtake until Sunday. I'm working at the Hood River Hops Festival tomorrow. Oh yeah, I'm living the dream. ;-) So please send me lots of reviews to brighten up my day when I get home. OK? Thank you. ;-) Thanks as always to LittleLea05. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor Top Gear. But I sure as hell love both!!!**

**EmPOV**

Bella woke up the next morning groaning and clutching at her head.

"G'morning, sleepy head," I teased.

"Shut the hell up," she moaned.

I cradled her head in my hands and kissed her forehead. She opened one eye and glared at me through it.

"Why in the _hell _did you let me drink so much last night?!"

"It wasn't _that _much," I said, and in my defense, it was true. "You never told me you were a lightweight. And man, Alice was even worse!"

"And the worst part is, she's just fine right now," Bella moaned, and I'm not going to lie, the sound went straight to my dick. I kept having images of her and Alice making out and groping each other, and even though I felt a little jealous seeing my girl kiss anyone other than me, it still riled me up like no other. "Alice has never had a hangover in her life, and I hate her for it!"

"You didn't hate her much last night," I said, tongue in cheek.

Bella groaned into her pillow again. "Oh, right." She looked up then. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"Baby, do you remember what happened after we got home?"

She blushed deeply and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Then you know I definitely don't hate you."

She visibly relaxed and hugged her pillow hard to her body. I was suddenly jealous of said pillow.

"I'm going to make you some coffee and toast, okay?" I said. "And I'll bring you a big glass of water and some aspirin." She smiled gratefully, and I got out of bed, regretting leaving her for anything.

Last night had been… unexpected. And very, very welcome. I had no idea that a drunk Bella would _ever _amount to a horny Bella, especially considering we'd had sex pretty much since we'd woken up.

I had been shocked that Bella and Alice had a history of making out when drunk. I was _pretty _sure that was all they'd ever done, but then again, the way their hands had moved so familiarly on each other's bodies, I was wondering what exactly those kisses had entailed. I think I was about to go out of my mind when their lips first touched, and Jasper and I were practically drooling and trying not to get too excited watching them together.

I could tell that they did it for personal pleasure more than anything. They weren't the kind of girls to go making a show out of it, although they did without realizing it. I didn't think they knew that every eye in the place, male or female, had been on them, panting with lust. _Yeah, back off fellas, ladies. That girl is mine. _I knew Jasper was thinking the exact same thing, and when we had joined them on the dance floor, it had just gotten better.

Fuck, and I was hard again just thinking about it, and I knew Bella wouldn't be in the mood to help me out with it. I could tell she was nursing quite the hangover, and I really wanted to feel guilty about it, and for having sex with her when she was still under the influence, but I just couldn't find it in me to feel bad. Last night had been incredible, even if she had been a terrible cocktease the entire night.

I fixed her toast and coffee, and brought her medicine as promised. She smiled thankfully at me, and gulped it all down quickly.

"Feel better?"

"A little. I just want to sleep some more," she said, this time cuddling into my side. Now this was more like it.

I put the TV on low volume as she slept, and I flipped between a _Top Gear _episode and a show on volcanoes on the Discovery Channel. I don't care what anyone says, _Top Gear _is the best show ever. Hot, fast cars and hilarious British guys equaled a good time in my book.

Bella woke up an hour later, probably no thanks to my sporadic bursts of laughter whenever the _Top Gear _guys said "al-oo-min-ee-um" and "coo-pay" and made jokes about fat Americans.

"Did I really make out with Alice last night?" she asked.

"Sure shootin'," I said, grinning at her.

"Okay, just checking." She snuggled into my side. "That's the first time in a long time that we've done that."

"Is that… all… you've done?" I asked hopefully. For some reason, the only thing I wanted my girlfriend to tell me at that moment was that she and Alice had been writhing together someplace, completely naked and all their good parts were rubbing together and…

"Yeah, that's all," she said, and my dreams were shot to hell. Oh well, a guy can imagine, right?

"Well, have you and Jasper ever done anything?" she teased, tracing the edge of my nipple through my T-shirt. Damn, I loved it when she did that.

"HELL NO," I said, grimacing even as she made me feel insanely good. She laughed.

"Just checking. That would be sexy as hell, just so you know," she said, placing a kiss under my ear. I frowned at her. _That would most definitely NOT be hot, _I thought to myself.

We laid there in bed together for a long while, simply enjoying Saturday morning TV and each other. Bella kept rubbing circles across my stomach, and I felt like purring. I was so content at this moment. I could just picture us like this, ten, twenty, fifty years down the road. Simple, easy, loving.

The "future fantasies" were becoming more and more frequent. I wanted to talk with Bella about them, but as it stood, we were still unsure what she was going to do after graduation, let alone what our plans were next year or sixty years from now.

For now, I'd just have to be satisfied with holding her just like this, reveling in how perfectly she fit in my arms.

As if she knew what I was thinking, Bella adjusted herself in my arms to look at me. I muted the TV. "What?"

"I just remembered. The reason I came home and jumped you."

"Because I'm a sexy beast you want to tame with your pussy?"

She smacked me hard against my chest as I laughed. "No you idiot! I got a job offer!"

"What?! Really? That's great!" I kissed her enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's at the Wisconsin State Journal," she said excitedly. "It's not like I'll be writing articles or anything, but it means that I'll be able to get close to the industry, you know? Get a foot in the door. And it's not delivering coffee, either, its working right with the editors, in their offices, bouncing ideas off of them, working on the final product!" Her brown eyes were shining with excitement, and I was excited right with her. She'd be in Madison, with me. No worrying about long distance relationships, because I knew right now it'd be a problem. I couldn't be without Bella. It physically hurt me to be away from her.

"I'm so happy for you, my love," I said, pulling her in for a kiss. "You'll be perfect for it, I know." Bella had wanted to be a writer in any capacity practically since birth, even I knew that. And I knew being a journalist was something she could really be happy doing, so long as she could work on her novels on the side.

"Emmett, I'm so happy I can stay here with you. I won't have to keep searching, not out of town, not anywhere. I'll be here. Home."

My heart swelled as she talked about here being home. _With me._

"Bella, tell me you love me," I said, rolling on top of her and entwining my fingers with hers.

"I love you," she said, smiling up at me, eye shining.

"Tell me you won't leave me."

"I'll never leave you," she promised.

"Tell me I'm the only one."

"Always and forever, only you," she declared. Her eyes were soft and dreamy. I started running my hands up and down her body, causing her to sigh. I was starting to get to know her body very, very well, and I knew that if I just brushed against the small of her back… Her body bowed towards me, warm and willing. _Bingo, there it is._

"Tell me I'm the sexiest man you've ever seen."

"Well that should be a given," she said, and burst into giggles when I began kissing her neck, using my teeth.

"Tell me you're going to let me fuck you silly right now," I continued.

She could only squirm and laugh as my hands trailed up her ribcage. Fuck, her skin was smooth. Flawless and creamy, it beckoned to me no matter what occasion.

"Tell me where your rebel base is!" I said, tickling her sides, and she doubled over, nearly kneeing me in the groin.

"Never!" she shouted, tears now streaming down her face. Seconds later, "Uncle, uncle!"

I relented, and she attacked me, pinning me down. She was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be. My hands were held, nearly useless above my head. Although, I was pretty sure that if I really wanted to escape, it'd be all too easy. Still, I didn't mind being held captive by my angel.

"You know… _I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board_," she quoted perfectly, Carrie Fisher's bizarre accent and all. If I weren't already madly in love with this woman, I'd fall for her right then, straddled across my waist, wearing nothing but my old football jersey I'd stolen senior year, and completely bare underneath, and quoting _Star Wars_. Her hair was messy, and she'd probably kill me for letting me see her with her makeup all smudged, but she looked perfect.

God, I was SUCH a pussy. But hell, if being a pussy meant I could have everything I wanted then hell, make me the King of Pussies. _That's not such a bad thing, come to think of it…_

My stupid stomach chose that moment to make its protest, and I frowned at it while Bella burst into laughter again.

"Should we feed you, baby?" She raked her fingernails up and down my stomach, and I groaned.

"Yes please," I said, and I followed her out into the kitchen.

"Damn," she said, rooting around in the cupboards. "We really need to go shopping. Wanna make a run after lunch?"

"Sure," I said, eager to get out of the house again. I hadn't minded being here, especially alone with Bella, but it was really nice to see something other than these, what fifteen or so walls?

After lunch, we jumped in her car and drove to the store. I manned the cart, using it as a crutch instead of my actual crutches. I hated looking gimpy in public. Last night at the club had been painful to stand, let alone pretend to dance for as long as we had, and add to that the pain of semi-blue balls, and I was hurting. I was healing, but I was no Superman. Not yet, anyway.

Bella added most things to the cart, but I also tossed in a few essentials.

"Emmett, no, we do not need Cheetos," Bella scolded. I gave her my best pouty face.

"But Bella, I was on bed rest for two months. Nearly three! And all I got to eat was soup and Jell-O…"

She sighed and put the bag back in the cart, and I grinned triumphantly.

"Just like a child," I could hear her mutter under her breath.

We were almost done… _almost… _when I caught a flash of blonde hair going around the corner. _Whoa, that was weird, it almost looked like…_

Bella chose that exact moment to go down that exact same aisle.

_Rosalie._

She was staring at a selection of shampoo products, doing that annoying thing where she chewed on one fingernail. That nail was always shorter than the rest of them, even though she always kept it impeccably manicured.

I tried to make myself look as small as possible, which was of course impossible, and looked everywhere else but at her. I did not want this to be happening, especially when I took notice of what was in the front of her cart.

A little boy, with dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, was sitting in the cart, babbling to himself. He couldn't have been more than one.

"Emmett, which do you like better? Mango or strawberry?" Bella asked, and to me, it sounded like her voice was amplified, louder than usual.

Rosalie, of course, turned to see if the Emmett in question was really me.

Unfortunately, it was.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said, sounding much more pleasant than she usually did. She shocked the hell out of me by hugging me. "How are you?!"

"I'm… okay…" I hedged. "How're you?"

"Oh I'm just great! Here, I want you to meet my son, Liam."

_How in the hell do you meet an infant?_

"Hi there, Liam," I said awkwardly. "He's cute," I added, for Rosalie's benefit. She beamed.

"He is, isn't he? He's the best." She got a soft look on her face, one I'd never expect to see on her face ever. Motherhood changes people, I guess.

Someone cleared their throat, and I jumped, having forgotten all about my girlfriend. She was still standing by our cart, two different kinds of shampoo in her hands.

"Bella! This is my girlfriend, Bella," I said, pulling her towards me. "Bella, this is…"

"His ex, Rosalie."

Bella shot me a terrified look, but bravely put her hand forward. "Nice to meet you," she said, but her voice was shaky. _Fuck._

"And this is my son, Liam," Rosalie said proudly.

Bella turned white as a sheet.

**A/N: First of all, don't hurt me!!! Have a little faith in me, and in Emmett. Second... reviews for outtakes!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Holy cow, you guys!!!! As of today, this fic has 502 reviews!!!!!!!! You guys are so amazing, I can't even tell you!!!! :-D That's by far the most reviews for a story I've ever gotten, and I appreciate every single one. Here's to another 500, huh?? ;-) I hope that I haven't given you guys whiplash from ch. 18 to now... it's a bit chaotic, but that's life, and I figured that there should be a little angst between the love, you know?? Hope you don't mind. Hehe. Just remember... Hakuna Matata, seriously!!! Note my penname, that should tell you a lot about how my stories are going to go. ;-) Thanks so much to LittleLea05 for being my rockin' beta!!!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, so I'm not even going to bother.**

**BPOV**

"And this is my son, Liam!" Rosalie announced with that fucking perfect smile of hers.

My head swam with the sudden overload of images and implications. Oh God. Emmett's ex… a baby… a baby with brown hair… oh God. OH GOD. I was going to have to sit down. I was feeling woozy.

I couldn't breathe. I didn't know how to respond. My body didn't know how to react to this little piece of information. Sure, I had known Emmett had exes. He was a sex god, how could he not? But he'd never mentioned any babies. Or that maybe he could be…

"He's beautiful," I managed to choke out. Somehow, my conscious mind told me I had to hold it together, at least until we got out of the store.

"Well, Rose, it was nice to see you," Emmett said, and his voice sounded strained. "I think we'd better get going."

"Yeah, it was great to see you again," she said, smiling at me. It would have to figure that Emmett's ex was the single most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was an Amazon, tall and blonde and like one of those women who ate men alive simply because they could.

And she had a baby. That little piece of information terrified me. How long had it been since they'd broken up? Somewhere in the far reaches of my mind, I remembered Renee and Esme gossiping about some gorgeous model looking girlfriend of Emmett's, but for the life of me I couldn't remember how long ago it would have been.

Obviously, I knew that even if he had a son, the conceiving part would have been long before I was in the picture, but that didn't stop me from panicking. What if Emmett had a son and he never told me?

I went through the motions of buying the groceries, putting them in the car, and driving home, but I wasn't quite sure how. My brain had been turned onto auto-pilot, trying to think of ways to broach the topic and/or not burst into tears.

There was still so much about our pasts that we hadn't discussed. For myself, I still felt insanely guilty for never confessing that Edward and I had once had sex on Emmett's couch, long before I knew what kind of person he really was, long before I'd ever fallen in love with Emmett.

Oh God, what did this all mean? Emmett had been silent the entire way home. What if that silence was his confession? That all my suspicions were confirmed? That he really did have a son, and that he had no part in that child's life? What did that mean? Would he do the same to me if we were ever in the same circumstance? Would he toss me aside?

I barely got the frozen peas into the freezer before bursting into tears. Yes, far worse than the idea that Emmett was a father was the idea that Emmett would ever leave me.

He'd made me promise, what if he didn't feel the same?

I slid down the refrigerator door and folded my knees up to my forehead, sobbing. This couldn't be happening, not now. Not when we were so happy. This ruins everything…

Emmett half ran into the kitchen, a terrified look on his face. "Bella?! Bella! Are you okay, are you hurt?"

"N-n-no!" I wailed, my face screwed up into what I was sure was a horrendous look.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"You're going to leave me!" I cried. "You're going to get me pregnant and then leave me!" My head was throbbing with pain, and so was my heart.

"What?! Are you insane?!?!" Emmett sounded incredulous.

I looked up at him, eyes still pouring out tears. "Please don't leave me."

"Baby, I'm never going to leave you, I promise. I swear, I would die if I ever left you.

Now please tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you cry like this."

"You never told me you had a son!"

"That's because I don't."

Wait, what?

"Come again?" Relief swept over me in waves, and my heart stopped thudding as rapidly in my chest. My sobs had stopped, but I couldn't halt the tears, nor the snot running down my face. I tried to wipe some off, to look a little less infantile.

"Liam isn't mine," he clarified, and I jumped up and launched myself into his arms, kissing him and whispering _Thank God _between every kiss.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch, setting me so that my legs could drape across his lap and I could hold him. His hands brushed my hair off of my face, treasuring me even as he comforted me.

"Can I tell you about me and Rose?" He looked worried.

"Yes, please. If you want," I added quickly.

He brushed away some more stray tears. I had almost gotten my breath back to normal. I think I had been hyperventilating there for a bit.

"Rosalie was the first girl I ever loved," he began, and I winced. I knew I wasn't the first for pretty much anything, but it still hurt to hear.

"I met her on the first day of school here, freshman year. We were in the same intro business class, and, being a horny eighteen year old free for the first time in his life, I was instantly attracted to her. It took me a month, but I finally got her to agree to go out with me. After that, well, that was that. We were together all the time, she was my best friend and my sometimes lover.

"It wasn't like it was serious at first. Hardly. She saw other guys, I saw other girls. But we always kept coming back to each other. It was magnetic somehow. I finally got her to be exclusive with me at the end of sophomore year, after I rescued her from some creep that was trying to grope her in the Delta Tau Delta hallway.

"It was a little bit after that I realized I was in love with her. She was pretty much everything to me. And then, one day…" He paused; looking like something painful had just come to mind.

"One day she came to me, and told me she was pregnant. I didn't want to believe her. We'd always used protection, always. Even when we were completely wasted, I made sure… and she said she was on the pill… But I stuck with her. You know, I loved her. I was going to take care of her and my baby."

I could tell he hurt thinking about it. I stroked his cheek and held him closer to me.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," I said.

"No, it's important you know." He continued. "I was there through the first few months, all the doctor's appointments, all the morning sickness… I was there when we heard the heart beat for the first time… I was going to be a dad. I was psyched, to be honest. And I was going to marry Rosalie, bought a ring and everything. I was going to ask her, I had this whole big plan. We were going to be a happy family. I didn't tell my parents, because I was afraid of their reaction, afraid they'd be disappointed in me, but I wasn't ashamed, either. This… with Rose… it made me grow up. I stopped partying and being crazy. If I had a family to worry about, I wasn't going to mess it up. I was going to be a man about it, take responsibility. My mom and dad would've been proud.

"Then one day, she came to my door, crying. I was terrified she'd miscarried or something, but she was just there to tell me she'd cheated on me, and there was no way I could have been the father. It was when I was gone, during an away game. And that was it, no other explanation. She told me it was over, and that she was going to be with the real dad now, and that she didn't want to see me again. And just like that, my happy little family was gone."

He was quiet after that, and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, holding him and placing my head in the crook of his neck. He squeezed me tight.

"Please don't leave me," he said thickly, echoing my desperate words earlier.

"I will never leave you, ever," I promised, tears rising in my own eyes. I cupped his face in my hands, looking directly into his eyes. "Only you, forever, remember?"

He laughed, but it sounded awfully like a choked back sob, and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I said, and held him again until we were both whole again.

**EmPOV**

I'm not sure how long it was that we held each other, but I didn't care. She was warm and in my arms, and I kept stroking her long, silky hair as she hugged me back as tightly as I hugged her. We were silent, not needing words.

Today had been a huge shock, and a painful reminder of what I had lost. Yeah, I had Bella, and yes, I was happier in a single day with Bella than I had ever been with Rosalie, but that didn't change the fact that Rose had cheated on me, made me think I was going to be a father, and then taken it all away when I thought I had had it all figured out. Yes, I was young, but I knew that I would have been ready, would have been a good father. Will be a good father.

I was still reeling from Bella's reaction. She had truly thought I had lied to her, but worse, she doubted my loyalty to her, and my absolute need for her to be in my life. I needed Bella like I needed oxygen. It killed me that she had, even for a moment, questioned it.

I sighed, and kissed the top of Bella's head.

Suddenly, she tensed in my arms. She pulled away, and she had a terrified look on her face.

"What, what's wrong?" My heart jump started, and not in a good way.

"Emmett, I can't keep hiding this. It's not fair to you. I…"

"What? You can tell me. Please, Bella." I was desperate to know what was wrong. It hurt me to think that there was something she could be hiding from me.

"You're gonna be mad."

"Even if I am, we can work through it, baby. Hell, we just survived you thinking I was a dead beat dad!"

She smiled, and I was glad I could have eased the tension some.

"Okay, fine." She took a deep sigh. "Before we were together… before we were even friends… well, before you were even awake for more than five minutes at a time… I was mad at you, and I called Edward over here, and we…" She turned scarlet red and looked away. "Andwehadsexrighthereonthiscouch."

She said it all in a fast blur, but I understood her, and my heart sank. I had the savage urge to burn the couch, and Edward right along with it.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I regretted it as soon as it was over. He used it against me when I ended things with him. He called me a slut. And I guess I really am. What kind of person does that? It wasn't fair to you. It's not right…"

She was babbling, and not looking at me as she said this all. Her hands had dropped between us, and she was staring at them. "I'm sorry," she said again, her voice weaker. "I just needed to tell you. It ate at me to not say anything."

I didn't know what to say.

"Please say something," she begged, finally looking at me, and searching my face.

"I want to kill him," I said honestly. "And I'm getting rid of this couch."

"You are mad at me," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, baby. I shouldn't have said anything, but it was hovering over my head, and I haven't felt so guilty about anything in my entire life. It was a mistake."

"I just can't believe…" It felt like betrayal, even if we hadn't been together at the time.

_Right here, where I'm sitting…_

I couldn't take it. I was reeling with the emotions of the day: first, incredibly horny, then content, then hurt, now angry. I couldn't deal with it.

"I need to talk to Jasper," I said. "He knows how to calm me down."

"Do you want me to call him?" she asked timidly.

"No, I'll do it."

I dropped my arms from around her, sad at the loss of contact even as I was boiling inside. My body craved her, no matter what the circumstance.

I hobbled into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. It did not escape my notice that Bella was staring like a zombie at the wall. My heart broke just a little bit to see her that way, but it didn't change how I felt.

I got Jasper on the phone, though he sounded distracted by Alice. Lucky bastard, he can actually be with his girlfriend without shattering pain and terrible revelations.

"Jazz, I really gotta talk with you," I said desperately. "Please. You gotta calm me down."

"Dude, that's what blow jobs are for, and I can't help you with that," he said with a smirk in his voice.

"I'm serious. I want to punch the wall, you gotta talk me down."

"Oh, you actually mean it. Okay. Shoot." His tone changed to one of concern.

I sighed. "Bella and I ran into Rosalie at the store," I started.

"Holy shit! How did that go?"

"Not well. She thought I was hiding a love child from her."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. So I tell her the story, and we're all holding each other and stuff, and then she blurts out that she and Assward fucked on the very same couch we fucked on yesterday."

"Fuck!"

"I know. I don't know what to do. She's out there, all apologetic, and crying, and I really just want to hug her and tell her I don't care, but really, I want to scream and yell and set stuff on fire, and tell her it sure as hell is not okay."

Jasper went immediately into his counselor mode. I always wondered why he was a history and political science double major instead of psychology.

"Why does that bother you?"

"Because!"

"I need more than a five year old answer, Emmett."

"Shut it, Whitlock. It _bothers me _because she hid it from me. And it's _my _fucking couch! And she had that asshat over here without my permission. And she had sex with him where we had sex… All of it. I'm fucking pissed about all of it."

"But is it worth losing her over?"

"Of course not!"

"She probably just wanted to have everything out in the open. I mean, you kept Rosalie a secret from her for a long time, too, you know. Maybe she just wanted to be open with you, air out all her dirty laundry, too, so you can move on together without anymore deception or hiding."

Fuck, he was right. Sure, I had a right to be mad, but she took my secret like a pro, not pulling away when she probably had every right to. And I couldn't even look her in the eye after she confessed to me. Shit, I was a douche.

"Thanks Jasper, thanks so much buddy. Get back to fucking Alice."

"I'm gonna," he laughed, and then we hung up and I was moving as fast as I could back into the living room.

Bella was gone. She wasn't in the living room, she wasn't on the couch, and she wasn't in the bathroom… I started to panic, my heart racing and my breathing picking up.

"Bella?! Bella?!" I noted my voice sounded panicked and desperate.

"What?" she mumbled, from the kitchen. I took a big sigh of relief, and turned the corner. Bella was putting away our groceries, long abandoned after we'd gotten home. I was just glad we hadn't needed milk or ice cream or something, so nothing was lukewarm or melting on the counters.

I didn't say anything, I just wrapped her up in my arms and held her tight as she struggled slightly in my arms. It hurt, worse than I ever would have guessed. It was the first time she'd been in my arms and protested.

She finally settled into my arms, and sighed.

"I talked to Jasper," I said into her hair. "And he helped me understand."

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted-"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's all in the past. We should be honest with each other. Hiding stuff and not being open was the whole reason we couldn't stand each other for years, and that's not okay. You're the love of my life, and we shouldn't keep our pasts closed like that. Now we know, and we can move on."

She looked up at me, mouth agape. "Damn, Jasper is good," she said, and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. She grinned with me, and she finally wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm really sorry, Emmett. It was wrong of me, and I never want to think about it again. I just… wanted to get everything out, like you said. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," I soothed. "I'm still mad about it… and I'm still tempted to set that thing on fire… but trust me, I forgive you. We've both made mistakes. I can't hold that against you. I love you too much."

"I love you, too, so much."

"I can't live without you," I confessed.

"I wouldn't ever want to try," she said. "And I'm sor-"

"Don't say it. Please, you don't need to apologize anymore. Just be with me."

I led her to our bedroom, and proceeded to show her just exactly how much I needed and loved her.

**A/N II: Reviews equal love in the form of an outtake!!! :-) This update, it's a childhood memory. Aww...??? ;-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: You guys rock my world, you know that??!! Each and every review puts a huge smile on my face, and I love each and every one of you. Thank you so much for your love and support. There's still much to come, there's more I want to write before putting an end to this story, so please keep with me!!! Thanks as always to LittleLea05, and the rest of my BFFF'ers for keeping me sane!!! Hehe. Love you ladies. **

**Disclaimer: Sigh. You know what I'm going to say here. Not mine.**

**BPOV**

The next few weeks flew by, and before I knew it, graduation was upon me. Every time I thought about it, I got butterflies, first and foremost because I was terrified my old fumbling ways would return and I'd somehow end up flying across the stage to my doom instead of graciously accepting my diploma.

I had a few weeks off until I started my job at the Wisconsin State Journal, and Emmett and I decided, with his physical therapist's permission, that we would go home to Forks for a few weeks to visit home. Renee and Esme were already vibrating with excitement, even though they'd see us a few days before for my graduation.

I could tell it was difficult for Emmett to accept that he wasn't graduating, too. He would finish his final year starting in the fall, but it wasn't the same. Jasper, Alice and I were "moving on", and he wasn't. I could tell he was putting on a brave face for me, and I knew he was genuinely happy for me, but I couldn't help but feel guilty when I addressed my announcements or brought home my cap and gown.

"Lover?" I called.

"He's not here, said something about knocking over a bank so he can take you to Vegas and buy you a right purty dress and hookers," Emmett joked from the bedroom. We were getting ready to go out on our first official date. Almost a moot point considering we'd been living together for more than ten months, and dating for nearly eight of those months, but still. I was incredibly excited.

"Well good," I said, playing along, running to the bed he was currently sitting on, and gingerly jumping into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I was hoping to have a hot, torrid affair with you."

"I dunno, I'm not sure my wife would really like that. She's the real jealous type," he said, and I punched him playfully. He wrestled me to my back as I laughed.

"I'm not your wife," I teased. His hands ran up and down my sides, tickling and thrilling me at the same moment.

"Not yet you're not."

My heart stopped and my arms tightened around his shoulders. Did he just say…?

"I'm not asking now," he said hurriedly. "But I was thinking… someday…" He actually blushed as he looked away bashfully. I had somehow lost the ability to speak, but I lifted my slightly trembling hand up to his cheek to comfort him. He looked deep into my eyes, and we communicated forever to each other in that one meeting. I nodded and swallowed hard. Somehow, insanely, I wished he had asked _now._

"Now, wanna get ready for our first date?" he asked cheekily, breaking the intense spell we'd cast. I laughed and pushed him off me, but not before planting a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek.

"Yup! I gotta get all sexy for you, so hurry up and dress."

"You're already sexy, baby." That grin would get him everywhere tonight. I was already dying to get him into the very same bed he was standing over.

"Nice try, now hurry!" I said, already plotting my outfit in my head. Alice would be so proud.

Five minutes later, he emerged wearing dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt, which he wore without a tie, and open at the neck. My heart skipped a beat. I hadn't seen him this dressed up since we were teenagers at some lousy high school dance when we were not dates.

"I take your look of shock and awe is a good thing?" he smirked, probably noticing the way I openly eye-fucked him.

"You could say that," I joked, but inside I was far from joking. I wanted to ravish him.

"Now, you get dressed," he said, ushering me through the bedroom door and slapping my ass playfully. "Reservations are for seven."

That fucker only left me with ten minutes to get ready! Thank God I wasn't high maintenance! I scrambled into my white eyelet dress, diamond stud earrings, and Alice-approved sandals, and ran a brush through my hair. I put on the barest makeup possible, and was for once grateful for my eternal blush. I'd never need to buy the synthetic stuff ever.

"Good God, baby, you are a vision," he said as I stepped out of the bedroom. I was tempted to roll my eyes at his cheesy line, but then I saw the way he was looking at me, and I couldn't be annoyed by that. I was edible, and he was starving.

"Let's go, Big Boy," I said, grabbing his hand, not willing to tempt either of us out of our first date. "You already know you're getting lucky tonight. I'm going to be one of those girls who puts out on the first date," I said, winking.

He merely groaned in response.

"So, I'm going to chauffeur us around tonight, Lover, so you might want to tell me where exactly these reservations are."

When he told me to drive to the most expensive place in town, my jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?!" I exclaimed, my voice practically supersonic. "I'm not dressed for it, and I sure as hell don't want you spending that much money on me!"

"Bella, please," he said, not quite begging, but almost. "I just want to make this special. I haven't been able to court you all proper like, and I want this to be something we tell our grandkids about. You know, skipping over the whole screwing like bunnies for months beforehand."

There he went again with his "future" talk. I had to admit, it was sexy as hell when he did it. I was happy that he was thinking about things like that, Lord knows I didn't. Sure, I wanted to get married someday, and have a couple kids, but it was never the thought at the forefront of my brain. My parent's marriage had been a lot rockier than Carlisle and Esme's, and though Renee and Charlie always scraped by still attached by the wedding ring, they weren't exactly the pillar of marital bliss.

"Then I guess I'll have to skip the hand job under the table," I said lightly. Emmett's eyes bugged out before he got that wicked grin on his face that always got my panties soaking through.

"You know, you do owe me one after leaving me high and dry at the karaoke bar," he said darkly.

I thought about that night and got just a little bit wetter. Damn, that had been a good night, even though half my memories were fogged up by tequila.

We were relatively silent all the way there, though I noticed Emmett kept adjusting himself without discretion, and I kept shifting in my seat to put more pressure on my aching center. Our thoughts were both in the same place, and I wished there was something I could do about it, but I was pretty sure that if I tried to give Emmett a hand job right now, we'd end up swerving off the road and getting killed or something, and I had far more things I wanted to do with him before our ultimate demise.

I pulled up in front of the swanky restaurant, and the valet guy came over, smooth as silk, to get my keys. Now that was a laugh. A valet driving my Chevy clunker.

Emmett took my arm in his like we were in some 1950's movie, and part of me wanted to laugh, but I knew that Emmett was taking this incredibly seriously, and I wasn't going to ruin it for both of us by giggling. He was courting me, and I thought it was incredibly sweet.

"Reservations for Cullen," he said to the host. His voice was deep and authoritative, and it sent tiny shivers down my spine. My man was sexy.

"Yes, right this way sir," the host said in what was most likely a fake British accent. He led us to a tiny table for two, the stereotypical red rose, votive candles, and a bucket of champagne adorning the setting. Emmett squeezed my hand and smiled at me, and even though I found this all profoundly amusing and far too much, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Emmett, this is too nice!" I lightly admonished.

"I wanted the best for you, honey. Don't worry, next time I'll just take you out to Hooters, okay?"

"You'd better not," I grumbled, but I gave him a smile anyway. He looked so sexy at that moment, and my heart stuttered a bit, knowing he was all mine.

I could barely read the menu. Half the things were in French, and I was nervous that'd I'd order something too exotic. I wasn't afraid to explore, but calf's brain wasn't really on my to-eat list. Emmett and I settled on the classic (and safe) steak, which came with a slew of fancy comfort food pretending to be pretentious. It was incredibly delicious, and I had to admit that I was enjoying myself immensely.

The waiter had uncorked the champagne for us, and I allowed myself to enjoy the toast Emmett gave and the first sip. I was more of a beer and pizza kind of gal, but Emmett was making me feel like maybe I could enjoy this, or maybe even deserve it somehow.

"You look beautiful tonight," Emmett said, giving me a private smile meant only for me.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," I said, taking another sip of bubbly.

"When I think about you, and how you've changed my life, I just can't imagine how I ever hated you, let alone lived without you," he began.

My heart leapt. Was he…? "You're not _proposing_ now are you?" I hissed.

He laughed. "Baby, I told you _someday, _not "two hours from now"! No, I just wanted you to know." He looked embarrassed. I think it was hard for him to express himself sometimes.

I covered his hand with mine. "Sorry, I wasn't sure. That's the kind of thing you say on one knee, not in casual conversation! But… I agree. I know for sure I couldn't live without you, not for a day. I mean, I'd _live, _but damn, it wouldn't be much of a life." I squeezed his hand, and he gave me the most amazing smile I think I'd ever seen. My heart was doing double-time in my chest.

"So I should get on one knee huh?" he said after a long moment.

"You'd better, or I'll say no," I teased.

"Good to know," he said, winking. We fell into a less serious conversation after that, discussing our trip back home, and the things we'd do. We were mainly concerned about where we were going to stay. After all, we both knew straight off that neither of us were willing to sleep in separate beds, let alone different houses, for two weeks. We decided we'd split up our time so that one week we'd stay at my parent's place, and the next at the Cullen's. That was all we planned, figuring we'd just wing it and see what came up.

Our dessert came, and we savored the chocolate raspberry cheesecake. Well, I savored mine; Emmett inhaled his, moaning the whole time. He was still getting used to having real food now, instead of the Jell-O, toast, and chicken soup diet he'd been surviving off of during initial recovery. When he was done, he had a tiny bit of chocolate in the corner of his mouth. Even though it was a crowded, swanky restaurant, I could help but lean across the table and kiss it off, licking my lips as I pulled away. Emmett's eyes were practically glowing with lust.

"So, how did I do for our first date?"

"I'd say very well," I said, pretending to consider it.

"Think I'm gonna get lucky?" His eyes twinkled (yes, twinkled), with mirth, knowing what the answer would be no matter what.

"Perhaps," I said semi-mysteriously, knowing full well we both knew he would.

"Well, then, what do you say we get out of here?" he said after he'd taken care of the absurdly large check, which he refused to show me, because I'd probably have a heart attack if I saw.

"Yes, let's," I said, and took his hand. We waited for the valet to bring over my rusting truck, and soon enough we were pulling into our parking space at our apartment.

"Will you walk me to the door?" I asked teasingly.

**EmPOV**

"Hell yes I'll walk you to your door," I said enthusiastically, winding my arm around her, and pulling her up the walkway.

I was tired of our little charade. I wanted her in our bed, and I wanted her now.

She was giggling the entire way, her shorter legs trying to keep up with my long strides. She pulled out her keys, and I grabbed her arm away, pressing her up against the door. Our lips met enthusiastically, and I wanted to sigh with contentment. I'd wanted her since we were getting ready for dinner, and now I was practically panting for it.

The keys clattered to the pavement as she wound her arms around my neck and pressed closer to me. We were pouring everything into the kiss: love, need, lust, desire, affection, forever. I could kiss her forever. I changed the angle of the kiss, deepening it, and she sighed, parting her lips further so we could battle with our tongues.

Another car pulled into their designated parking space, and the lights flashed, bringing us out of our never-ending kiss. Bella blushed, as usual, and leaned down to pick up the keys, though I noticed her hands were trembling. I loved that I could bring out that reaction in her. Lord knows my stomach was in knots, twisting with need. You'd have thought it was our first time all over again.

We kissed our way into the bedroom, kicking off our shoes and throwing our jackets off, not caring where they landed. Nothing mattered but Bella. I didn't even want to tear our mouths apart to continue stripping, but the need for flesh against flesh outweighed my need for instant gratification. I groaned when I discovered she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Soon, though not soon enough, we were both naked, and I couldn't stop kissing her. She was whimpering, and I'm sure I sounded just as needy and desperate for her. More than anyone or anything in this world, I needed Bella.

My erection was trapped between us, and soon Bella was reaching down to wrap her hand around it. I groaned with pleasure, burying my face in her neck as she stroked me up and down slowly. More, I needed more.

"Bella, please," I gasped. I couldn't stop from thrusting hard into her hand.

"Emmett, I need you inside me, now," she whimpered, and who was I to tell the lady no? I guided myself into her, and her body accepted me fully. We both groaned with pleasure at the joining, and I held still inside her for a moment, simply enjoying the tight wetness. She was soon bucking her hips up, needing more as much as I was, and I began slowly thrusting in and out of her, torturing us both with the pace. Her fingernails dug into my shoulders, encouraging me to move faster.

I switched angles, and she moaned low in her throat. "Right there, yes, baby, yes!" she shouted. Apparently I'd found a good spot. I kept at it, and she kept moaning out encouragement, her body slowly tightening around me. I felt like a sex god.

I wanted to make her cum at least twice before I did. I was feeling rather generous, and with Bella, it was easy to want to go the extra mile for her. I began to circle her clit with my finger, and apparently the combination was enough to send her over the edge. She hollered out my name, and I felt her cum all around my cock. It was nearly enough to spur my own orgasm, but I had made a commitment to her and myself, and dammit, I was going to see it through!

I pulled out, to both of our great displeasure, and looked at her for a brief moment. She was absolutely beautiful, her body blushing from head to toe with her orgasm, her lips swollen, eyes dark, and hair flowing across her body. She looked like a damned sexy sea nymph that I was going to fuck fast and hard from behind, she just didn't know it yet.

She must have seen the wicked gleam in my eye, because she suddenly grinned widely and bit her bottom lip.

"No, no, allow me," I said, and kissed her hard, biting her bottom lip before pulling back.

"On your knees, baby," I said, my voice deep. I stood and patted the end of the bed.

"Emmett," she whimpered, and did as I asked. She was so wet and ready for me, I had to bite back a whimper. I put one hand on her hip and guided myself to her, entering her once more. We both groaned with the sensation. She was so goddamned tight!

She looked over her shoulder at me, and I knew the time for romance was gone. She wanted it, and she wanted it hard, and I was going to give it to her. I pulled out until only my tip was inside her, and then slammed back in, and she let out a choked bark. I was almost afraid I had hurt her, but then she looked at me again and mouthed "More."

The lady wants more, I'll sure as hell give her more. Soon, I was thrusting at a nearly inhuman pace, and she was thrusting back nearly as hard. We were panting and gasping for breath, neither of us able to form our thoughts into words. We were primal, wild.

I knew I was getting close, and she was, too. I surprised her by pulling her back and pulling her back flush with my chest. I loved feeling her hot and sweaty body against mine. I grabbed one of her breasts in my hands, cupping it and pinching the nipple between my fingers. With my other hand, I rubbed her clit fast.

"Oh shit! Oh Emmett, fuck!" she screamed, and I pounded into her until we were both screaming out in climax. My knees were weak, and I collapsed onto the bed next to Bella, who was also looking pretty shaky, in a good way.

"Whoa," she said after pulling me in for a peck on the lips. "That was…"

"Yup. Good first date," I agreed.

"Mmm, I'm a slut," she said, laughing at herself.

"Yes you are," I said, rolling on top of her. I nipped at her neck. "I like it."

"Me, too," she sighed.

**A/N II: Reviews for outtakes!!! This next one's wicked fun. ;-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, you may be able to tell that I was in an incredibly sappy/sexy mood when I wrote this, though I'm sure you won't mind. :-) Thank you SO much for all the reviews!!! Holy cow, there were 100 in 2 chapters!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it. You guys rock so hard. :-D Thanks as always to LittleLea05 for putting up with my constant updates!!! Hehe. The trip to Forks is next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Plot's mine, characters aren't.**

**EmPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan," the dean said slowly, and Bella marched across the stage to accept her diploma. I knew she was nervous, thinking she was going to face plant right on stage, but she walked confidently across the platform, took her diploma in her left hand, and shook hands with the dean with her right. I could tell she was beaming, even though we were miles away.

Charlie, Renee, my parents and I all cheered uncontrollably from the metal bleachers. We'd done the same for Alice, and would for Jasper here in, what, nine hours or so?

It seemed like we had been sitting in the baking sun for days, and I was pretty sure I was going to get a pretty bad burn. That wouldn't be comfortable.

Bella made her way down the steps, stopped in the mandatory post-grad photo shoot they'd charge us for later, and then made her way to her little white chair in the middle of the field. She was staring at the diploma in her hands like it was a foreign object, an ancient document that had to be held with delicate hands, or else it'd break apart and be lost forever. I could see the pride and joy on her face.

It didn't even sting one bit that I wasn't up there with her. I had accepted that my path had gone in a slightly different direction, and I was nothing but proud of my girl. Besides, a year from now, she'd be sitting through this torture so she could cheer for me. Good plan.

Renee and my mom were busy wiping away tears, while our fathers shook hands excitedly. I was too busy smiling down at my girl.

Jasper also strolled across the stage, and we hollered for him. I tried not to notice how my mom clutched her hands to her chest like some lovesick schoolgirl. Disgusting.

And then, miraculously, the ceremony was over, and we were allowed to file out to find our graduates. Luckily, they'd found each other first, and were waiting under the shade of an oak tree, peeling off their polyester robes. Bella was absolutely stunning in her dress, which was this floaty material with tiny blue flowers on it.

I moved to her as quickly as possible, and kissed her hard. I had surprised her, and her lips were already parted, and I couldn't help but take advantage of it. She threw her arms around my neck, whapping me in the back of the head with her diploma. I broke away, laughing, and everyone else was laughing, too. During my haste to kiss my girl, I'd forgotten about Jasper and Alice, our parents, Jasper's parents, and who I could only assume were Alice's folks.

"Congratulations, baby," I said with a laugh, feeling my cheeks heat up with a slight blush. Bella was way ahead of me.

"Thanks," she said, beaming, and then she was pulled into the arms of our parents. I hugged Alice and shook Jasper's hand, and we all stood under the tree and talked. I wound my arm around her, feeling so proud of my girlfriend. I kept sneaking in kisses when she wasn't occupied in conversation.

"I can't wait to take you home," I whispered, and she shuddered.

"I can't wait either. Wait till you see what's under this dress," she said, and I was instantly hard, my brain racing over all the possibilities. So not the time to get an erection… Too many parents in the immediate vicinity.

"You're very, very naughty for saying that," I whispered, and my hand slipped low onto her back, dangerously close to her ass. She whimpered.

"Okay, guys, we have reservations for lunch in a half an hour, we need to get out of here!" my dad announced after we'd taken ten billion photos in all combinations. My face was killing me from smiling so much.

We piled into cars, ours being a rental my parents had gotten, and sped towards the restaurant. I was hard as a rock, and it was becoming painful, and Bella wasn't being incredibly helpful about it. She kept massaging my knee, and letting her fingers trail up and down my leg as she drove. I kept sending her Jedi mind signals to move her hand just a little more north, but she didn't do it, probably thanks to the fact that Jasper and Alice were in the back seat. Then again, I was also pretty sure they were probably up to the same antics. As it was, Alice was sitting as close to Jasper as was possible in their seat belts would allow.

I tried very hard to think of other things besides what could possibly be under Bella's dress… a thong? Boyshorts? Lace? Silk? Cotton? Nothing at all? Shit….

Bella pulled up at the restaurant, giving me a knowing smile. She knew exactly what she did to me, and she knew she was being evil. I sat in the car just a little bit longer than the rest, trying to kill the beast in my pants. It fought back with a vengeance, but I managed to tame it and make it behave before I got out of the car and took Bella's hand.

Dinner was loud and boisterous, as four families gathered together. It was amusing to me that all four of us "kids" were only children. I hoped that our kids wouldn't be.

Oh my God, my mind did NOT just go there, did it? Am I really thinking about kids? Yup, I just think I did.

At first, I was really hoping that Bella would give me a hand job under the table or something, anything to soothe the ache I was feeling, but I was pretty sure that a hand job under the table at a club was entirely different than a hand job under the table at a restaurant with our families. Not that kind of mood. Still, I was rock solid and dying for Bella. I couldn't wait to get her home and bend her over the couch and… Fuck, this was not helping the situation at all.

"You okay there, Emmett?" my dad asked, and eleven pairs of eyes were trained on me immediately.

"Huh? What?"

"You look like you're about to explode there, buddy," Jasper snickered, and then realized that Bella's hands were not underneath the table at all.

Bella blushed, and I felt like an idiot when we all realized what Jasper had been implying.

"No, no, no…" Bella kept saying, and I covered my face with my hands as our families laughed all around us.

"God, this is humiliating," I whispered to Bella, who couldn't stop staring at her plate.

"Emmett, man, I'm sorry," Jasper said, still gasping for breath between guffaws.

Normally, I would have been right there with him, but _all _of our parents were there, and they all thought… even though I'd wanted it, but would never ask… that Bella had been giving me a hand job under the table. No, no, that was just me, being a perv and imagining what or what not my girlfriend was wearing under her skirt and what access that would allow me…

"GOD, that was embarrassing," Bella groaned as we climbed into the rental a few hours later. This time, we all laughed, "we" being Jasper, Alice, me and Bella. Our parents had gone back to their hotels, and we were dropping Jazz and Ali off at their place before _finally _heading home ourselves. Despite that awkward moment in the restaurant, I was still hard as a rock thinking about Bella and all the things I'd do to her when we got home.

"You should have seen your face, Em," Jasper howled. "I thought you were gonna die!"

"Yeah, well, you might just be the one to die, if you don't stop being a jackass," I threatened without force behind it. "I can't believe you said that in front of my folks."

He merely shrugged and gave me that shit-eating grin of his. I merely flipped him off, and we dropped off Jasper and Alice at their apartment to fuck like bunnies. Well, that was fine. That's what Bella and I were going to do.

I held Bella's hand all the way home, loving how soft her hands felt.

"You know, I was going to do it," she said.

"Huh?"

"I was going to do it. Give you a hand job under the table," she said casually, as if this tiny bit of information wasn't going to make my jaw drop and my cock to painfully press against my dress pants.

"You were?!" I asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, too bad Carlisle and Jasper caught on. It would've been hot."

Shit, my girl was thinking dirty thoughts just like me. Fuuuuuck, I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

"Fuck, baby, did you have to tell me that now? I've been hard all day, you little cocktease!"

"Aww, honey, I'm sorry," she said, and reached over to stroke me through my pants. It took everything I had in me not to fucking cum in my pants like a thirteen year old boy touching himself to his first nudey magazine.

"Jesus, Bella!" I choked out, thankful we were nearly home. She kept rubbing me through my pants, driving me absolutely insane. My body was tight, trying extremely hard not to cum.

I was having a hard time breathing. My eyes shut, and my head rolled back, hitting the head rest. She wasn't even touching me skin to skin, and I already felt like I was going to lose it. It was too much.

I hadn't even realized that she had pulled into a parking space and stopped the car until I felt her hands unzipping my pants and pulling me free. I looked down lazily, and just about died when I saw nothing but her dark brown hair descending on my cock.

**BPOV**

I don't know exactly what possessed me to give him car head less than forty feet from our own home, but somehow, I couldn't stop myself, or bring myself to care than any one of our neighbors could walk by and see. The only thing I could think of was pleasuring Emmett.

I sucked on the head, knowing that's what he loved best, and ran my tongue around the rim, hearing him grunt in pleasure. His hands wound into my hair, guiding me, but never forcing me. I pumped him with my hand, and licked up and down his cock, knowing exactly what he likes, and how he likes it.

"Fuck, Bella," he kept gasping. "I'm gonna…" Wow, that was fast. Then again, I knew he'd been hard for at least three hours. Poor guy.

I pumped him hard a few more times, and hollowed out my cheeks, and soon enough, Emmett was barking out my name and profanities, and he was spilling into my mouth. I swallowed every drop, and quit pumping him when he got too sensitive.

"Oh God, Bella," he moaned. "So good. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, tucking him back into his pants and buttoning him up. I kissed the side of his neck, and he groaned.

"Let's go inside now," he said. "Today is supposed to be about you, and I've got plenty of plans for you, my love."

"Mmm, really?"

"Oh yes," he said, and we were both bolting to the front door, Emmett fumbling with the keys.

"Come on!" I said, feeling rather desperate. He turned towards me, his eyes dark and full of lust. And then he growled. Gahhh, I love it when my man growls. It does stuff to me, and then I need him inside me immediately.

We pushed through the unlocked door, and then I found myself being pushed onto our new comfy couch, Emmett hovering over me, eyes hungry. He took my hands into his, pinned high above my head. "Keep them there," he said huskily, and I obeyed.

He ran his hands down my body, running down my ribs, pausing to tease my nipples through my dress, but not stopping long enough to pull away the fabric. "So perfect, so beautiful," he murmured. "And so smart, my lover, my graduate. I'm so proud of you." He kissed me once, twice, three times. Each kiss was deeper than the next, each one assuring me both of his love and his need for me. I responded in kind, trying to tell him with my tongue what my heart was feeling.

His hand crawled up my skirt, pushing it past my hips, bunching it around my waist.

"Fuck me," he groaned when he realized what panties I was wearing. They were the white lacy things Alice had made me buy when we went to Port Angeles to buy this dress. The strapless bra matched, and I hoped he'd discover that fact soon. There were too many layers between us as is.

"Emmett," I moaned. "Please, I want to feel you." I pulled him up by his shoulders, and started to unbutton his shirt frantically. I was still unused to having to navigate around buttons. He pulled back and shrugged off his shirt, revealing the white T-shirt he'd had underneath it, and I moaned when I saw how damned good he looked, and at the bulge he was sporting once again. My boy had good recovery time.

"You're so sexy," I groaned, and helped him pull off his T-shirt and pants, till he was only in his boxer briefs. Good Lord, I am the luckiest woman in the world. Emmett was a sex god, pure and simple, built for driving me insane.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Miss Alumni," he smirked. "Let me help you with those clothes."

He sat me up, and pulled down the zipper slowly, taking his sweet time, knowing exactly how it would torture me. I wanted to be naked, and now.

"Come on, baby," I whimpered. "I want to feel you, and all of you." I was getting impatient.

"Patience, my love," he said, kissing my neck. "This is all about you, baby, and I'm going to make sure you enjoy every moment." He kissed my mouth again, enticing my tongue into his mouth so we could battle. At the same time, his hands pulled down my dress so that it pooled around my waist as we sat there kissing. I wrapped my arms around him, needing to be closer.

"Emmett," I sighed as he laid me back down on the couch. He kissed down my neck, across my collarbone, and down between my breasts as he urged me to raise my hips to get rid of the dress. I was happy to oblige.

"God, you're so beautiful," he moaned again, finally cupping my breasts and taking my nipple into his mouth through the fabric. He continued to kiss his way down my body, taking his time to get each and every freckle, and dipping his tongue into my belly button and down my hip bones. I was writhing against him with every movement, desperate for more, adoring the way he was worshiping me.

He kissed me through my panties, and ran his tongue flat against me. "Emmett," I sighed again. To my utter disappointment, he pulled back and came back up my body to kiss me again. Not that I didn't want him to kiss me… it was just the other lips I wanted to be kissed.

He pulled down the lacy cup of my bra to expose my breast, taking my nipple into his mouth. I sighed, and ran my fingers through his hair, keeping him there. It always felt amazing when he did this. He kneaded the other still-clothed breast, and I tried very hard to grind myself against him as he did this. I needed friction. My entire body was on fire.

"Emmett, please," I moaned. "I need you!" I wasn't above begging at this point.

"It's all about you, baby," he said again, and started his descent again. This time, he hooked my panties in his thumbs and pulled them down my legs. Finally.

He looked up at me with that damned cocky look on his face, like he knew exactly how he was going to make me feel, and he was damned proud of it. I wished there was some way to deflate his ego a bit, but damn it, he was as good as he knew he was, and I wasn't complaining.

There was nothing hotter than Emmett between my legs. I loved that he was the only man who had ever done this to me, the only man I ever trusted to do this with me. His tongue and lips felt incredible. He went straight for the prize, wrapping his lips around my clit and sucking hard.

"Shit!" I screamed, my hips rising off the couch, silently begging for more. I already felt like I was on the edge. Emmett winked, and then went back to work, adding his fingers, and lapping at me like he was a starving man.

"Oh… oh God… Emmett!" I shouted as I fell over the cliff, my eyes crossing slightly as he drew out the orgasm, making it last longer and longer. Several mini-orgasms later, and I was weak and boneless. "Fuck," I sighed, extremely pleased. So was Emmett. He looked like the cat that ate the canary, and I couldn't stop him from kissing me deeply, despite tasting my own juices on his lips and chin.

"I need you inside me," I whispered, and he groaned. I pushed down his briefs and guided him to me, and he sank into me, filling me completely. I wrapped my legs around him, feeling him enter me more deeply, and we both sighed and whimpered at the feeling. I wasn't going to last long, and I knew he wasn't, either.

"Damn it, Bella," he gasped. "You make me last like a teenage boy all over again!" I squeezed my muscles around him, making him gasp and whimper. "Not… fair…" he said against my neck. His pace increased, and his hips were hitting my clit just right, each thrust making my toes curl.

I couldn't hold out any longer, and I shouted out my second orgasm. "Fuck!" Emmett grunted as he came inside me. We collapsed onto each other, and I welcomed his weight over me.

"I think I owe you one more, or maybe two," he finally said, shifting above me and pulling out. I hated that feeling, but I knew it had to happen in order to feel the pleasure of him entering me again. Which I hoped would be sometime very, very soon.

"I think I like this present," I said, grinning.

"Oh no, this is just a bonus," he said, grinning right back. "Hang on!"

"Emmett, you didn't have to-" I said, but it was too late, he was running back into the bedroom, butt naked and sexy as hell. It was rather comical, but I didn't laugh. After all, how could you ever laugh at Emmett's naked ass? It was certainly a sight to behold.

He came back in after shuffling around in what sounded like his sock drawer, and this time I enjoyed the full monty, so to speak. How did I end up so lucky…?

"I wanted to give you this now… well, actually, I wanted to make it a little more romantic or special or whatever, but you know, naked makes everything better!" He winked at me.

"I heartily agree," I said. "You really didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did," he said, as if I were silly. He handed me a small, white box with a silver bow on top.

Oh God. Good things come in small boxes, right? That's what Alice had always told me. But he wasn't gonna propose _naked,_ was he?

I flipped open the lid, and sighed with relief and happiness. It wasn't a ring; it was a beautiful necklace, white gold with a pendant shaped like a key.

"I thought, you know, it's a new chapter in your life, and you have a lot of options in life. The world is open to you. And also, you know, it unlocks my heart. You've got the key to my heart, baby." He smiled, looking shy, and I couldn't help but adore his cheesy words. God, he was perfect.

"It's beautiful," I sighed. "Put it on me!" I turned and he clasped it around my neck. It fell right between my breasts, and he eyed me hungrily again.

"Let's get rid of this," he said, discarding my bra, and then set back to look at me again.

"There we go. Perfect."

"Thank you," I said, leaning in to kiss him. "I love it. And I love _you."_

"I love you, too," he said, eyes soft suddenly. "Congratulations, love."

"And it'll be your turn in a year… what should I get you?" I asked playfully.

"Oh, I can think of a thing or two," he said, winking, and then he was pulling me down on top of him and I was lost in his kiss once more.

**A/N II: Reviews get you Emmett's magic fingers and tongue. ;-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: And now they're in Forks!!! I can't believe how wonderful all of you guys are. I appreciate each and every review. :-) They really and truly make my day. Thanks as always to LittleLea05. The Mothers are back...**

**Disclaimer: I don't recieve a single penny for this, and that's more than OK with me. It's just plain fun.**

**BPOV**

The flight to Forks a week after graduation was difficult for Emmett, mainly because it's a long flight from Madison to Chicago, Chicago to Seattle. Emmett's leg was doing well, and he was stronger all the time, but he was unused to having to sit for such a long period of time without stretching. When we got off the plane at Sea-Tac, he was limping already, and it was another four hour drive from the airport to home. Luckily, his folks had a pretty big car, and he could stretch out on the back seat while Esme and I sat in the front.

Emmett and I held hands as we walked through the terminal, eager to get home. It felt wonderful to be back in the Pacific Northwest. I know a lot of people think that all airports are the same, and to an extent they're right, but when you're in the airport closest to home, you feel it. Something in the air tells you you're home.

This was going to be strange. I'd never been in Forks without hating Emmett's guts. And now I couldn't even bear to have him leave my side. Though it was home, it was going to be a new and unfamiliar experience.

Esme was waiting for us at the exit gate. She was already blubbering with happiness, something that she did often. This was the first time Emmett could come home since his accident, and I knew that meant a lot to her. We'd had to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas in Madison, which meant The Mothers and our dads were coming in and out of the airport there a lot.

"Emmy Bear! Bella Boo!" Oh my God, she hadn't called me that since I was five.

"Hi Esme!" I said, hugging her quickly before moving aside so she could squeeze the heck out her Emmy Bear. They were so cute. Emmett practically engulfed her, and her slender arms looked like they'd break under the pressure of his hug, but they clung to each other like they hadn't seen each other in decades rather than seven days.

They say you should watch the way a man treats his mother. It's a sign of how he'll treat you. If that's the case, Emmett is going to worship the ground I walk on for the rest of my life. I'd never seen a man love his mom so much as Emmett loved Esme, but it wasn't pathetic in the least. I thought it was adorable and beautiful.

We grabbed our luggage, dragged it out the car, and began the long trip back home. It felt wonderful to be back home. I couldn't stop staring out the window, admiring Puget Sound from the shotgun seat. Esme and Emmett chattered most of the way there, and I listened and added in my two cents when it was needed, but mostly I let mother and son catch up with each other. It's not like a lot had happened in the week that we'd been apart, but somehow they found something to talk about.

"So who are you two staying with first? Carlisle and I? Our Charlie and Nay?" Esme and Renee had nicknames for each other; Esme became Ezzy, and Renee was Nay. The Mothers really were too adorable for words sometimes.

"I think with my parents," I said. "But we can stay at your place first if you'd like. I mean, it really doesn't matter, we're all going to be together most of the time anyway."

"Of course, Bella, whatever you and Emmett prefer." She gave me a big smile. It was kind of funny how none of the parents seemed concerned about the fact that their kids were going to be sharing a bed under their roofs when they were clearly going to be messing around, but then again, I supposed that they'd all been plotting to get us together since infancy anyway, so sharing a bed was a good step in their eyes.

I just viewed it as necessary. Whether we were having sex or not, I simply could not sleep away from him even if I tried. There had been days when Emmett was so sore from physical therapy that we decided I should sleep on the couch, but those had been the worst nights of my life. It didn't feel right without him by my side.

When we got to Port Angeles, we both started to get a little antsy. So close, and yet an hour away… Now that I was here, I just wanted to be home. I couldn't wait to get Emmett alone in my room. It would feel incredibly naughty, having him in the bedroom of my childhood. He'd been to my house a million times, but he hadn't come near my bedroom since we were about ten.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Esme was pulling up in front of my parent's tiny house. It looked the same as it always did, and I realized with a shock that it had been more than a year since I was home. Still, everything was in its place, including my dad's cruiser. Charlie was still police chief, and still drove the cop car around like it was his baby. My mom had her own car, and it was parked in the driveway.

"Hi guys!" I said as I tumbled out of the car. "I'm so glad to be home!"

"Baby!" Renee squealed, running out of the house and grabbing me in a huge hug. "I know it's been a week honey, but I'm so happy to see you and Emmett! And I'm still trying to get over the fact that my daughter is a college graduate!"

"Mom, please," I said, rolling my eyes, but I hugged her tightly back nevertheless. Charlie ambled out of the house, too, and gave me a tight, quick hug.

"Good to see you, kiddo," he said gruffly, and then wrapped an arm around my mom. It still made me happy to see them together. Their marriage had suffered a lot of rocky moments and times where they both wanted to give up, but they both knew, in the end, that there was no one else on earth for them, and even when they threatened to leave, they never did.

We all piled into the house, leaving the luggage by the door. Emmett looked absolutely exhausted, and I knew his leg was bothering him.

"Do you want to take a walk?" I asked, concerned.

"I actually think I better lie down for a bit, stretch out," he said. His face kept contorting in pain.

"Okay, I'll show you to my- our- room," I said. "Guys, Emmett's gonna lie down!" I yelled as we walked slowly up the stairs.

"Okay!" Renee shouted back. That was one thing Renee was good at: making her voice heard. She and Alice had that in common.

I pushed open my bedroom door, and led Emmett in. "Wow," he said, looking around. "I haven't been in here in ages!"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird seeing you here, all grown up and whatnot," I said with a smile. Then I took a look at the bed. Crap. "Um… I kind of forgot I've got a twin bed in here," I said sheepishly. Emmett's a big guy… space was going to be an issue.

"It'll be fine," he said, tiredly sinking onto the bed without much more ado. He looked absolutely exhausted. "I'll hold you real tight so you don't fall off."

"Aww, thanks baby," I said, stroking his cheek. It was bizarre seeing him stretched out on my old, faded quilt my grandma had made me when I was thirteen, right before she died. My room, I had noticed, looked awfully young and didn't really reflect who I was now. This me hated Emmett. I couldn't imagine being that girl ever again.

"Baby, I swear, when I get a little rest, I'll be good as new, and then I can ravage you in this bed," Emmett said sleepily. It was almost funny, how he was saying such seductive words while being half-conscious doing it.

"What makes you think I'll want you to?" I challenged.

"Oh, you'll want me to. This is your childhood bedroom, and I know you've never had a guy up here before. And I also know that you have touched yourself many a time in this room, wishing you weren't alone. Well, baby, you're not alone anymore, and I'm going to make all those fantasies come true," he said with a yawn. This time I did laugh.

"First of all, how do you know I've never had a guy up here? Second, what makes you think I'll let you do anything to me when my parents share a wall with us? And third… go to sleep!"

"Mmm, whatever you say, my love." He buried his head in my pillow and was half-asleep by the time I shut the door.

I ran down the stairs as quietly as possible. "Esme, your son is ridiculous."

"Oh, I know dear," she said without looking up from her cup of coffee. I snorted with laughter. I loved this woman, and I couldn't wait until she was my mother-in-law. _Wait, what? _Yeah, I just wished for that. Well, not wished, more like instinctively knew. That was odd. _But is that really odd? _After all, we'd both talked about marriage, and I kept having these moments when I thought he was just about to ask me. Of course, he never did, and I always felt silly for making the assumption, but the anticipation was there.

The Mothers and I sat down to have some coffee and catch up with each other. Charlie had disappeared somewhere, probably out to our shed to tool around with his latest project. Charlie was always doing something with wood; carving was his favorite activity, though he liked to keep it secret most of the time. I think he'd learned from Billy Black long ago.

Billy Black… Jacob Black. I wondered briefly if Jake was home, and if he was, if I'd run into him. I wasn't opposed to seeing my ex-boyfriend. He and I broke it off on good terms, mostly due to the fact that I was moving half-way across the country, and he'd always been a good friend. I was relieved that the only thing Jake and I had ever done was make out… a lot… Emmett wouldn't find cause to be jealous about that, would he? I groaned to myself. He probably would.

"Bella?" Renee asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

She laughed. "We were just wondering how everything is going with Emmett."

I grinned. "Never better!"

"It's so wonderful to see you together, finally," Esme said. "I've never seen him look so happy, or you, either."

"So how's the sex?" Renee asked conspiratorially. Esme smacked her over the head.

"I don't wanna know!" Esme wailed. "PLEASE don't tell me about my baby boy, PLEASE!"

"Don't worry, Esme, I'm not going to tell Renee _anything."_

Esme groaned again. "That's pretty much like you admitting it anyway!" She sighed, looking defeated. "I guess it's too late to assume my Emmy Bear's a virgin…"

Renee and I burst into laughter. No, definitely _not, _Esme…

We dropped the topic, and moved on with local gossip, and the things they thought we should do while we were here. It's not like a lot goes on in Forks, but there were a few things in Port Angeles that might be fun.

"And honey, Jake knows you're back in town, and he'd like to see you."

Well, there goes me having to make a decision. "Uh, okay," I said. "Emmett and I will have to go out to La Push one of these days."

"How come?" Emmett asked from behind us, yawning. He looked infinitely better than when he'd gone to sleep two hours ago.

"Uh… to see Jake," I said. He frowned.

"You mean ex-boyfriend Jake?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay," he said, and he didn't sound either thrilled nor upset. He leaned forward to kiss my cheek, and then repeated the process with The Mothers. When he came back around to sit next to me, he kissed the side of my neck, which made my heart flutter just a little.

"So what's for dinner?" he said. It was four o'clock.

"Well first we have to wait for Carlisle and Charlie," Renee said. "Don't worry, Emmett, we'll feed you."

He snatched a cookie off of the table and took a huge bite.

A few hours later, we'd been well fed by Esme, who despite not being in her own kitchen, whipped up an amazing dinner. We chattered the whole way through food, just like always, and it felt just like home. I mean, it was home, but it felt right. 100%, things felt right in my life, and that had never, EVER been the case before. I know I could credit most of that to Emmett. He had changed my life so thoroughly I didn't even recognize the old me that hated him anymore.

We settled in the living room and talked some more. I leaned against Emmett, my eyes heavy. It had been a long day, and I was feeling exhausted. Back in Wisconsin, it was well past midnight, and I was usually passed out in some orgasm-induced coma by now.

Emmett sensed this. "Guys, I think Bella and I are going to go to bed now. It's been a long day."

"Okay, kids, good night!" Renee giggled. I gave them all big hugs, and then I was dragging Emmett back up the stairs, closing the bedroom door behind us.

He was wrapping his arms around me and kissing me in an instant. I woke up immediately, and threw my arms around him, eagerly kissing him back. My lips parted and he swept his tongue through my mouth. One hand went into his hair, and one gripped his shoulder tight as I stood on tip-toe to reach him more easily.

"Mmm," I moaned. I was really getting into the kiss when he pulled away.

"Did he ever kiss you here?"

"Huh?" I was still slightly blinded with lust.

"Did Jacob Black ever kiss you in here?"

"Umm…." I racked my brain for the proper memory. "Yeah."

He pulled me into a kiss again, and this one was a lot fiercer than before. So he was jealous. I think I liked a jealous Emmett. His kisses were much more intense this way, and I loved the way he gripped my hips to pull me closer.

He tore his lips away again, and I whimpered at the loss.

"Was it ever like this?" he asked. He wasn't demanding, and his questions thrilled me instead of making me nervous.

"Never," I breathed, and I leaned forward to kiss him again. His lips were as eager as mine, and we stood in my childhood bedroom devouring each other. My knees were getting weak. He dragged me to my bed, hovering above me, and kissed the breath out of me over and over again. I'd never been kissed like this before, not even by him. He was possessing me with each touch of our lips, and I wanted him to. I would possess him later on. For now, I simply held on as he changed the angle and depth of each kiss, driving me wild with need.

Eventually, our kisses grew slower and slower as the jet lag caught up with us and we calmed our need a bit. I still wanted him, but I was exhausted, and I wasn't willing to give our parents an after-dinner wall banging.

He rolled over and hugged me to his side. "Sorry about that," he said.

"Sorry about WHAT?!" I asked. "Are you kidding me? You're more than welcome to do that any time you'd like, trust me."

"I wasn't too rough?"

"Baby, you know I like it a little rough. And I think I like this jealous side of you."

"It just drives me crazy thinking about anyone having their mouth on you besides me. Except for Alice, that is… that drives me crazy on a whole different level."

I smacked him across the chest lightly. "Just for that, it's not gonna happen again?"

"Is it really weird that I'm glad? I just want you for me, always," he said, and buried his face in my neck. I shivered.

"No, I'm glad you only want me. But if you and Jasper ever decide to-"

"Are you crazy?!" he asked, snapping up his head up from my neck.

I giggled as he started to tickle my sides. "It'd be… be… sexy!" He tickled me harder.

"You're crazy, woman," he said, and started nibbling at my neck, stilling his hands.

"Mmm, no I'm not," I moaned as he continued his magic on my neck. I was pretty sure he was doing it just in case we'd see Jake, and he was being some sort of possessive prick by marking me, but I really didn't want to stop him. It felt too good. He was concentrating on the spot just behind my ear that he knew I loved.

He pulled back to admire his work. "Nice," he said, clearly pleased with himself.

"You're an ass," I said, not really meaning it.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining," he said. "Besides, you can hide it behind your hair."

I sighed and rolled on top of him. "We should change into PJs and go to sleep. You can finish mauling me in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. We changed fast, and folded ourselves into my tiny bed.

He held on to me tight as we fell asleep.

**A/N II: A review gets you an adorable Emmett on ice. :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter overall, but I really REALLY think you guys will enjoy it. :-D Thank you so much to all of my fuckawesome reviewers. You make my day!!! Thanks as always to LittleLea05 for being my sweet beta. ALSO... Today is my 23rd birthday... I'd LOVE for your reviews to my b-day present, so send me lots of love, OK?? I always love you back, now with an outtake. :-D **

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, but I do crazy things with them sometimes. ;-)**

**EmPOV**

I woke up with the sun glaring directly into my eyes through Bella's thin, lacy curtains. For once, it was sunny in Forks. I also realized that Bella was lying directly on top of me, while I was laying spread eagle on the twin bed, one hand brushing the ground.

My morning wood was brushing against her stomach, and she shifted in her sleep, making me hiss with the sensation. It had been three days since I'd been inside my girl, and I was dying to be with her again. That was my one true homecoming.

Bella moaned as she started to wake up. She shifted her neck, which I was sure was uncomfortably propped up on my chest. She loved to cuddle with me when we were drifting off to sleep, and I often scooped her back in my arms in the morning, but mostly, Bella liked to sleep in a ball out of my reach. I knew it wasn't personal, just the way she was most comfortable. So to sleep on top of me with only my body for a pillow probably wasn't most comfy for her.

"Emmett?" she said sleepily, looking around, adjusting to her surroundings.

"Hey baby," I said, running my hand through her hair. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied, giving me a smile. She stretched again, this time a little more forcefully against my cock.

"Well hello there," she said with a grin, wiggling her hips like the wicked woman she was.

"Don't say hello unless you intend on giving him a proper greeting," I warned. "You know how friendly he is."

"Mmm, yes, he's always so kind to me," she purred, reaching between us and stroking me. I shivered under her touch. "Always making sure I have everything I need… even if he is demanding at times."

"Well he just likes you so much," I said, shuddering. Her hands were driving me crazy. I was going to cum in my boxers if she kept that up. "You always make him feel so at home."

"Emmett, I need you," she sighed, attacking my neck right in the spot she knew I liked. It drove me insane when she used her teeth on me there.

"Baby, I need you too," I whimpered. Yes, I fucking whimpered. I was going to lose it, and I wanted to lose it balls deep inside her if at all possible.

My hips rose off the bed as she tugged down my boxers, and I was busily pushing her panties to the side to gain access. Fuck, she was so wet.

"Ready, baby?" she asked, pumping me a few times. My cock was seconds away from explosion. I pushed up her shirt to reveal her beautiful nipples, and nodded.

"Now," I demanded, and she sunk herself down on me. We both groaned at the sensation. I have no idea how she stayed so tight, but I was not going to question my stroke of good luck. Being inside her was like no other feeling in the world, a feeling I hoped to experience over and over and over and over again. I grabbed her hips to help guide her as she rode me on her childhood bed, a place no other man had ever been. Fuck, that's so hot.

"Emmett," she sighed, gaining speed. "I really don't know how long I'm gonna last."

"Me either," I gasped, slamming her down on my cock. Her breasts bounced with each thrust as she rode me hard, and I watched them, mesmerized. I reached down to circle her clit with my fingers, and she fucked herself harder on me, whimpering my name.

"Jesus," she whimpered. "So good!" She rotated her hips against mine, holding me deep inside her. The feeling was unreal, and I was holding on, fighting with myself not to cum. Her fingers brushed against my clothed nipples, and I hissed. I loved it when she did that shit.

I redoubled my efforts on her clit, trying to spur her orgasm because I sure as hell wasn't cumming before her, and soon enough she was tightening around me and calling out my name. Her eyes were tightly shut as her pussy milked my cock. I watched the spot where she and I connected, where I was still thrusting in and out, and I lost control. I grabbed onto her hips and thrust myself into oblivion, drawing out her orgasm and beckoning my own.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned, filling her with me. She collapsed back onto my chest, covering my face with kisses. I was still deep inside her, and I was perfectly content to stay just there for the rest of my life if she'd just let me.

"I can't believe I just had sex in my old room," she said, clearly pleased with herself. That is, until she froze. "Oh, FUCK!" she exclaimed. "My parents," she whispered, clearly mortified. She had a right to be, I supposed. We hadn't exactly been quiet, although I was pretty sure we'd hadn't quite risen to the level of wall banging. That, I was going to save for my house. Big place, no shared walls between parents and son, huge bed… perfect.

"I'm sure they didn't hear a thing," I said, lying through my teeth. I was pretty sure Renee and Charlie had just gotten quite the sound show. Maybe they were really deep sleepers? Right, because I'm just that lucky…

"Oh no, they heard us," she moaned into my neck. "No doubt about that. Renee is the lightest sleeper of anyone I know. And she's always asking how our sex life is. Well, I guess she won't be asking any more…"

"She ASKS about that?" I asked incredulously. After all, Renee was something like my second mother.

"Yeah, she's always way too interested in how you _perform," _she said. I shuddered. That was just plain creepy. "She'll never need to ask again."

I laughed. "It's okay, baby. I'm sure they didn't assume we were asexual. We live together for crying out loud!"

"True…"

"Come on. Let's take a shower and get some breakfast," I suggested, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Not together," she said.

"Baby, they just heard us pretty much simultaneously orgasm. I don't think a quick shower is going to really make much of a difference."

"Not funny, Emmett," she hissed, but I was pretty sure she wasn't going to stay mad for long. I said all kinds of shit, and somehow she just put up with it. She deserved a fucking medal for it sometimes. It was just another reason why I loved her.

"I am going to shower," she said, picking out clothes from her suitcase. "And then you're going to shower. I will make breakfast, and pretend like my parents didn't just hear me scream your name."

Was it totally wrong that I was totally aroused by that?

She marched into the bathroom, that gorgeous as fuck blush covering her face and neck, and probably more and I pulled my boxers back on. She was mad at me, but it wouldn't last long. I was sure of that. It's not like I was the only randy one this morning.

The Swan house only had one bathroom, which Bella was already occupying, and which she had conveniently locked. I rolled my eyes. She didn't do that often, usually on the days she was most stressed or upset. I had just never been what she was most upset with. Well, okay. That was a blatant lie. But since we'd been _together, _we hadn't really fought, excluding that whole Rosalie/Edward incident. I really hoped it would blow over quick.

I also really hoped she'd hurry in there, because I had to pee like a racehorse, and my own morning breath was killing me. No wonder Bella hadn't kissed me before, during, or after the sex which had now gotten me in trouble.

I brushed my teeth quickly in the kitchen sink, looking around fast to make sure no one had seen me. I was pretty sure Renee and Charlie were still fast asleep, assuming they fell back asleep after our little show.

Was it completely wrong that I wanted to do that again? No, nothing wrong with wanting to fuck your girlfriend, if you ask me.

Bella was being a brat now and staying in the shower well past her average time. And I really, REALLY had to pee. I considered running back upstairs and pounding on the door a bit, but I figured that would be rather rude, and I didn't want her to be more mad at me. I started considering the possibilities. Kitchen sink was out, for obvious reasons. And the Swans weren't the types to keep potted plants around, not that I'd even consider doing that… when I was sober, at least. That only left the back yard. Fine.

I ran outside, barefoot, and ran behind Charlie's shed. There was a big old rhododendron plant there, and I relieved myself on its wide leafs. I knew it was completely inappropriate, and I sent a silent apology to Charlie and the plant, but really, I had to go, and this was a better option than the kitchen sink. Really, they should be thanking me.

I went back into the house, only to face a scowling Bella. She was dripping wet, her towel tied above her amazing breasts, and I was instantly aroused despite her sour expression.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Emmett Cullen, I swear to God!" she started.

"What? You were in the bathroom, taking for bloody fucking ever, and I had to pee!"

She growled. "I could see you through the window. What if my parents had seen?"

"Baby, it wouldn't be the first time they've seen me pee."

"Yeah, but never on one of their plants before, and not when you were twenty-two!" She jabbed me in the chest with her finger. "Dammit, you've never been my boyfriend before, not here, and I still want to make a good impression, and it's just not working…" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Baby," I soothed, scooping her into my arms. I tried very hard not to get aroused by her still-wet skin and the fact that she was in a towel. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sure they didn't hear a thing and we can all just forget-"

A very distinct knocking sound came from upstairs. And then another. And then a very masculine growl escaped, followed by a breathier sigh.

"OH. MY. GOD." Bella's eyes grew three times their normal size, and she stopped breathing. It happened again. And again. And again. "FUCK! They're fucking!" she shrieked, covering her ears up.

Guess we started a trend. A fucking creepy trend, but a trend nevertheless.

"Let's get outta here," I said, grabbing Renee's car keys off of the coffee table. Bella and I flew out the front door and hopped in the car. She was still covering her ears, and as she settled into the front seat next to me, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, as if to deprive all senses. She was probably picturing it. Lord knows I was.

"I can't believe they're having sex!" she moaned. "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard in my life!"

"What?" I said, shrugging. "I hear my parents go at it all the time. Why do you think I have a bedroom on the opposite side of the house?"

It was true. My parents still went at it like rabbits, all the fucking time. It was a small miracle they didn't have twenty kids like those wackos from Arkansas. I had grown up listening to it, not really knowing what was going on until we had sex ed in the fifth grade and I ordered my parents to give me the guest bedroom on the other end of the house. It was smaller, but at least I didn't have to hear spanking and my dad grunting and other creepy shit like that.

"Oh God, I've never heard them have sex before," she said, and she sounded like her whole world had come crashing down on her.

"Seriously? Bella, you share a wall!"

"Either they're supremely quiet, or they wait for me to leave the house," she said. She shuddered. "Please distract me."

"How?" Right now, the only method I could think of involved throwing down on her towel in the backseat and having a fucking fiesta.

Apparently, so did Bella. She attacked me, and I went down without a fight.

A half an hour later, we were spread out on the back seat of Renee's Grand Am, my tongue trying to tell her things and my cock softening inside her. We heard a knock on the fogged up windows, and tried to move apart as quickly as possible. Charlie was standing outside the car, in his bathrobe, arms crossed, looking severely pissed off. You know, for a guy who just got laid less than an hour ago, he sure needed to get that mustache of his out of a twist. Maybe Renee didn't do it quite right.

We scrambled for our clothes… well, my boxers and Bella's towel… which was now covered in fluids that probably shouldn't be displayed in front of parental units, even if they were recently acquainted with said fluids.

"What in the hell were you guys doing?" Charlie shouted. "Are you animals? Do you not have any self control?"

"Ha! That's rich coming from you, Dad." Bella crossed her arms and crooked an eyebrow at him. Charlie blushed, and I could see now where Bella got it from. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, well… just keep it down a bit, huh? And not in your mother's car, please."

"Okay, we'll make it the cruiser next time," Bella said defiantly. Damn, P'Oed Bella was a sexy Bella. _Down, boy, _I told my dick.

"Geez, Bella, stop being so dramatic. I'm sorry," he said. "We just-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Bella screeched. "Dad, please!"

"Fine," he said.

"We're getting dressed now," Bella said, practically pouting. God, this was going to be an awkward day. I felt like I was on some gigantic slap-stick comedy routine, or perhaps Candid Camera. Did they even make that show anymore?

We slunk back upstairs, ignoring a humming Renee pouring coffee in the kitchen. We dressed quickly, and I gave Bella a deep, encouraging kiss. "I love you," I reminded her.

"I love you, too," she said, kissing me swiftly. "I really don't want to go back down there."

"Me either," I said. "But we gotta face them sometime."

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't post-orgasm," she said, shuddering once more.

"Hey, I thought you liked those," I teased, and that brought a smile to her face.

"Oh hell yeah," she said, and pulled me in for another searing kiss. She did that thing with her tongue… the thing that floored me every single time and had me begging for more like some little puppy needing affection. Dammit, she was going to kill me before this day was over. My cock couldn't get enough of her, and I couldn't either.

Renee was still humming, but at least Charlie had the good decency to look embarrassed.

"Good morning, kids," she sung, and gave me the once over before hugging Bella. Oh, Zeus, strike me down now. Just one lightning bolt might do the trick.

Maybe I could convince Bella to stay at my parents place for the rest of the trip. I knew that Carlisle would never, ever check out Bella.

From the dirty looks she was shooting at her parents, I'd say it wouldn't be a tough sale.

I gulped down an entire glass of orange juice in one long sip, and dug into my plate of toast, oatmeal and bacon. I was ravenous after giving three orgasms and having two myself. I was always famished after having sex with Bella. The girl knew exactly how to exhaust me. And now I'm hard again. FUCK. Today just kept getting more and more inappropriate as the seconds ticked by.

"So what are you kids up to today?" Charlie asked, clearly trying to behave normally. We were all ignoring the huge fucking elephant in the room. And, it was more than just an elephant. It was one of those performing elephants, the kind people rode on to weddings in India, with the big old saddle, and the colorful embellishments and whatnot.

"I think we're going down to La Push," Bella said.

Uh, wait, what?!

**A/N: Remember, leave the Birthday Girl some love!!! :-D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes, and for so many reviews!!! Whoa!!! I am still blown away by the response I get from this fic. I don't know what to say, besides thank you!!!! :-D Thanks as always to LittleLea05 for always getting this back to me lightening fast. :-) I hope you enjoy the meeting with Jake... I don't think it'll be quite what you expected. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot's mine. Trust me, I get no money for this.**

**BPOV**

I didn't fail to notice Emmett's eyes narrow at my mention of La Push, and I frowned in response. Today had already been ridiculously abnormal, three orgasms aside, and I really wanted to get it over with. Going to La Push now would just be the icing on the cake. Pfft. I didn't want to go now, but hell, everything else had been so bad, why not add to it? We'd have two weeks to get over it, then.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Renee said, her stupid post-coital smile still grossing me out and bugging the crap out of me. I also didn't appreciate her openly ogling my boyfriend. It wasn't that she was checking out my man- hell, I wouldn't be able to blame any red-blooded woman for doing so. It was that she had practically been his second mother our entire lives. I shuddered in disgust. And I couldn't believe I had witnessed- or at least had to hear- my parents fucking. That had to be the most revolting moment of my life. Had we actually _inspired _them to fuck? I was grateful to Emmett for distracting me so wonderfully. I couldn't stand the images floating around in my head of Renee and Charlie doing the horizontal mambo. Ick. I'd have gone insane had he not been willing to finger and tongue-fuck the hell out of me before replacing his fingers with his glorious cock.

I was grateful for his willingness to help me forget; I wasn't grateful for his current state of glowering.

We all ate in silence: I was upset about nearly every event this morning, Emmett was pissed at me for not mentioning La Push before, Charlie was embarrassed about catching us and being caught himself, and Renee was still glowing from things I didn't even want to imagine. I envied her ability to have no shame. I wished I could be the same. I acted tough towards Charlie when he caught me and Emmett, but I was mostly just fighting back vomiting the entire time. That whole thing had just been so wrong.

I threw my dishes into the sink without a word, and Emmett did the same before following me to my room.

"La Push?" He eyed me skeptically when the door was closed.

"If you wanted," I mumbled, gathering things in my purse, trying to ignore his upset gaze.

He gently grabbed my shoulders and made me face him. "I just wish you would have asked me."

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. "I just figured… get it out of the way and let this day slip into obscurity. Besides, you have nothing to be afraid of from Jake. He's not the jealous-ex type. We had a good, mutual break up, and you don't have to worry about thinking about us in bed, because we never got that far."

A strange look appeared on his face. "Who was your first?"

Oh, well fuck. This was not how I wanted this conversation to go. "Well, I told you that you and Edward were the only ones-"

"So you gave your virginity to that douche?" He seemed angry, but I don't think he was mad at me.

"Um…" I wasn't sure what to say. Either way, he'd know it was the truth. I just didn't want him to judge me for it. Hell, I often judged myself for it. I was young, easily seduced by the boy- no, man, from the big town, who was smart, older, more experienced, and quick to tell me how beautiful and 'sexy' I was. I gave in too easily, and even though it had seemed right at the time, I knew it was anything but right now.

"Right," he whispered, and he seemed sad now. "Edward." His hands increased their grip on mine, and his jaw tightened. As much as I loved Jealous Emmett earlier, and the fact that he was sexy as hell with all this jaw-porn and caveman tendencies, I wasn't crazy about how upset he looked… like he was seconds away from putting his fist through a wall. I knew he'd never hurt me, but he was plenty capable of damaging other things with ease. He was probably picturing the horrible event, and that's the last thing I wanted.

God, would _everything _bad happen today? This was feeling more and more like a Jerry Springer episode as time went on, and I really didn't want to take a dance on the Jerry Pole to get beads. Ugh. At any moment, Jake and/or Edward would stroll in the house, wearing a button-down shirt and tie, trying to look trailer trash-black tie, and then the fists would fly, shirts would get ripped off, and I'd flash my boobs to the audience.

"Baby, he might have been my first, but you're the only man I've ever made love to, ever truly loved and wanted a future with. If I could go back, I'd wait-"

"Don't say that," he said, and I was more than a little surprised and hurt, and it must have shown up on my face. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that," he corrected quickly, stroking my cheek. "I just meant… our pasts might have sucked, but it just made us perfect for each other now. I wouldn't want anything different."

I sighed, and pulled him to me for a hug. "I wouldn't want anything to change, either," I confessed. "I mean, yeah, I regret Edward… but I don't regret you, and I never will. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

We were quiet for awhile, just holding each other. I could tell Emmett's leg was getting uncomfortable just standing in one place, so we moved to the bed, and he pulled me on top of him.

"So, am I going to have to kick Black's ass today?" Emmett asked into my hair, and I burst out laughing.

"I highly doubt it," I said. "Jake's a really good guy. I would still consider him one of my best friends, even though we haven't really been in touch the last year or so."

"What happened the last time you saw him? Just so I know how to prepare for the reunion."

"You mean, will he try to make out with me right in front of you?" I teased, playing with Emmett's curly locks. I really hoped our babies would have the same ringlets someday.

And yes, I was fully aware my mind just went there.

"Among other things," he muttered, but he was grinning at me.

"Definitely not," I said. "He'll hug me, though. Please don't beat him up for it."

He laughed. "He'll be no match for me anyhow."

I rolled my eyes. "Men," I muttered, and then leaned down to kiss him. "Please be good."

"I'll try," he half-promised.

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. God, this whole day was just a roller coaster, and it wasn't even past noon yet. I think I needed a nap.

Apparently, I took one, because the next thing I knew, Emmett was gently shaking me awake, telling me it was three o'clock, and that we should probably get going if we were going to visit Jake. I could tell he wasn't crazy about meeting Jacob, but I hoped he'd at least be good.

The drive to La Push is pretty quick. The tiny reservation unfolds in front of you, revealing the open ocean and ancient trees along its shores. I loved the multi-colored rocky beach where I'd spent a lot of my weekends there during high school going to bonfires or making out with Jake. Emmett didn't need to know that last part.

The Black's house isn't hard to find even if you didn't know where it was like I did, and it was close to the beach. Jake's Rabbit was in the open garage surrounded by dozens of tools and spare parts organized into old milk crates, and some old crab pots and fishing gear strewn across the concrete floor. There was also another car parked out in front that I'd never seen before. Jake heard us pulling up, barreling out of his house and giving me a huge, genuine smile that lit up his entire face. I love Jake's smiles, and Jake's hugs. I had missed him more than I realized. We'd never stopped being friends even after our break-up.

Emmett stiffened beside me, and not in a good way. Jake wasn't wearing a shirt, and he wasn't exactly hideous. Jake looked like he'd been working out a lot lately. Emmett probably wasn't crazy about that fact. He'd been expecting the small boy we'd all known growing up. I ignored Emmett and hopped out of the car, running to Jake.

"Bells!" he exclaimed, hugging me to his huge, hot frame. I had no idea how Jake always seemed to be a giant heating furnace, but he never failed to make me toasty warm in his arms. "It's so good to see you!"

"I missed you, Jake," I mumbled into his chest. "How have you been?"

"Busy," he said cryptically, releasing me. "Who's the guy?" He gestured towards Emmett, who was still inside the car, acting like a creeper. He may has well have busted out a pair of binoculars and touched himself.

"That's my boyfriend, Emmett."

"Emmett? Emmett Cullen? The douche-wad who-?"

"Stop it, Jake," I said. "We obviously have a lot to discuss."

"Yeah, we do. But first, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

**EmPOV**

I remembered Jacob Black. He spent a lot of time at the Swan's house growing up, and though I didn't spend a huge amount of time there myself, I recognized the guy right away. What I didn't remember was that he was nearly as big as me. And all of my memories of him included him being fully clothed.

I kept my promise to Bella, and let him hug the crap out of her- while shirtless- but that didn't mean I was happy about it. The only thing that kept me from giving his jaw a new angle was the fact that his face looked platonically happy, and his hands didn't wander. He had a huge smile on his face, but I didn't note any look of lust on it. Believe me, I looked.

I noticed him look at me through the window, and I tried not to glare at him. Moments later, a beautiful woman with black hair and dark skin not unlike Jacob was walking out of the house, and wrapping her arms around him. I stepped out of the car, feeling ten times better already.

"Hi Emmett," Jacob said happily. The dark-haired girl wrapped around him smiled at me shyly, just as she'd greeted Bella moments before. "This is my fiancée, Leah."

"Fiancée?!" Bella exclaimed. "You didn't say-"

"Yep!" Jacob held out Leah's hand as proof. A tiny diamond shone there, and both had humongous grins on their faces. I felt relaxed all of a sudden, and stuck my hand out to greet Jacob properly. No reason for jealousy anymore.

"I'm so happy for you!" Bella squealed, a sound not often uttered from her lips, and she flew back into Jacob's bare arms, squeezing him tight before giving Leah a careful hug.

"When?"

"We got engaged, what a month ago, honey?"

"You don't remember already?" Leah said, rolling her eyes. "He's going to be horrible at remembering anniversaries." Both women laughed together knowingly, best friends already, although I was pretty sure they hadn't known each other until this moment. They led us inside the Black's house, and we settled onto the couches and arm chairs that made up the living room, the girls chattering away about engagements and wedding plans, while Jacob and I talked, awkwardly at first, and then more and more comfortably as time went on.

Jacob and I discovered that beyond our obvious connection in Bella, we had a lot in common. I could tell he was impressed at how close I'd gotten to the pros with hockey, and he told us about how he played baseball and football for the reservation's school team. He was a cool guy, really sarcastic and funny, and a lot more relaxed and less punk-ish than I remembered. Leah must have calmed him down.

"So I can't believe you and Bella are together now," Jake mused. "I thought you guys hated each other. You were kind of a douche back in the day."

I snorted and made a face at him. "_Thanks a lot, _Jacob. We did hate each other, _trust me, _especially right after my accident, but a lot changed, and I realized Bella's the best thing that ever could have happened to me."

"So you had that whole nurse/patient thing going on then?" he asked with a smirk. I would have punched him if I couldn't tell that he was head over heels in love with Leah. I followed his gaze, and realized he wasn't even looking at Bella. Planning a role-playing game with his fiancée, I supposed. I looked at Bella and concocted my own little fantasy, most of which was inspired from real life. I think another sponge bath was going to be called for.

Even after this weird-ass day, I still couldn't help but think about her, and want her.

"You could say that," I said, smirking back. "I just know I'm one lucky son of a bitch."

"Aww, yes you are, baby," Bella said, reaching over to grasp my hand and give it a squeeze. She winked at me, and I winked cheekily back. Jake and Leah groaned in fake disgust, and we all laughed for a moment.

I really hadn't expected to like Jake, and I hadn't even thought to anticipate a Leah, but these were people I could really see me and Bella spending time with over the next two weeks. Jake actually suggested a hike the next day, but of course my leg wasn't quite ready for that. Bella suggested dinner in Port Angeles instead, and we agreed to meet the next night.

It was close to midnight when we drove back to Forks.

"Wow, I can't believe Jake is engaged!" Bella said on the way back. John Lennon was beckoning for us to imagine a new way of life in the background. "I mean, he seems like the last guy on earth capable of settling down. We were so on and off in high school it wasn't even funny, and that wasn't even serious!"

"Is that why you didn't have a date for prom?" I asked.

She glared at the road for a minute, and I knew that glare was meant to be directed at me.

"Yes," she said sharply.

"Baby, I've apologized for that! I'm tired of fighting and being in awkward situations today."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Somehow, it's still a sensitive subject for me. Dumb, I know. I mean, it's a totally different situation for us now. If you ever stand me up for anything… like a wedding… I swear to God…."

"Baby, I would never abandon you at the altar," I promised. "I will be the one holding my breath and making sure you keep on walking towards me. I will be staring you down and making sure you don't run away from me. Even if you do, I'll chase you down, no matter where." I was suddenly fierce about assuring her there was no way I'd ever leave her again.

She smiled, relaxed now. "God today has been so weird. Way too weird for my taste. It's been good, and bad, and good again… I really don't want to see my folks right now, either."

"We can always go to my house."

"Really?!" She seemed incredibly welcome to the idea.

"Yeah, it's past midnight, your parents are already in bed anyway, and my parents will be asleep, too, so we can just sneak in and sleep in my bed. It's big, it's comfy, it's all isolated…"

"Sounds like a dream," she said, smiling, and we turned towards my house. "Oh, wait, I don't have my PJs with me."

"Who says you'll need any?" I joked, wiggling my eyebrows at her. I could tell she blushed, even in the dark of the night. "Bella, I love that you still blush for me, even after all we've been through together. It's so adorable."

"I don't want to be adorable. I want to be sexy," she pouted. "And I can't help that I blush. The blood's hardwired from my brain to my cheeks."

I laughed. "I love following that blush down, you know? Sometimes it covers your entire body. _That _is sexy."

I could hear her breath hitch, and I was sure that blush was spreading down just as far as I'd observed in the past. I know we'd already had sex twice today, but I had a feeling that once we got home, I'd be laying her flat down across my mattress and picking up right where we left off in the back of Renee's Grand Am. No interruptions, no thoughts of parental fucking, just me and Bella, the way we were meant to be together.

We pulled up in front of my house, and as I predicted, my parents cars were in front of the house, but all of the houselights were off. We went in through the back, and snuck up the staircase through the kitchen, ensuring that my folks wouldn't hear us at all. We slipped into my bedroom, and I locked the door firmly behind us.

"I've never been to your room before," she said. "Well, that's not true. But I think the last time I was here, we were five, after you knocked me out of the tree house. You were so mean to me."

"Sorry about that," I said, scooping her into my arms and kissing her neck. "I promise to be very, very nice to you now." I slipped her earlobe between my teeth and bit down gently, causing her to shiver in my arms.

"Oh, Emmett," she sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I said. "You're the only woman in the world I could ever survive this crazy day with and still want to fuck until you forget your own name, and love till we're shriveled up and old." I ran my hands up to her breasts and cupped them in my hands, brushing over the nipples so gently I was sure she could barely feel it. I flicked the shell of her ear with my tongue.

She shuddered again, turning in my arms and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Yeah, I suppose most guys would have run approximately ten seconds after my dad knocked on the window."

I brushed down her sides with my hands, resting them on her hips. "How would you know?" I teased.

"That's a very good point," she said, throwing back her neck so I could have better access to her pale, slender neck. I wanted to taste and nibble her, feast on her entire body and on one spot in particular. "God, Emmett, you drive me crazy."

"In a good way?"

"In the best way," she sighed, and tilted her head to capture my lips in a kiss.

**A/N II: A review gets you an outtake and my undying love. ;-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: You guys continue to absolutely blow me away with your reviews and support. Thank you all so very much!!! Only 5 reviews away from 800... this goes so far above and beyond my expectations, I'm so flattered. :-) We're winding down a bit in the story, but expect 5 or more chapters, I'm not sure just yet. I don't have an outtake for you guys right now, and I'm sorry about that, but I've been busy with RL and also coming down with a cold, so I hope you don't mind, and that you'll review anyway!!! :-) I thrive off of your feedback. Thanks as always to LittleLea05 for beta-ing for me, I'm glad you're feeling better, chica!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Dang and blast.**

**EmPOV**

Bella regarded my childhood bedroom much the same way she had my apartment right before she'd moved in and changed things around. "How is it still messy when you haven't been here in over a year?" she pondered, looking perplexed.

"Just in its nature, I guess," I said, shrugging. I was trying to convince her to come back to bed, but she kept on gathering pesky clothes to put on. For some reason, she thinks it's necessary to get dressed before having breakfast. I say, so long as there isn't splattering bacon grease, bring on the naked. My parents were gone for work and/or errands already, it's not like anyone would know…

Renee was unnervingly upset about the fact that Bella and I moved into my parent's house. We still saw the Swans every day, and Renee eyed me less and less each day, but I still couldn't help but get the willies when I saw her now. I didn't mind when her daughter eyed me hungrily, but her mom… Ick.

"Well, I still don't get it," she said, rolling her eyes at my Metallica posters from my youth. "I'm going to go for a walk," she announced.

I groaned. "Baby, I wanted you to come back to bed. I can think of a better form of exercise we can do," I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She grinned, but shook her head.

"I promised Renee," she said, shrugging. "I think your mom's coming, too." She reached for her running shoes she'd brought over from her house. "When I come back you can take a shower with me," she suggested.

"Yes please!" I said, sitting up in bed while other parts of my anatomy sprung to life as well. There was nothing better in life than a wet Bella… wet everywhere.

She jumped over to the bed, fully clothed, laid a quick peck on my lips, and then dashed away to meet with our moms. "Bye! I love you. Stay sexy for me, okay?"

"Will do!" I said cockily, giving her a smile that flashed my dimples. She hesitated at the door once more, and looked like all she wanted to do was jog straight back into bed, but that familial duty of hers called and she waved before leaving. I couldn't hate her for her sense of family, though. If it weren't for that, she probably never would have agreed to helping me after my accident, and I wasn't sure how I would have survived without her. Of course, I wouldn't have known the difference, but that's beside the point.

I missed her already. _Fuck. _How was this physically possible? We spent so much time together, it seemed like we never really had alone time. And yet I couldn't get enough of her. She leaves the room, I miss her. She leaves the house, I practically get separation anxiety. This was fucking nuts.

I decided to consult my father about it. My dad met my mom when they were teenagers, and fell in love pretty much straight away, if their accounts were correct. They'd been together ever since, and I respected and looked up to them as the pinnacle of wedded bliss. I'd talk to him when he got home from work. I had some very specific advice I wanted to ask him for.

I also needed to have a conversation with Charlie. Ever since our fiasco morning, I'd been dreading talking with him, but I knew it was something I had to do before Bella and I went back to Madison next week. I wondered if he'd be busy after work tonight, after I talked to my dad. Somehow I doubted that. Charlie was well known for his daily activities being rather predictable, and I knew the Mariners were playing the Royals tonight, and Charlie would be glued to the TV with a can of Vitamin R in his hand.

Would he kill me if I interrupted? It was only the Royals after all…

I figured this was important enough that he might just let me talk to him at least during the commercials.

I was starting to have a mild freak out concerning the topics of tonight. After all, I wasn't exactly known for serious conversations, and I already knew this was life changing. The box in my sock drawer was burning a figurative hole in the wood.

Was I really going to do this? Here? Now? I did my crunches and leg exercises, hoping to get rid of some of my excess energy. I also briefly considered calling Jasper, but decided that he was either busy with Alice, working at his new job, or sleeping. None of those activities would be easily accepting of a phone call, so I left my best friend alone, even though I was feeling the need to talk with him. The fucker always had that fucking calming effect that was completely bizarre but needed at the moment.

I needed a plan.

**BPOV**

You'd have thought that The Mothers hadn't seen each other in decades rather than twelve hours. They never stopped chattering, and I think for awhile they forgot I was even there. They did this ridiculous looking speed-walking thing that made them look like they were waddling when not executed properly, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Apparently, my amusement alerted them to my presence, and they stopped gossiping about what had happened at the last hospital picnic between Cindy the Candy Striper and Dr. Blake Steele. Blake Steele. Good Lord, did the man's parents have no shame and Harlequin romance novels handy?

"What's so funny?" Renee demanded.

"You guys," I said, still laughing. "And Blake Steele."

They grinned at that, too. "Yeah, it is kind of a ridiculous name, isn't it?"

"Does he look like Fabio?"

They both burst into giggles, and I rolled my eyes as I laughed with them. Well, it was more like I was laughing _at _them, but they didn't have to know that. "Not exactly," Esme said. "Though if you weren't with Emmett, I'd definitely try to play matchmaker."

"No you wouldn't, you would still be pining that Emmett and I would give you grandbabies someday."

"Well, aren't you going to?" Esme said a surprised look on her face.

"I- we're- what?!"

"You're not planning on being just you two are you? Don't you think you'll regret that someday?" Esme's forehead furrowed in concern.

"It's that we've never-"

"Yes, it's a little bit early to start planning, or trying, I suppose, but-"

"Ma, we haven't even talked about it before!" I exclaimed. "It's not…"

The Mothers stared at me as if I had grown a second head on my shoulder, and it was acting like a pirate's parrot.

"You've never talked about it?" Esme looked incredulous. "I thought you were serious about each other." She tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"Well, yes, we're serious… and we've talked about marriage…" I used the world cautiously. "But we haven't talked about kids yet. We're really young…"

"I was younger than you when I had Emmett!" Esme said.

"And I was your age when I popped you out, kiddo," Renee added.

"But-" Apparently I was an old maid next to them or something.

"Oh, it will happen soon anyway," Renee dismissed, and Esme nodded. I felt my jaw drop. Did they know something I didn't? My heart started to thud in my chest, terrified and thrilled at the prospect of something happening soon between Emmett and me. We'd been together for nearly ten months. Was it too soon to be thinking about marriage or having kids? After all, I had just graduated college, and Emmett still had a year left. I didn't want to be one of those girls who got married right away and gave up on my dreams in any way.

Then again, when had Emmett ever tried to crush my dreams? And to think about a life without him in it terrified me and very nearly brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't live without him even if I tried, not any more. Marriage would just be an official title to what we already had.

And it wasn't like I hadn't thought about it before. Yet those had been fantasies, random musings on my part. It hadn't threatened to become real, not until now.

I shook my head and tried to get back into The Mother's conversation, which had slipped back into hospital and police department gossip, though it didn't escape my notice that Esme was currently talking about the OB/GYN and his wife. Hmph.

We walked for about an hour, and I had never been more thrilled to get back to the Cullen's house. I was dying for a shower, and for Emmett to reassure me that he wasn't going to knock me up any time soon, at least not on purpose. We'd always been careful with my birth control and condoms when necessary, and I was pretty sure Emmett wasn't ready to be a dad just as much as I wasn't ready to be a mother yet, but I just needed to talk with him to make sure we were on the same page.

Emmett was in the kitchen, staring at a half a sandwich sitting in front of him. This in and of itself was odd. "Emmett?" I asked, touching him on the shoulder, and he jumped.

"Hiya, Bella," he said, giving me a smile, but his eyes didn't quite match. Huh. "Have a good walk."

"You could say that… but then I'd think you were crazy." I wound my sweaty arms around him and nuzzled my nose into the back of his neck. He shivered.

"That bad, huh?"

"Ugh, I swear, one of these days, The Mothers are going to kill me with their questions."

He winced. "They weren't inquiring after my cock, were they?"

I burst into laughter. "Your mother wouldn't allow that conversation regardless. And no, not about your cock precisely. Your demon seed was mentioned, however."

"My demon seed, huh?" He turned in his chair and wrapped his arms around me. I prayed he wouldn't notice my horrendous BO. "What about it?"

"They assume that you're planning on unleashing upon my poor, unsuspecting uterus," I explained teasingly. "They were shocked we haven't been planning grandbabies for them yet."

I gauged his facial expressions, and kept waiting for a look of panic to cross over his face.

Instead, he just grinned and said, "A bit soon for that, isn't it?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that calm of a reaction. "Yeah," I said, still waiting for the bricks to fall and for him to start stuttering and making excuses about how we're too young, too inexperienced, too new in this relationship… all valid points I was waiting to give myself.

"But that's something you want, right?" he asked, stroking my hair back from my face and shocking the hell out of me.

"Well, eventually, yeah. But I mean, not any time soon…"

"Then we're in agreement," he said, and kissed my forehead. "Okay, I believe that you owe me a hot shower, is that correct?"

"Um… yeah," I said, bewildered. He took my hand and dragged me out of the Esme's state of the art kitchen and up to their beyond amazing bathroom. Emmett seemed more than eager to divest me of my clothes, and I was more than willing to let him. I tugged on the bottom of his shirt, and soon, we were both naked and kissing passionately.

Now this was more like it. Just us, just the way we were meant to be together. Our kisses grew more and more urgent, and before I knew it, my butt was up against the sink's vanity, and Emmett was devouring my mouth completely. I could feel him hard between us, and I couldn't do anything but hold on and let the assault continue.

His lips tore away from mine, and I protested with a groan. But then, his lips were finding my neck, and he found that sweet spot of mine, and then I couldn't complain about anything. My right leg hitched around his hip, trying to bring us closer. "Oh Emmett," I sighed. "More, I need more."

"You're gonna get more, don't worry," he mumbled into my ear, and then he thrust his hips hard against me. Before I knew it, he was lifting me up, and allowing my legs to wrap around his hips. We'd never been able to do this before, not with his leg or his arm. Apparently Emmett was stronger than I expected, and it turned me on like no other.

"Em, I need you inside me," I gasped, and he smirked in response. I could feel my nipples harden against his chest, and he kissed me deeply as he walked us towards the shower. He flipped on the water, getting it to the right temperature as I feasted on his neck. He was slightly salty tasting, and I loved it.

I let out a little sound of surprise as he backed us into the shower and the water came down over us. It was perfectly warm, and therefore the shock of the cold tiles was contrasting as he pushed me against the wall, kissing me deeply as I moaned into his mouth. He gripped my ass harder as I writhed against him, desperate for friction. The tip of his cock slipped against my clit, and we both groaned in unison. Alright, that was it.

"Emmett, NOW!" I demanded, and he fulfilled my request promptly, filling me to the hilt in one hard thrust. My toes curled instantly, and he began to pound into me against the cold wall. "OH!" I let out, holding onto him tight and throwing back my head, thumping against the tile as he fucked me hard against it. His pace never slowed, and I felt my body tightening around his.

"Shit, fuck," he kept muttering. "So good. So tight. Bella," he moaned. It made me so wet, hearing him say my name like this. "I'm gonna cum, you need to cum with me honey… touch yourself," he grunted. I obeyed, tapping on my clit lightly, and I felt myself tighten further. "Fuck, fuck," he swore, and then I felt him spilling inside me. I came seconds later, inspired by his blissed out 'O' face. I loved it when he came for me. I slumped against him, and somehow managed to unwind myself from him, knowing he couldn't support my weight for much longer.

The water was starting to get on the cold side as he kissed me all over my face, peppering me with tiny pecks everywhere. "I love you," he murmured between kisses.

"Mmm, I love you, too," I said. "I can't believe you're strong enough to do that now." I bit my lip. "It makes me wonder about all the other things you can do." My weak knees wavered just thinking about it.

"I'd love to show you," he said. "Later."

I frowned. "Oh, alright. Now wash my back."

"Yes dear," he said in a fake bored tone. I smacked him and turned around.

"Stop staring at my ass," I said playfully, knowing full well that's exactly where his eyes went. He was always an ass man.

"You're no fun," he said under his breath, and started washing my hair with his shampoo. I loved smelling like him afterwards.

"Oh, I'm lots of fun, and you know it," I teased.

**EmPOV**

Being with Bella calmed me down no matter what, but now that I was away from her, I was a nervous wreck. I had made up some lame ass excuse that I had to go to Thriftway because I was going to make her something special for dinner, which I knew had simultaneously confused and alarmed Bella. I never cook, period, and I think she was worried I was going to inadvertently poison her or something.

I sped down the road towards the Swans house, knowing full well that Renee was out with Esme somewhere shopping, and I wouldn't have to worry about running into them for awhile. Charlie's cop car was parked out in front of the house, and I was relieved that Charlie had known me my entire life. Otherwise the whole "talking to the dad who's a cop" thing might have been a bit too intimidating.

Then again, Bella was worth it.

I knocked on the door, and waited. It took Charlie a minute to answer, probably prying himself away from the TV only during commercials. I didn't blame him. If I heard that Emerald Queen Casino commercial one more time… And I barely even watched the M's nowadays.

"Hi Emmett," Charlie said in that gruff voice of his.

"Hi Charlie, can I come in?" I asked. It had just started to rain, so I was doubly eager to get inside and get this over with.

"Uh, sure," he said. "Want a beer?"

"Sure, why not?" I said. I hated Rainier, but I'd do most anything to get on Charlie's good side again. He still hated me for screwing his daughter in Renee's car, I was sure of it.

"You know, Bella's not here," he said, sitting on the couch on the opposite end of me and handing me a large can of Washington's finest.

"I know. She's at my house, actually. I told her I was going to make her dinner when I got home."

He raised his eyebrows at me, and I didn't know if it was because he was surprised I wasn't with Bella, or that I might be cooking soon. Everyone was well aware of my faults in that category. "Well then, why in the hell are you here?"

I took a deep breath. "Sir, there's something I need to talk with you about."

"Is that so? You knock my baby up, or what?" He looked cautious, but not angry… yet.

"No! No, nothing like that!" Someday, not yet.

"What then, you wanna marry her?" Charlie was much more perceptive than I gave him credit for. Either that or I was incredibly transparent.

"Yes, actually." His jaw dropped in surprise. Clearly he hadn't expected me to confirm it.

"I'd like your blessing to ask Bella to be my wife."

"I- I mean- what?" Charlie seemed bewildered.

"I love Bella very much. I know I was a douche in the past, but that's what it is, the past. Bella's my future, I just know it. And nothing would make me happier than for her to be my wife."

Charlie just stared at me, mouth agape. He didn't even react when Ichiro hit a rare homerun, sending in two other runners. Minutes passed, and I began to shift awkwardly on the couch, trying not to seem too hot under the collar when really, I was a sweaty, awful mess.

"Fine," he finally said, and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Really?" I asked, just wanting to make sure I hadn't imagined it.

"It's obvious you love her," he said in that gruff tone again. "And clearly she loves you. Make her happy. And if you don't, you know I'll kill you." He gestured towards his gun belt sitting on the coffee table that I hadn't noticed before. I knew Charlie's bark was bigger than his bite, but I still gulped nervously looking at the thing.

"I promise, I'll do my best," I said. "I never will," I quickly added when his eyebrows raised again skeptically.

"Treat her right, Emmett," Charlie said. "Now, do you want to watch the game, or are you going to propose to my baby girl right now?"

"I'm still trying to think of a plan," I said. "I want it to be perfect, she deserves that."

He grunted in agreement, and I got up from the couch. "Thank you, Charlie." I reached out to shake his hand. Instead, to my shock, he pulled me into a brief hug, slapping me hard against the back.

"Hey, you've always been family," he said. "This just makes things official."

Now I was the one to be speechless. I nodded and walked out to my car. Charlie had already shut the door behind me.

I sped towards the Thriftway, triumphant but puzzled by Charlie's reaction, and got fixings for dinner, just so Bella wouldn't think I went crazy and lied about shopping. If anyone asked, I couldn't find the parmesan cheese.

Twenty minutes later, I was calling, "Honey, I'm home!"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm not sure if you guys hated the last chapter or what, or maybe it's cuz there wasn't an outtake, so I was super depressed. Hopefully you'll either like this better or review because there's an outtake for this one. LittleLea05 was my rockin' beta as always, which I'm always thankful for!!! :-) **

**Disclaimer: Plot's mine, that is all.**

**BPOV**

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett called. He sounded… happy. Relieved, somehow. I was surprised, considering when he left he'd sounded like he was wound tighter than a watch, though I didn't think he'd realized it.

"Hi baby," I called, rising from the Cullen's couch, flicking off the TV. Rachael Ray annoyed the hell out of me anyway. "Did you bring me dinner?"

"Yup," he said, setting his grocery bags on the coffee table when he came into the living room. He swept me up into his arms and gave me an eager, passionate kiss that I was completely unprepared for. I kissed him back eagerly, confused but pleased by his behavior.

"Mmm, what was that for?" I asked, dazed, when he finally pulled back.

"Just cuz," he said, giving me a dimpled grin. How could I not help but swoon when he did stuff like that? I'm the luckiest girl on earth.

"Well then," I said, and pulled him back into another heated kiss. My hands found purchase in his hair as he lifted me off the ground, our hips firmly pressed together. Next thing I knew, my back was flat against the couch, and his body was covering mine, our lips still molded together.

Seconds, minutes, hours later, Emmett pulled back. "I love you," he said, and my heart swelled as usual with his words.

"I love you, too," I said, smiling up at his beautiful face. I loved him more and more each day, it was simple as that.

"Are you hungry? For food, I mean?"

I laughed. "I'm hungry for lots of things right now."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "Let's feed you with food first."

"Yeah, about that," I said as he got off of me and I sat up. "Are you really going to cook for me?" I bit my lip nervously.

He laughed. "Come on, I'm not THAT bad, am I?"

"Honey, you can barely make toast."

"How about you help me then?" His eyes were full of humor.

"Well isn't THAT romantic?" I teased. I followed him into the kitchen, and watched as he pulled out all the fixings for lasagna. Once again, I was filled with doubt, but he looked so eager to feed me, I kept my mouth shut. At least I'd be around to supervise.

Approximately three hours later, he was pulling a (nearly) perfect lasagna out of the oven, the cheese bubbling appropriately.

"Emmett, it looks delicious!" I said in shock. He frowned at me.

"Don't sound so surprised," he said grumpily. I kissed him to show that I hadn't meant to offend, and he threw off his oven mitts before leaning me up against the counter and kissing me properly. I would never get enough of this man.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked, breathless, when he pulled back. We cooked together all the time, and unless he was horny, he never acted like this. These kisses, they weren't lustful, although I found myself wanting him in any case. They were romantic, sweet, endless. It felt like he was trying to tell me something with his lips. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I just… needed to kiss you," he said, shrugging. "Is that okay?"

"More than okay," I said, reaching up for another kiss. I couldn't help it- I was insatiable when it came to Emmett, especially lately, a shift which I couldn't explain, but never wanted to end.

The timer dinged for the garlic bread, and we pulled back, breathless from our endless kisses. My stomach grumbled at about the same time, and we both laughed.

"Food first," he stated, kissing my forehead and going to get plates.

**EmPOV**

I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I didn't want to keep them off either, and she didn't seem to mind, so it was a win-win for everybody. I still couldn't believe how easy it had been to talk with Charlie, once he got over his initial shock. I shouldn't have been nervous, he was at the hospital when I was born, passing out bubble gum cigars with my dad, but still. No man wanted to give any other man permission to let his little girl love him more.

The ring was officially burning a hole in my pocket. Literally. I had the thing stuffed in my jeans. I'd taken it with me in case Charlie had questioned my real intentions, but he'd never asked, and I didn't show him. I figured it'd look best on her hand in any case.

Were we young? Yes. Were we stupid in love? Check that. Was this the right decision? Absolutely. I needed her in my life more than I needed oxygen. It was a simple fact.

And now… how to do it. I thought about that as we ate. It wasn't half bad, once you got past the burning sensation in your mouth. Hot. Bella seemed to be enjoying it herself. I was proud I could provide for my girl, even if she kept hovering over me and telling me how to do things most of the time. Like I said, my mom had been a terrible influence over her, making her all domestic and whatnot.

"Emmett, this is so good," she said. I thought it was adorable how she ate the lasagna in layers, starting at the bottom. I'd seen her do it before, and asked her why. _"I like the cheese," _she explained. _"And you have to save the best for last."_

"Really?"

"Yes, really. No worries about food poisoning or anything," she said with a smirk. She leaned forward to brush her lips against mine. "Thank you."

"Anything for my girl," I said with a grin, before taking a huge bite of it myself. Ow.

"HOT!"

She burst into laughter. "You idiot," she giggled as I gulped down my wine, then my water when I realized guzzling wine probably wasn't going to help anything. I narrowed my eyes at her over the end of my glass, still swilling the water down my burning mouth and throat.

"I'm glad you found that amusing," I said. "I can't feel my tongue, or the roof of my mouth."

"Poor baby," she soothed. "Can I make it better?" She did that damn pouty thing that always made my pants just a bit tighter.

"Doubtful," I said. "Unless you have some kind of magic tongue."

"No, baby, that would be you," she purred, and my pants definitely got too restricting.

"You've got the best tongue there is."

I raised my eyebrow at her, and concentrated on not pouncing on her. She blushed and continued eating her lasagna. I distracted myself by picturing ways to propose to her. Maybe on the beach, at La Push, at sunset or something. Take her for a walk and then somehow get on one knee on those millions of rocks, offering her another one for her hand. Or maybe build up a nice fire and do it here at my folk's house. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out until we got back to Madison. No, it was going to be here in Forks. Maybe in my old treehouse? No, we definitely wouldn't fit in there anymore…

"Emmett?" Bella shot me a puzzled look. "You listening to me?"

"Huh?" I said dumbly, completely unaware that she'd been saying anything.

"I said, do you want me to take your plate? Are you done?"

I looked down, the plate was empty. "Sure, fine," I said, still trying to concoct ways to ask her The Question. "Lemme help."

"Emmett, your parents DO have a dishwasher," she reminded me, rolling her eyes. "It's not exactly a two-person gig."

"Right," I said, sounding stupid again. "You wanna go to bed?" I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. So much for romantic. That was the underlying theme of tonight, and I _had _wanted it to continue.

She laughed. "You betcha, Big Boy," she said, grinning at me, bending over purposefully to put the plates into the dishwasher, wiggling her hips suggestively.

"Baby, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days," I swore. "And then you're going to have to explain to the doctors why that is."

"I'm sure they'll understand," she said, smirking, and I slapped her on the ass as she walked back. Okay, so maybe I lied about the romantic thing.

"Okay, that's it," I said, and briefly contemplated flinging her over my shoulder and running up the stairs. I was pretty sure my physical therapist wouldn't approve, so I settled on grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs with me. My parents wouldn't be back for hours, something about a hospital benefit, though I wasn't really listening, so I knew I had a long time before we had to keep our voices down.

"But, the lasagna, we have to put it in the-" Bella tried to protest as I dragged her up the stairs.

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter, we'll do it after," I said, and then pressed her against my bedroom door.

**BPOV**

The lasagna got put away hours later, many, _many _hours later. Emmett and I were lying in bed, still naked, just holding each other and watching TV. _Content, so content… _I played with his chest hair, causing him to let out a rumble in his chest.

"Baby, you're driving me crazy," he moaned as I circled his nipples with my fingertips.

"I know," I teased. I continued down his chest, down his abs, which were gaining definition again thanks to his physical therapy exercises. His body felt amazing under my hands. My palm rested flat on his stomach, feeling his body rise and fall with each breath he took, and he calmed his ragged breathing. He played with the ends of my hair as we watched _The Office_, laughing occasionally with me. I really do love this show.

I snuggled further into Emmett, nuzzling his neck and sighing. "I love you," I whispered in his ear, nibbling on his ear. He shuddered.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

He muted the TV. "Hey! I was watching that!" I protested, but then he looked at me, and I shut up. It wasn't that he looked at me, it was just the way that he looked at me. Like something really important was going to happen. I gulped.

"I was gonna be real romantic about this," he started.

"About what?" I was cautious now.

He sat up, and I sat with him, the sheets falling to our waists. "I guess this is fitting, though. All of this," he gestured between us, "started in a bed." He completely ignored my query.

"Honey, are you alright?" I asked, feeling his forehead and the back of his neck.

He laughed and pawed my hand aside. "I'm fine. Bella, I'm more than fine. I'm… _happy. _So happy. And you have to know it's because of you."

I smiled. "So am I, baby."

He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "You're my everything."

He took my hand in his. My heart leapt. Suddenly everything clicked. Oh my God.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it, Bella. You've always been there, whether we liked it or not. And now, there's no way I can picture my life, my future without you in it. I need you, want you, gotta have you in my life." He grinned at me. "Bella, I'm willing to give you everything, my all. Forever. Will you do the same? Will you be my wife?"

Even though I knew it was coming, my jaw dropped and my heart thudded crazily in my chest. Tears sprung in my eyes, and I couldn't stop them from falling. "You're not on one knee," I said between tears. Emmett got a panicked look on his face.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that! Oh, and fuck, I forgot…" He jumped off the bed, buck naked, and started rooting through our discarded clothes on the floor. He fished a black box out of the front pocket of his jeans, and bounded back to the bed. "Okay, sit on the edge, alright?"

I scooted my butt to the edge of the bed, tears still falling from my eyes. He kneeled in front of me, on one knee as promised, and popped open the box. "Isabella, love of my life, will you marry me?"

I laughed, a pure laugh of joy. "Yes!"

"You sure?!"

"YES, you great big naked moron!" I exclaimed, jumping on him and covering him with kisses. It was hard to ignore the fact that we were _both _naked. Celebration sex would definitely have to be in order… right now?

"Mmpfh!" he said as I attacked his mouth.

"Huh?" I said, pulling back.

"I was trying to say, do you even want to look at your ring?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. I was kind of focused on making love to my sexy-ass fiancé." I kissed him again.

"That's next, don't worry. I just want to see you wearing this and nothing else," he said, his eyes full of love and lust. I'm positive mine reflected the same in them.

He handed me the box I'd knocked out of his hands, and pulled out the ring. It was a single round-cut solitaire on a platinum band, and I thought about scolding him for clearly spending so much money on me, but then he slipped it on my finger, and I couldn't say anything more on the subject. It fit perfectly, and I never thought I'd be happier about seeing a diamond on my finger.

"It's beautiful, Emmett," I sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, clearly," he joked. He kissed me, laying me back onto the bed. He pulled back and grabbed my left hand, admiring the ring he'd just placed there. He kissed it, and my whole body got tingly. I'd never imagine that I would be engaged to the man I grew up hating, but here I was. Here _we _were. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"You're the only man who would ever think to propose to me naked, you know that?"

He shrugged. "More convenient this way," he said with a grin that showed his dimples.

I laughed. "True story. Now come here, you. I want you to show me just how much you love me."

He pretended to pout. "I thought the ring might've been proof enough."

"Well fine, if you don't want to have sex with me…"

"No, no, no, I did not mean that…" He said, rolling me over on top of him and attacking my neck with his lips and teeth. "We're going to have sex, and a lot of it, starting now until… forever. Sound good to you?"

"That sounds _very _good to me," I replied.

I rolled him back on top of me, and wrapped my arms and legs around him. I kissed him deeply, and he returned it just as fervently. His hands brushed up and down my sides, and then cupped my ass as he kissed down my body.

My hand gripped his hair as he pleasured me, and I have no idea why, but my ring glinting off of my hand really made me hot. Well, that, and when he looked up at me while giving me the best tonguing of my life. He was so intense when he loved me in this way, and I couldn't stop my orgasm from coming much quicker than usual. He lapped at every last drop, and then made his way back up my body, paying close attention to my breasts as his cock brushed up against my clit. "Emmett, please, I need you," I whimpered.

"Anything you say, Mrs. Cullen," he said, and slipped into my easily, filling me whole. Our pace started gently, and then increased in tempo as we became more and more connected. He was so deep inside me, and he filled me so completely, I suddenly knew exactly what paradise was. He and I, together forever. I'd never need anyone else but him. So long as Emmett was in my life, I'd be content forever.

"Emmett, baby, I'm so close," I said, rocking my body hard against his. He kissed me hard as he pounded into me, rubbing my clit with his thumb. "Oh GOD!" I shouted as I exploded all around him, stars literally flying before my eyes. I knew that he was close behind me as he grunted and stilled inside me, shouting my name. My entire body was shaking with the recovery of my orgasm. I had literally fallen apart in his arms.

"Jesus, Bella," he moaned. "Tell me it's gonna be like that every time from now on."

I laughed. "Silly Emmett. Of course it won't be. But we can sure try…"

He kissed me deeply again. "I'm up for it if you are."

"Literally?"

"Not quite, just give me a minute…"

**A/N II: Review for an outtake!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So we're all in agreement that Naked Emmett is an Irresistable Emmett. ;-) Who could say no to that??!! And now we'll find out what The Mothers think... Hehe. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, you guys rock. It makes my day. :-) By the way, any Hawaiians out there?? I got a job with AmeriCorps in Oahu, so I'll be moving there in December. Yay!!! Anyways, thanks as always to LittleLea05.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Shucks.**

**EmPOV**

My mom had gone supersonic. I was still getting dressed when I hear her screeching and sobbing downstairs. If I hadn't just placed a diamond ring on Bella's finger, the sure source of my mom's disturbance, I might have been worried.

I threw on my shirt and jogged down the stairs as fast as possible. Easier and easier every day.

There in the kitchen stood my gorgeous fiancée and her future mother-in-law, hugging and crying together. My big old soft heart went to mush over them; my two best girls, the only women in my life that would ever matter, that is unless Bella and I ever had a daughter. That kid was already set to be spoiled rotten…

"Oh, Emmett," my mom cried. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She was now gripping Bella's left hand in hers, admiring the ring.

I snorted. "As if you could keep a surprise, Mom." I kissed Bella on top the head before wrapping my mom in a big bear hug. She squeezed back as tight as she could.

"Emmy Bear, I'm so happy," she cried, tears running down the front of my shirt. "You and Bella. You and _Bella!_ I never thought this day would come… I always hoped… somehow knew… But I never expected…" She was somehow out of words, though not for long. "So Bella," she said, turning to my girl. "How did he propose? Please tell me he did it right. On one knee and everything?"

Bella blushed scarlet, and I could tell she was biting back a laugh. "Yes, Esme, he got down on one knee. He was very… genteel."

Even I couldn't hold back my guffaw of laughter. It seemed as though we'd be giving a fake PG version of the proposal for the rest of our lives. But hell, as long as I was doing anything for the rest of my life, I was glad it would be with Bella.

Fuck, I was so cheesy nowadays. I'd gone soft falling in love. But that was alright, I'd take the trade any day.

My mom frowned, probably trying to figure out what was so funny, but then she said,

"We need to call Renee."

Bella nodded, grabbing her cell off the counter to make the call. I started pouring myself a bowl of cereal, and Mom kept giggling and humming to herself, clearly pleased with herself and making plans in her head.

"Hey Mom?" Bella said. "I gotta talk with you and Dad about something… uh huh… yeah, tonight? Okay. Um… maybe that's not soon enough." She was looking at Mom, who looked like she was about to wet herself, bouncing up and down as if she were trying to hold in the information.

"RENEE, SOON!" she burst out.

"Yeah, that was Esme… uh huh… yep. Yeah. Okay. See you soon." Bella slapped the phone shut. "She's coming over now."

"It's too bad Carlisle and Charlie can't be here to celebrate with us right now," Mom said, looking truly sad, but then she perked up. "We can celebrate with dinner tonight, all six of us!"

"Yeah, sure," Bella said, rather unenthusiastically. I frowned. Wasn't she excited? I felt like doing a little song and dance myself.

"We'll go out… some place nice…" My mom was already planning. I groaned inwardly. I could only imagine how enthusiastic Alice would be when she found out.

Bella came over and kissed my shoulder. She hugged me from behind and sighed.

"They're going to be horrible," she whispered, reflecting my thoughts.

"Yeah… did you expect anything less?" I smirked.

"No…" she said, sighing again. "Let's elope."

I raised my eyebrows. "Vegas?"

She nodded. "ASAP."

I laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "We'll talk about it later," I promised. Honestly, Vegas sounded good to me. Nice, quick, and official. That's all I needed.

Minutes later, Renee was running into the kitchen, using her handy dandy key my mom had bestowed upon her years ago. "What's going on?" she demanded. "Are you pregnant?" she asked Bella, eyeing up her belly. I had to hold in a laugh. She was just like her husband, guessing the baby before the ring. Then again, I suppose I was the scoundrel that seduced their daughter into naughty pre-marital behavior. I smirked.

"No, Mom!" Bella said, crossing her arms over her stomach self consciously. The motion brought the ring glinting in the sunlight, and Renee gasped.

"Is that… ohmygod, is that…?" Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. She reached out silently to grab Bella's hand, examining the ring much like my mom had. "When? Where? How?"

I laughed. "Last night, on one knee." I left out the gratuitous nudity for everyone's benefit.

"Good boy," Renee encouraged, sweeping her daughter into a tight hug. I seriously hoped that this meant Renee would quit her ridiculous and disgusting crush on me. I was going to be her son-in-law, after all. I sighed in relief when she hugged me tight without making me feel like a piece of meat.

Renee and my mom then turned to each other, tears in their eyes, and started hugging and screaming, and in general causing a huge ruckus.

Bella eyed me wearily, and grabbed my hand. "C'mon," she whispered, and we spirited away out of the kitchen. We slipped into my bedroom, locking the door firmly behind us. I pressed her against it, and began nipping at her neck.

"You were mentioning Vegas?" I said between bites. Her breath hitched, and her arms wound around my neck.

"Mmm, yeah," she said. "But it would kill them if we snuck away."

I pulled back, resting my forehead against hers. "Yeah, I know."

"We've created a monster," she joked.

"Can you imagine how Alice is gonna be?"

She groaned, and I'm not going to lie, the sound went straight to my dick. "I forgot about her," she moaned. "Seriously. Vegas. You, me, Elvis, a heart shaped bed…"

"You want a threesome with Elvis?" I teased. "Kinky. But I'm afraid I'm not going to share you with anyone, not even the King."

"Aww, man, no fair," she whined. "You never let me do anything I want."

I answered by kissing her, deeply. "Mine," I said between kisses.

"Yours," she sighed, doing that one thing with her tongue that should be illegal. She could make me do anything when she did that.

"Kids, you can have sex later if you want, we want to celebrate with you!" Renee called from the other side of the door. I dropped my head on Bella's shoulder and groaned in discontent. "I heard that," she said with a giggle. "Come downstairs."

"Goddamn it!" Bella muttered. "I just wanna be alone with you." She pouted, her beautiful full lips tempting me to steal another kiss from her before pulling away entirely.

"Let's sneak away later," I said. "We haven't tried the back of my dad's Thunderbird yet."

Bella giggled. "Ooh, sexy. Let's give that a whirl."

"See, I know how to be classy," I teased, pushing my bedroom door open.

**BPOV**

I don't know why I was surprised by The Mother's reactions. I knew they would freak out, but somehow I just hadn't anticipated the _squealing. _It felt like when Alice took me shopping on Black Friday last year.

I didn't even want to think about when I told her. Dogs wouldn't even be able to hear the frequency of screaming. Ugh.

It wasn't that I wasn't excited. Oh no. I was shouting for joy, leaping in happiness, screaming in ecstasy inside. I just wasn't a huge fan of _over excited. _And I definitely could do without all the attention focused on me. I'd never been a huge fan.

I kept sneaking peaks at my hand. I'd never been a huge fan of jewelry; a ring here, some earrings there, but never a _ring. _Never the sparkly kind. And yet here was this huge _bling _thing on my hand, and I couldn't be happier about it.

By the time Charlie and Carlisle had gotten home from their respective jobs, it seemed like the entire town of Forks was well aware of our engagement. The Mothers had been on the phone with friends, long lost relatives far flung across the country, the people across the street Esme couldn't stand, old college roommates… everyone. The Mothers held phones to their ears the entire day, phone books in hand, and Emmett and I just sat on the couch and let the scene unfold around us. I was saving my one important call to Alice for later. I needed to stave off the madness for just a little bit more.

Emmett was obsessed with my hand now. He kept picking it up, admiring his choice of jewels, kissing my finger right over the ring, fiddling with it and catching it against the light. He looked incredibly blissful, and it was difficult to feel exasperated at The Mothers when he smiled like that.

Carlisle was home first, naturally. Charlie wasn't far behind him. They both had suspicious looks on their faces, Carlisle's more than Charlie. I wondered if Emmett had gone to ask permission or something. It was terribly old-fashioned of him, but I loved him for it just the same.

"So what's all this news?" Carlisle asked. Charlie folded his arms across his chest and simply raised his eyebrows at us.

"Well…" I started, but Emmett snatched up my hand before I could get out another word and simply showed off my hand. Okay, definitely obsessed with the ring. He looked so proud, like a little kid showing off something new and shiny during show and tell.

"We're engaged!" he announced proudly, giving his dimpled grin I loved so much.

Charlie's eyes bugged out when he saw the ring. "It's _huge," _he said incredulously. "What the hell, Cullen?"

Emmett just laughed.

"Congratulations son!" Carlisle said, leaning forward to shake Emmett's hand firmly. They weren't much into physical affection, but I could see the beginnings of tears in Carlisle's eyes. "Welcome to the family, Bella," he said. "Officially," he added when Esme glared at him.

"Congrats, kids," Charlie added, giving us an approval smile. High praise for him.

The rest of the night went well, though The Mothers kept dropping hints and ideas about the wedding throughout the meal and dessert. I thought about threatening Vegas on them so they'd keep their mouths shut, but I figured it'd just upset them, and I knew they'd been plotting this day since they both found out they were pregnant, so I didn't spoil it for them.

Besides, I supposed I could think of worse things than announcing to the world that Emmett Cullen and I were going to spend the rest of our lives together. A big wedding for The Mothers seemed like a small price to pay for that.

After midnight, and three bottles of wine between the six of us, I was feeling buzzed and happy. Apparently, so was Emmett, because he kept running his hands up and down my thighs, rather unhelpfully. There was nothing worse than being aroused in front of your parental units.

"Knock it off," I hissed, as his fingers ran dangerously close to my inner thighs.

He pouted. "What? I want to be alone with my girl. My _fiancée_."

I loved how he said it, sort of like a growl. A promise. A desire. I nodded mutely, biting my lip. "I want that, too." She leaned forward and laid a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Aww, get a room," Renee whined, though she was grinning. "I think it's time for these love birds to have some alone time."

I couldn't have agreed with her more. I was ten seconds away from mounting Emmett in front of my family.

"Yeah, good plan. Good night guys!" Emmett said, suddenly full of energy, grabbing me by the arm and hauling me off the couch. "It's been grand," he added with a wink, and then he was pulling me up the stairs while I waved good night to the good parents.

"Mmm, about time," I murmured before I pounced. There was something about being engaged that had my already sky-high libido rocketing into the stratosphere. We were kissing and tearing off clothes, and before either of us could really comprehend it, I was lowering myself onto him, arching my back as he filled me completely. I rocked my hips against him, swirling my hips in a figure-eight, holding him deep inside me.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned. I rose up on him, until the tip of his cock was just inside me, and then I slammed back down, engulfing him in one thrust. "Shit!" he cried, grabbing my hips and stilling me for a moment. He looked like he was trying very hard not to cum straight away. "Jesus, so good," he whimpered as I rode him hard.

I grabbed my own breasts, kneading them in my hands like he usually did, and I knew the visual did wonders for him. It felt pretty damn good, too. "Emmett, I love feeling you inside me," I moaned, riding him harder and faster. "I love how you feel, how big you are, how you fill me." The words were more for his benefit than mine, so I was shocked when I suddenly found myself flat on my back, his cock still buried deep within me as he hovered over me.

"And I love your pussy," he growled. "I love how tight you are, how hot and wet you are, how being with you is like coming home." He groaned, shutting his eyes tight to keep himself in control. I didn't want any of that. I wanted him to lose control, simply take what he wanted. I wanted him to ravish me.

I bucked my hips up, encouraging his pace, and he kissed me like he was dying. I could barely breathe, my body covering itself with a sheen of sweat. I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, and neither could he.

I dug my fingernails into his shoulder as I moaned out his name. "Please, baby, cum for me," I pleaded.

"You… first…" he uttered, reaching between us and rubbing my clit hard.

"Oh… oh…" I shouted. "Yes, please, Emmett, please…"

Seconds later, I was falling apart in his arms, my body tightening hard around him, my toes curling and my heels digging into his ass, trying to pull him deeper inside me as my world fell apart around me. He followed right after, stilling inside me and grunting.

"Oh God," I whimpered, unable to move. He had drilled me into the bed pretty hard, not that I was complaining.

"Too good," he murmured into my neck. "I can't wait to do that for the rest of our lives."

"I'd like to see us try _that _when we're eighty," I joked.

"It'll be worth the hip replacement," he promised. I laughed and kissed him hard.

"God, I love you," I marveled.

"Ditto," he said unromantically, yawning. He pulled me close to him and buried his face in my neck again. "You're salty," he said, licking my nipple and making me shiver.

"So are you," I said. Now it was my turn to yawn.

"We're going to have to come up with a more family-friendly way to describe the proposal," he said.

"Ain't that the truth," I said, grinning. My eyes were having a hard time staying open.

"Okay, here's my idea," he said, yawning again, and I copied. Damn. It's true about yawns being contagious. "I took you out to La Push for a romantic moonlight walk, and I asked you just as the waves were crashing and the moon came out from behind the clouds."

"Damn, and I settled for naked and post-coital?" I joked. "Whatever was I thinking?"

"You loved it," he said. We were both practically asleep now.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I teased, eyes fully shut now, and brain shutting down.

"G'night, Bella."

"G'night almost-husband."

**A/N II: A review gets you an outtake... This one makes me laugh, I think you'll like it. ;-)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: To borrow a phrase from Bella, Holy Crow!!! You guys rock so much, thank you so much for all your reviews. Hey... if you love me right, it'll be ONE THOUSAND reviews this chapter!!! I can't believe this story has come this far, thank you all so much. There will be 2 more full chapters after this, and an epilogue. So we're almost to the end. Thanks as always to LittleLea05 for beta-ing for me even when she's not feeling well. Love ya gal!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't earn a single penny off of this, FYI.**

**BPOV**

The Mothers bawled their eyes out when it was time for Emmett and me to go back to Madison. My job at the Wisconsin State Journal was set to begin next week, and, despite my own reservations, needed to employ Alice's fashion sense so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot on my first day. That, paired with the engagement, and I knew I was going to have a handful. I loved Alice to death, but I was already exhausted just thinking about it.

We promised our families we'd be home soon. Jake and Leah were planning their wedding at the end of August, and we wanted to be there for sure. We'd all become good friends over the visit, spending lots of afternoons and evenings together, drinking too much and laughing too hard. I would miss spending time with Jake, and wished I could get to know Leah a little better.

The Mothers hugged us tightly, almost as if they'd never see us ever again, and then we were off towards our gate, tickets in hand.

The flight went smoothly, and we got back to our apartment just as the sun was setting. We fell asleep, fully clothed, on the bed, despite the sticky, sweaty feeling you get on a plane, regardless of how long you're actually traveling.

The next morning, I felt like I'd just slept in the middle of the jungle, and my breath smelled about as good, so I threw off my clothes and took a long shower while Emmett snored away contentedly. It felt really nice to wash the invisible grime and dried sweat away.

I went to the kitchen with the towel still wrapped around my hair, and hit my speed dial for Alice. She answered in three rings.

"Hello? Bella?!" she said excitedly. I gritted my teeth, preparing myself for the onslaught of Crazy/Excited.

"Hiya Alice," I said calmly. "How are you?"

"Oh, Bella, I HAVE to see you. Are you busy now?"

I had hoped for a little more time to mentally prepare, but now was as good a time as any.

"Um, no, not really, though Em is still asleep."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go get Jasper now anyways, and then we'll come by, okay? Oh my GOD, I've missed you!!!"

"I missed you, too, Ali," I promised. "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye!" she chirped.

I slapped the phone shut and groaned. I hated excitement, I hated attention, I hated _eyes on me. _It unnerved me, embarrassed me, and made me want to vomit quite honestly. It was already a stretch that I wanted to have a wedding fit for The Mothers and Alice. It was for their sake rather than Emmett's and mine. Vegas sounded just fine to me, but I knew we couldn't do that to The Mothers and Best Friend. They'd kill us.

I went into the bedroom and shook Emmett awake. Not going to lie, he smelled awful.

"Babe, get up," I said loudly, shaking his massive shoulder.

"Ugh, why," he moaned, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Sleep, want sleep…"

"You've been asleep for well over twelve hours, first of all," I said, trying to keep the patronizing out of my voice. "And second, Jasper and Alice are on their way over and you smell like you fell in a pile of garbage."

"I do not," he grumbled, and I had to laugh at his childish tone. He threw the sheets off himself and went into the bathroom, closing the door hard behind him, but not slamming it. I knew he'd come out with a huge smile on his face in any case, so I wasn't worried. Emmett was not a fan of waking up in the morning regardless of circumstance. He was probably just annoyed I hadn't woken him up with a blow job, not that that was his typical alarm clock or anything.

I heard him turn on the shower, and I went back to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee and getting a bite to eat before Alice and Jasper got here.

Emmett found me in the kitchen, me desperately downing a cup of scalding hot coffee, trying to get as much caffeine into my system as possible. I didn't want to be tired on top of stressed. Unfortunately, the coffee was much hotter than I'd anticipated, and it splashed down the front of my white T-shirt as I spluttered and yelled, "HOT!"

Emmett burst into laughter, and I glared at him. I know it was probably karma for me laughing at him when he burned his mouth with the lasagna. "Oh hush," I said sourly, while Emmett still laughed.

"What in the hell are you chugging coffee for?"

"I'm tired and stressed," I whined.

"I didn't propose to you so you would be stressed out about it," he said, frowning and rubbing my shoulder. "I want you to be happy."

"I am… trust me. When it's you and me talking about forever, I'm happy. When it's The Mothers and soon Alice, and a million plans for a _party, _I'm not so keen."

He kissed my forehead. "It'll be alright, I promise. You know we can always fly to Vegas…"

I sighed. "And have a riot on our hands when we get back?"

"Good point." He was quiet for a moment. "We can pull a Jim and Pam." His face lit up with excitement.

"Huh?"

"_The Office_, my lovely, silly girl. You know, they had the wedding for their friends and family, but the real ceremony was out at Niagara Falls… just the two of them?"

My eyes widened as I recalled the episode. "You don't think…?"

"C'mon, it'll be perfect. Just you and me, and Elvis just like you wanted… and then later we can plan the fuckery they dare call a wedding ceremony. We don't even have to tell anyone we're really married yet. It can be our little secret."

"Yeah, cuz we're so good at keeping them," I said, rolling my eyes, but I could picture it now, and I was really liking what he was proposing. "You really think we could do that?"

Emmett kissed me, a soft and chaste kiss. "Only if you want to."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect," I said. And it really was. The naked proposal, eloping with Elvis as the minister… it was all so Emmett and me. The fake proposal on the beach, the insanity of a flowery wedding, those things weren't us, but they were the traditional mask we'd show to everyone just so they'd be happy. I was willing to be both faces for myself and my family. I wanted everyone to be happy.

Could I have my own happiness, and let everyone else be happy, too?

"Let's do it!" I said confidently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hopped up on the counter so my legs were wrapped around his waist and I could pull him flush against me. "Let's just go, and get married, and then I can be your wife…"

Emmett growled in approval, and brought me in for an excited kiss. "Tomorrow?"

"Okay," I said, without thinking. "Yes!"

We were being hasty and probably kind of ridiculous, but I really didn't care. I loved Emmett with all my heart, and nothing was going to change that. Whether it was right now, six months from now, ten years from now, or when I was ninety-five, I would always want Emmett, always need him, always want to be his wife, friend, lover, partner-in-crime.

"I'll call the airlines right now," he said, eyes full of brightness and excitement. I knew mine reflected the same. I bit my lip and nodded, and he was rushing off to his phone.

I felt giddy, my heart was pounding, and I had nearly forgotten about Alice and Jasper when there was a knock at the door. I flung open the door with a rush of adrenaline, and then Alice was flying into my arms. We embraced excitedly, and it wasn't until I heard twin gasps that I realized Emmett had joined us in the living room.

"What the hell?" The boys asked in unison. I pulled away from Alice, confused as I took in Jasper's wide eyes. I turned to see Emmett's face held the same expression.

"When did you-?"

"Why didn't you tell me-?"

"What's going on?!" Alice asked, brow furrowed, clearly as confused as I was. Emmett pointed to Alice's hand just as Jasper pointed to mine. My eyes followed Emmett's gaze, and I gasped, too.

"OH MY GOD!" we yelled in unison, and I forgot my own rules about squealing and jumping up and down. We both had diamonds rings on our significant fingers, and we couldn't hold in the exhilaration.

Emmett and Jasper shook hands, faces stoic, pretending to be all manly and whatnot… and seconds later were hugging and slapping each other on the backs enthusiastically with huge grins on their faces. There was a flurry of words as we all started talking at the same time. Alice admired my ring while I admired hers. It was bigger and flashier than mine, but I couldn't have cared less. Alice was that kind of girl. Looks like our boys knew us well.

"We HAVE to go out tonight," Alice said, and Jasper nodded. I looked at Emmett, trying to ask him with my eyes if we had time before our flight tomorrow. He gave a nod and a smile, and I smiled back.

"Yes, let's go out and have drinks and stuff," I suggested.

"Okay, but now that we're all engaged, there'll be no more kissing of the ladies," Emmett said sternly. Jasper looked like he kind of wanted to protest, but didn't say a word.

"Deal?"

"Deal!" Alice said, jumping into Jasper's arms. "Only you from now on, baby, you know that, right?"

"Of course, darlin'," he said, and swooped in for a kiss. I turned away to give them their private moment, and was instantly being scooped into Emmett's arms. I kissed him just under the jaw.

I could hear Jasper whispering something to Alice, and then she whispered something back.

"What're you two talking about?" Emmett asked rather rudely, and I punched his shoulder for it. "What? I was just curious." He gave me an adorable little pout, which I ignored.

"Well, we were wondering something," Alice said, sounding shy for once. "Um… we were kind of thinking about just going to Vegas and eloping, and we were wondering…"

Emmett and I were already hunched over with laughter. "What?!" Alice demanded. "Tell me! It's not funny, we're serious, we really want to-"

"No, it's not that," I laughed. "Emmett and I were going to do the same thing! Tomorrow!"

Alice and Jasper's eyes widened in unison. "Really?"

"Great minds think alike," Emmett said, his smile practically splitting his face in half. "So what, are we going to have a double wedding or what?"

"Eww, no," Alice said, wrinkling her nose. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I would have thought she'd like that idea. "But we can be each other's witnesses."

"Sounds good to me," I said, surprised and pleased about these turn of events. "Will you come with us tomorrow?"

I could tell Alice and Jasper hadn't thought that far ahead, and were probably the kind of people who planned out spontaneous events, but as they communicated through their eyes, I could see that they were warming up to the idea.

"Yes," Alice said, still looking into Jasper's eyes. "Yes, we'll come!" she said with a huge grin on her face, turning back towards us. "Oh my God, Bella, we have so much to plan!"

"Do we really?"

"Of COURSE! We have to find you something to wear, naturally. Now, how do you feel about white… maybe knee-length… strapless… pretty but casual…" Alice led me into the bedroom without further discussion, and I looked back, pleading for help from the guys. They just laughed.

**EmPOV**

Bella threw me a desperate look as Hurricane Alice swept her into the bedroom, and Jasper and I had to laugh at that. What did she expect?

"So why in the fuck didn't you tell me?" Jasper demanded when Alice shut the door behind them.

"You didn't tell me," I challenged.

"Oh. Right. Good point."

"When did you do it?" I asked.

"Last night. I made this dinner, and all the candles and shit… she loved it. I'll do anything to make her happy."

"I know," I said sentimentally. I was the same for Bella. Thank God her tastes were slightly less refined than Alice's. I don't know if I could handle the whole cliché crap… though if Bella wanted it, that's what she would get. Thank God she didn't want it, either.

"So what about you?"

I debated not telling him. But then I decided, shit, he's my best friend, and I know Alice will get it out of Bella eventually anyway… and they were coming with us to elope… so he might as well know the whole story. "Last week… in bed…"

Jasper guffawed. "That's SO you, Emmett."

"I couldn't help it," I defended.

We were sitting on the couch at this point, and Jasper swung his feet onto the coffee table.

"I wish I could have done it that way," he admitted in a hushed voice. "But Alice would've killed me."

I nodded sympathetically. "Yes, yes she would have."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Alice refused to let us go out until our suitcases were completely packed. Bella wasn't allowed to show me her dress… Alice's rules. Jasper got their plane tickets arranged as well, and we decided to go out for a few drinks before turning in early for our flight the next afternoon.

Bella was particularly frisky as we were getting ready to go out. Her hands kept wandering down my body as I tried to button my shirt. I groaned. "Love, this isn't exactly helping me," I complained as she cupped my semi-erection. Well, now it wasn't such a semi…

"I can't help it," she sighed. "You're going to be my husband tomorrow."

"Then I guess I shouldn't be with you now," I teased. "Isn't it bad luck for the bride to see the groom?"

"Only if I'm in a wedding dress," she said in that damn husky voice she gets when she's turned on. "And baby, I'm not wearing a wedding dress."

I turned to find her kneeling on the bed wearing nothing but a black lacy bra and a garter belt. "Oh, fuck me," I moaned.

"I intend to," she said, biting her lip. Her eyes zeroed in on my pants, and the extremely obvious protrusion pushing against the fabric. Her hands went to my belt, and started undoing it.

"Wait, wait," I said, hating myself for stilling her hands. "We have to get going, they're waiting for us."

She pouted. "I just want to fuck you real fast, okay?"

I snorted with laughter. She was always eager, but usually in an orderly fashion. "You want a quickie?" We didn't have them often because we usually got carried away and kept going long after the first orgasms.

She nodded, looking up at me with half-lidded eyes. "I'm ready and everything," she purred, dipping her fingers into her panties and held up three glistening fingers. That was the undoing… of my pants. I yanked away the belt and unbuttoned the fly and zipper of my pants, freeing myself from my boxers. Bella lay back on the bed in anticipation of my cock, and moved her panties to the side so I could swiftly thrust into her.

She was right, she was more than ready for me, and it wasn't long before she was tightening around me for her first orgasm. I wanted to make it just a little more enjoyable for her, and I definitely wanted to hold off for just a little bit more. I didn't want my future wife to think that I had the stamina of a fifteen year old boy.

"Emmett," she gasped. "More, please more!"

I gave the lady what she wanted. I raised myself up, pulling her leg up so it rested on my shoulder as I continued to drill into her. "Oh, fuck yeah," I groaned as I moved infinitely deeper inside her. Her breasts bounced shallowly inside her bra, and I have no idea why, but that was so fuckin' hot. Bella bit her lip as I fucked her harder and harder. I was fast approaching my end, and wanted her to come right with me.

"Touch yourself, baby," I encouraged as I ran my hands up and down her thigh. When she did, she fell apart, and I fell right with her. "Shit," I groaned as she milked me for everything I had. "I love you," I said, not caring if that made me a sap.

I pulled out reluctantly, and leaned forward to kiss her. I realized I hadn't kissed her the entire time, and I felt bad about that. She wasn't a random fuck, it wasn't even truly fucking anymore, although there were times I still called it that, like now. It wasn't "making love," though, so I wasn't sure of the term. In any case, Bella was more, and always would be more than that.

"Mmm, thank you," she said, clearly pleased with herself. "I'm going to have the image of you, fully clothed and fucking the shit out of me running through my head all night, just so you know."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "Well, just knowing that underwear is under your dress is going to cause some problems for me as well. And I can't hide it as easy as you."

"Sorry about that," she giggled. "C'mon, we have to get dressed."

"Speak for yourself," I said, zipping my pants back up. "Done."

She rolled her eyes and rolled off the bed, righting her panties. Her hair was all sexified and messy, and I loved it. _Mine._

Bella was record fast as getting ready, and we were actually right on time for meeting Jasper and Alice. They, on the other hand, found it a much more difficult date to keep. They showed up twenty minutes last, disheveled and blushing. Seems like they were up to the same thing Bella and I were.

We found a table and ordered drinks right away. I didn't want to get wasted, not if we were having our second flight in three days, but I wasn't going to be boring, either.

After what seemed like hours of talking and drinking, Bella was dragging me onto the dance floor and grinding on me. Shit. I wanted her again. Ever since we'd gotten engaged, we'd been all over each other… not that we weren't before. We were simply insatiable now.

She turned and ground her ass into my cock, and I grabbed her hips to not only center her movements to where I wanted them to be, but to shield my massive hard-on from other people's eyes. No one else needed to see me, only Bella.

She turned around and wound her arms around my neck, kissing me deeply as she continued to drive me crazy with her sinuous moves.

"I can't believe you're going to be my husband tomorrow," she sighed.

"And I can't believe you're going to be my wife," I said. I heard a glass break in the background, but I didn't pay it much attention. The only thing in my universe was Bella.

For about ten seconds. The next thing I knew, I was being bodily hauled away from Bella, roughly, painfully, and then I felt a sharp explosion of pain in my jaw. _What the fuck?_

**A/N II: A review gets you the answer of "WHO?" and perhaps "WHY?"**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: WHOA!!! Above and beyond the 1000 review mark, I can't believe it!!!! Thank you so much, all of you!!!! I can't believe this fic is so successful, it makes me happy that you guys love it. :-) Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!! :-D OK, now for what you've all been waiting for... It's not quite the knock out drag down fight you may have been anticipating, but I think this is funnier, honestly. A huge thanks to EmmaleeWrites05 for helping me out with the Vegas part of this. I've only ever been to the airport, so she helped me out with finding a fun hotel for Emmett and Bella to hang their hats and have a sweet wedding night... which won't happen until the next chapter. Bwa ha ha!!! Anyways... Also a huge thanks to LittleLea05 as always for being awesome... oh yeah, and for being my beta, too. ;-) **

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say.**

**BPOV**

Well this wasn't right. I had been lost in my little Emmett world, where everything is good and wonderful and perfect, basking in the glow of our upcoming nuptials, and then suddenly he was being punched in the face. I heard fist connecting with jaw, and Emmett groaned, hunched over at the waist. I ran to him instantly, trying to ascertain any blood or damage to my love. It was dark, and there were a lot of people milling about, but I could just make out the face of the person responsible.

My mouth dropped open when I saw Edward. He was clearly drunk, his hair standing on end and clothes disheveled, and had nearly fallen over himself with the impact of his fist on Emmett's face. He was stumbling around, unsure on his feet. Emmett looked surprised and a bit shaken, but otherwise unhurt. Clearly Edward's punch hadn't quite delivered the impact he'd been anticipating. I wrapped my arms around him and looked for any cuts or bruises. It might turn a little purple in the morning, but he was fine.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted. "What's wrong with you, man?" I wasn't sure if he recognized Edward. I wasn't entirely sure they'd ever met. Edward had only ever come to the apartment twice before I ended things, and Emmett had been asleep both times.

"She was mine! She was mine and you fucked her," Edward slurred, trying to sound menacing. Really, he just looked like a moron. His eyes were glassy and red, and I couldn't believe I'd ever looked into them with any amount of passion. He disgusted me. Bile literally rose in my throat just looking at him.

"I was never _yours," _I said, pure anger and hatred in my voice now. "And how DARE you hit him?! What in the hell is your problem?"

He had a wild look in his eyes, and I'm not going to lie, it scared me a little bit. "You fucking slut," he said quietly, venomously. Before I realized it, Emmett and Jasper jumped in front of me, becoming my shield.

"You'd better take that back, or I swear to God, I will rip your arm off," Emmett growled. Now was definitely not the time to think with my vagina, but _damn, _that was sexy.

Edward didn't say anything more, just charged at Emmett and Jasper. He really was smashed. The punches he threw were barely enough to even phase them, and they brushed him aside like a pesky mosquito. Jasper held back Edward's arms while Emmett drew back one hard punch, landing right on Edward's nose. You could hear the sickening crunch even with the thunderous music and excited crowd of spectators.

"FUCK!" Edward screamed, blood pouring down his face. I had to look away. I felt woozy. I hated the sight of blood, couldn't stand it. Jasper grabbed me before I hit the ground. It was then that I realized that the bar's security had come up, and was trying to restrain Emmett from pounding Edward's face in again.

"You motherfucker, stay away from Bella!" Emmett shouted. It was the first time in my life his expression truly frightened me. "Don't you dare come near her again!"

Edward fought against the sober security, and lost. "I'll kill you," he muttered under his breath, but the security heard it, too.

"What was that son?"

"Nothing," he said, pulling against the guards again. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Let's take you both outside," the largest guard said. I chased after them as they pushed through the crowd, who had all but stopped dancing to stop and stare. My heart was pounding and my stomach was twisted in a knot, and not just because of the blood. I was terrified Emmett was going to get arrested now.

"Please, don't arrest him, please," I kept saying over and over, not realizing until now that I was crying. This was all such a blur, so unexpected. I realized Alice and Jasper were both holding me, nearly carrying me out the door. Was I that incoherent? I was just afraid that he was going to get into trouble now. I wasn't worth that.

Emmett wasn't protesting the guards, but Edward sure as hell was. By the time we got to the front of the bar and out onto the sidewalk, he was kicking and clawing. I felt incredibly sorry for the guards hauling him. "Let go of me, you fucking bastards!" was about as nice as it got out of his mouth.

The bar owner came out looking angry. "What in the hell happened here?!" he demanded.

"This fucker stole my woman!" Edward said, and I very nearly rolled my eyes. What was this? This wasn't the first time I imagined a Jerry Springer episode. This was a lot more accurate than my first image of Jerry beads and shirtless men duking it out.

"So this is a relationship issue?" The bar owner looked annoyed. I was sure we were the nine millionth couple to have this issue.

"No, not at all. Edward is an old _acquaintance, _and apparently he didn't like my _fiancé kissing_ me."

The bar owner pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did any of you see what happened?" He directed this question towards Alice and Jasper.

Jasper quickly recounted the story, and Alice confirmed it. They asked several other witnesses, who all repeated the same story, and then the owner turned towards Emmett. It was taking forever. I was just anxious for them to let Emmett go so I could hold him, and make sure that he was alright.

"Would you like to press charges?" he asked.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at Edward, who had given up the kicking and punching in favor of a green complexion and pleading eyes. Pathetic. I could practically see Emmett cursing him out in his mind.

"No," he said finally. "You just better leave me and Bella alone," he warned, jabbing his finger in Edward's direction. "She doesn't belong to anyone, least of all you. And if you come near her again, I _will_ break more than just your nose."

I very nearly swooned. My hero.

"You're free to leave then," the bar owner said, and I sighed in relief. The guards let Emmett go, and I rushed straight into his arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked, stroking his jaw tenderly. "Do you hurt? How's your jaw? Your hand?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said gruffly, still in protector mode. "Are _you _okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just had to make sure," he said, hugging me tight to him.

"I'm so sorry," I said, nuzzling his chest. "I can't believe he did that, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay," he said. "It actually felt good." When I gave him a puzzled look, he continued. "Not to get hit, but to smack him back. No one talks to you like that and gets away with it."

I cringed, thinking about the things Edward had said, the things he falsely accused me of. I'm sure they should have alarmed me more, hurt more deeply, but I knew that I wasn't those things he's said. He was wrong. I had done nothing wrong. Emmett made sure I knew the same.

"I love you, baby," he said, stroking my face. "I won't ever let him hurt you, I promise. I'll do anything to make sure no one hurts you."

"I know," I said. He kissed me gently.

"Come on, let's go," he said. "I'm sick of this place. Let's go get some sleep so we can get married tomorrow… that is if you don't mind if I have a bruise in the wedding photos."

I laughed. "Emmett, there's no way I would mind. That was hot as fuck, you know that?"

He laughed. "You liked that, huh?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't have liked it if you were being a jealous jerk and punching people… but Edward… he brought that shit upon himself."

Alice and Jasper joined in the laughter. "Should we go?" Alice asked, clearly wound up from all the excitement. Jasper was going to have a handful tonight. Then again, what night didn't he? It was a good thing he was so chill, or the two of them would just spontaneously combust or something. Maybe his cock was some sort of giant chill pill or something. I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing at that image. I think tonight had sort of made me hysterical.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, relieved to get away. Edward was long gone. I hadn't seen him leave, or which way he went, and I didn't care. Good riddance to him. I never wanted to see him ever again.

I was just sorry that my past mistakes had been brought forward into the present, affecting more than just me. It wasn't fair to anyone.

We took a cab home, still reeling from the turn of events. We were both chatty, unable to stop talking, but avoiding the topics of Edward and the wedding at all costs. Emmett had a hard time falling asleep, tossing and turning, and even then he kept muttering Edward's name, growling in displeasure, and moaning my name. I knew all of this because I couldn't sleep either, in part because of tonight and in part because today- tonight- I was going to be his wife.

We both finally got some shut-eye, and before we knew it, our alarm clock was buzzing. Our flight would leave at noon, and we woke up at nine to get ready. Emmett's face was actually relatively unscathed, and the bruise barely looked like a 5 o'clock shadow.

Apparently, Edward thought he was a lot more fierce than he actually was, and Emmett's reaction had more to do with surprise than pain.

I was nervous beyond belief, and now it had nothing to do with Edward and the fuckery of last night. I could tell Emmett was, too. He kept fidgeting, seemingly tense.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said, now fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "I've just never gotten married before, you know?"

I laughed. "I'm glad you clarified, I was afraid that you had a wife hanging out somewhere that I had to compete with."

He grinned. "Nah, just you, baby."

"I like the sound of that." I hopped up into his arms, and kissed him deeply.

**EmPOV**

Last night had left me wound up and anxious. I wanted to more than pummel Edward. I wanted to fucking break him for even implying Bella was anything less than the angel she was. Well… she wasn't perfectly angelic, but she certainly wasn't a slut. I was fucking pissed about that.

The last few days had been a whirlwind, but I never considered doing it any other way. I wanted to make Bella my wife, now more than ever, and I couldn't wait any longer.

Jasper and Alice joined us at the airport, Alice an unbelievable ball of energy the likes of which I had never seen before, and then we were flying, out towards the West coast and towards our future. FUCK, that was cheesy.

Bella kept bouncing her leg and licking her lips. She was nervous, too.

"Hey, calm down!" I said, putting my hand on her knee to stop the jiggling.

"Sorry!" she said. "You're not the only one who's never been married before."

I had to laugh at that. "I'm glad."

"So where are we staying?" she asked. "Where will we get married?"

"Treasure Island… and you'll see," I teased, knowing the anticipation would kill her. "Elvis will be there, trust me."

She sighed. "That's all I needed to know. Do you know where Alice and Jasper will be?"

"Well, they had more time to plan than we did… apparently he proposed the day after we left for Forks, so they've had more time to consider all the options… but would you be surprised when I tell you the Bellagio?"

"Is that the one with the fountain?" she asked. "Like in _Ocean's Eleven_?"

"Yup."

"Figures," she said. "Oh, Alice."

I had to laugh. "That just reminds me of _The Brady Bunch_ when you say it like that."

She laughed with me then. I loved it when she laughed, it lit up her entire face. Suddenly I didn't feel so nervous anymore. "Does that mean that we're Carol and Mike? Cuz Mike had that fro going on for awhile, and wasn't he really gay? Cuz if that's the case, mister, we might have a problem here."

"See, this is why I love you. You understand my ridiculous TV Land references."

"That better not be the only reason," she whispered, and nibbled on my ear. I groaned.

"Definitely NOT the only reason," I managed. I quickly contemplated dragging her into the bathroom for a little Mile-High fun. Unfortunately, before I could try, Alice squeezed into the seat next to Bella from the aisle.

"Hi guys!" she chirped. "How's everything going? Are you excited?"

I felt like saying "DUH!", but refrained. "Yup," was my real answer. "You?" I couldn't hold out the slight sarcasm.

"Of course! I can't wait until Jazzy's my husband," she sighed, hugging Bella tightly.

"And I'm so glad you're going to be maid of honor!"

"And you're going to be my matron of honor," Bella replied, which made Alice squeal even louder than before. The flight attendant shot us a dirty look in our direction, and I mouthed our apologies.

I was almost afraid for Jasper. Alice was going to kill him in bed tonight with her eagerness. He either had the stamina of an… animal with a lot of stamina… or she was a lot more chill in bed than in the real, waking, living world and she just saved that all for her friends.

"So where are you guys staying?" Alice asked, and Bella filled her in. Alice looked pained.

"Really? There?" There was a slight whine in her voice. "How do you expect to have a wedding night where there are like, pirates?"

I laughed. "Believe me, we are not going to be spending any time with the pirates at _all." _

Bella wiggled her eyebrows at me playfully. God, I wanted her. I couldn't believe she was going to be my wife in just a few short hours. I was going to be a _husband. _Shit, let's take a moment to wrap our minds around that little gem… I feel like I should have been more apprehensive somehow. I'd always expected to be the guy with cold feet at the last moment, but the feeling of panic never came. This was right. This was more right than any other decision I'd ever make in my entire life, period. I was nervous, but I wasn't afraid. That spoke volumes to me. I was ready. She was ready. _We _were ready.

We began our descent on Las Vegas, and Alice pranced to her seat next to Jasper. The flight attendant gave her the evil eye until Alice buckled in, who at least had the good decency to seem a little bit embarrassed with herself. I love the girl, but dang, she could really be too much sometimes. When we got to the airport, we practically raced out, grabbed a taxi because we all just had carry on, and directed the driver to our respective hotels. Bella would get ready with Alice when we met the hour before, but for now we had a few hours to decompress and mentally psych ourselves up for the moment.

Bella's eyes were wide as we walked into the hotel. This was the first time for both of us in Sin City, and while I intended for us to spend the vast majority of our time in our hotel rooms, "making good use of the amenities,", I knew there was a lot that I wanted to see and do before we left. I wasn't sure how Bella would do with roller coasters on top of hotels, or mega concerts of aging artists. Gambling was off the list, too. Normally, I would have been thrilled to throw some bones, but becoming a husband definitely changed that. Now I would be thinking about saving for our own home, for our kid's college funds and stuff. Well, maybe not the college funds just yet, but that was the basic idea.

"This is SO COOL," she said. "It's crazy!"

"You like?" I loved seeing the excitement shining in her eyes.

"I love!" she squealed.

We checked in, and went up to our rooms. Bella was very nearly reflecting the excitement Alice was exerting earlier, but with her, it was just plain adorable, probably because she didn't pull that crap often.

A look of happiness and relief washed over her face when I opened the room and she saw that it wasn't fancy or ridiculous.

"Oh, this is great!" she said, throwing her bag on the floor and running around the room, looking at everything. "A big bed… I like that… It'll come in handy later on." She winked at me, and turned to throw open the curtains. "And the view, I love the mountains. It's so sparse and beautiful," she gasped. "It's lovely. This is perfect."

I followed behind her and kissed her neck, wrapping my arms around her waist. "You're beautiful. You're perfect," I whispered, and she shivered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured. She turned in my arms and kissed me, relatively chastely.

"Let's take a nap, okay? I can tell we're going to be in for a long day."

"Thank God, I'm exhausted," I breathed. We kicked off our shoes and fell asleep on top of the bed, me spooning her from behind. She set an alarm on both our phones so we wouldn't oversleep, and then we were drifting off together, the last time we'd sleep together as unmarried people.

**A/N II: No outtake today, but please review anyway!!! :-) Please and thank you. ;-)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This is the last official chapter. It kind of makes me sad, I'm going to miss this fic. There'll be a epilogue, no worries!!! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed last chapter!!! Reviews make my day. There are no links to dresses, nor lengthy descriptions, and no vows. That's not how I roll. You can imagine them however you'd like. Thanks as always to LittleLea05, and to EmmaleeWrites05 for helping me research Las Vegas. Like I said, I've never been there except for the airport, so I employed her first-hand knowledge. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing, not even Elvis, belongs to me.**

**BPOV**

My heart was going to beat clean out of my chest, I just knew it. I couldn't control my breathing, either. I was all set in the midnight blue dress that Alice had chosen for me, for her wedding. It was a dress she'd made me buy over a year ago, but had never found an occasion for… as was what was now to be my wedding dress. Who knew I had my very own wedding gown just waiting for me in my closet?

Emmett looked handsome in his matching dark blue buttoned down shirt and black pants, sans tie. He looked good enough to eat… or lick… or something equally devouring.

"Ready to go get our wedding bands?" he asked, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Yes!" I said, practically ready to leap into his arms. We made our way downstairs to one of the jewelry stores, and found them almost right away, to match my engagement ring. We'd get them engraved later. I was glad I had the extra time, because I didn't have the foggiest idea of what to write in them. I'd probably settle for something simple and sappy, like, _Forever and Always._ Or not. I had time to figure it out.

"Okay, we have two hours before Alice and Jasper's shindig… and she's going to murder me if I'm not there," I told Emmett. "We've gotta go."

"Yeah," he agreed, and we took a taxi to the Bellagio. It wasn't far, only about a mile, but there was no way I could teeter there on heels without doing a face plant on the Strip. Not going to happen. Besides, if we dawdled too much, Alice would be angry at me, and that was a wrath I didn't want to incur any time soon.

"I'm going to meet Alice in their room. Jasper's waiting for you down here, Alice kicked him out hours ago."

Emmett snorted. "Okay, my love, I'll see you later."

"Later," I grinned, and gave him a quick kiss before dashing off to the elevator. This hotel was far more grandiose and… schmancy. That was the only word I could use to describe it. I was glad I was in my silky blue dress, otherwise I would have felt incredibly underdressed and as if I didn't belong.

Alice dragged me in by the shoulders when she flung open her door. Not surprisingly, the room was humongous and way over the top… and completely trashed with makeup, hair care supplies and different pairs of white high heels. She looked positively frazzled.

"Bella, you have to help me pick out makeup and shoes, okay?"

I stepped over a pile of heels, some lacy, some silky, some strappy. "What's wrong with these?"

"Bella, it has to be _perfect,_ and it isn't and…" She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any second.

"Alice, love, calm down, it's going to be just fine, I promise. You're going to look beautiful and believe me, you could be wearing a potato sack and Jasper would think you're the most perfect thing in the world, and you know that."

She smiled. "That's true."

"Yeah, so c'mon, I think these will go perfect, and let's do your make, nice and elegant, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Bella. You look really beautiful, it's perfect."

Wow, if she thought I looked pretty without her own hand in it then she was either incredibly distracted or for once complimenting my own makeup techniques. I was going for the latter explanation.

Time flies when you're having fun or at least when you're getting ready to get married. Alice was a nervous wreck, and I considered slipping a little something into a drink for her to get her to calm the fuck down. She was making _me _nervous. The next thing I knew, we were standing in the waiting area of the Bellagio chapel, separate from Emmett and Jasper.

"What if I mess up my vows?" Alice said, biting on an otherwise perfect manicured nail.

"What if I trip down the aisle? What if _you _trip down the aisle?"

"That's definitely more likely," I muttered, looking down at my heels. They were death traps, really. I could just see myself walking down the aisle (this one or my own), and falling flat of my face, my tiny rose bouquet spreading petals everywhere. I didn't want rug burn for my wedding night.

"Oh, Bella, you'll be fine," Alice promised, even though she was the one to make me worry in the first place. "How do _I _look?" She kept fussing with the tips of her hair.

"You look perfect," I promised. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Is he here?"

"Of course he is," I assured her.

"Can you believe we're here?" she whispered. "That I have Jazz and you have Emmett… and that this is happening?"

"No," I said. And then suddenly it hit me. I was getting married. Alice was getting married. This shit was real. And tears sprung into my eyes easily, threatening to ruin my makeup, not that it really mattered to me. "Oh my God, Alice, this is _real."_

"We're gonna be old married ladies," she wailed, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back just as tight, knowing that this was the most meaningful experience of our friendship, the most meaningful, perhaps of our lives.

"I can't wait," I admitted.

"Me either," she sighed, pulling back and wiping her tears. "Shit, I gotta fix my makeup…" And the old Alice was back.

Naturally, Alice picked traditional music and traditional vows. That was who she was, deep down inside, and we all knew it. It couldn't have been more perfect for them. Alice positively glowed, and Jasper looked like he wasn't entirely sure it was all real. He couldn't stop staring at her with the goofiest grin on his face. I'd never seen two people look more in love, except for me and Emmett of course.

I cried. I'm not going to lie. When they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, I couldn't help but tear up. That was it. They were married, now and forever, if Alice had anything to do with it. I'm pretty sure Jasper wasn't going to protest.

Emmett and I followed after them, arm in arm, out of the chapel, and walked out of the chapel to give those two some time alone. After our photos were taken by the photographers, which didn't take long since there were just four of us, Emmett and I ducked out of to the lobby so Alice and Jasper could play model for just a little bit longer.

I dabbed at my tears. "That was really beautiful," I said, fighting back the lump in my throat. My best friend was married. And now it was my turn. Oh my God. My turn!

"Ours is gonna be better," Emmett grinned, kissing my neck. "I'm gonna go crazy when I see you all dressed in white," he growled.

A shiver rose through me. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. We're scheduled for two hours from now. You think that's enough time?"

"It should be," I said, slightly breathless. I prayed his touch would always have this affect on me, no matter how long we were together. I didn't know if it was possible, but I'd spend the rest of my life trying, I knew that.

"Good. I'm gonna go have a change of shirts… and you can slip into something a little less comfortable and a little more sexy, I'm sure, and then… Elvis."

I laughed. It had started out as a joke, and I had never intended for that to be our real course of action, but hell, it was going to be awesome.

"I can't wait," I said, wrapping my arms around him and slipping him a little tongue before pulling away again.

"C'mon, let's share a cab," he suggested. "We'll leave these lovebirds to it for awhile."

"I'm glad that they went first," I said as we walked out of the hotel. "I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you once we're finally married."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He grinned at me. "Let's go, lover."

**EmPOV**

Time wouldn't go fast enough. I just wanted to get married. I just wanted her to be Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen. _My wife.

I changed my shirt to a respectable white, and even put on a fucking tie. No jacket though. This was light, and casual, and fun, and everything that Bella and I were together. We weren't a fussy couple with fussy rules, unlike our best friends. Nothing against that, but that wasn't Bella and me. It never had been, and I hope to God it never will be.

Jasper and I grabbed a taxi to A Little White Chapel, just like in the movies. For once, we weren't talkative. I think we were both a little bit overwhelmed by the idea that by the end of the night, we were both going to be husbands to the loves of our lives. That was more than a little bit shocking.

Bella and Alice were already there. I was dying to see my girl, but Alice had insisted that we weren't allowed to "ruin the surprise." Okay, fine, that was one shred of tradition we were holding onto. But can the wedding be now? Like, _now? _

"You ready man?"

"Fuck yeah!" I said, unable to control my enthusiasm. Jasper laughed.

"Well, that's good, cuz it's time."

Just as promised, Elvis stood at the end of the aisle, and it was just like in all those shitty movies you see where the couple runs off to Vegas, usually in 50s garb. I had to laugh, the guy was in character the entire time, lip curl and everything.

Instead of "Here Comes the Bride," the organist played "Fools Rush In," as Alice sauntered up the aisle in a tight, body hugging dress. Jasper's eyes nearly fell out of his head, and I laughed, and then, suddenly, I wasn't laughing anymore because the breath had been sucked out of me.

Bella was in this short, flowing dress, white of course, and I can't even describe to you the amount and beauty of the cleavage. Totally inappropriate thing to be thinking at your wedding, but I really, really couldn't help it. Her hair was left long and flowing and she had the biggest smile on her face that I think I'd ever seen. And, God bless Alice, she wasn't in those fucking high heels, but in white Converse. She was completely ravishing.

She reached me, and I couldn't help but reach over and kiss her, before anything started. She looked surprised but happy when I pulled back. Elvis shot me an approving look, and then we carried on.

I can't even remember the ceremony. I know I exchanged vows and followed along with Elvis. But all I could see was Bella, and the love shining in her eyes. That love was for _me, _and I didn't think I would ever fully wrap that around my head completely. How we went from hate to love to forever like this was beyond me, but I'd take it, any day.

The best part was Bella's expression when she heard the song I'd requested Elvis sing for us after the vows and rings were exchanged. I just thought that "Teddy Bear" was entirely too perfect for this occasion, especially given that she often referred to me as her big ol' teddy bear. The look on her face was priceless, and everyone in the room had a big grin on their faces.

And then, magically, she was my wife, and I was kissing her, and I may have slipped in my tongue a bit there, but I couldn't help it, and I'm sure Elvis didn't mind. She didn't seem to complain as I lifted her in my arms and walked her down the aisle so I could kiss her nice and proper in a little bit of privacy.

I found a nice dark corner and kissed her thoroughly.

"I can't believe you're my wife," I said, nibbling on her pulse point.

"And I can't believe you're my husband," she whimpered, clearly hot and bothered by my ministrations. "Baby, we can't do this here."

Regretfully, I pulled back. "Just a few pictures, and we'll go break in that bed, okay?"

She nodded eagerly, and I stole one more breathtaking kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her back to our group. I couldn't get through all the pictures fast enough. I knew these were things I'd want someday, but right this second, what I wanted was Bella.

I could tell Jasper and Alice were just as antsy, so we got through everything quickly, and then found taxis. We hugged them goodbye now, because we knew that there was probably no way any of us were going to be resurfacing from our hotel rooms any time soon. We'd catch them back in Madison.

I couldn't help but molest Bella in the back of the cab, discreetly, of course. It was fairly PG-13, but still.

She pulled back, much to my disappointment, and held up my hand. I still hadn't gotten used to the weight of the ring, but it was a pleasant sensation. "Wow, look at that," she said in awe. She held up her own hand for comparison. "We're _married."_ She sounded like she was in shock just a little bit.

"Yep, you're stuck with me now," I grinned. "My old ball and chain."

She playfully smacked me. "You went willingly, and you know it."

I just laughed and wound our fingers together, kissing the back of her hand. She sighed. For some reason, this felt like the most romantic moment of my life, holding the hand of my wife in the back of a cab.

We got back to Treasure Island, and practically sprinted to the elevator. It was taking too long. I needed to consummate the crap out of this marriage, and _soon. _You'd think I was a virgin all over again. I kept rubbing circles on the small of Bella's neck, one of her favorite spots, and she was nearly boneless in my arms by the time we got to our floor. If there hadn't been so many damn people in the elevator, I would have stripped her right then and there.

We _finally _got back to our room, and I barely had the presence of mind to scoop Bella up into my arms and carry her over the threshold. She squealed in surprise as I did this, and I covered her mouth with a kiss, kicking the door closed with my foot.

"Did you put on the _Do Not Disturb_ thingy?" Bella gasped. I cursed, and set her on the bed before adding the card to the handle and firmly locking the door behind me, loosening my tie in the process.

Bella had kicked off her shoes, and turned down the sheets. She looked at me expectantly, a wicked grin on her face. "C'mere, hubby," she grinned. I was holding her in my arms in an instant.

"You look so sexy in this, my love, but can we please just get rid of it?" I begged, a puppy dog look in my eyes, I'm sure.

"Oh, I suppose so," she said lightly, and laughed as I practically yanked the zipper down. The dress pooled around her feet, and she stood before me in the sexiest white lacy underwear I've ever seen. I'm pretty sure I fucking whimpered at that.

Soon she was yanking my tie up and off and hastily unbuttoning my shirt. I helped her, just as eager.

"I almost had a heart attack when I saw you walking down the aisle," I said as I pulled off my belt and threw it somewhere into a corner. "You should always wear that bra, baby, I nearly died at the view."

"Oh, you want me to keep it on?" she said, eyebrows raised, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's not what I meant," I said, and flicked it open with ease, letting it fall to the floor as she moved her hands to help me push down my pants. "Much better."

"Can we stop talking now?" she said, and I laughed. I loved it when she was impatient.

She jumped up into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist, kissing me deeply. I eased her down onto the bed, both of us only in our underwear now. Her body always felt amazing against mine, but now it was like fire. This was different. This was the first time I'd make love to her as my wife, and suddenly all of the urgency was gone.

Bella sensed it, too, and her hands and body softened against me, sighing instead of whimpering. I concentrated solely on her mouth, letting my tongue make love to hers, savoring every taste. I nibbled her bottom lip and swept my tongue across it lightly, hearing her moan into my mouth, feeling the vibrations against my lips.

My hands slowly traced paths down her sides as my mouth wandered from her mouth to her jaw, and then down, feeling her pulse jump in her throat, tasting the lightly salty flavor of her skin. I nibbled at her collarbone, taking the time to remember and worship each and every spot I knew she loved.

I traced her nipples with my fingers, feeling them pebble against my hand, teasing them slowly and deliberately. "Oh, God," she sighed. Her body bowed towards mine, seeking more and more contact. I slipped one into my mouth as I played with the other, and she moaned, louder than before. "Emmett."

Her skin was like silk beneath my hands. I could feel her stomach muscles jump and quiver at my touch. I hazily realized that we'd never, ever gone this slow before, and what a crime that really was. I knew her body, but had I memorized it before? I would now, and for the rest of my life. Not every time. But often. She deserved that, and damn, I was enjoying myself a whole hell of a lot, too.

I found and kissed every freckle. I'd never noticed she had so many before. It was adorable. I wondered if they made a pattern, like connect-the-dots.

I had barely made it to her hip bones when she gasped and whimpered. "Emmett, I don't think I can hold out much longer," she pleaded. "Please, be inside me. All of you. I need you."

I kissed back up her body, nearly as slow as before, until I was back to her face and I was settled between her legs. We kissed, passionately, more urgently than before. I was starting to feel the same immediate need that she was feeling. We'd have the rest of our lives to make love to each other. Now, we needed this final connection.

I eased inside her, slowly, taking my time to fill her. She was soaking wet, and I hadn't even realized. She sighed my name as I became fully seated in her. Each thrust drove me insane. She was so wet and tight this way.

"Faster," she urged, and wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me deeper inside. I wasn't going to last much longer. I kissed her as my thrusts increased, trying to tell her everything that was in my heart. It was cheesy, but hell, it's my wedding night, let me have a little cheese.

"I love you," she moaned as I pulled away and pushed into her more fervently. "So close."

"I… love… you…" I grunted, unable to put many words together. I was extremely close. I reached between us to rub her clit, and that was enough to pull her over the edge, taking me along with her.

I stilled inside her, unwilling to break the connection we'd formed.

"Oh my God," she sighed. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," I said, still in my stupid, post-coital stage. It was hard to think, let alone talk.

"Thank you," she said, kissing me gently. "For everything," and I knew that she wasn't just talking about the sex.

"No, no, thank _you."_

**A/N II: Review and let me know what you thought!!! Epilogue next...**


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: You know, I was thinking about all the things I had to research for this fic: broken femurs and aftercare procedures, schools that had hockey teams, romantic necklaces and rings, newspapers in Wisconsin, chapels in Vegas, hotel rooms in Vegas, pregnancy tests, Kegel exercises.... Hahaha!!! At least I didn't have research how it feels to be on pain meds, what it's like in Forks, or anything having to do with ice rinks, those were already in my realm of experience. ;-) I really can't believe this fic is over. I'm really sad to see it over. It was so much fun to write, and the response I got blew me out of the water. You guys rock so hard!!!! **

**If you're worried about me not continuing writing, you need not worry at all. Hakuna Matata! I'm working on several other stories. I'd love for you to check them out:**

**Little Sister No More: Jasper has always seen her as his little sister. How can Alice convince him she's all grown up? AH/AU. Canon couples. Up on my profile now.**

**A Fair to Remember: Bella and Edward reunite after years at the Clallam County Fair. Will the sparks still be there? AH/AU. Up on my profile now.**

**Masks: What is you want and what you're supposed to want may be two different things for Edward. Bella loves him, but is it enough? AH/AU/slash. Coming soon!**

**Keep Me Safe: Alice Brandon is a famous fashion designer. After her studio gets broken into, Emmett McCarty steps in as security of her life... and secures her heart in the process. AH/AU. Coming soon! **

**See, there's still a lot coming from me, no worries!!! Hehe. Put me on your alerts for more. Thanks again, I can't say it enough. I appreciate all of my readers, whether you review or not. :-)**

**A HUGE thanks to LittleLea05 for being my rocking beta throughout, and for putting up with my lack of communication at times... When you don't write with an outline, it's a bitch, so thanks to her for putting up with my mysteriousness. ;-)**

**Final disclaimer: It's really not mine at all, SM is just nice enough to let me play with her characters.**

**EmPOV**

"That's right, yeah! Go, go, go! Stop! Turn around!" I shouted to my five year old son, clapping my hands to prove my point and encourage him. Elijah's face was bright red from his exertion on the ice, and from the frigid temperature. I was having him do laps around the ice, practicing his stops, over and over. I was probably being one of those hard-ass coach dads, but if he wanted to make the pee-wee hockey team, he'd have to practice.

"Daddy, can I practice shooting goals? Pleeeease?" I could never resist those hazel puppy dog eyes of his. The color, of course, came from a mix between Bella's gorgeous brown eyes, and my baby blues, as did his light brown curly hair.

"Sure," I said, and Eli raced to the edge of the rink where his stick and puck were laying. He set right in to slapping the puck around, and I could just barely hear his commentary of each whap of the stick. I had to laugh. I had done the same as a kid, pretending I'd just won the Stanley Cup.

"What's he saying?" Bella asked, coming up behind me. She held a little angel in her arms, our two year old, Natalie. She looked like she had just woken up, her hair a glorious curly halo around her head. Her eyes were squinting against the rink's bright lights.

"He's pretending he just won the big championship," I grinned. Natalie held her arms out to me, and I grabbed her easily and swung her onto my hip, but not before kissing Bella swiftly.

It had been five years since we'd reopened this rink and put our own name on it. It had been over a year after the accident that the doctor's gave their seal of approval for me to get back on the ice, and though my career was completely out of the question, that didn't mean that I couldn't coach. I took a job as a coach at the local rink, and gotten in close with the owner and manager. A year out, I was the manager, and when Marcus made the decision to relocate, he offered to sell the place to me. Bella and I jumped at the chance of being business owners; it was like a dream come true for me.

It was hard to adjust to having a young child, a new business, and having a huge pile of college debt to our names, and the first year was hard, but we pulled through, and we were doing well now. I worked as manager and owner, while Bella stayed home with the kids and wrote the book review section of the Wisconsin State Journal.

Life was crazy, especially when Natalie came into the mix, but we wouldn't have it any other way.

I skated around the rink with Nat in my arms, and she squealed with delight and held out her arms like she was flying. Sometimes she reminded me way too much of her Auntie Alice, but in a two year old, it was endearing.

Alice had apparently gotten pregnant pretty much on their honeymoon, and now she and Jasper had a six year old daughter named Selena, and another on the way, another girl. They were insanely happy, and visited often from their new home in Chicago. Jasper worked at a pretty big law firm, and Alice worked as a personal shopper, something Bella teased her endlessly for. We always teased Selena and Elijah that they would get married someday, and they'd just blush and pretend to hate each other. Now that seemed familiar…

"More, Da-da, more!" Natalie screamed, and I sped up faster for her. She loved the ice just as much as Eli and I seemed to. I couldn't wait to put her into skates and see what she could do. Bella was pushing towards ballet, but I'd see to it that my girl had blades on the bottom of her feet soon enough.

Natalie giggled, a wonderful dimpled grin on her face that matched mine. She was bundled up like an Inuit, but she looked completely blissful. "Go, Eli, goooo!" she yelled to her brother, who was still pretending he was Gretzky.

"I think I'm going to look over the numbers before we open up," Bella said smiling, her cheeks and nose steadily getting redder and redder. She was completely bundled up in her brown jacket, but always claimed to hate the cold, and made any excuse to get into the warm office that she could.

The first lesson on the ice I'd given her, she'd nearly broken her arm.

"_Are you sure about this?" she asked, warily looking at the ice, still slick from the recent Zamboni pass. _

"_Of course, baby, I'll be holding onto you the whole time, I promise."_

"_I'm gonna break my ankle."_

"_No, you're not. I tied your boots nice and tight."_

"_I know, I can barely feel my feet," she grumbled. _

_I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, it's gonna be fun."_

"_Fine," she sighed, and took a tentative step on the ice. Her knees immediately buckled, and she fell hard against my chest. My arms went out immediately to hold her upright, and her feet slipped around for a few more seconds before she was steady._

"_Watch out, it's slippery," I teased, and she glared at me. I could tell she would have hit me, were she not clinging to me for dear life._

"_Shut up," she growled. "Just for that, you're not getting any tonight."_

"_Aww, baby," I whined, giving her a pout and my best persuasive eyes. _

"_No," she said, and looked out at the ice surrounding us. "Oh God, I'm going to die."_

"_No you're not," I promised. "You're going to be great. Now," I pulled away slowly. "Take my hand."_

_She looked at me as if I were insane. _

"_Baby, trust me. I'll catch you if you fall, I promise."_

_She took a deep sigh, and extracted herself from my arms, still shaky on her feet. She held onto my hand like a vice, and I was only grateful that she didn't take that grip into the bedroom. Scary stuff._

"_Now, take a step… like, an actual step, don't try to glide just yet…" I was trying to use my dad's advice from oh so long ago, when I'd had my first lesson._

"_Okay," she said, sounding nervous. I skated in front of her, going backwards, letting her to grab onto me whenever she needed, which was often. "Whoa, whoa, oh my gosh," she kept saying under her breath. "Emmett…"_

"_Are you okay?" _

"_I think so," she said, and it was true, she was gradually progressing, becoming more sure on her movements, her steps turning to strokes slowly but surely. Her grip never lessened, however._

"_See, it's not so bad." She chanced a glance up from her feet to give me a slightly stressed looking smile, and then zeroed her eyes back down to the ice._

_We made the lap around the rink four times, and by the time we started in on the fifth time, she was looking up at me, and grinning. _

"_I think I can do this now," she said. "I mean, without you helping."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Not entirely. But I'm going to do it." There was my stubborn girl._

"_Okay, I'm going to let go now," I said, and dropped her hands. She wobbled a bit, but remained upright. _

_I gave her a huge grin. "See? You're doing great!" I turned so that I could skate beside her._

_We went around and around, and Bella was a fast learner despite her protests to the contrary. I held her hand, and played with her wedding band. We'd gotten "married" a few months before. Somehow, we'd managed to keep our official, Vegas wedding a secret from our parents, to avoid any undue upset, and told them after the big, flowery shindig they'd thrown for us a few months later, in December when I was on break from school._

_The honeymoon was spent in Hawaii, where we'd spent the vast majority of our time in the hotel overlooking the beach, and the rest of the time exploring the island… a very short amount of time. I felt bad, in a way, but it was just too easy to stay holed up in our hotel room and enjoy each other. That's how our relationship started, after all._

"_Wanna race?" Bella asked, clearly confident now with a wicked grin on her face._

"_You sure?" I asked incredulously. _

"_Yeah, what are you, afraid?"_

_I rolled my eyes at that. "As if!"_

"_So you ready… set… go!"_

_Luckily, the rink wasn't crowded as we weaved in and out of people's way. I was shocked to see that Bella was very nearly keeping pace with me, her body clearly acclimating to this environment well. It made me happy to see her so comfortable in such a short amount of time._

_Her eyes were shining. Clearly, she thought she was going to win. I upped my speed, and she matched it. We went around what must have been a dozen times, to the point where even I was getting tired._

_I looked over to see her reaction… and she wasn't there. I knew she hadn't pulled out in front, so I looked back, and saw that she was sprawled out on the ice, clutching her arm._

"_Shit!" I raced back to her, and kneeled on the ice besides her. "Are you okay?"_

"_Oww," she responded, clearly _not _okay. _

"_Lemme see, is it broken?" People were skating around us, avoiding hitting us, and I could see that people were coming to help from the main office._

"_No, I don't think so," she said. "But it hurts like a bitch."_

"_I'm so sorry, baby, it's my fault."_

"_No it's not, I was the idiot who suggested we race an hour after the first time I get on the ice." She laughed bitterly._

"_I'm sorry, my love." I kissed her on the forehead, and she just sighed. The guy who was also trained as the medic of the place ran up, and assessed the damage._

"Natalie, do you want to go with Mama to the office?" I asked.

She shook her head vehemently. "NO. Stay wit Daddy." She crossed her tiny arms and shook her gorgeous curls one more time. She was as stubborn as her mom, and I loved it. She was going to be a heartbreaker someday… that is, when I let her out of her chastity belt, which will be when she's about thirty.

"Just don't let her get chilled," Bella said, and I rolled my eyes, well aware of this complaint. Yeah, because I let our kids get hypothermia how many times?

"Don't worry, baby," I said, and gave her my secret weapon smile, the one that ensured that I'd get in her pants before the sun went down. She blushed, knowing this smile, and threw Nat a kiss before ducking out of the rink to warmer climates.

"You wanna fly, baby?" I asked. This was something I'd never do in front of Bella, she'd have a heart attack.

"Yeah!" she squealed. "Fly! Fly!"

I shifted her in my arms, and soon Natalie was flying over my head, my arms stretched up over my head. The kid was up in the air a good eight feet… I guess she really was "flying."

"Mom's gonna kill you if she sees," Eli said. Ahh, my son the know-it-all and resident smart ass. Takes after his old man.

"Yeah, well no one's going to tell her, are they?" I challenged.

"What'll you give me?"

I fought to bite back a laugh. He was going to be a con artist someday, I swear.

"A Reese's peanut butter cup before dinnertime?"

"Two."

"One and a half."

"One and three quarters."

"A whole one and one Nat gets a bite out of first."

"Deal!" We shook on it while Natalie sang in my ear. She was always singing, it seemed, especially lately. This time, it was a new creation, something about blue birds and daffodils and umbrellas. She was too cute for words, I swear. Her cheeks were getting red.

"Baby girl, let's go see Mama, okay?"

She pouted. "O-tay."

"Eli, we're going to see Mom. Are you done?"

"No!" he said with a determined look on his face.

"Okay, well you have ten more minutes before we open, so hurry. Then you can watch the big guys skate." The local hockey team practiced here early in the morning, and it was Eli's big treat to come watch them once a week. He was devastated when we told him he couldn't be here to watch once he started school in September.

"Okay!" He skated off, and slammed the puck extra hard into the net.

Natalie waited as I put on skate guards, and then I swung her into my arms again to find Bella. She was at the desk, calculator and pencil close by as she examined our books.

"How's it going?" I set Nat down, and she raced over to Bella, hugging her leg. Bella swung around to hold her in her arms, and Natalie snuggled into Bella's neck. My heart couldn't help but melt just a little bit to see them like that. My two best girls.

"Oh, everything's just fine so far," Bella said, playing with Natalie's curls as she looked down at the book again. "We should be fine for next month."

"Good, good."

She sighed and sat back, rubbing Natalie's back. "I'm so tired today, and I have no idea why."

"Well, I did keep you up kinda late last night," I said with a grin.

"Emmett!" she hissed. "Natalie's right here!"

"As if she knows what I'm talking about," I said, rolling my eyes. She glared at me. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry you're tired."

She gave me a rueful glance, and resumed her work. I went to go get Elijah off the ice, despite his many protests, and unlock the door for the team. It was six am, and one of the things I hated most about this job, not that there was much to hate. I was beginning to be tempted to just give the coach a key of his own so I wouldn't have to get my ass out of bed so early each day.

Bella was getting her stuff together when I got back in the office. "I think I'm going to go back home and lay down for a bit," she said. "I seriously need some more sleep."

"Is everything okay?" It was now that I noticed she had dark circles under her eyes, and her face was paler than usual.

"I'm sure I am," she said. "No worries. I'll just take a nap and I'm sure I'll feel better."

"You want me to keep Nat and Eli?"

She shot me a grateful look. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I don't have much going on at the moment, it's no big deal. I'll stay with them, Eli would be sad if he couldn't watch the practice."

"Okay," she said, and dropped Natalie's bag. "I'll be back in awhile."

"Take your time, my love," I said, kissing her gently.

She smiled. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

I laughed. "Right back atcha, babe." I winked, and she walked out to the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

**BPOV**

Tired… so incredibly tired. The last few days I'd been wandering around like a zombie, and throwing up like one, too. That is, if zombies threw up, I wasn't quite sure. Not my genre of movie. Anyway, I had a sneaking suspicion of why this might be, but I was scared to find out.

Emmett and I hadn't talked about expanding our family more. We'd had Elijah on accident, Natalie on purpose, and hadn't talked about adding a third. Not that I was opposed to it. Emmett and I were both only children, and we both knew we didn't want our kids to be in the same lonely boat. But we already had two, surely we didn't need another…

Didn't need one… but did we want one? Ugh, it was so frustrating. I'd been putting off taking a test because I just wasn't ready to think about the possibility just yet. And besides, I was on the pill. When would this have happened?

I thought back, and then gasped. Shit. We were so stupid. I'd gotten sick, and went on antibiotics… Shit. Shit, shit, shit. We hadn't used condoms after I'd gotten better, even though I was fully aware the medicine would have counteracted with my birth control.

"_Baby, the kids are asleep… and I'm wearing my best boxers and nothing else," Emmett said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows and patting the bed beside him. _

_I burst into laughter. "Your best boxers, huh?"_

"_Yeah, they're made of the finest polyester, almost like silk. Wanna feel?"_

"_Oh my God, you don't have to use pick up lines to get me into bed anymore, you know that, right?"_

"_Yeah, but it's really fun to try," he said, giving me his best panty-dropping smile. I finished brushing my teeth, and then jumped into bed with him, pouncing on his hard body._

"_Mmm, I appreciate your efforts," I sighed. He rolled on top of me and kissed me deeply. I sighed, and switched the angle so that his tongue could better play with mine. _

"_It's so hot when you wear my T-shirt," he moaned, pushing the hem up my thighs towards my waist. _

"_Mmm," I responded, and pushed my body towards his, wanting to be closer. _

"_Patience, baby, patience," he said, feeling me up and down over my shirt. Not good enough._

"_More," I sighed. "Please, Emmett."_

_Ever since we'd gotten married, he liked to slow things down from time to time. It was romantic, and the sex was always fantastic, but there were times when you just want to be taken, you know? And now was definitely one of those times. It had been too long… over two weeks for us since I'd gotten sick. Definitely not acceptable._

_He dipped his fingers into my wet folds, and I moaned. More. I definitely needed more. I bucked my hips into his hand and growled deep in my throat. _

_Emmett kissed me again, adding another finger and slowly thrusting into me over and over, his thumb occasionally brushing against my clit. I was on fire, and he was doing nothing but stoking it, bringing me higher and higher without release._

"_Emmett, for fuck sake!" I groaned. "Please!"_

_He withdrew his fingers, which made me mad, but then I realized what he was going to replace it with, and I couldn't argue any more. He slipped inside me slowly, pitching forward until I was completely filled, and I sighed with contentment._

"_God, Bella, how are you still tight after all these years?" he groaned. I'd never tell him about my secret Kegel exercises that had nothing to do with bladder control. _

"_Please, harder, Emmett," I sighed. Soon, far too soon, I could feel myself tightening around him, and he rubbed my clit until I was falling apart in his arms. My climax triggered his, and he collapsed on top of me, both of us satiated and sleepy._

Yeah, that had to have been the time. The pills had been effective again shortly after. Oh God. If I _was_ pregnant I'd have to quit the pills right now.

I had been lying in bed, trying to sleep, but now there was no way I could sleep until I knew. I put on my shoes and bolted to the drugstore a few blocks down. I would have driven, but I had a lot of nervous energy.

I bought three different kinds of tests, and a big thing of cranberry juice, and then ran back home to drink the juice and find out if I was going to be a mommy again.

The tests took forever, and I was severely tempted to call Alice or my mom, but it was eight am here, which meant that Alice, who was pregnant herself, would still be in bed, and that it was six am at home, and my mom was by no means a morning person.

The minutes ticked by achingly slow. I was tempted to look, to see what the tests were leaning towards, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise. My heart was racing.

What if I _was _pregnant? Emmett and I weren't exactly financially successful at the moment, though we were smart and secure. The rink was doing well, and I had the income from the paper to help us along. We weren't suffering. We had a small but nice home, didn't splurge on stupid things, and had savings in the bank. We'd be okay.

And I knew Emmett would be excited. I couldn't believe how insanely proud and happy he'd been with Elijah and Natalie. He was constantly hugging my belly, singing to the babies, and making sure I was eating and sleeping properly. He was entirely too cute.

And then, what if I _wasn't _pregnant? The thought saddened me. Suddenly, I wanted this life that could be inside of me. The thought excited me. I loved being a mom. It was especially difficult with Elijah, what with having a baby and then starting a business, but we'd figured it out, and Natalie was easy as pie. That girl was a blessing after her noisy, colicky brother.

The timer dinged. Okay. It was time. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Apparently, no matter how many times you do this, it never gets any less exciting or terrifying.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing as I picked up the first test, careful not to touch the pee end. I cracked one eye open, and then stopped breathing.

_A smiley face._

The second test had a blue plus sign.

The third, "Pregnant."

Well. That answered it then. I stared at them, unable to believe it. And then I burst into tears. Happy tears. My hand flew to my belly, feeling no different than before, but knowing that my baby was in there. Holy crap.

"Hi baby," I said softly.

I was too excited to sleep now. I jumped up and went down the stairs, feeling the need to do something with my hands. I was just trying not to call up my mom or Alice. Emmett needed to know first. So I cleaned the kitchen, and then the living room. Eli could clean his own room, and needed to if he wanted to go to his friend's birthday party this weekend. Natalie had a few things on the floor but not much.

If it was a girl, she would share the room with Natalie. What if it was a boy? Elijah was too old to share a room with a baby, and we didn't have a spare room. Nat and the baby would have to share. How would she like that?

By the time I was done with my cleaning tirade, it was time to pick up Eli and Nat before I started writing for the day. How was I going to see Emmett and not burst it out? I wanted to wait, when it was just the two of us, but I could never keep secrets from him. I was an open book.

I sighed, and drove back to the rink. My heart burst open in my chest when I saw Emmett, Elijah and Natalie all sitting in his office, talking and playing. Nothing extraordinary, nothing particularly sweet or touching. Just them, all together, content. Happy.

Emmett was the perfect father, and soon we'd be parents all over again. I couldn't get over it. I felt like bursting into tears again, but if I did that, Emmett would want me to go to the doctor's, and then I'd have to tell him right here and now, and I wasn't ready for that.

Somehow, I got through picking up the kids without him suspecting a thing. My acting must have improved over the years.

Somehow, I got my article on the latest romance/thriller done. It was dumb and fraught with unnecessary angst, and I gave it a bad review.

Somehow, I got dinner ready and the kids entertained until Daddy got home.

Somehow, we made it through dinner, and put the kids to bed after bath time.

Somehow, I slipped into pajamas and slid into bed next to Emmett, who seemed oblivious to the butterflies in my stomach and the baby in my uterus.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?" He was flipping through late night shows, trying to choose between Conan and David. I say Conan every time.

"Can you hold on for a sec with the TV?"

"But baby, that guy who brings on all the animals is next," he whined.

"Emmett, this is slightly more important."

He finally caught on to my tone, and shut it off. "What's up?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, remember when I was sick a few weeks back?"

"Yeah?" His brow furrowed, trying to see where I was going with this. "Are you okay? Are you still sick? Is it worse?"

"No, I'm not sick," I reassured him.

"But you've been tired."

"Yeah, I have."

"So…"

"_So_…" I sighed again. "Remember, I was on those medications, and they have sort of a reverse affect on my other medications… or at least make them not work for awhile?"

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't," I sighed. Blunt was always best with Emmett. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" His jaw dropped open, clearly not prepared for this. "Your medicines made you pregnant?"

"Oh my GOD, you're an idiot!" I exclaimed, though I had to laugh at his logic, or lack thereof. "YOU made me pregnant, you moron. The birth control stopped working, and we forgot to use protection."

"And now you're _pregnant_?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I took the tests… like three of them… and they all came back positive."

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed, and suddenly his mouth was on mine, and his body pressed up against me excitedly. "You're pregnant! I'm gonna be a daddy!"

I didn't mention that he already was one. "Yeah."

"I'm so happy," he said, a goofy smile on his face, and suddenly everything was right. Everything would be okay. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy," I sighed. "I didn't expect it… but I figure, it was made with love, and nothing can be wrong about that."

"Nahh, we can't go wrong," he said, grinning like an idiot. _My _idiot. He kissed me again, and ran his tongue along the seam of my lips, asking for permission. I granted it, and he made love to my mouth, his hands running slowly down my body, resting against my currently flat stomach.

"Hey there peanut," he said in a soft baby voice, and I had to giggle. "I'm your daddy. And you're going to grow up big and strong, and be so loved." I had to sigh at his loving words. I truly had the perfect husband, even if he didn't always put the seat down, and left his dirty clothes on the floor occasionally.

"Emmett, I love you so much," I said, suddenly overcome with emotion, my throat choked up and thick with tears.

"I love you, too, Bella," he said, and I noted his eyes were also brimming with unshed tears. "You've given me everything."

"And you've given me all, my love."


	33. Outtakes

**A/N: Here are all the outtakes, _hopefully _in order. Ha! I was stupid and didn't save them with the chapters they corresponded to until the very end, so I don't really know which one went with what. I'm not too bright sometimes. But here they all are, in some semblance of order in the way I sent them out. :-P Each POV is a new outtake. Enjoy!**

_**BPOV**_

I let out a nervous sigh, smoothing down my dress Renee and Esme had picked out for me. I hated it, I looked like something out of a crappy teen movie. It was horrendously pink, and nothing like me at all. They'd done my hair up in some gross little chignon and tried to pin back my bangs with butterfly clips, and smothered me in makeup an inch thick.

I felt disgusting, but they said I looked beautiful. I scrutinized myself in the mirror and tried to look halfway excited. It just looked like a grimace, in the end.

I still couldn't believe those two meddling mothers had wrangled me into a prom date with Emmett… and even more astonished he had agreed to it. I knew it was only pity and a sense of familial duty that made him say yes and ask me.

He'd been embarrassed to ask me, I could tell, and not in the _God-I-hope-she-says-yes _kind of way, but in a _I-can't-believe-I'm-asking-this-geek_ kind of way. He probably could have chosen any girl he wanted, but here he was, stuck with asking me, nerdy Bella Swan, as a favor to his mom.

"Mom, I'm _starving,"_ I whined as she bustled into my bedroom.

"You'll eat at the restaurant," she promised. Emmett had promised to take me out before we went to the dance. At least The Mothers hadn't insisted on a limo. That would have pushed both of our limits. They wanted us to pull out all the stops, to experience the glories of prom together. Truth be told, I just wanted to curl up in my sweats and reread _Pride & Prejudice._

An hour later, I was still starving, but I was reading. Emmett was over a half an hour late, and Renee was busy trying to think of legitimate reasons why he wasn't here yet. I think she'd run out of feasible ones when she spouted, "Well, maybe there was a bank robbery and he's being held hostage." I just rolled my eyes at that.

Two hours later, Renee had given up starving me and handed me a plate of lasagna. I gulped it down, careful not to spill on my dress, not because I cared in particular, but because I knew Renee would shoot me if I got tomato sauce on it.

Three hours later, I changed into my beloved sweats, but I felt miserable. The white rose boutonniere was still sitting in it's plastic container on the coffee table, a constant reminder of my humiliation. I wanted to cry; my chest and throat felt thick, and the tears threatened to spill over. I wasn't sad, I was pissed. It was like that stupid movie, _Never Been Kissed, _only somehow worse. He hadn't taken the time to rub it in my face, he had just ignored me. Left me to ponder what the hell I'd done to deserve this. I was angry. I _didn't _deserve this, and I knew it. He had probably left me to get pussy, and he knew he wouldn't be getting it from me. If Emmett Cullen were the last man on earth, even if he begged, he'd never get me. Never.

Renee had the good senses to leave me alone and not push the topic. I didn't want her sympathy, and I didn't want her apology. This was Emmett's fault. He was stupid, and immature, and just plain mean.

I took off my glasses as I felt the deluge of tears coming, and I buried my head in the pillow closest by.

_**EmPOV**_

I adjusted my tie in the mirror, and gave a deep, exasperated sigh. I did not want to go to this thing. Swan was barely tolerable when she was just passing by, but to spend the whole night alone with her… this was going to be pure torture.

She was _dull, _to begin with. And plain. Not ugly, definitely not, but she wasn't exactly eye-catching. And _everyone _expected me to be with someone eye-catching. Jessica Stanley, or Lauren Mallory, even if Lauren's kisses left much to be desired. She seemed to think that more saliva equaled more fun. That _could_ be true in theory, but not in her case. I shuddered thinking about the last time we exchanged saliva.

My mom came into my bedroom. "You look so handsome, Emmy Bear," she cooed, adjusting the bow tie I'd just fumbled over. Of course, she knew exactly how to make it picture perfect. "I'm so happy you're going with Bella. I just want you guys to get along!"

"I'll try. But Ma, she's so damn boring! She's always got a book in her hand."

"You'd do well to try the same, Emmett Cullen," she teased. "Just please, be nice. Treat her right, the way I always taught you to. And be sure to give her this." She thrust a whit rose corsage in my hands.

"I don't wanna give her flowers, that'll give her the wrong impression," I whined, but Mom just shot me a long look and walked out the door, probably to gossip with Renee about how their children were finally going on a date.

Not that I saw this as a date. More like a familial duty. Although the last thing I saw Swan as was a sister.

_Suck it up and get out fast, Cullen, _I told myself. My phone rang in my pocket, and I fished it out. Jessica.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, hi," she cooed. She always tried to sound seductive, but she was only successful 33.333% of the time. "Are you getting ready for prom?"

"Uh, obviously," I said, fiddling with my cufflinks.

"Well, I was thinking that you and your _date _could come along with me and Mike." _Newton. _I hated the fucker, and rumor had it he was following me to Wisconsin for college hockey.

"I dunno, I was hoping to ditch Swan pretty quick and come home."

"Can I come with you?" she purred. Yep, she was definitely trying to get in my pants.

"Maybe," I smirked. "We'll see."

"Well, maybe I could come with you to prom. You know, safety in numbers."

OK, now she was just plain obvious. But hell, I'm a horny seventeen year old guy. What the hell do you expect me to do? Clearly, I wasn't going to get any from Swan, not that I'd want it even if she offered. Although she did have some promising curves…

"I'll pick you up from your place. Why isn't Mike picking you up?"

"Oh, I don't know, he made up some lame excuse about his car being too dirty to let someone like me in it, but I don't believe a word he says."

"I'll be by your place in a few, OK? We'll have to swing by Swan's afterwards."

"If we make it that far," she purred.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up to Jessica's house. It was dark, and when I knocked, she answered in nothing but a matching lacy bra and panty set.

"That's not a prom dress," I smirked, eyeing her up and down. I was SO getting lucky tonight. There was no way in hell Swan could ever look like _that _in her underwear.

_**BPOV**_

"Emmett," I whined. "Move over!" I tried to shove him over, but he just sat there on the edge of the treehouse entrance, which was a hole at the bottom of the house, not moving and giving me a huge evil grin.

"Nope, I like it here," he said, further planting himself on the ledge, swinging his legs around playfully, though he came awfully close to whapping me in the face.

"Knock it off, Emmy," I whined again. "Please let me up!" I was clinging to the ladder, a good eight feet up, and when you're 5 years old, you don't want to be hanging off the ground that high, or at least you didn't when you were the klutz I was.

"Nope, this is MY treehouse, it's at my house, and I say that no more girls are allowed here. You don't get to come up here anymore!" he taunted, still swinging his feet. Boys are so dumb.

"Emmett, _please! _I'm gonna tell my mom, and yours, too!"

"Fine," he muttered, but not before his leg gave one last flying kick and I felt the ladder start to lean. I desperately scrambled to grab the edge of the treehouse entrance, but it was too late. The ladder tilted, and I went with it, my palms flying out in front of me to break the fall.

"OWWW!!!" I screamed, crumpling on the ground as the ladder fell on top of me, and blood gushed into my palms.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted from above, stranded in the treehouse. Even from here, I could see that he was pale and worried, though I wasn't sure if it was because I was hurt, he was stuck in the tree, or because he was about to get his Hot Wheels AND Transformer collection taken away from him. "Are you OK?"

"No!" I sobbed. "It hurts! I'm telling."

"No, don't do that!" He jumped down from the treehouse in a mock-heroic move, and started to scream, too as he crumpled to the ground. "My leg! My foot! OW!"

We were both whimpering and moaning on the ground, our five year old bodies damaged.

"Emmett, you're so mean!"

"I hate you, Bella. You're gonna get us in so much trouble!"

"It's not my fault," I wailed.

At that moment, Renee and Esme both popped out of the Cullen's house, worried expressions on their faces.

"What on earth?!" Esme said as both moms ran to us.

"Emmett kicked me out of the tree!" I cried. "He's so mean, he wouldn't let me in and now…" I started to feel sick as I looked at my hands. They were scraped and bleeding. I hate blood…

"My leg hurts," he whined.

"It's not broken, baby, it's OK," Esme soothed. "When your father gets home we're going to have a little talk together…"

"No!" he moaned. "He's gonna be mad…"

"Yes, he will be. What you did was not nice, Emmett. Apologize to Bella now."

He glared at me, his jeans torn at the knee and blood seeping through the wound. "Sorry, _Swan,"_ he said. That was the first time of many that he would call me by my last name.

"Momma, there's so much blood," I said, starting to feel shaky.

"Let's go clean you up," she said, scooping me into her arms. I shot Emmett a dirty look before I was taken into the bathroom to get princess band-aids and boo-boo kisses from my momma.

_**BPOV**_

"Alice, you know that coconut rum makes me go crazy," I complained. She was pouring me another drink, and I was beginning to feel tingly, particularly in my southern regions. Alcohol always made me incredibly horny, and it was sad that I didn't have an outlet for it.

"Just enjoy it, Bella!" she exclaimed. If you think Alice is high energy during the day, you should see her when she's knocked back a few shots. It's pretty scary. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel gooooood!"

"That's sort of the problem," I grumbled, and took the shot, but unfortunately, Alice heard my little rant.

"Why, Bella Swan, are you horrrrrrrny?!" she drawled. She got a wicked grin on her face, and I was uneasy. What was she up to?

"No…" I said, looking away.

"Yes you are! You SOOOOOO are!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. We were new roommates, and it was taking me a long time to get used to her enthusiasm and her eerie ability to know what was going to happen. She got a certain look in her eyes when she predicted the thing coming up next.

And dammit, she had that look in her eyes again.

"I got a plan," she said. She was starting to slur her words. "We should make out." She widened her eyes, as if that made her look even more convincing.

"Huh? No!"

"Why not, it'll be fun!!!" she exclaimed. "C'mon. I don't have anyone. You don't have anyone. But we do have each other… and doesn't the rum make you feel gooooood?"

She was annoying me, but she did have a point. Alice ran her fingers up and down my arm, and I had to admit that it made the tingly feeling in my body intensify.

"You really want to kiss me? _Me?" _I asked, still unsure. It would feel good… I think… But I'd never kissed a girl before, and I wasn't sure how it would feel. Her lips looked awfully soft, and they reminded me of Jake's. But he was a guy, and Alice was definitely not.

"Why wouldn't I? Bella, you're so hot. I mean, really hot." Yup, Alice was toast. But then again… so was I. And she was starting to make more and more sense here. Why not feel good?

I studied her face. She looked bright and sunny, excited about the prospect of kissing me, apparently. The alcohol had raised a nice blush on her cheeks, and she had sex hair, without the sex, of course. I knew she was a virginal as me, though we'd both made a pact that we'd end that circumstance soon. Just not with each other. I suddenly felt the need to express that to her.

"Just a kiss," I clarified.

"Or two or three," she agreed with a giggle.

"OK, let's do it," I said, feeling bold. It must have been the rum.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, and before I could react, or think about how we were going to go about this, her arms were around me and we were kissing. My eyes were wide with shock, but I felt her tongue brushing against my bottom lip, and my eyes were drifting shut. Her lips were soft, just like I'd predicted, and it was odd to feel her breasts against mine. I didn't hate the feeling.

"Mmm," she hummed. "More, Bella."

She licked my bottom lip again, and I parted my lips. The feeling was indescribable, and I wasn't sure if it was because she was a girl, or because she was Alice. Either way, it felt amazing. My hands went to her hips, and felt her feminine curves. It was wonderful and disturbing, and I couldn't make myself stop.

I realized that she had pushed me onto my back, and she was lying on top of me on the couch. Our kisses grew in intensity, our tongues battling each other and soon we were both moaning.

I don't know what changed, but almost as instantly as it started, Alice was pulling back, and I shocked myself by groaning in displeasure. I wasn't ready to quit.

"Bella, you're such a good kisser!" she marveled, and hopped up from the couch. My body was still reacting from her touch.

"You're good, too, Alice," I said shyly. I didn't want to ask her for more, she was clearly done experimenting, if that's what it was.

"I think I want to dance now," she said, as if she had a list of things to do when you get drunk: 1) make out with your roommate. 2) dance. 3) rob a bank. I really hoped I was wrong about the last one.

"Uh, sure," I said. I hated dancing, but if that's what she wanted to do, well… Apparently she could convince me to do all sorts of things I hadn't expected.

"And then we can kiss some more when we dance," she added, and suddenly I was a lot more willing to party it up.

_**EmPOV**_

"Bella, we don't have to do this," I said, reassuring her for the twentieth time tonight. "I don't want you to feel pressured in any way."

"No, no, I want to," she said. Her lips were red and swollen from our hours-long make out session, and she kept licking her lips, no doubt still tasting me on her lips. I hoped to do the same soon.

I still couldn't believe that no one had ever tasted her, no one had even tried to pleasure her. It was all I ever thought about half the time. I was dying to know just how she tasted.

"I just don't want you to think I'm forcing you."

"Emmett." She took my head in her hands and looked into my eyes. "You are pretty much on bed rest. It would be pretty hard for you to force me to do anything. All I'd have to do was get off the bed and you'd be stuck." She grinned at me.

"OK, fine," I relented. She was still straddling me, both of us naked and ready. I could practically smell her arousal from here. I knew she was nervous, but I also knew she was excited by it, too. My hand dug into her hips, urging her to move further north. It was nearly unbearable to have her so wet and ready for me, so close to my waiting cock, and know that it was still physically impossible.

So my tongue in her pussy would just have to do. I was so fucking hard just thinking about her, hovering over me, letting me pleasure her, my fingers digging in her flesh.

"I'm ready," she said, and I just about came right then and there. She was so eager, so willing, and I was just as enthused.

"Come here," I whispered, and she nervously straddled my face.

"Well hello there," I murmured, staring up at the most beautiful sight in my life. She was practically dripping, and I hadn't even touched her yet. It was overwhelming, the look of her, the scent of her, and now, as I used my fingers to trace her lower lips, brushing against her clit, the feel of her. She was _so wet. _

"Oh God," she whimpered. "Emmett."

I took my time, exploring her with my fingers only, making sure I wasn't pushing her too fast. When her gasps and mewls were appropriately aroused, I pushed a finger inside her. She cried out, and I wanted to, too. She was so incredibly _tight. _I couldn't wait until I could replace my finger with my cock.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Mmm hmm," she agreed. She wiggled her hips slightly, tempting me.

"Can I use my mouth?" I asked, wanting to make sure she was absolutely OK with this.

"If you want," she sighed, pushing herself down on my finger.

"Oh, I want," I said, and ran my tongue up and down her wetness.

"OH!" she shouted out, and her hands flew to the headboard to hang on tight. I nudged her clit with my nose, and she cried out again. I loved how responsive she was. And I was right. She tasted incredible.

I dipped another finger into her while I lapped at her clit. She kept moving her hips so that she was nearly riding my fingers, my tongue, my face.

"Fuck, Emmett," she groaned. "I'm… I'm gonna… so close…"

I crooked my fingers inside her, brushing against what I knew was her G-spot, and she screamed as she pulsed around my fingers, gushing into my waiting mouth. I lapped up every bit of her juices, savoring the taste, drawing out her orgasm.

"Fuck," she kept whimpering. She finally stilled, and moved away from my face. God, I missed her already. "Thank you, Emmett," she whispered, looking shy. She was blushing from head to toe, and I was aching for her again. I wanted nothing more than to be balls deep inside her, but right now it just wasn't possible.

"No, thank YOU," I said. "Thank you for letting me be first."

"I can't believe I came so quick," she said. "You must have magic fingers… among other things…"

My ego (and cock) swelled with pride. "Baby, I'm going to use those magic fingers on you any chance I can get."

"Mmm, good," she said, looking sleepy. I pulled her to me, and we fell asleep together with our fingers laced together. God, I love this woman.

_**EmPOV**_

The first time I ever stepped on to the ice, I was eight. My parents had taken me to Seattle for my birthday, and they decided to take me to go skating one rainy afternoon. I'd never been near a rink before, and I'd never strapped blades to the bottom of my feet and tried to walk around, either. I was rather embarrassed when I took one step in my hockey boots and fell flat on my face. My dad guffawed, and my mom ran to me and kissed the palms of my hands.

"Ma," I whined. "Stop that! People can see!"

"Let 'em see," she said, ruffling my hair and giving me another kiss on my cheek. "You ready, my big boy?"

I pouted for a minute, but then I saw my dad step onto the ice and hold out his hands to me, and I wobbled over to him. He held my hands as he helped me onto the ice. Dad skating backwards as he guided me away from the walls. I took three steps, and fell flat on my face again. I was glad Mom had put gloves on me, or the cold would have burned.

"C'mon, sport," Dad said, and helped me up. "Let's try this." He held his palms flat down and held them out in front of him. "Now take steps," he said, after he'd positioned my hands in the same way. "Hands on the table," he said, and it almost sounded like he was babying me again, but I didn't think he really was. I took a shaky step, and then another, and then another.

And to my surprise, it worked. I wasn't falling. I grew steady on my legs, and I copied all the other hockey players on the ice. I was moving! The cold air felt really good against my cheeks, making them red, and I went faster and faster. Soon I was passing people, and out skating my dad. My heart beat fast as I connected to the ice. It felt good. I swerved around the slower skaters, the little girls in shiny pink costumes with toe picks on the end of their blades, people holding hands.

My dad had to finally entice me off the ice with the promise of a hot dog and ice cream.

"You were amazing, son!" he said proudly.

"I can't believe how quickly you took to the ice!" my mother marveled. She was untying my boots and pulling them off of my feet. I was sad.

"I wanna skate more," I said. My parents looked at each other.

"There's a rink in Port Angeles," my mom said. "Maybe we can arrange for some lessons."

"YEAH!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. I belonged on the ice. Even then, I knew it was right.

_**Chapter 24 - Renee POV**_

Bella was crying again. I shifted her in my arms, rocking her back and forth, trying to soothe her. She was only a few weeks old, and I was trying very hard not to feel like an incompetent mother, but each time she cried and I couldn't figure out what was wrong, I felt frazzled and inadequate.

And then, of course, Esme had to sweep into the room with a contentedly sleeping Emmett. He was three months old now, and the biggest baby I'd ever seen. I had no idea how Esme had done it without a C-section.

Compared to Esme, I felt like a mess. Bella's wailing quieted, but she still had helpless tears rolling down her face, and I didn't know what to do. I looked at Esme desperately.

"Help," I pleaded. "How do you get Emmett to do that?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. Just lucky, I guess." She reached out to take Bella from my arms, which only served to increase the cries. I felt bad, but I did feel a surge of relief. Esme wasn't any better than me on at least one thing. Thank God!

We did everything; checked to see if she was wet or hungry, we burped her, we held her, we swayed her back and forth, we sang her songs. Everything.

After what felt like hours, Bella exhausted herself, and merely whimpered as I held her close. Esme and I both looked tired ourselves. She'd never had a crying jag like that before, and I prayed it wouldn't be common.

I dried her tears, and laid her in her car seat next to Emmett on the floor. From here, Esme and I could sit on the couch and rock the seats with our feet.

Miraculously, she was quiet. I laughed out of exhaustion. "I guess that's all we needed to do," I joked.

Esme smirked. "I wonder if they'll grow up to fall in love," she said in that romantic tone she got sometimes.

I shook my head. "I doubt it. Don't they always say that kids that grow up together before they're three or so can never fall in love? Since they'll grow up thinking of each other as siblings and all…"

"You never know," she said.

"Yeah, I 'spose," I said, feeling sleepy. "Ya never know."

_**Chapter 25 - EmPOV**_

"Look at Emmett! Look how _tiny _he is!" Swan whispered. She was talking with her friend Victoria, giggling behind their hands covered with matching purple sparkling nail polish. I still couldn't figure out why girls like things that sparkled. Ick. "Puny boy!" she said in a burst of laughter as she swung her old Lion King backpack over her shoulder and skipped out of our classroom. I used to tease her endlessly for her Simba and Nala bag, but she never bought a new one, and I just kept getting in trouble for it, so I kept my mouth shut now.

"Shut up, Swan," I snapped as I walked past her and her little giggly friend. She stood tall over me, and I glowered up at her.

I went home from school that day and sulked. I was _not _tiny! My dad told me that I would grow. Swan was just a stupid girl, and stupid girls grow faster. Stupid.

No matter how many times my mom knocked on my door, I wouldn't answer, though my stomach rumbled eagerly. I didn't want her to laugh or take Swan's side like she always did. Finally, at seven o'clock when my dad got home from the hospital, he knocked on my door and insisted I let him in.

"Son, what's the problem?"

"Swan says I'm small."

"Excuse me?"

"Stupid Swan and her friend kept saying I was puny and small. Just cuz she's a giant…"

My dad laughed, and I glared at him. "I'm sorry!" he said. "Emmett, I don't think you have much to worry about. Your mother and I have told you, boys grow a little bit slower than girls in the beginning. You're going to be much bigger and taller than Bella someday. But you know how?"

"How?" I was dying to know.

"For starters, eating dinner," he said with a smile. "Your mom worked hard on it."

"Fine," I said. That was not helpful. I was starving anyway.

"And maybe you can ask your coach about ways to strengthen yourself. I'm sure he'll be able to come up with some exercise routines to help you build some muscle. As for growing tall, that's up to your genes as to when."

I frowned again. "I just want to be taller than Swan," I said bitterly.

My dad laughed again and slapped me on the back. "Just give it time, son. I'm sure soon enough, no one will ever be able to call you 'puny' ever again."

_**Chapter 27 - Charlie POV**_

Emmett left, a nervous and confused look on his face. I had to laugh and shake my head. Poor kid. Looked like he was going to piss himself there for awhile, especially when I hugged him. The look on his face was priceless.

I really did love the kid, in my own quiet way. He was practically a son to me, even if I really didn't like the way he'd treated my girl in the past. I'd practically begged Renee to not leave the two of them alone in that apartment after the accident, but she insisted it would all turn out for the best, and I guess she was right.

Still, I wasn't completely pleased about their behavior when they were staying here. It had been one thing to hear them… and to reap the benefits with my lovely wife… but a completely different thing to catch them in the act in the back of Renee's car. Those images were permanently scarred in my head, something I was desperately trying to forget.

But I see how much they loved each other, in all the ways they interacted together, and they way they looked so damn happy all the time now. It was bizarre to see.

Emmett doesn't deserve my little girl. But she deserve the happiness he gives her, and I guess that's all I can ask for, in the end. Just so long as I don't have to wear a tux or some crap like that…

_**Chapter 28**_

_"Ohh, Emmett," _The Daughter moaned, and then there were three bumps in successful order against the wall.

The Mothers and Fathers sat in the living room, all wide eyed and horrified. It had only been ten minutes since The Daughter and The Son had disappeared rather enthusiastically up the stairs.

The Mothers eyed The Fathers, remembering the times they'd run up the stairs just as excitedly. And when was that going to be again?

The Fathers just sighed and wished they were dead.

The bumps and groans increased, and no one moved. If they ignored it, maybe it'd go away. But it just went on and on and on…

The Fathers remembered the days when they could go on and on and on…

The Mothers missed those days.

"_Shit!" _Finally, it was over, and they could go back to pretending The Children were celibate.

_**Chapter 29 - Edward POV**_

I saw her come into the bar on the arm of that jock-strap of the guy that she was baby sitting. My hands curled into fists. I was right. I just knew I'd be right. She had slept with him, and I'd lost her because of it. I hated how the slut had ended it, all high and mighty, like she wasn't a fucking whore who opened her mouth or legs to everyone.

Not that I'd loved her… naturally not. But I couldn't stand to see any woman I'd been fucking to clearly be fucking someone else. That shit just wasn't right.

"Baby, what's the matter?" The blonde I'd been sitting with who'd offered to suck my cock the second I'd stepped into the bar massaged my knee. I jerked it back, not wanting her to touch me. She was useless in any case. I'd forgotten her name the second she'd told me.

"Nothing," I growled, and knocked back another shot. How many had it been? Ten? Something like that.

I watched them together. I saw her roommate, Alice, and some tall blonde guy I could probably lay into if I really needed to. Bella's boy toy was another story. The guy was a fucking tree… I'd have to sneak in if I wanted a good shot.

And then they started dancing. I felt the anger boil in my veins as she ground herself onto him, over and over. The moron looked happy… way too happy. I wanted to bust his pretty boy face in.

And then…. Then I saw it. She had a fucking wedding ring on. What the FUCK?! No, this was wrong. She was mine… or she had been mine.

I jumped up, and swayed on my feet, unable to stand correctly thanks to my many shots of whiskey. I moved as fast as I could through the crowd, anger and what was most likely jealousy coursing through my veins. I'd deny the jealousy later, when I was sober.

I saw them kissing, the goddamn ring glinting off of the bar's lights, and the rage finally boiling over. I grabbed the fucker by the shoulder, getting him off of Bella, and let my fist fly.


	34. Santa Baby outtake

**A/N: Wow, I never expected to be posting a CHO o/s, but I missed these guys! I'm home for medical reasons, I had the time, and let's just say I was inspired one night... So yeah. I give you more Bella, Emmett, and a bit of The Mothers! Enjoy, and Happy Holidays to you all!**

**Thanks to EmmaleeWrites05 for betaing this up for me. She was surprised to say the least!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Twilight, or any porno this may or may not resemble...**

**BPOV**

Emmett was in there, just on the other side of the door. I'm not used to being self-conscious, especially with my own husband, but this get-up's a little ridiculous. A Santa hat and a little elf's outfit, complete with bows and lace and bold green and red stripes... I mean it has to be some kind of sick fetish, when it involves an elf fucking Santa Claus, right?

I should never have listened to Alice, I thought to myself, just before I swung open the bathroom door. All I could hear was the tinkle of bells sewn around the hem of the tiny skirt that rested halfway up my ass.

Emmett had better fucking love this.

* CHO *

The kids were being complete terrors tonight. Then again, it was Christmas Eve. The anticipation of Santa, mixed with The Mothers filling them full of sugar ("Oh, it's just ONE cookie..."), made it so I was nearly about to bribe them with extra presents just so they'd stop jumping on the couch. Charlie and Emmett were no help either, weaving extravagent tales of how Charlie had once replaced Santa on Christmas Eve night, while Emmett was the keeper of polar bears and reindeer at the North Pole.

Only Carlisle would help, and it seemed only because he wanted to spirit Esme up to bed- we'd all been drinking lots of mulled wine during dinner. Not that I wanted to think about my in-laws, nor my own parents getting handsy, but I more than understood. Emmett was looking mighty fine in his wool sweater tonight; masculine and strong and DILF-y... Even after nine years of marriage, I still craved the man.

But I digress.

"Mom, I don't wanna share a bed with Natalie," Elijah whined. "It's gross."

"You're laying on a queen sized air mattress," I said dryly, tossing him another pillow, before crouching beside Natalie to kiss her forehead. "You'll live."

"Mom, is Santa coming?" Natalie whispered, her eyes wide with too much chocolate and couch-jumping.

"Yes he is," I promised. "But only if you fall asleep." I breathed a sigh of relief that we had at least one more year before Elijah started believing Santa was for babies. I still wanted Natalie and Owen to enjoy the experience. "Now go to sleep," I said softly, and they murmered goodnight. I turned to kiss Owen and brush his light brown curls out of his forehead as he slept in his crib, and then I flicked on the nightlight.

Emmett joined me just as I closed the door behind me. He'd already read the kids 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, and had gone to change into his PJs.

My heart couldn't help but thump when I registered he was wearing the low-slung plaid flannel PJ bottoms I'd bought him, along with a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. He was looking damn good... Age was nothing but good on my husband.

"Are they asleep?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. He'd noticed me staring, and he was still cocky enough to enjoy when I ogled him.

I started following him to his childhood bedroom where we were sleeping tonight. The rest of the house was dark and quiet as we moved through the short hallway.

"Doubtful, but I think I threatened them enough if they didn't sleep soon," I sighed.

"The parents all turned in after we filled the stockings and ate the cookies," Emmett said, closing the door behind us and locking it. Subtle. "I don't even want to know what they're doing, my dad grabbed Cool Whip out of the fridge."

"Oh God," I shuddered. Who would have thought kink and libido didn't die after fifty-five? "That's just..."

"Yeah," he said grimly. "Your parents are no better."

I peeled off my red sweater and groaned. "Stop that! I so don't need to hear that." No matter how many times I've caught them in the act over the years, thinking about Renee and Charlie doing anything beyond holding hands made me want to gag.

"Well you know, they have a point," he smirked, drawing me into his arms from behind, nuzzling my neck. His fingers found the hem of my silky undershirt, pushing it up slightly to touch my bare skin. His lips traced over the back of my neck, just under my ponytail where he pushed my hair aside.

"Emmett," I sighed, leaning back into his chest. It had been days since we'd made love, and even at this point in our relationship, even just four days between felt like eternity.

"Did you have a chance to think about it?" he asked, kissing up and down my neck in that delicious way he did. I concentrated on his lips, feeling them skate up and down my skin, nipping and tasting and biting my earlobe until my panties were damp.

"About what?" I asked foggily.

"About... the fantasy," he whispered, and I stiffened slightly in his arms.

"Are you sure?" I asked, turning in his arms. "It just seems so... juvenile. And a little pervy."

"Baby, you know I'm all about the perv," he smirked, dimples showing as he slid his hands down to my ass, squeezing gently.

I snorted, weaving my fingers into his hair. "I knew that, yeah. But really, you want to be Santa?" I moved one hand down to his abs, and even though they weren't the washboard ones I'd first been acquainted with all those years ago, he was still firm there. "You don't even have a bowl full of jelly here."

"Oh, there are so many different ways I could take that, Miss Swan," he smirked, and I laughed. "I've got a bowl full of something for you, that's for sure."

I kissed him then, partly to shut him up, and partly because I'd been aching to all night. His lips were hard on mine, demanding... persuasive. He really, really wanted this, and I'd been stalling for long enough. He'd started asking me to be one of Santa's so-called "Ho Ho Hos" since we'd gotten together, and each year, I'd managed to dodge it with blowjobs and holiday vacations and babies. I'd run out of excuses, and there was the outfit, just waiting in my suitcase.

"Want me to go get dressed?" I whispered against his lips, when his tongue had finally disengaged mine.

"Fuck yes," he groaned, kissing me one more time, kneading my ass hard in his hands. No matter how many times I had a baby, he still insisted he loved my ass, and I guess I loved him for it, even if he was lying. "I guess I need to too."

"You're not gonna have a... a um... a beard, will you?" I asked reluctantly. When he'd first introduced this little fantasy of his, he'd presented it in porn form, full Santa costume, beard and all. I'd always found the notion disturbing; I mean, the song I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus still haunts me to this day, and I never once saw my mommy kissing anybody but my daddy.

"No beard," he promised, and I sighed in relief. "I want to be able to kiss you in places without it tickling."

"Oh, see that I can accept..." I giggled, still feeling the wetness between my legs. The desire part of this evening would be no problem whatsoever.

"Good," he laughed, and pulled away, turning to his own suitcase. I gulped. It was now or ever, I supposed.

I snatched the small bag I'd stashed the outfit in out of my suitcase, and brought it with me to the bathroom. It was childish, but I wanted to text Alice to gather courage. When she'd found me the little costume during a shopping trip earlier this month, she'd pushed me into buying it.

"Pleeease Bella, I'm huge and preggo and I haven't done the Santa thing in years and I miss it and you'll love it, I promise!" she'd begged.

"You've done the Santa thing before?" I'd asked in awkward fascination.

"God, tons of times," she'd said, flipping through the different styles. Who knew they'd make more than style of Elf-kinkery? "Jasper loves it. He says I'm small enough that it makes him feel like-"

"Stop it right there missy!" I'd exclaimed, flushing. I was a mother now, these weren't things I thought about too often. Alice and I usually talked about teething and school projects these days, and keeping our children harmonious on playdates. "So you don't think it's too... like... I don't know...?"

"It's fun," she promised, slight hint of nag in her voice. "Come on, Bella, I know for a fact you and Emm have done WAY kinkier."

"Well..." I hedged. That was true, but she didn't need to know that. "Still, I mean what if the kids walk in on us?"

"Like that's stopped you before?" She'd raised her eyebrows in amusement. "There's locks on doors for a reason." Thank God for that too.

Now as I stood in the bathroom, squeezing into the form-fitting corset, I was trying to see past the dark circles that live under any mother's eyes, past the hair with all the split ends and uneven bangs, past the stretch marks and freckles, and to the woman whose breasts weren't really all that bad considering. I could be a sexpot for my husband, or at least I could try. It's not like I worried about our sex life, but it was nice to spice up every once in awhile.

And this was something he wanted. I could do it for him.

I stood at took in my appearance now. I felt ridiculous, but I couldn't help but admit I looked pretty. And God knew no matter what Emmett looked like, I'd devour him. At the very least, I was going to be fucked within an inch of my life, and that was always a good thing. So... yeah. Now was the time. I literally sucked it up and swung the door open.

I cleared my throat once. "Oh Santa..."

**EmPOV**

OK, so maybe I've been fantasizing a little too long about my wife in a skimpy elf outfit... but come on. It's like, the ultimate holiday fantasy. The best gift a wife could give to a husband. Short of wrapping my dick in a bow, or the classic dick in a box, this was the one thing I'd thought about each Christmas. And now, finally, my gorgeous wife was going to deliver. And oh, I'd be delivering back just as much...

I could tell she thought it was silly, even as the bathroom door swung open and she stepped out. Bella was... fuck, a vision. Even in the long striped stockings and fuck-me-heels, which she WOULD be leaving on, and the big Santa hat that swam on her head (that could come off), Bella was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She was more filled in than the woman I'd married, but she was real, she was the mother of my children, and she was looking amazingly curvy and hot in that costume.

I felt the crushed velvet of my Santa pants shift as my cock hardened.

Bella was flushing and shifting in the doorway, leaning her hand high above her head and twisting her heel in a pin-up angle. "Ahem, oh, Santa," she purred.

"Oh, this is going to be good," I said, without thinking. Her composure faltered just for a moment before she strode across the room towards me. She was looking determined, and I could tell that was going to be fuckawesome, for both of us.

"Santa, I can't seem to find the toys," she said in a slightly higher pitch voice than I was used to. "Do you know where they are?"

"Well..." I hadn't been expecting a storyline. This was going to be fun! "I have them right here. In my lap." I patted my thigh, drawing attention to my... sack.

Her eyes glinted as I played along. I'd left the jacket open to my bare chest, and hadn't bothered with the underwear beneath my pants. I could tell she was taking me all in on the bed, and she wasn't complaining any more than I was. Maybe, just maybe, she'd enjoy this too.

"Well there doesn't seem to be a lot," she said, climbing over the edge of my bed slowly, crawling on her hands and knees towards me. Fuck yes.

"Well actually, I just have one. And it's only for one person... one elf... that is, if she's been very, very good this year. And I've been told... it's MORE than enough for an elf on my Nice List."

"Well... what if I've been naughty too?" she asked, tilting her head. The Santa hat slid over one eye, which she brushed back quickly. Oh yeah, her pupils were dialated, dark and wanting. She was loving this now. She bit her lip as she waiting for my answer, making it even more berry-red and kissable than ever. We both wanted it, and soon.

"Well I think this could work for both," I said lamely. I wanted to cut to the chase, to touch her, feel her, fuck her. "If you come sit on Santa's lap, I'm sure he could show you."

As she crawled into my lap, settling right over my hard-on and shifting on purpose, she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "This is exactly like one of the pornos you showed me."

"Are you complaining?" I asked, grinding slowly up against her, hands firmly on her hips, letting her feel every single inch that was waiting for her.

"No..." she said huskily, looking down into my eyes. There was love and lust there, things I was familiar with but tried my damndest to never take for granted. I worshipped this woman and I wanted to show her that tonight. After I fucked the hell out of her.

"Do you want to unwrap the uh, the package?" I asked, slipping back into character. I ground up into her again, for good measure.

Her little hand wrapped around my cock then, through my pants, and I groaned. Not gonna lie, the material felt good on my johnson, and her firm grip was certainly helping along. "Santa, it's so big!" she exclaimed, acting like she'd never touched a dick before in her life. Her wide eyes gazed up into mine as she said, "What kind of toy is this? A candy cane?"

I snorted with laughter internally. God she was good, even if she'd been embarrassed at first. "It's for making nice girls naughty."

"Ooh Santa, is this package all for me?" She cupped my balls, massaging them lightly with the heel of her hand. She even tilted her tits up closer to my face. I loved how creamy and big they were, and I gave into my urge to lick the tops of them slowly.

"That's all for you," I said, pinching her nipple over her clothes, making her shudder. The silk was soft, but nothing like her skin. "You can have a closer look if you want."

"What will Mrs. Claus think?" Bella smirked at me as she sat up, straddling my knees and fiddling with the front tie of my Santa pants.

"I think Mrs. Claus is very amenable to the idea of gift giving..." I said, before hissing as she pulled me free, shoving my pants down to my knees, and immediately swallowed my dick into her mouth. "Fuck!" That was exactly what Santa needed...

"Oh Santa," she moaned, gliding her lips up and down my shaft, working me in the way only she could, using every trick she knew would work. "You're so big, I love my present." Her teeth played a dangerous game of pain and pleasure, which she knew I secretly loved, before her lips wrapped around my, erm, Christmas balls. I was painfully hard, and when she came back up, she lapped up the precum there for her. More sucking from her, and many more groans from me, filled the room. I was coming undone, and fast, but I wanted to really give her her gift before I really lost it.

"Stand up," I said, and she pulled away, doing as I asked, looking ready and needy. "How do you want the rest of your gift baby?"

"I want to ride you," she said quickly as she untied the front of her laced-up corset. She kept it open just so I could see her hardened nipples, and fuck, it made me harder than before. The striped panties came off next, leaving her in the corset, stockings and heels. "Santa, I want your cock in my pussy."

Jesus fucking Christ. She was going to kill me with this dirty talk. I was the luckiest bastard on this fucking planet. "Then climb on my lap again," I said, and she did, positioning and impaling herself slowly on me. Holy shit. She was so wet and ready, and I felt bad that so far this had all been about me. Hazily as she rotated her hips around my cock, I realized that I hadn't even kissed her yet. That had to be rectified right fucking now.

My lips crushed down hard against hers, drawing her tongue roughly into my mouth. She responded immediately, moaning and riding me harder, pulling me to her by the collar of my Santa suit. "Baby," she moaned against my lips. "Fuck me harder Emmett!"

Nothing was more powerful than hearing her name out of her lips as we fucked, and suddenly I wasn't deep enough, hard enough. I wanted to pound her into this bed, and I knew she wanted it too. I rolled us over quickly, not pulling out, before settling between her thighs and holding her hands above her head. Her breasts bounced free and she cried out as I pushed into her faster than ever. Her heels dug into my ass as she pulsed around me; I could tell she was as close as I was. This was frantic, needy, desperate. I bit down on her nipple and she came. I don't think either of us had been this worked up in... well, years.

"Emmett," she cried, reaching down between us to play with her clit. "Make me cum again, please!"

This time I went for her neck, nipping and tasting and reaching down to push her fingers aside to play with her clit. "Jesus baby," I groaned.

"I know... don't stop," she panted. "I'm so close."

"Me too..." It didn't take long, just a few more swipes of my finger over her clit, and she came undone in my arms again, and I followed moments later. She felt so fucking good, and this was just... Wow.

"Wow," she panted as I rolled off of her. We were both still (mostly) fully clothed, and sweat was beading on my brow. I turned immediately back to her, kissing her neck and licking the salt from her skin. "OK, that went better than I planned," she chuckled. "That was amazingly hot."

I smirked before tilting her head to mine to kiss her softly. "Thank you for that." She was everything I wanted in this world and more. And she'd just given me a fucking amazing Christmas present.

"Thank you... wow," she said again. "I sure didn't expect that... Santa." She giggled and wrapped herself around me. I was ready for her again, but this time, as us. We pulled off each other's clothes slowly, kissing and touching, and when I put my mouth on her, she sighed and arched her back. We made love slowly, knowing each other perfectly, whispering promises and love to each other until we came together, quietly. Yeah, it wasn't spectacular or fancy, and I might sound like a sap, but this was us. I could never make apologies for that.

It was too cold to lay in bed naked, so after we cleaned up, we hopped into our PJs and snuggled close. Forks might not have snow at Christmas, but there was a definite nip in the air tonight. Bella was passed out almost as soon as our heads hit the pillow, letting me spoon her as she snored lightly. We'd had a long day, and tomorrow was going to be even better. Our kids would be up before the crack of dawn, and I was still just as into opening gifts as I was when I was six.

My wife, my kids, my family... An awesome sex fantasy come to life... This was a damn good Christmas. Best ever. Until next year.

I'd make sure she kept the stockings.


End file.
